


Arcana

by hiddlesdean



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Original Work
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Domestic Violence, Drama, F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 83,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlesdean/pseuds/hiddlesdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Após a prisão repentina de seu marido, Emily Crane se vê sozinha numa cidade desconhecida. Com a ausência dele, tem a oportunidade de fazer coisas que, até então, eram novidade pra ela como arrumar um emprego. Numa livraria novaiorquina conhece um homem misterioso com o qual inicia uma amizade aparentemente inocente. Ao que o marido é solto, percebe que, talvez, sua vida não fosse bem o que imaginava. Que o novo amigo talvez signifique mais do que gostaria.</p><p>LEIA A NOTA NO COMEÇO DO PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO PARA MAIS AVISOS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unum

**Author's Note:**

> Os protagonistas masculinos foram fisicamente baseados no Charlie Hunnam (Peter) e Chris Hemsworth (Jay). A história é porém uma história original, portanto achei adequado lhes dar nomes originais. Espero que não se importem. Deixem 'kudos' e comentários se assim desejarem.
> 
> Trailer da história: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JTlMAoRnAFg  
> Link no Wattpad: http://www.wattpad.com/story/29983237-arcana  
> Grupo no Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/groups/stephwrites/  
> Meu twitter é @estarcana

Os vinte centímetros de neve faziam a estrada ficar escorregadia e atrapalhavam sua visão, mas ela não se importava. Nada importava quando se tratava  _dele_. Agradeceu aos céus por sua caminhonete ser potente o suficiente para não ser derrotada por um pouco de neve, se tivesse um carro comum há essa hora estaria jogada no fim de um penhasco e agonizaria até a morte. Estacionou naquele lugar que conhecia tão bem, afinal, aquela deveria ser a oitava vez que ali estivera. A prisão de  _Rikers Island_  a assustava por sua estrutura meio macabra e localização remota, mas o que a assustava mesmo era pensar que  _ele_  poderia não sair dali nunca mais. Cumprimentou o guarda, sendo revistada em seguida, lhe entregou sua identidade colocando o polegar na máquina que reconhecia impressões digitais, era um processo chato, porém necessário. Emily odiava o Queens, odiava a costa leste e seu tempo horrível, fazia todo aquele sacrifício por  _ele_. Percorreu os conhecidos corredores vendo poucos presos fazerem gracinhas consigo, provavelmente já sabiam quem era. O que seus pais pensariam ao vê-la caminhar por aqueles corredores pra visitá-lo? Foi aí que ela se lembrou que pra eles estava morta, a partir do momento em que adicionou Crane ao fim do seu nome fora sepultada por toda sua família. Será que tudo aquilo valia a pena? 

Sentou-se a mesa esperando por ele, ficara ali por alguns minutos até ouvir o barulho do portão sendo aberto. Ao olhar para o mesmo viu a figura abatida  _dele_. Correu na direção de Jay, que tinha pés e mãos algemados, mas as correntes eram longas o suficiente pra que ele a abraçasse. 

"Eu senti tanto sua falta." sussurrou ao que ele enterrou a cabeça em seu pescoço.

"Eu também, meu amor." ele lhe beijou os cabelos.

Pra quem visse de fora era uma cena engraçada e, ao mesmo, tempo triste. Engraçada porque Jay tinha lá seus quase dois metros de altura, enquanto Emily media singelos um e sessenta e quatro. Triste porque ela tinha tudo para ser bem sucedida: um diploma em ciência política, adquirido em uma das melhores faculdades do mundo, propostas de emprego nos lugares mais bem remunerados e, no entanto, se via ali. Casada com um renomado ladrão de famosas obras de artes, que também fora acusado de assaltar a bancos e o assassinar três pessoas. Ela só estava grata por não ter mais uma grossa camada de vidro entre eles, só queria que ele a tivesse nos braços por alguns instantes e dissesse que tudo ficaria bem, que se foda o que a sociedade pensava. Ele era seu marido, o  _amor_  de sua vida, não seriam acusações falsas que acabariam com o que sentia. Sentaram-se lado a lado, observaram um ao outro por algum tempo, até que ele decidiu falar algo. 

"Como vão as coisas?" ele sorriu, a hipnotizando com seus lindos olhos azuis.

"Tudo bem, acho que finalmente arrumei um emprego legal." ela se referia ao cargo que havia arranjado na livraria que ficava próxima a Times Square.

"Se der algo errado, você sabe que não precisa trabalhar, não é?" a mirou sugestivamente e ela entendeu. Sempre poderia recorrer às contas bancárias clandestinas que ele mantinha em outros países. 

"Eu sei, mas eu gosto." 

"Conversei com Kevin, devo estar fora daqui em algumas semanas. Três. No máximo." 

"Isso é bom. Estão te tratando bem aqui?" ela acariciou seu rosto, vendo-o fechar os olhos por alguns instantes.

"Sim. Ainda bem que você insistiu pra que eu fizesse aquela faculdade de economia, fico em uma cela especial e não tomo banho de sol junto com os outros." ele se referiu aos presos 'comuns' com desprezo, mas ela apenas ignorou.

"Fico mais tranquila. Não te fizeram cortar o cabelo?" 

"Não. Acho que só fazem isso com quem não tem curso superior." 

"Ainda bem." eles riram, ambos sabiam que aquela era uma das coisas que ela mais gostava nele.

"Na próxima vez que vier aqui, nós vamos poder ter mais... privacidade." ele sorriu malicioso.

"Pode isso?" 

"Não, mas nós dois sabemos do meu poder de persuasão." 

"Isso é verdade." riram juntos.

"Agora vamos parar com esse papo furado, tenho que aproveitar que aquele vidro maldito foi embora." dizendo isso ele a beijou com intensidade. Estavam juntos há tanto tempo que a famosa sensação das borboletas no estômago já não aparecia com tanta frequência, ele ainda lhe causava algo que nenhum outro homem havia causado, mas ela apenas assumia que aquilo era devido ao tempo de convivência. As grandes e habilidosas mãos de Jay estavam dentro da blusa de Emily, porém as correntes impediam que se movimentassem livremente, as dela vagavam por sua nuca e seus ombros largos. As coisas haviam esquentado tanto que, quando deram por si, ela estava em seu colo e ele tentava de qualquer jeito tirar sua calça jeans. 

"Quinze minutos!" gritou o guarda, os interrompendo. Como é que quarenta e cinco minutos haviam passado tão rápido? Separaram seus lábios e ele a segurou pela nuca, encostando suas testas. 

"Eu realmente preciso sair daqui."

"Concordo." ela sussurrou ofegante.

"Não sei se vou aguentar ficar uma semana sem te ver. 

"Não sei por que não me prendem aqui com você." ela disse sentindo-o distribuir beijos pelo seu pescoço e nuca.

"Engraçadinha. Você guardou tudo direitinho, né?" sussurrou quase inaudível em seu ouvido, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

"Claro." 

"Ótimo. É melhor assim, ninguém desconfia de você?"

"Tenho uma vizinha que parece meio intrometida, mas to conseguindo disfarçar." 

"Olha lá hein, Emily, mulher minha não pode vir parar aqui. Eu prefiro ficar preso por dez anos do que te ver no meu lugar." franziu a testa, olhando-a sério.

"Relaxa, Jay, eu fiz tudo o que você mandou." 

"Will vai te procurar essa semana, escute ele e siga suas instruções." 

"Pode deixar." sorriu sem mostrar os dentes.

"Cinco minutos!" o guarda gritou novamente.

"Guarda maldito." o homem disse entre os dentes. "Droga, você já vai ter que ir embora." 

"Logo eu vou voltar, e você vai dar o fora daqui mais depressa ainda. 

"Isso." atacou seus lábios mais uma vez num beijo feroz e intenso.

A despedida era sempre a pior parte, Emily não era a pessoa mais emocional do mundo, mas seu coração doía ao ver o amor de sua vida trancado naquele lugar. Tudo bem, ele havia roubado uns quadros e estátuas aqui e ali, mas não era justo o colocarem naquele lugar horrível por conta disso. Por esse motivo ela o acobertava, faria de tudo para reduzir ao máximo o tempo de seu marido ali dentro. Fechou o zíper de sua _North Face_  e se dirigiu até sua caminhonete. Eram duas horas da tarde, aquilo significava que ela teria que voar se quisesse chegar ao serviço antes das três, o trânsito de Nova Iorque não ajudava em nada sua situação. 

Adentrou a Barnes&Noble as duas e cinquenta e cinco. Cumprimentou Marissa, a gerente, e trocou rapidamente de roupa. Suas funções na loja incluíam organizar as estantes, ficar na cafeteria, indicar bons livros aos clientes e às vezes ajudar as crianças em seu mini clube de leitura. Todo dia ela realizava duas funções diferentes e, obviamente, adorava a parte de ficar com as crianças. Observou um tanto quanto triste o quadro de tarefas ao perceber que, naquele dia, teria que indicar livros e vender café. Ultimamente ela sempre ficava na cafeteria, talvez porque fosse boa com pessoas ou porque era uma das funções mais fáceis. As horas se passaram lentamente e Em estava a ponto de dormir por não ter o que fazer, foi aí que ela o viu. Levantou-se do balcão, no qual estava debruçada, imediatamente e um belo sorriso brotou em seu rosto. Peter Nichols. Vestindo uma camisa social branca e calças jeans pretas, ele caminhava destrambelhado até o bar. Jogou seus enormes livros por cima do balcão, sentando-se num banco e  _finalmente_  percebendo a presença de Emily ali. Ajeitou os óculos, que escondiam seus lindos olhos azuis, e sorriu levemente. Sua barba rala cooperava para que ele aparentasse ter a idade que tinha, era pouco mais velho que ela, e combinava de uma forma estranha com o resto de sua face. Seus cabelos eram curtos, não no estilo militar, e um pouco bagunçados. Ele era encantador.

"Oi, Em." disse baixo e sua voz rouca a distraiu por alguns instantes.

"Oi, Pete." 

"Tudo bem?"

"Meio entediada, mas sim. E você?"

"Estou bem. Seu marido melhorou?" ela teve que pensar um pouco na resposta. Se lembrou que, para todos os efeitos, seu marido havia sofrido um acidente e estava no hospital. Usava o sobrenome de solteira, Shelby, para não chamar a atenção de ninguém. Não precisava que todos a olhassem feio, ou julgassem, por ser casada com um dos maiores criminosos do ocidente. Porém, não poderia negar ser casada, já que a grossa aliança de ouro parecia ter sido costurada ao seu dedo anelar. 

"Ainda está na mesma." disse num tom triste. Sua tristeza era real, ir para casa todos os dias e não ver o marido a matava por dentro.

"Se precisar conversar, estou aqui." ele encostou em seu antebraço, fazendo com que o local esquentasse no mesmo instante. No entanto, ao perceber o que havia feito, ele retirou sua mão do local imediatamente. A mulher agradeceu mentalmente. 

"Como vai a faculdade?" ela mudou de assunto.

"Tudo bem. Nunca pensei que fosse ser tão divertido." sorriu. 

Peter era um competente historiador e havia decidido por dar aulas na Universidade de Nova Iorque. Ele possuía um diploma de Harvard, mas ainda assim preferia dar aulas do que trabalhar feito ‘guia turístico’ num museu. Conversaram por um longo tempo. Pete havia se tornado um dos poucos, senão o único amigo de Emily no meio daquela confusão. Aproveitando o movimento fraco da livraria, eles riram e brincaram bastante. Sem saberem que estavam sendo minuciosamente observados. 

Algum tempo depois, já no Upper West Side de Manhattan, Emily adentrou sua enorme casa. Era difícil encontrar uma casa daquele tamanho na maior cidade do mundo, quase impossível, e o fato de ser casada com Crane não ajudaria em nada na compra da mansão. Graças a Deus existiam laranjas. Ela voltara para encontrar Nugget, seu único companheiro. Nugget era um gato teacup persa, às vezes a mulher o perdia em meio às diversas almofadas que tinha no sofá por ele ser tão pequeno, e o bichano sempre a fazia companhia em momentos como aquele. 

"Hey bebê, fui visitar o papai." ela o pegou no colo, vendo-o ronronar e fazer manha. 

Tomou um longo banho quente, vestiu seu confortável pijama e deitou-se na cama para assistir uma de suas séries favoritas de TV, Dawsons Creek. Agradeceu à Netflix por poder reviver a adolescência com aquilo. Pensar em sua adolescência a fazia pensar em Jay, ela o havia conhecido aos dezesseis anos. Ele tinha o costume de sentar-se na grama de uma praça que ficava em frente à escola em que ela estudava. Sorriu ao lembrar do típico bad boy que ele já era naquela época. Sempre com um cigarro na mão, vestindo uma jaqueta de couro surrada e parecendo não dar a mínima pra ninguém que o olhasse torto. Jay tinha vinte e três anos, cometia pequenos crimes e trabalhava de bartender para se sustentar, coisa que ela não fazia a mínima ideia. Pilotava uma Harley Davidson, roubada, e chamava a atenção de todas as garotas que o viam. Inclusive de Emily. Principalmente dela. A garota nunca pensou que ele lhe daria a mínima, ela era só mais uma pirralha que babava por ele, até que um dia tudo mudou.

  
_Emily lia_ Christine _encostada no tronco de uma árvore. Apesar de ser bonita, nunca fora popular e os poucos amigos que tinha, os nerds, preferiam ir pra casa jogar RPG do que ficar sentados na grama à toa. A garota lia concentrada até perceber uma sombra, uma enorme sombra, sobre si. Levantou a cabeça encontrando-o ali, lhe observando._  


_"Posso ajudar?" ela perguntou nervosa, tê-lo tão próximo a si fazia seu coração acelerar e querer sair pela boca ao mesmo tempo._

_"Qual o seu nome?" ele sorriu sem mostrar os dentes._

_"Hm, Emily..." disse, um pouco perturbada com seu rosto sedutor._

_"Eu sou Jay. Muito prazer." se sentou ao lado dela, esticando a mão para que ela a apertasse._

_"Prazer." ela sorriu pra ele, que sorriu de volta._

Lembrar daquilo alegrava seu coração, eles eram tão diferentes nove anos atrás e isso até a assustava um pouco. Talvez ela quem estivesse ficando paranoica com a ideia de ver o marido atrás das grades. Ativou os alarmes da enorme casa e trancou a porta do quarto, todo o cuidado era pouco. Desligou a TV e decidiu dormir. Em breve Jay estaria ali consigo. Deitou-se com aqueles pensamentos em sua cabeça, porém sonhou com um par de olhos diferentes naquela noite.


	2. Duo

"Cara, não há nada que eu possa fazer com relação a isso." disse, passando as mãos por seus curtos fios de cabelo.

"Se vira, Nick. Apaga aquele otário se for necessário."

"Mas..."

"Mas nada! Ou apaga ele ou eu apago você." disse, deixando o local.

Nick bufou irritado. Era sempre assim, o chefe cometia erros e ele quem se ferrava. Já estava cansado daquilo, tão cansado que estava disposto a ocultar as valiosas informações que tinha. Ele jamais ferraria com a vida profissional do mais velho, mas aquilo não significava que ele tinha que zelar pela pessoal, certo? Certo. Nick vestiu sua jaqueta, adentrando o chamativoMustang amarelo em seguida, sorriu ao pensar na reação do outro ao saber o que estava acontecendo. Cabeças iriam rolar.

**

Emily tentava de qualquer maneira tirar a neve que havia se empilhado na rampa de sua garagem, numa hora dessas ela sentia falta de uma presença masculina. Ok, não só naquela hora. Levantou a pá mais uma vez, sentindo que seus braços já não suportariam todo aquele peso. Maldita costa leste.

"Oi, precisa de ajuda?" ouviu uma voz melodiosa atrás de si. Ao se virar deu de cara com a bendita vizinha intrometida que morava no prédio em frente a sua casa. Era só o que lhe faltava.

"Não, tudo bem. Obrigada." Emily não queria ser grossa, mas sabia bem quem era e que havia milhares de pessoas ao seu redor coçando as mãos para lhe matar. Não poderia se arriscar assim tão facilmente.

"Olha, eu sei que não pareço, mas sou bem forte. Vou pegar uma pá, já volto." não lhe deu a chance de ao menos responder e foi logo correndo pra dentro de seu prédio. Em ficou ali, parada, encarando o nada. Ponderou se talvez devesse entrar em casa e deixar a vizinha falando com os flocos de neve. Porém, pensou, que mal ela poderia lhe fazer?

"Pronto." despertou de seu transe ao que a outra se pronunciou .

"Ok.

"A propósito, meu nome é Karla, Karla Shepard. Qual o seu?" o coração da outra acelerou imediatamente ao ouvir aquilo. Esperava que aquilo fosse uma terrível coincidência.

"Emily... Shelby." disse, hesitante.

"É um prazer conhecê-la, agora mãos à obra." elas retiraram toda a neve que ali estava prontamente. Em estava aliviada por ter tido a ajuda de alguém. Nunca terminaria aquilo tudo sozinha.

"Você aceita um café? Chá?" disse, tentando soar simpática, sabia que, pro seu próprio bem, era melhor que ela não aceitasse.

"Um café seria ótimo." Karla sorriu, vendo a outra fazer, ou pelo menos tentar fazer, o mesmo. Subiram as escadas, adentrando a casa em seguida.

O imóvel não era exorbitantemente grande apenas do lado exterior, por dentro parecia ainda maior, Karla não se surpreendeu. Já houvera estado em lugares assim antes, apenas achou estranho o fato de não ter uma alma viva ali além da garota a sua frente. Os móveis estavam, em sua maioria, ainda embalados em plástico, havia algumas caixas aqui e ali, mas a casa era no geral extremamente limpa.

"Vou pegar o café, pode se sentar aí, se o plástico não te incomodar."

"Imagina, pra mim está ótimo."

Emily voou para a cozinha, agradeceu o fato de a cafeteira ser rápida o suficiente, assim ela não teria que deixar a mulher sozinha em sua sala por muito tempo. Ouviu a máquina apitar e preparou a bandeja com as xícaras. Na sala, Karla observava curiosa as coisas ao seu redor, percebeu que havia alguns porta retratos sobre o aparador e sua curiosidade só pareceu aumentar. Aproximou-se vendo várias fotos de Emily nas mais diversas poses. A última foto mostrava a garota, que trajava um vestido preto e branco, sorrindo, abraçada a um homem mais alto, que usava parte de um terno com uma gravata azul e uma jaqueta de couro. Ele beijava sua testa de olhos fechados, enquanto os dois tinham as mãos entrelaçadas.

"Aqui está o seu ca...fé." Em adentrou a sala, ficando repentinamente séria ao perceber o que a outra observava.

"Desculpa, eu... eu não queria ser mal educada." disse a outra, sem jeito.

"Tudo bem." deixou a bandeja sobre a mesa de centro, caminhando até onde ela estava. Pegou o porta retrato, observando a fotografia triste e logo o colocando de volta no lugar.

"Vamos tomar o café." disse baixo, se sentando no sofá, vendo a outra fazer o mesmo no sofá a sua frente.

"Você é casada?" perguntou algum tempo depois e Em apenas assentiu com a cabeça. "Sem querer ser ainda mais intrometida, mas em todo esse tempo que você está morando aqui nunca vi seu marido."

"Ele sofreu um acidente pouco depois de comprarmos essa casa, então eu fui obrigada a me mudar sozinha."

"Ah sim, espero que ele melhore."

"Obrigada."

"Imagine. Nossa, você é muito parecida com uma pessoa que conheço."

"Isso é bom ou ruim?" perguntou brincalhona.

"Ótimo. Você é muito parecida com um garoto que foi minha paixão de infância, Julian Bloch." Em tentou disfarçar o nervosismo que tomou conta de si naquele momento. Não queria se lembrar daquele nome.

"Então eu tenho cara de homem?"

"Não! Você seria a irmã dele." as duas riram.

"Ah bom, se é assim fico mais feliz."

As duas mulheres conversaram por um bom tempo, Emily se sentia bem ao conversar com a outra. Era quase como se ela tivesse uma amiga com a qual pudesse contar. Que idiotice. Karla voltou para sua casa, a deixando sozinha, mais uma vez, naquele lugar enorme. Ainda faltavam quase seis horas para que ela fosse trabalhar, decidiu então assistir televisão para passar o tempo. Assistia Laranja Mecânica quando ouviu a campainha tocar, quem diabos a incomodava agora? Abriu a porta, rolando os olhos quase que simultaneamente.

"Olá, patroa."

"O que você quer, Nick?" disse, ao ver o outro sorrir cinicamente.

"Creio que seu marido lhe avisou sobre a minha visita."

"Ah, isso."

"Posso entrar?" assentiu sem vontade, dando espaço para que ele entrasse. Nunca houvera gostado de Nick, talvez fosse o fato de que ele era frio e parecia estar tramando algo a todo o tempo. Sentaram-se no sofá e ele observou tudo ao seu redor, entediado.

"Diga logo o que quer." se pronunciou ao ver que ele permanecia calado.

"Bem, tenho que te deixar a par de tudo o que está se passando. O advogado vai enviar ao juiz o pedido de soltura do Jay hoje, a suposta pessoa que iria testemunhar contra ele desapareceu e então ele deve ser liberado em algumas semanas. Ainda assim é possível que eles venham te perguntar alguma coisa, você já sabe o que fazer, certo?"

"Sim, negar que eu tenha envolvimento com tudo isso e que ao menos sabia de todas as "tramóias" de Jay." fez aspas com os dedos.

"Ótimo. Acho que eu vou embora agora."

"Okay."

"Se cuide, lembre-se que existem olhos ao seu redor a todo o tempo." o tom sombrio que ele usou a deixou confusa e assustada, mas ela apenas ignorou aquilo.

"Até."

O resto do dia passou rápido até demais, quando Em deu por si já eram cinco da tarde, precisava se arrumar e ir pro serviço. Tomou um banho rápido, vestindo uma roupa qualquer logo em seguida, maquiou-se levemente, penteando os cabelos para trás e em seguida jogando a franja de lado. Checou se tinha tudo o que precisava dentro da bolsa, calçou as botas, colocou a jaqueta e luvas, se dirigindo em seguida à garagem. Observou os três carros que ali estavam entrando em sua caminhonete e dirigindo com pressa em direção ao seu destino. Um imenso sorriso brotou em seu rosto ao que percebeu que naquele dia iria ajudar as crianças no clube de leitura, tudo bem que não era por todo o expediente, mas ficar com elas por pelo menos uma hora já melhorava seu humor e a fazia se esquecer de tudo o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor.

"Olá!" disse às seis pequenas criaturas que estavam sentadas à sua frente.

"Oi!" responderam em coro.

"Prontos para se divertirem?"

Ela leu histórias para as crianças, os ajudou a escolher livros e até mesmo a colorir. Às oito foi chamada de volta ao café pelo rádio, se despediu com tristeza das crianças e, ao se virar para ir em direção ao café, viu Peter parado atrás de si, a observando curioso. Eles se encararam por algum tempo antes que ele resolvesse se pronunciar.

"Oi, Em." a voz rouca dele, como sempre, lhe causou arrepios.

"Oi, Peter!"

"Fui ao café e me disseram que você estava aqui."

"Pois é, estava procurando por mim?"

"Sim, eu acho que aquele barista não vai com a minha cara." passou a mão na nuca, fazendo com que ela risse.

"Acho que o Luke não vai com a cara de ninguém, mas eu tô indo pro café agora, então você não vai nem ter que falar com ele."

"Ainda bem."

Eles seguiram pro café, onde ele sentou ao lado de seus habituais enormes livros. Emily colocou o avental, lavou as mãos e foi preparar o habitual latte que ele sempre comprava. Ele sorriu em agradecimento e, como sempre, os dois começaram a conversar. Uma hora e meia havia se passado, Emily tinha que começar a limpar o café e desligar as máquinas, já que a loja estava prestes a fechar.

"Emily, pode ir, se quiser. Eu termino tudo aqui." Luke disse, sorrindo.

"Ah, obrigada Luke." ela sorriu de volta e se virou para Peter, que lia algo calado "Hm, eu tenho que ir agora, Peter. Depois a gente se fala, pode ser?"

"O que você vai fazer agora?"

"Eu vou pra casa, por quê?"

"Será que você não quer tipo, comer alguma coisa?"

"Está me chamando pra jantar, Peter?" ela disse divertida, vendo-o ficar sem graça.

"Sim. É isso."

"Você paga a sobremesa."

"Por mim, tudo bem." ele disse, rindo.

"Let's go!"


	3. Tres

O barulho das grades se abrindo fez com que ela se arrepiasse, Emily virou-se na direção do mesmo, vendo Jay sorrir para si. Ela retribuiu o sorriso, observando as olheiras no rosto do homem, as mesmas somadas à barba rala lhe davam uma aparência ainda mais cansada. Não que aquilo o fizesse menos atraente, até porque não acha-lo atraente era praticamente impossível. Ele passou as mãos ainda algemadas pelos cabelos, se aproximando dela, que imediatamente se levantou. 

"Oi." 

"Oi." respondeu ela com um brilho nos olhos que se igualava ao brilho nos dele.

"Senti sua falta." a abraçou como pôde, sendo retribuído.

"Eu também, eu também." procurou os lábios dele, que se afastou, deixando-a confusa.

"A visita de hoje vai ser... diferente."

"Não tô gostando dessa expressão no seu rosto." eles riram.

"Confie em mim, você vai adorar. Vamos?" ele esticou a mão para ela, que rapidamente a pegou. 

Eles caminharam até o portão e Jay fez um sinal com a cabeça para o guarda, que prontamente o abriu. Eles foram escoltados pelo corredor que levava às celas, os presidiários observavam através da porta sem dizer nada ainda que parecessem querer dizer algo e logo os dois chegaram a cela de Jay. 

"Não posso tirar suas algemas das mãos, mas vou aliviar sua barra e tirar as dos pés, Crane." o guarda disse baixo.

As correntes que limitavam os movimentos de suas pernas foram retiradas e o guarda saiu dali, fechando a porta. Jay mirou a mulher com um olhar meio psicótico e que apesar de assustador só aumentou a expectativa da outra. Ele aproximou-se lentamente dela, que não se moveu, levantou a mão para acariciar o rosto da mais nova, que fechou os olhos, ouvindo o barulho das correntes das algemas. O cheiro dele a intoxicava, não era um perfume desses que se encontravam em lojas, era muito melhor. Era como se o corpo do homem produzisse um aroma natural e único, feito especialmente para leva-la à loucura. 

"Senti falta do seu cheiro." ele disse, passando a ponta do nariz pelo pescoço dela, que se arrepiou.

"Dá pra parar de me enrolar?" murmurou a outra, fazendo com que eles rissem.

"Pensei que não era fã de rapidinhas."

"Se você estivesse no meu lugar seria fã de qualquer coisa que pudesse ter."

"E quem disse que não estou?" dizendo isso, ele a beijou, colocando uma das mãos em seu rosto e outra na nuca. Emily tocou os ombros fortes dele por baixo do macacão alaranjado, puxando-o pra si e consequentemente para a pequena cama que ali estava. Ela sentou-se na mesma, vendo ele dobrar um dos joelhos ao lado de seu corpo sem quebrar o beijo. As mãos de Jay a puxavam para si, aumentando a fricção entre as pélvis e provocando os gemidos baixos da mais nova. Ele baixou os jeans que ela vestia, distribuindo beijos por toda a pele que era exposta, agradeceu aos céus por não estar numa prisão comum com grades, caso contrário os outros presidiários estariam tendo um show de graça naquele momento. Emily puxou o zíper que ia do pescoço dele à sua virilha para baixo e sorriu ao ver que ele não vestia a costumária regata branca por baixo do mesmo. 

"Você sabe que não posso tirar o macacão por causa dessas malditas algemas, não sabe?" ele disse, sentindo-a beijar seu pescoço e concordar com a cabeça. - Mas nós vamos dar um jeito. 

Dizendo isso, ele voltou a beijá-la, puxando seu cabelo com delicadeza e em seguida descendo beijos por toda a extensão de seu pescoço. Ele beijou seu colo, o ventre e em seguida mordeu levemente a pele do baixo ventre. Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, a calcinha dela desapareceu. Jay voltou a posicionar seu rosto na frente do dela, que sorriu.

"Essa não vai ser a experiência mais romântica da sua vida..."

"Mas será inesquecível." ela completou.

"Com certeza." sorriu de lado. As testas se encostaram, depois os narizes e por último os lábios. O beijo era lento, porém intenso. Emily sentiu-se ser penetrada com uma leveza quase que desconhecida e totalmente fora do comum. Era como se aquele ali não fosse seu marido. Ao abrir os olhos ela teve uma visão que a deixou sem ar, os cabelos curtos, a barba por fazer e os olhos mais intrigantes que ela já havia visto estavam ali. Até o corpo sobre si parecia outro, um menor, porém ainda forte e que possuía um aroma diferente de qualquer outro que ela conhecia. Peter. Ela apertou os olhos com força e no instante em que os abriu novamente Jay havia voltado ao seu posto. Ainda que confusa, ela tirou aquilo de sua cabeça e se concentrou no momento. Os movimentos do homem se tornaram mais fortes e profundos, lembrando-a de quem ele realmente era. Jay colocou uma mão levemente sobre a boca dela para abafar os altos gemidos que teimavam em sair do fundo de sua garganta. 

"Shh... senão a nossa festa vai acabar mais rápido do que gostaríamos. Eu preciso usar minha outra mão, mas essa merda de corrente não vai deixar. Promete ficar quietinha?" sussurrou no ouvido dela, que assentiu com a cabeça.

A mão de Jay desceu pelo ventre dela, alcançando sua intimidade. Ele tocou seu ponto de prazer com o polegar, fazendo-a morder os lábios com força para controlar os gemidos. Ambos estavam prestes a atingir o clímax quando novamente o cheiro e rosto de alguém conhecido veio à mente de Em, ela tentou se concentrar no momento e sentiu Jay morder seu ombro com força ao chegar ao orgasmo, fazendo com que ela também chegasse ao seu. 

"Isso foi... incrível." ela disse, sem fôlego.

"Superou o Ozzfest." sussurrou no ouvido dela, que riu fracamente.

"Com certeza. E agora, o que fazemos?" 

"Bem, os dois mil dólares que eu dei pro guarda idiota nos garantem duas horas nessa cela sozinhos. Que tal ficarmos aqui abraçados e depois partimos pro segundo round?"

"Tudo bem pra mim." 

"E depois podemos ir pro terceiro, depois pro quarto..." ele disse baixo e os dois riram.

***

"Peter. Vai querer o de sempre?" a mais nova disse, sorridente.

"Sim, vou sim. Está bem mais animada, huh?" ele perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

"Está tão na cara assim?"

"Pra ser sincero, sim. Assumo que tenha algo a ver com seu marido, ele está melhor?" o tom de voz dele poderia até ser considerado sarcástico, ela, porém, não percebeu aquilo.

"E você acertou de novo. Ele está bem melhor, deve sair do hospital em alguns dias." 

"É uma pena." 

"Como?" 

"Não disse nada. Está mesmo feliz com isso, hein?" ele pegou a mão dela, que congelou no lugar em que estava por um instante, não podia sentir nada além da sensação de calor onde os dedos dele tocavam os seus.

"Sim, estou." puxou a mão de volta para si com rapidez, tentando olhar para qualquer lugar que não fosse o rosto dele.

"Aquele dia foi legal." 

"Que dia?" 

"Quando nós saímos para conversar." 

"Ah, sim." 

"Será que poderíamos repetir um dia desses? É que eu não moro aqui há muito tempo, e não sou a pessoa mais sociável da cidade." ele a olhou profundamente e como num passo de mágica, Emily fora hipnotizada. Tudo nele a mantinha em um transe que parecia inquebrável. Ela observou os olhos claros e brilhantes escondidos atrás dos óculos, o cabelo bagunçado dava a ele um ar mais charmoso e a barba... oh, a barba. Ela imaginava como seria tocá-la. Ou tê-la contra a pele do seu pescoço. No que ela estava pensando? O que diabos ela tinha na cabeça?! Era casada, muito bem casada, não podia ficar agindo feito uma adolescente idiota toda vez que um homem atraente conversasse com ela. E além do mais, Peter estava apenas a procura de uma amiga. Era compreensível. Afinal, um historiador com pinta de nerd feito ele não devia ser a pessoa mais popular da universidade. Ela tinha mais que ajudá-lo e evitar os pensamentos tolos. 

"Claro, meu marido vai gostar muito de você quando se conhecerem." Peter engoliu aquilo em seco e ficou quase pálido no mesmo instante. "Tá tudo bem com você?" 

"Sim, é só que... Será que dá pra manter nossa amizade em sigilo por enquanto?" ela o mirou desconfiada. "É que eu tenho uma ex meio psicótica e não quero que ela me encontre aqui caso tenha colocado um detetive particular à minha procura." 

"Nossa, claro. Que coisa horrível, hein?"

"Pois é, mulher rejeitada é um perigo." eles riram.

***

A mulher fechou a porta, tendo a ligeira sensação de estar sendo observada. Ativou os alarmes da casa, subindo as escadas, pensando no que jantar após tomar seu longo banho quente. Ao chegar à porta de seu quarto, teve a impressão de ser observada mais uma vez, olhou para atrás e tudo o que viu foi o longo corredor vazio. Estava ficando paranoica. Alguns minutos depois, dentro do chuveiro, ela refletiu sobre sua vida. Vinte e cinco anos de vida, oito desses ela havia passado casada e fiel a um homem só. Deus, ele era o dono dos seus pensamentos há quase dez anos e ainda assim havia algo de errado ali. Algo que ela não conseguia explicar. Ouviu o telefone tocar em cima da pia do banheiro e o pegou, voltando para o box. 

"Alô?"

"Oi, meu amor." a voz grossa do outro lado da linha a fez sorrir imediatamente.

"Não sabia que vocês criminosos perigosos podiam fazer ligações no meio da noite para moças indefesas." eles riram. 

"Bem, não podemos, mas como você mesma disse, somos criminosos perigosos, então isso não deve ser um problema." 

"Bobo, não vai ter problemas por estar me ligando?" 

"Relaxa, amor, eu e o guarda somos muito amigos agora." 

"Estou com saudades." 

"Você não imagina o quanto to sentindo sua falta, esse pesadelo está prestes a terminar. Te liguei pra avisar que daqui há dez dias nós estaremos juntinhos estreando a cama nova que eu mandei fazer só pra nós dois." 

"Tá falando sério?" perguntou, animada.

"Claro que estou." 

"Essa é a melhor notícia que eu tive nos últimos tempos." 

"Fico feliz em saber disso. Tenho que te perguntar uma coisa."

"Manda bala."

"Você ainda tá tomando seu anticoncepcional? Porque naquele dia a gente não usou camisinha e tal."

"Que pergunta, claro que estou. Eu sei que você odeia criança, Jay." disse a última frase mais baixo.

"Não é isso, Em, é só que eu não nasci pra ser pai." 

"Tudo bem." suspirou, encerrando o assunto. Era difícil demais para ela aceitar que não poderia ter filhos, nunca poderia ver o fruto de seu amor com Jay crescer e quebrar as coisas em sua casa. Não havia nada que poderia fazer àquela altura do campeonato. 

"Em?" perguntou o homem depois de alguns minutos.

"Sim, desculpa, me distraí."

"Não precisa se desculpar, a culpa foi minha." 

"Vamos mudar de assunto?" ela disse, se enrolando na toalha e caminhando em direção ao quarto.

"O que está fazendo?"

"Acabei de sair do banho."

"Peraí, quer dizer que eu perdi a oportunidade de fazer um dirty talk com você no chuveiro?" disse indignado, a fazendo rir. "Não é engraçado, Em, agora vou ter que ir dormir imaginando todas as coisas que nós poderíamos fazer se eu tivesse aí."

"Só você mesmo para me fazer rir tão fácil assim, Jay."

"Acho que você só vê graça nas minhas idiotices porque me ama."

"Será?" ela se jogou na cama ainda nua, puxando os cobertores para cima de si mesma.

"Com certeza, você ativou os alarmes?" 

"Foi a primeira coisa que fiz assim que fechei a porta de casa."

"Essa é a minha mulher."

"Acho que to ficando com sono." ela bocejou, apoiando o telefone sobre o travesseiro.

"Tadinha, depois de ficar o dia todo trabalhando eu ainda fico te enchendo o saco, né?"

"Tudo bem, eu gosto de falar com você." a voz dela saiu completamente embolada e quase incompreensível.

"Vou te deixar dormir. Como eu sei que não vai poder me ver até eu sair, vou ficar morrendo de saudades. Se cuida aí sem mim, boa noite meu amor. Te amo, viu?"

"Eu também te amo. Boa noite...  _Peter_." ela não pode notar se dissera a última palavra em voz alta ou se apenas havia imaginado ter dito aquilo. Não que fosse importar... por enquanto.


	4. Quattuor

O barulho do motor da caminhonete era tudo o que podia ser ouvido pela rua milagrosamente vazia da cidade. Emily dirigia concentrada em direção à mansão depois de um longo dia de trabalho, tudo o que precisava era de um longo banho e um bom livro. Manter o controle sobre um carro numa rua cheia de neve não era a coisa mais fácil do mundo, mal parecia que os caminhões de sal haviam passado por ali, já que a pista estava extremamente escorregadia. Era possível ver alguns carros menores derraparem ligeiramente para o lado e, em silêncio, a mulher rezava pela segurança dos ocupantes dos veículos. Em três dias Jay estaria em casa e sua vida voltaria ao normal. Três longos dias. Ela só tinha que manter tudo sob controle durante aquele tempo e recepciona-lo com toda a paz que ele precisava naquele momento. Ambos sabiam que essa história de prisão estava longe de terminar. Haveria o julgamento, no qual ela provavelmente teria que testemunhar, mas com o desaparecimento da principal testemunha era possível prever que Jay sairia dessa ileso. Estava surpresa por não ter sido chamada para nenhum interrogatório, visto que ela sabia de algumas das tramóias do marido, porém aquilo poderia mudar facilmente. Emily não funcionava bem sob pressão, então era bom que Jay ou até mesmo Will ensaiassem com ela tudo o que deveria dizer e como diria. Estacionou a caminhonete na garagem, ao lado dos outros veículos, e subiu os pequenos degraus que levavam à casa. Deixou as botas e o casaco no hall de entrada, subindo as escadas em direção à suíte master. Colocou sua bolsa sobre uma das poltronas, se despindo e entrando no banheiro logo em seguida. Os jatos extremamente quentes do chuveiro a confortavam, realmente ela precisava se acostumar melhor com aquela vida de trabalhadora. Vestiu uma camisa velha dos  _Giants_ , que provavelmente pertencia ao marido, um short de malha, e desceu as escadas em direção à cozinha. Faria uma bela sopa de tomate e, quem sabe, até umas torradas. Mal havia cruzado a porta do cômodo e ouviu o barulho da campainha ecoar pela enorme casa. Quem poderia ser agora? Tomara Deus que não fosse um dos amiguinhos de Jay, não estava com humor praquilo.

"Emily." 

"Olá, Karla, certo?" respondeu à vizinha sorridente.

"Sim."

"Entre, por favor."

"Obrigada." a mulher disse, tirando as botas e colocando-as próximas as da outra .

"Se importa de me acompanhar até a cozinha? Estava prestes a preparar uma sopa."

"Se eu estiver atrapalhando posso voltar mais tar-"

"Não, imagine. O negocio é que estou com fome de verdade."

"Então vamos a cozinha matar esta fome antes que ela te mate." as duas riram.

"A que devo a sua visita?" disse quando a mulher se sentou num dos bancos dali.

"Gostaria de te fazer um convite."

"Convite?" arqueou a sobrancelha, colocando os ingredientes da sopa na panela.

"Sim, gostaria de ir a  _Provocateurs_  hoje à noite?"

"Não sei se seria uma boa ideia." respondeu, relutante.

"Vamos, por favor. A não ser que você trabalhe amanhã?"

"Eu não trabalho, mas-"

"Então qual o problema?" _é, qual o problema, Emily?_ Ela pensou, pensou, mas não conseguia encontrar uma justificativa.

"Meu marido pode não gostar muito disso."

"Seu marido quer que você fique isolada nessa mansão pra sempre? Aposto que não e, se ele quiser, peça o divórcio." 

"Tá bom, tá bom, eu vou, mas vou no meu carro e não prometo ficar a noite toda, ok?"

"Eba! Ainda bem que aceitou, venho te chamar às nove e meia, pode ser?"

"Combinado." 

"Agora vou deixar você comer. Até mais tarde."

"Até!" dizendo isso, ela caminhou com a outra na direção da porta e voltou pra cozinha. Aquela seria uma longa noite.

**

Encarou os dois vestidos pretos pendurados nos cabides a sua frente. Decidiu por vestir o sem alças, ele combinaria com os  _Louboutins_  pretos de spike que comprara no mês anterior. Levaria também uma clutch prateada. Pensando nisso começou a juntar os itens que colocaria ali. Batom, espelho, celular. Onde é que estava aquele pedaço chato de tecnologia? Levantou um dos travesseiros da enorme cama e finalmente o encontrou, e ele começou a tocar quase que imediatamente. Jay. Não era exatamente a pessoa com quem ela queria falar naquele momento. Pensou em ignorar, mas sabia que ele iria insistir.

"Oi, amor." a voz grossa, e um pouco sonolenta, soou do outro lado da linha.

"Hey."

"Tudo bem?"

"Sim e você?" 

"Aproveitando meus últimos dias de estadia nesse paraíso." disse, ironicamente.

"Não vá aproveitar muito, se gostar demais daí é capaz de não querer voltar pra casa."

"Engraçadinha. O que está fazendo?"

"Me arrumando." disse, sentindo as mãos começarem a suar.

"Vai sair?"

"Sim."

"Sozinha?"

"Não, com uma garota chamada Karla."

"Colega de trabalho?"

"Não, ela mora do outro lado da rua."

"Ah, sim." houve uma pausa. "Onde vão?"

" _Provocateurs._ "

"A boate?"

"Sim."

"Se divirta. Conversamos depois. Boa noite, te amo."

"Eu tamb–" não teve tempo de terminar a frase quando o ouviu desligar o telefone, aquilo não era um bom sinal. Ouviu a campainha tocar e mirou o próprio reflexo no espelho. O cabelo castanho claro caía por seus ombros, a franja caindo levemente sobre seus olhos, nos olhos uma sombra escura esfumada e nos lábios um batom coral. O vestido preto justo realçava suas curvas, de uma forma não vulgar, e os sapatos altos davam as suas pernas a aparência de serem bem mais longas do que na realidade eram. Ouviu o barulho da campainha e pegou o sobretudo dentro de seu closet. Desceu as escadas de vidro com cuidado, caminhando em direção à porta. Ao abrir esta se deparou com uma Karla completamente diferente do que estava acostumada a ver. Suas coxas torneadas ficavam em evidência por causa dos shorts de cintura alta listrados, uma blusinha verde limão deixava uma pequena parte de seu tronco à mostra, seus cabelos tinham cachos grandes nas pontas e a maquiagem fazia seus grandes olhos verdes praticamente saltarem de seu rosto. Estava linda.

"Pronta?"

"Sim."

"Você me segue ou eu te sigo?" 

"Prefiro te seguir, nunca estive lá." 

"Okay." 

Caminharam em direção aos seus respectivos carros. O de Karla era um Bentley Flying Spur perolado e, dessa vez, Emily resolvera usar a BMW vermelha que houvera ganhado de Jay quando se mudaram. O caminho da Central Park West até a Nona avenida não era longo, mas, como o trânsito de Nova Iorque era um caos, as mulheres levaram cerca de vinte e cinco minutos para chegar à boate. O manobrista levou os carros de ambas para o estacionamento e elas se dirigiram a entrada do estabelecimento. Algumas mulheres tentavam, sem sucesso, seduzirem os seguranças, afim de poderem entrar na boate e Emily até se assustou só de pensar na possibilidade de também serem barradas na porta. 

"Karla Shepard." ouviu a voz da outra dizer para o segurança e o homem abriu passagem para as duas. 

Na entrada da boate havia algumas poltronas de estampas floridas, um pequeno bar e algumas plantas distribuídas pelo ambiente. Ao subir as escadas era possível ver algumas poltronas iluminadas pelas lâmpadas neon, no teto havia o que parecia ser escadas de cabeça pra baixo e, apesar de exótico, era um ambiente bem convidativo. A pista de dança ficava um pouco mais a frente e era possível ver algumas celebridades ali. Emily nem queria ver o rombo que aquela saída daria em sua conta bancária, mas não era como se ela tivesse que se importar com aquilo, certo? Sentaram-se numa das poltronas e logo um garçom veio atendê-las.

"Senhorita Shepard, é um prazer revê-la. O que gostariam de beber?"

"Eu vou querer um Cosmo, e você Em?"

"Um Blue MotherFucker." o garçom se retirou.

"E então? O que achou?"

"Gostei daqui, quero que nós venhamos mais uma vez."

"Claro, traga seu marido também. Quando ele sai do hospital?"

"Em três dias. Vou ver se nós fazemos um jantar de boas vindas, se fizermos a convidarei."

"Ótimo. Ah, não." a mulher revirou os olhos. - Meu ex-namorado está vindo em nossa direção." antes que a outra pudesse responder, um homem alto se aproximou da mesa das duas.

"Karla."

"Joe."

"Quem é sua amiga?"

"Por que quer saber?" 

"Wow, quanta acidez. Só queria ser simpático."

"Nós dois sabemos o tipo de simpatia que você tem por toda mulher que conhece."

"Não é bem assim."

"Vá procurar sua turma, Joe. Eu e minha amiga vamos dançar." pegou os drinks na bandeja que o garçom trazia e entregou um deles à Emily. 

"O que foi aquilo?" perguntou a outra, confusa.

"Ele é um babaca. Vamos dançar?"

"Claro." Emily virou-se em direção à pista de dança, sem perceber que alguém estava atrás de si, esbarrando e consequentemente derrubando seu drink na pessoa.

"Opa!" o homem exclamou.

"Oh meu Deus! Me desculpa, eu juro que não vi você aqui atrás. Eu sou uma idiota mesmo e –" ela mirou o rosto do homem pela primeira vez "Peter?"

"Emily?" ele sorriu pra mais nova.

"Mil desculpas, eu te compro uma camisa nova. Merda, manchei a sua roupa."

"Sem problemas. Vamos até o bar pra eu te comprar outro drink?" ela olhou para Karla, que apenas deu de ombros e seguiu o homem até o bar. 

"Me desculpe. Estou me sentindo péssima por ter estragado sua roupa." mirou-o dos pés à cabeça e percebeu o quão atrativo ele estava naquela noite. Uma camisa branca de botões e mangas compridas, que tinha alguns dos botões abertos, uma calça jeans azul e sapatos pretos. Era um look básico, mas nada que ele vestia era simplesmente básico. O homem poderia fazer qualquer roupa parecer vinda de um catálogo da Armani. Se sentaram no bar e, dessa vez, Emily pediu uma vodka no lugar de alguma bebida colorida. Peter bebia um uísque, típica bebida dos homens. Alguns drinks depois, a mulher se pegou rindo mais do que deveria. Talvez fosse a hora de parar de beber.

"Quer dançar?" ouviu a voz rouca do homem perto de si.

"Vamos lá!" caminhou destrambelhada até a pista de dança e, cavalheiro como sempre, ele apoiou uma das mãos em sua cintura, lhe dando estabilidade.

Como em toda boate americana, na  _Provocateur_  os estilos de música tocados pelo DJ eram variados. Reggaeton, house, techno e hip hop sendo os predominantes. Quando Emily e Peter pisaram na pista uma batida familiar começou a tocar. Ela reconhecia a voz do cantor, mas não a música. Sentiu a respiração do homem em sua nuca e começou a rebolar no ritmo da música, vendo-o a acompanhar.

_Yo ma', si te calientas conmigo yo te hago que la presión te suba_

_De que vale que estes con él si siempre vives en dudas_

_Si cuando te beso en el cuello empiezas a sudar_

_Así que decídete ya_

A visão de Emily não estava completamente clara, nenhum dos seus sentidos funcionava corretamente, mas ela se sentia extremamente feliz. 

_Ven vamonos y sal ya de esa confusión_

_Perdámonos termina ya lo que empezó_

As mãos firmes do homem na sua cintura impediam que ela pisasse em falso, sua risada fraca chegou aos ouvidos da outra, lhe causando arrepios. Virou-se de frente para ele, vendo suas íris azuis praticamente a despindo ali, no meio de todos, e sentiu-se corar. Ele aproximou o rosto do dela, seu hálito fresco dele batendo no nariz da mulher, fazendo com que sua respiração ficasse descompassada. Uma pessoa esbarrou em Emily, fazendo com que os corpos se grudassem ainda mais.

_Amor prohibido, besos prohibidos_

_Tamos compartiendo el mismo aire prohibido_

_A veces yo pienso que no tiene sentido_

_pero cada vez que te veo todo cobra sentido_

Para ti no tengo un escatimo de dinero

Me encanta cuando vamos a las Bahamas de crucero

Pero el tiempo que tenemos se nos hace pasajero

El pasado nos hizo prisioneros

Soy el amante, el que siempre te responde

Soy el amante, el que vives conmigo donde sea

Llega no importa donde

Sacarme de la mente, que con el estaras bien

Conmigo te sientes libre y por eso le eres infiel

Ven vamonos y sal ya de esa confusión

Perdámonos termina ya lo que empezó

Peter apertou os lados da cintura da mulher e ela mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando-o com curiosidade. Sua mão esquerda subiu pelo braço dele, antes que ela pudesse a controlar, e quando deu por si a mesma estava apertando a nuca do outro. Ele observou o peito dela subir e descer no ritmo de sua respiração falha e aproximou seu rosto ainda mais do dela. Emily sentiu a barba do homem roçar em sua bochecha e fechou os olhos. Beijou o canto da boca dela, lhe dando um selinho em seguida, começando por fim o beijo. 

_Esto es seguro y es peligro, esto es dulzura y es castigo_

_Esto se ha vuelto una perdición.._

_Lo que yo empiezo lo termino, así haya fuego en el camino_

_Como quiera voy de misión_

Avanza y vamo’ a la villa, ya saque la silla

Mas piña colada viendo como el sol tu piel la maquilla

Mi primera dama, no sabe el panorama cuando tu daddy se guilla

Huele a sexo, no hay regreso

Una vez que yo me pierda dentro de ti

Soy tu amigo, tu consuelo

Pero nada cambiara cuando salga de aquí

Soy el amante, el que siempre te responde

Soy el amante, el que vives conmigo donde sea

Llega no importa donde

Ven vamonos y sal ya de esa confusión

Perdámonos termina ya lo que empezó

A mulher sentiu todo o ar se esvair de seus pulmões. Ele puxava seus cabelos com delicadeza, apertando sua cintura com força, enquanto ela tratava de arranhá-lo com uma de suas mãos. Naquele momento não havia Jay, não havia casamento, somente um homem e uma mulher em uma pista de dança qualquer. Ela não pensou em nada, se o fizesse acabaria se chutando mentalmente, e ele tentava aproveitar o máximo daquele momento. Outra pessoa infeliz esbarrou em Emily , fazendo com que ela separasse o beijo. Os dois se olharam por alguns minutos, tentando voltar a respirar normalmente, e ao perceber um vestígio de culpa nos olhos da mulher, ele se pronunciou.

"Vamos beber alguma coisa?" ela apenas concordou e o seguiu.

O resto da noite foi no mínimo desconfortável para ambos. Emily não se sentia exatamente culpada, mas sabia que o que houvera feito não era certo, ao pensar naquilo ela se entregou para a bebida. E por volta das duas da manhã, decidiu que deveria ir embora. 

"E-eu acho que vou embora." disse embolado ao homem que não tirava os olhos de si, ao tentar se levantar ela quase caiu.

"Não posso deixar você dirigir assim." a mirou, preocupado.

"Chama um taxi pra mim então?" 

"Taxi? Você está louca? Eu te levo pra casa."

"Mas Peter -"

"Sem mas! Vamos, vou pedir ao manobrista que me dê o seu carro e peço ao meu motorista para nos seguir." Emily decidiu não protestar, em alguns minutos estava confortavelmente deitada no banco do passageiro da BMW e dizendo seu endereço ao homem.

"Seu marido deve ter muito dinheiro, hein?!" ela pensou ter ouvido sarcasmo na voz do homem, mas estava bêbada demais para ter certeza.

Nichols dirigia tão rápido quanto um piloto de formula um. Estava surpresa por não ter vomitado no meio do percurso até sua casa. Ele abriu a garagem com o controle que estava no porta-luvas, estacionando o carro em uma das vagas, deu a volta no mesmo, abrindo a porta e puxando-a para si. Emily mirou seus olhos azuis novamente, sentindo uma enorme vontade de puxa-lo para si, e eles caminharam até a porta de entrada. Digitou a senha que dava acesso à casa e os dois entraram ali. 

"Onde é o seu quarto?" a voz rouca a surpreendeu e ela apenas apontou para as escadas. O homem decidiu que seria mais fácil carrega-la, colocou um dos braços embaixo de seus joelhos e ela envolveu seu pescoço com os próprios. Tentou ignorar o perfume floral e o cheiro de baunilha vindo do cabelo dela. A respiração de Emily estava, mais uma vez, falha e ao chegarem no andar superior ela apontou para o fim do corredor. Ele abriu a porta do quarto, deitando-a na cama macia e tirando os sapatos que ela usava. 

"Está entregue." disse, vendo-a fechar os olhos, sonolenta. "Boa noite, Em." 

"Boa noite, Peter." se surpreendeu quando ela o puxou pra si, lhe dando um selinho e apagando logo em seguida. A cobriu com uma manta, sorrindo, viu uma foto no criado mudo e pegou o porta retrato, observando-o mais de perto. Era uma foto de Emily e Jay no que parecia ser a Jamaica, deu uma risada sem vontade ao ver aquilo e seguiu em direção a saída da casa.


	5. Quinque

Emily sentiu a luz fraca do sol incomoda-la por diversos minutos, ainda num estado subconsciente, até que por fim despertou. As malditas cortinas escuras estavam abertas, fazendo com que seu precioso sono fosse interrompido. Se pegou vestindo a mesma roupa da noite anterior, exceto os sapatos altos, deitada no meio da cama king size e parcialmente coberta por uma colcha. Como houvera ido parar ali mesmo? Nada daquilo importava quando a dor de cabeça latejante parecia um atentado real a sua vida àquela hora da manhã. Nunca mais iria beber. Aliás, por que diabos bebera? Em nunca fora a pessoa mais resistente ao álcool. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de frequentar festas com Jay quando ainda adolescente e sentir o braço do homem a envolver com força quando ela perdia o controle. Ou pelo menos ela achava que aquele era o motivo pelo qual ele agia daquela forma. Caminhou em direção ao banheiro da suíte, sentindo o estômago embrulhar levemente, vomitar era tudo o que ela menos precisava naquele momento, ligou o chuveiro quente e entrou neste o quanto antes. O que faria hoje? Apesar de toda a influência do marido na prisão, não poderia visitá-lo no momento que quisesse, então uma visita a ele estava completamente fora de cogitação. Provavelmente passaria o dia assistindo filmes antigos enrolada numa coberta no sofá da sala de TV enquanto Nugget deitava sobre os seus pés. Por falar nele, onde estava aquele pequeno arteiro? Secou-se depressa, tentando ignorar o espelho a sua frente, e vestiu um pijama de flanela confortável. Desceu as escadas em direção à cozinha, encontrando Nugget no meio do caminho e carregando-o consigo. Comia um waffle tranquilamente, bebendo um pouco do café em sua xícara de vez em quando e tentava se lembrar do que realmente acontecera na noite anterior. Lembrava-se do ambiente luxuoso da boate, de possivelmente ter visto uma ou outra celebridade ali, lembrava-se também do rapaz atraente o qual Karla chamava de ex-namorado. Como era mesmo o nome dele? Dificilmente se recordaria daquilo. E a lembrança mais viva e intensa daquela noite não era uma a qual ela gostaria de ter assim tão clara em sua mente. Peter Nichols. O que vira na noite anterior não era o homem destrambelhado o qual estava acostumado a ver no seu ambiente de trabalho, não, aquele era um homem confidente e extremamente atraente. Se com os óculos ele ficava lindo, sem eles ele ficava perfeito, a maneira como o jeans se moldava às suas pernas era estonteante e ela não poderia se esquecer também de como a camisa branca destacava seus olhos intensamente. Ouviu o telefone tocar e balançou a cabeça, espantando todos os pensamentos sobre o homem dali. 

"Alô?"

"Emily?" a voz que ela menos esperava ouvir soou como melodia em seus ouvidos. De repente, ela não conseguia se mover, piscar ou ao menos respirar. Era como se estivesse hipnotizada pela voz daquele homem e não tivesse mais controle sobre si. "Você me ouviu?"

"S-sim, desculpa. Oi, Peter."

"Não me chama de Peter, me lembra da minha professora do colegial, a senhora Croke e" o sotaque dele havia mudado um pouco, parecia uma mistura de sotaque britânico com o californiano, mas ele pigarreou e logo continuou "a última coisa que eu gostaria é de me lembrar daquela velha insuportável."

"Você me chamou de Emily, o que esperava?" riu.

"Tudo bem, senhora  _Shelby_. Digo, Em, não te chamarei mais pelo nome cristão."

"Obrigada. Qual o motivo da ligação? E, aliás, como arranjou meu número?"

"V-você me passou seu número ontem, não se lembra?" a voz dele parecia mais insegura.

"Não, eu não sou muito boa com bebidas."

"Percebi." ele riu baixinho.

"Fiz alguma coisa vergonhosa ontem, Peter? Espero não ter vomitado nos seus sapatos, já basta eu ter arruinado sua camisa." 

"Não, claro que não, Em. Você não se lembra de ontem?" era impressão ou sua voz parecia um pouco... decepcionada?

"Me lembro de ter me sentado no bar com você, estávamos falando de alguma série de TV e... acho que é tudo o que me lembro."

"Ah, sim." 

"Tem certeza que eu não fiz você passar vergonha né, Pete? Porque eu sempre apronto quando bebo." 

"Relaxa, você não fez nada demais." 

"Que bom." 

"Enfim, só liguei pra saber se estava bem."

"Obrigada por se preocupar, estou sim."

"Então depois a gente se fala, tá?" o tom da voz dele a preocupou ligeiramente.

"Ok, se precisar de alguma coisa já sabe meu número."

"Se cuida." não deu a chance de ela responder e simplesmente desligou o telefone.

Emily simplesmente odiava quando desligavam o telefone em sua cara, tinha vontade de matar quem quiser que fizesse aquilo. Foi até a sala de TV, colocando um CD do  _New Kids On the Block_  para tocar, organizaria algumas coisas da casa e depois morgaria no sofá por um bom tempo. É, aquela parecia a ideia perfeita. Jordan mal havia começado a cantar  _Tonight_  quando a bendita campainha tocou. Tinha a impressão que seria uma visita insuportável lhe enchendo o saco, mas caminhou em direção à porta de qualquer forma. O vento gelado fez com que ela se arrepiasse ao abrir a mesma, viu dois homens esperando para que ela abrisse. O primeiro desses, vestido em um macacão próprio para neve e usando um boné de uma companhia de segurança doméstica se pronunciou quase que imediatamente ao que ela abriu a porta.

"Senhora Crane? Sou da companhia de segurança, vim instalar as câmeras que seu marido pediu." ele disse rapidamente, mostrando suas credenciais.

"Oh sim, me esqueci completamente que isso era hoje. Pode entrar, fique a vontade, se precisar de alguma coisa é só me chamar." abriu espaço para que ele entrasse e em seguida se virou para o outro homem. "Em que posso lhe ajudar?"

"Emily Crane?" perguntou, vendo-a assentir. "Oficial de justiça, vim entregar-lhe esta intimação." 

"Intimação? Pra quê?"

"Sinceramente não sei, senhora. Eu só as entrego. Pode assinar aqui, por favor?" entregou a ela uma prancheta a qual ela assinou e foi embora.

A mulher massageou a cabeça nervosamente quando fechou a porta, sabia bem do que se tratava aquela porcaria de intimação e temia estragar tudo. Caminhou até o escritório, trancando a porta atrás de si, abriu o cofre que ficava muito bem escondido ali e encarou os preciosos papéis que decidiriam o futuro de sua família. Tinha que dar um jeito de tirá-los dali o quanto antes, mas sabia que algum policial poderia a estar vigiando. Ser pega tentando esconder aquilo com certeza lhe renderia bons anos de cadeia. Estava surpresa que não haviam expedido um mandato de busca e apreensão para sua casa, surpresa e grata, é claro. Examinou os papéis mais uma vez antes de guardá-los. Eles mal continham metade de tudo o que o marido havia feito, mas continham todas as coisas das quais ela sabia. Abriu o envelope, lendo o documento depressa, mas com cuidado. Estava sendo intimada para prestar depoimento sobre a situação do marido, o interrogatório seria em cinco dias. 

\- Merda." disse baixo, mal teria tempo para ensaiar o que diria com Jay. Não queria nem ver a cara dele ao descobrir aquilo. 

Saiu do escritório, retornando à sala de TV, agora podia ouvir a voz de Donnie cantando  _Hangin’ Tough_ , aquela música a colocava em um estado de bom humor automático. Cantarolava baixo, observando o homem instalar as benditas câmeras em pontos estratégicos da casa, quando o telefone tocou. Seria Pete mais uma vez? Seu coração acelerou um pouco só de pensar naquilo, mas o número que aparecera no identificador era um novo. 

"Alô?"

"Oi, Em." reconheceu a voz da agora amiga do outro lado da linha.

"Karla. Como vai?"

"Bem, e você?"

"Muito bem." 

"Gostaria de saber se quer vir a minha casa, podemos almoçar juntas ou algo assim."

"Claro, adoraria, mas neste instante há uma pessoa instalando o sistema de segurança na minha casa. Teria que ser daqui a algumas horas." 

"Por mim tudo bem. Façamos assim, quando estiver pronta bata aqui na portaria. Que tal?"

"Ótimo. Qual o número do apartamento?"

"É o único do quarto andar." 

"Até daqui a pouco então."

"Até."

Olhou-se no espelho e fez uma careta. Havia emagrecido, nos lugares errados e demais nos últimos meses. Sabia bem a causa de toda aquela perda de peso, mas sabia também que antes do que pudesse imaginar seus problemas estariam resolvidos. Vestia jeans, Uggs, um moletom do  _Flashdance_  e um cachecol preto. Não usaria uma jaqueta mais grossa porque somente atravessaria a rua, não havia necessidade. Afagou as orelhas de Nugget, que estava deitado em cima de sua cama, pegou o celular e as chaves e foi em direção à porta. 

O lento elevador parecia demorar dez minutos por andar, mas depois de décadas finalmente chegou ao quarto andar. O corredor, assim como hall de entrada, era muito bem decorado e limpo. Bateu na porta branca, que era maior que as portas convencionais, ouvindo passos dentro do imóvel e em alguns instantes ela foi aberta por Karla. A mulher trajava shorts de malha, uma baby look vermelha, usava óculos pretos e estava descalça. Sorriu abertamente para a outra.

"Entre, por favor." 

"Com licença." ao adentrar o local, Emily percebeu que era bem mais espaçoso do que esperava. Com uma decoração moderna, a sala ampla poderia facilmente ser usada por uma família de cinco ou seis. Os móveis eram brancos, assim como a maioria dos itens ali, com detalhes em vermelho. Deduziu que esta era a cor favorita da outra.

"Pedi ao pessoal do  _Valbella_  que nos preparassem uma frittata de carne, espero que não se importe." 

"Não, por mim tudo bem." 

"Ótimo, vamos até a sala de jantar então." seguiu-a até o cômodo onde, mais uma vez, as cores predominantes eram vermelho e branco, sentando-se à mesa. "Vou te servir, minha mãe vive me enchendo o saco para contratar uma empregada, mas como sou sozinha não vejo necessidade disso. O que quer beber?"

"Tem suco de cranberry?"

"Tenho sim. Vou pegar, já volto." saiu em direção ao que ela assumiu ser a cozinha e Em concentrou sua atenção no canto da mesa de vidro. "Aqui seu suco." 

"Obrigada." 

"Vamos comer que eu estou morrendo de fome." 

O almoço foi silencioso, não havia muito o que ser dito, já que as duas mulheres mal se conheciam. Enquanto comia, Emily se sentia ser observada pela outra meticulosamente e, ao lembrar-se do sobrenome desta, aquilo a incomodara um pouco. Karla considerava a possibilidade daquela que estava a sua frente ser realmente quem ela pensava ser. Seria muita ironia do destino. Tinha de ligar para sua mãe e pedir que esta investigasse com Kathy sobre o assunto. Terminado o almoço, elas sentaram-se no sofá por algumas horas, descobrindo coisas sobre a outra e o que elas tinham em comum. Para o desespero de Em, Karla era mesmo a filha caçula de Jim Ray Shepard* e aquela informação lhe trouxe a tona memórias desagradáveis. Um filme do passado se exibiu em sua mente, fazendo com que ela se despedisse da mulher e voltasse, literalmente, correndo para a própria casa. Sentiu uma dor no peito ao adentrar sua sala de TV, uma lacuna que nunca houvera sido preenchida por mais que Jay tentasse o fazer. Decidiu assistir o vídeo de seu casamento, o mais importante registro do dia mais feliz de sua vida. O dia em que finalmente se libertou. Observou seus cabelos, que na época tinham uma tonalidade loira, presos num coque elaborado, feito por alguma prima do homem. Seu vestido era o mais bonito que havia visto em toda a sua vida, cerca de cento e vinte pessoas se encontravam ali, sorriam para os noivos contentes e o mesmo sorriso podia ser visto no rosto do casal. Cento e vinte pessoas, nenhuma delas da família da noiva. Por mais que não gostasse daquilo, Emily tinha que admitir que ainda a machucava. Pensar na família era doloroso demais. A campainha interrompeu seus pensamentos, eram cerca de oito da noite e ela não fazia a mínima ideia de quem a poderia visitar, ainda mais naquele horário. Caminhou preguiçosamente até a porta, abrindo-a e desejando que não o tivesse feito. 

"Patroa." 

"Nick, é um desprazer vê-lo novamente."

"Ouch! – fez uma voz afetada e a mulher se limitou a rolar os olhos, caminhando em direção à sala de estar. Ele a seguiu.

"O que você quer dessa vez?"

"Vim a pedido do seu marido. Ele disse que quer que você use a Aventador quando for buscá-lo." 

"Fala sério! O Jay sabe que eu detesto dirigir essa porcaria de carro. Só serve pra chamar a atenção, nós não precisamos disso agora."

"E nós dois sabemos  _muito bem_  o quanto ele detesta ser contrariado, certo?" ouviu a mulher bufar e continuou. "Ele também pediu que você preparasse a papelada da  _Shifter_ , já que quer começar a trabalhar lá o mais rápido o possível."

"Mais alguma coisa?" disse impaciente.

"Sei que me ama, mas isso é só." 

"Ótimo, tenha uma boa noite!" apontou para a porta da sala.

"Digo o mesmo, chefinha, tenha uma ótima noite. Que a sua consciência a deixe dormir e sonhar com os anjos." sorriu de lado.

"O que quer dizer com isso?" 

"Nada, por que pergunta? Não está escondendo nada,  _ou está_? Bem, essa conversa podemos deixar para outra hora. Tenho que ir."

A mulher bem que queria tê-lo mandado à merda, mas o que ele a havia dito mexeu consigo. Por que diabos ele fizera tantas insinuações? Qual o propósito delas? Uma guerra com Nick era o que menos precisava àquela altura do campeonato. Tinha que revisar os papéis como o marido pedira e, ah, preparar a Aventador também. Deus sabia o quanto odiava aquele carro. Com aquilo em mente ela caminhou em direção ao escritório. 


	6. Sex

Era uma quinta feira ensolarada, a neve derretia-se lentamente ao que ela adentrara a garagem. Trajava jeans azul escuro, uma blusa branca e por cima a habitual jaqueta grossa adequada para o clima frio dali. Mirou o carro laranja, que quase a fez ficar mal humorada, caminhando até ele e adentrando pelo lado do motorista. Já não bastava ser um carro ridículo, tinha que ter marchas também. 

"O que é que eu não faço por você, James." disse baixo, dando partida no carro.

Ignorou os olhares curiosos na rua, concentrando sua atenção no porquê de estar naquele carro. Finalmente, ela o teria de volta. Os últimos quatro meses haviam sido uma verdadeira tortura. O trânsito, como de costume, estava um verdadeiro inferno e ela levou uma hora para chegar aos portões da penitenciária. Estacionou o carro, caminhando até a entrada do local e sentindo as pernas tremerem com força. Seu coração, que já estava acelerado, deu pulos de alegria ao ver o homem caminhar sorridente em sua direção. Quando deu por si, estava praticamente correndo e pulou, literalmente, no colo dele, que a beijou desesperadamente. Ouviu alguns guardas resmungarem, mas preferiu esquecer que eles estavam ali. A cena romântica lembrava outra que eles tiveram anos antes, dessa vez sem gritos e chingamentos. Separaram-se ofegantes, encostando as testas uma na outra, mantendo os olhos fechados. 

"Finalmente." disse, a apertando contra si, ela havia sentido tanta falta da voz grossa dele, do sotaque australiano que só ele conseguia fazer parecer sexy.

"Sim."

"Vamos pra casa?" sentiu a mão dele em seus cabelos.

"Vamos." desceu do colo dele, entrelaçando suas mãos.

"Minha princesa!" ouviu a voz dele ao chegarem no estacionamento e rolou os olhos. Observou as roupas simples que ele vestia, as mesmas com as quais fora preso meses antes e sorriu de lado. Ele era lindo. "Ainda bem que você a trouxe, senti saudade."

"Espero que não tenha que dirigir essa porcaria mais uma vez."

"Não fale assim dela, Em."

"Não é como se esse pedaço inútil de metal pudesse ouvir."

"Mamãe fala assim, mas te ama tá, princesa?" 

"Vamos logo antes que eu congele." se pronunciou instantes após, finalmente, conseguir engolir o nó que havia se formado em sua garganta ao ouvir aquela palavra.

O caminho até a casa foi estranhamente silencioso. O homem a segurava pela mão, sorrindo, aparentemente sem motivo algum, e seus olhos brilhavam. Emily sentiu um calor gostoso dentro do peito ao tê-lo tão próximo assim de si, esperava que ele não ficasse mais nem um minuto longe de si. Mirou a rua pela janela e, por um momento, pensou ter visto Pete. Não o via desde o episódio na boate, o que pra ela era um sinal negativo, aquilo só fazia com que ela tivesse ainda mais certeza que fizera algo de errado na última vez em que se viram. 

"Vai me apresentar a nossa casa? Eu a vi somente por foto." a voz dele a surpreendeu e percebeu que já estavam na garagem.

"Claro, mas antes deixa eu olhar pra você." tirou o cinto, virando-se para ele e tocando seu rosto.

"Olhar pra mim? No estado deplorável em que me encontro?" fechou os olhos, sorrindo.

"Cala a boca, nem se você fosse um mendigo ficaria feio."

"Eu tô mesmo parecendo um mendigo, com esse cabelo sem cortar e a barba por fazer."

"Você está lindo."

"Deus, obrigado por me dar uma mulher apaixonada e cega!"

"Idiota." eles riram.

"Vamos entrar? Temos muito o que fazer antes de anoitecer." sorriu torto pra ela.

"Eu prefiro nem perguntar o que tem em mente." 

"Daqui a pouco eu te mostro. Agora quero ver essa casa. Vamos ver se ela vale mesmo o quanto paguei." 

Ela lhe mostrou cada um dos cômodos dos sete andares da casa e observou o sorriso malicioso dele ao perceber que a piscina no andar subterrâneo era completamente isolada. Voltaram ao quarto andar, onde a suíte master ficava e ela mirou a cama nova curiosa. Era uma cama exorbitantemente grande, feita de uma madeira tão pesada que fora preciso quatro homens para colocá-la ali. Não entendia o porquê de terem comprado uma cama nova, quando a antiga estava em perfeitas condições. Nugget passou por entre as pernas dela, que o pegou no colo, fazendo-lhe um cafuné entre as orelhas. 

"Esse gato." 

"Por que é que quis comprar uma cama nova?"

"Precisamos de uma cama resistente, para não repetirmos o que aconteceu alguns anos atrás, lembra?" ele gargalhou e ela se sentiu corar ao lembrar do episódio em que quebraram a cama do hotel durante uma viagem à Dinamarca. "Não precisa ficar vermelha."

"Babaca."

"Agora o senhor Nugget vai passear por outros cômodos da casa, porque eu tenho uma promessa a cumprir." colocou o bichano do lado de fora do quarto, fechando a porta em seguida.

"Promessa?" 

"Sim, senhora Crane. Creio que prometi estrear a cama assim que voltasse pra casa."

"Ah! Essa promessa!"

"Isso, essa promessa." sussurrou no ouvido dela, que se arrepiou imediatamente.

No momento seguinte, ele havia a segurado pela cintura, levantando-a do chão. Ela gritou agudamente, ouvindo-o rir e jogá-la sobre a cama. Sentiu seu corpo forte e grande cobrir o próprio ao que ele se encaixou entre suas pernas. Os cabelos dele cheiravam a menta, deduziu que aquele era o shampoo que usava na casa de detenção, ela se agarrou nos mesmos, os puxando levemente e sorrindo quando via o homem protestar. Os lábios dele se dirigiram ao seu pescoço onde distribuiu beijos que, vez ou outra, se transformavam em leves chupões ou mordidas, fazendo com que ela suspirasse. Suas mãos foram ao jeans dela, desabotoando o mesmo com pressa e o atirando em um canto qualquer do quarto mais rápido ainda. Emily, por sua vez, teve que se controlar para não rasgar a blusa que ele vestia. Minutos mais tarde, eles eram separados apenas pela calcinha dela e a boxer branca dele. As costas do homem tinham as marcas escarlate, causadas pelas longas unhas dela, assim como os seios da mais nova tinham lá suas marcas evidentes. O barulho do plástico da embalagem de camisinha sendo aberta foi a última coisa que ela ouviu antes de ser invadida, quase que por inteiro, e com uma força exorbitante. Jay havia se esquecido do quanto gostava de tê-la assim, mal podia se concentrar no ato, devido a intensidade do que sentia. Os movimentos, lentos e fortes, faziam com que ela arranhasse com cada vez mais força seus ombros e ele temia que os mesmos sangrassem a qualquer instante. Separou-se dela, ouvindo o gemido repreendedor que a mesma deu, distribuindo beijos pela extensão de seu corpo. Sua língua passou rapidamente pela intimidade dela que, em resposta, arqueou o corpo, contorcendo os dedos dos pés, e ele virou-a de bruços. Ela estremeceu levemente, sabendo o que estava por vir, e mordeu os lábios. Jay colocou um travesseiro embaixo dela, puxando seus quadris para cima, posicionando-se atrás dela, que agarrou-se aos lençóis quase que imediatamente. A penetrou lentamente, deixando que ela se acostumasse à sensação, apertou os próprios olhos com força ao chegar à metade do caminho e disse um palavrão em voz baixa. Um gemino profundo ecoou pelo quarto vindo da mulher sob si quando ele finalmente a penetrou por inteiro. A visão de Em se tornou turva a medida que os movimentos dele ficavam mais rápidos e intensos, minutos depois eles gritavam em êxtase ao atingir o clímax. 

"Caralho." a voz baixa dele disse algum tempo depois, seu corpo ainda sobre o dela, que não tinha forças o suficiente para dizer nada. "Já volto." assumiu que ele tinha ido se livrar da camisinha e apenas assentiu fracamente com a cabeça. Ele voltou logo em seguida, deitando-se e a puxando para si. Tentava respirar normalmente enquanto ouvia as batidas do coração dele, deitada sobre seu peito.

"Amor? Você tá bem?" perguntou, passando os dedos por entre os fios negros do cabelo dela, que apenas assentiu com a cabeça. "Nossa, fiz você perder a voz, é? Assim meu ego vai às alturas."

"Engraçadinho." só então ela percebeu que sua voz estava mais rouca do que o usual.

"Estou mentindo?"

"Não, mas pare de se gabar." 

"Quero é ver você andar amanhã.

"Trabalhar vai ser uma  _maravilha_  amanhã de manhã." disse sarcasticamente, sem ver que ele havia franzido o cenho

"Por falar em trabalho –"

"Sim, arrumei a papelada da Shifter."

"Por isso é que eu te amo." 

"Obrigada. Preciso tomar um banho antes de irmos almoçar."

"Banho, é? Me parece uma boa ideia." sorriu de lado para ela, que rolou os olhos.

"Que bom, pois você vai tomar um no banheiro de hóspedes."

"Pra quê tanta maldade, Em? Você não sente pena de mim sozinho lá dentro?" ele fez uma carinha de cachorro sem dono e ela lhe deu um selinho.

"Lindo. Sentir pena até sinto, mas eu supero." sorriu, caminhando até o banheiro.

Os dois se sentaram na pequena mesa da cozinha e ela serviu a truta australiana que preparara no dia anterior, vendo-o sorrir. Ele observou a cozinha extremamente limpa e se sentiu feliz com aquilo, não suportava bagunça. A outra sentou-se a sua frente e eles começaram a comer. Se tinha uma coisa que ele não suportava, ainda menos que bagunça, eram silêncios constrangedores. Decidiu por quebrar aquele.

\- Como ficaram as coisas aqui sem mim?

"Hm, bem entediantes, para ser sincera." 

"Ah é?" conteve o sorriso que teimava em se formar em seu rosto, gostava de saber que a vida dela não tinha graça sem ele.

"Sim. Todo dia a mesma coisa, acordar, ver TV, ir trabalhar, voltar pra casa e dormir. Uma hora cansa."

"Sobre o seu trabalho, está gostando?" 

"Até que sim. Para um primeiro emprego em quase dez anos, até que é bem divertido."

"Fico feliz." ele disse, não se importando em disfarçar a falsidade, mas ela apenas ignorou aquilo. Não precisavam brigar assim tão cedo.

"Tenho algo pra te contar." 

"Conte." disse, bebendo o suco de laranja.

"Recebi uma intimação." 

"Você o quê?" engasgou brevemente e ela arregalou os olhos.

"Um oficial de justiça veio aqui, poucos dias atrás, e me entregou uma intimação."

"Isso é obra daquela detetive mal comida!" bateu um dos punhos na mesa com força.

"Eles querem que eu vá lá depois de amanhã." 

"Em dois dias? Não sei se eu e Nick conseguiremos ensaiar tudo com você em tão pouco tempo. Merda." 

"Desculpa, eu teria dito antes, mas queria dizer pra você e não pro Donahue." 

"Não é culpa sua, amor, só temos que trabalhar duro nesse depoimento."

"Vou me esforçar pra não dizer nada que te ponha em enrascada." 

"Obrigada, linda." passou um dos dedos pelo rosto dela. "Sabe, eu amei essa casa. Ela é perfeita pra nós."

"É  _quase_  perfeita." disse baixo, mas ele ouviu claramente.

"Por que  _quase_?"

"Você sabe o porquê." disse, olhando para o chão de madeira que reluzia com a luz do sol que entrava pela janela.

"Nós já tivemos essa conversa antes, Emily."

"Eu sei." 

"Não podemos ter filhos."

"Eu sei." repetiu mecanicamente, mordendo o lábio inferior e se forçando a engolir as lágrimas que surgiram em seus olhos quase que automaticamente.

"Me desculpa." 

"Não é culpa sua, a culpa é minha." 

"Talvez você devesse ter escolhido um marido melhor." ela abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, antes de jogar o guardanapo sobre a mesa e sair em direção à escada. "Em, espera!" ouviu a voz alta a chamar ao que subia os degraus rumo ao quarto de hóspedes. Ao chegar nesse, trancou a porta atrás de si e sentou-se sobre a cama, agarrando uma das almofadas e deixando que as lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto. Não se arrependia de ter se casado com ele, claro que não, mas apenas não conseguia entender sua insistência em não ter filhos. Para uma mulher tão jovem como ela era quase que impossível aceitar aquilo.

"Em, abre a porta." ouviu a voz abafada dele do lado de fora do quarto, mas não respondeu. Minutos depois a porta destrancou-se e ele caminhou em sua direção de braços abertos. 

"Sai daqui." disse com a voz embargada quando ele tentou lhe abraçar.

"Como é que eu vou sair e te deixar aqui assim? Como poderia ficar em paz sabendo que a pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo está sofrendo por minha causa?" a pegou no colo, mesmo que ela não quisesse, e acariciou o seu cabelo.

"Eu já disse que a culpa é minha, não por ter te escolhido, mas por ser uma garota idiota que não consegue entender uma coisa tão simples como essa." 

"Nós dois sabemos que não é simples, mas com o tempo você vai se acostumar."

"Como você se acostumou?"

"Eu só não penso nisso, nunca pensei." ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas manteve-se em silêncio. Nunca se acostumaria com aquilo. Nunca.


	7. Septem

Emily abriu os olhos lentamente, o sol ainda não tinha saído, mas ela sabia que dentro de alguns minutos seu despertador começaria a tocar. À sua frente as costas largas de Jay preenchiam todo seu campo de visão, seu nariz estava perto demais destas, ela deu uma risada fraca sem saber o porquê e sentiu a mão dele apertar a sua que estava próxima a sua barriga. Ele virou-se de frente para ela a observando curioso e ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

"Vai ficar me olhando com cara de idiota por quanto tempo?" 

"Engraçadinha você hein." lhe abraçou e ela ficou por um tempo ali ouvindo as batidas de seu coração. O despertador começou a apitar e ele bufou.

"Vamos ficar aqui hoje?" passou as mãos pelo cabelo dela.

"Deus ajuda quem cedo madruga." disse ouvindo a risada baixa dele. "E nós temos que ir trabalhar, esqueceu?"

"Bom, nós não  _temos_  que trabalhar-"

"Se não trabalharmos, como é que vamos explicar tudo isto para a receita federal?" levantou um dos braços fazendo um movimento circular.

"Você venceu, senhora Crane." 

"Para de me chamar de senhora, me dá a impressão de que eu tenho sessenta anos." 

"Foi você quem aceitou se casar comigo há oito anos, agora aguente." beijou-lhe atrás da orelha e ela se arrepiou.

"Vamos nos arrumar logo, antes que você não me deixe sair." 

Emily tentava descobrir como a máquina de capuccino funcionava na cozinha, quando se sentiu ser abraçada por trás. Virou-se e admirou o homem à sua frente, calças jeans escuras, botas de inverno marrons, uma camisa cinza e um boné preto. Atrás dele, pendurado numa das cadeiras, estava o macacão vermelho que ela não via há anos. Sorriu tirando o boné da cabeça dele e bagunçando-lhe os cabelos, aproximou os lábios beijando-o com vontade. As mãos dele apertavam sua cintura com força e, antes que ela pudesse evitar, estava sentada na ilha da cozinha com ele entre as suas pernas. Separou-se dele com dificuldade, ofegando. 

"Wow, ficar preso te fez bem, huh?"

"Você não faz a mínima idéia." beijou o pescoço dela que riu e puxou seus cabelos fazendo com que eles se encarassem.

"Eu adoro seu cabelo assim."

"Pois vá dizendo adeus a ele, vou cortá-lo amanhã."

"Ah, não." 

"Você é a única mulher que eu conheço que gosta desse cabelo horrível, Em."

"Eu sou a única que importa, não sou?" disse ficando repentinamente séria.

"Claro."

"Põe o macacão pra eu ver como fica?" 

"Você já me viu com esse macacão umas quinhentas mil vezes." mirou o rosto dela percebendo que ela iria insistir naquilo. "Tá bom, tá bom. O que eu não faço por você." tirou as botas, colocando o macacão por cima da roupa que vestia. "Satisfeita?"

"Não sei se vou deixar você vestir isto em público, tinha esquecido do quanto você fica gostoso nessa roupa."

"Poderia dizer o mesmo." disse olhando-a dos pés a cabeça. Ela vestia uma calça jeans que a seu ver estava justa demais, acompanhada de uma camisa de botões e os cabelos negros soltos formavam pequenas ondas nas pontas. Espera aí, cabelos  _negros_? "Você pintou o cabelo?"

"Sim, você não tinha percebido?"

"Não."

"Homens."

"Por que você pintou o cabelo?"

"Porque sim." 

"Vamos, eu vou te levar no serviço." disse ele tirando o macacão e pegando tudo o que precisaria levar para o trabalho. Emily suspirou, calçando suas botas, pegando sua bolsa, jaqueta e cachecol. Agradeceu a Deus por ele não querer dirigir aquela coisa mais uma vez e sim o mais modesto Infinity QX70. O caminho até a livraria foi lento, Jay falava sobre uma viagem que queria fazer a Austrália para visitar a avó que não via há mais de dez anos e Emily apenas concordava mecanicamente. Sabia que não poderiam sair do país tão cedo, mas era melhor concordar com o homem do que começar uma discussão tão cedo. Ele estacionou em frente à loja, saindo do carro e se dirigindo ao lado do passageiro para abrir a porta para ela. 

"Que cavalheiro, muito obrigada pela carona." lhe deu um selinho ao sair do carro. "O que está fazendo?" disse quando viu que ele depositava algumas moedas no medidor.

"Colocando moedas para não ser multado?" disse como se fosse óbvio.

"Você vai em alguma loja por aqui antes de ir trabalhar?"

"Não, eu vou entrar com você. Quero conhecer o seu trabalho."

"Jay, você não pode fazer isso."

"E por que não?" franziu o cenho

"Eles não sabem sobre você."

"Como assim?" 

"Olha:" mostrou o crachá a ele. "Emily  _Shelby_. Entendeu?"

"Você não disse aos seus patrões que você era casada." riu sem vontade.

"Eu disse que era casada. Só não disse com quem." 

"Posso saber o motivo?"

"Eu fiquei com medo de não conseguir o emprego se eles soubessem quem você é."

"Então você preferiu me esconder por causa de uma porcaria de emprego idiota que, aliás, você nem precisa?" ele estava quase gritando.

"Fala baixo!" sorriu sem graça para uma velhinha que passava por ali e os observava assustada.

"Por quê? Está com medo que descubram que a vossa realeza é casada com um mero plebeu como eu?" 

"Deixa de ser idiota, Jay. Você sabe que não é assim. Mais tarde a gente conversa." deu alguns passos na direção da entrada da loja quando se sentiu ser puxada para trás

"É. Mais tarde a gente conversa. Aproveite bem o seu empregozinho, não vai tê-lo por muito tempo." beijou o canto da boca dela. "Venho te buscar às cinco."

O coração de Emily batia acelerado quando ela entrou na pequena sala onde os empregados guardavam seus pertences. Colocou sua bolsa num dos armários dali, respirando fundo, pregou o crachá a própria blusa e caminhou ao quadro de avisos para ver onde ficaria naquele dia. 'Café' era o que estava escrito no papel à sua frente, pela primeira vez desde que começara a trabalhar ali, ficou aliviada por não ter que trabalhar com as crianças, sentia que não seria capaz de lhes dar toda a atenção que precisavam naquele dia. Caminhou em passos curtos até o café, colocando o avental e prendendo os cabelos ao que chegou lá. O que será que Jay quis dizer com aquela história de 'não vai tê-lo por muito tempo'?

"Emily?" a voz de Luke a surpreendeu e ela soltou um grito agudo assustando os poucos clientes que ali estavam.

"Desculpem-me." ela disse às pessoas que ali estavam e virou-se para o homem. "Luke? Algum problema?"

"Não, nenhum. É que você estava encarando esta xícara há tanto tempo que eu tive medo que ela se quebrasse." riu baixo e ela sorriu sem vontade. "Tá tudo bem?" 

"Sim, está sim, por quê?"

"Não sei, você está um pouco estranha hoje. Bem, tenho que ir buscar alguns filtros de papel no estoque. Já volto."

O dia se passou incrivelmente rápido e foi também incrivelmente entediante. Se não fossem os taxistas malucos e as luzes da cidade, Emily nunca imaginaria que estava em Nova Iorque. O caos costumeiro da cidade houvera diminuído, os clientes da loja eram quase inexistentes e ela quase dormira escorada no balcão a espera do seu horário de almoço. Saiu da loja em direção a um restaurante italiano próximo dali e percebeu o porquê de tanta ?paz? em meio à cidade que nunca dormia. As várias polegadas de neve que cobriam as ruas afastavam os pedestres das mesmas e eram poucos aqueles que dirigiam em Nova Iorque por prazer. Sentou-se numa mesa aos fundos do local onde pediu um ravióli de quatro queijos ao molho Alfredo e uma garrafa de água. Para passar o tempo, visitou alguns websites de notícias sobre o mundo, tendo o cuidado de não abrir as páginas policiais, e até alguns de fofocas. Quarenta minutos depois, lá estava ela atrás do balcão novamente. Eram quase três da tarde, Emily fazia desenhos aleatórios num guardanapo quando sentiu um perfume familiar tomar conta do ambiente. Peter a encarava com a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada para a esquerda e sorriu quando o olhar dela encontrou o seu. Ele estava tão diferente. A calça jeans parecia alguns números maiores que o corpo dele, seus cabelos estavam mais longos e os óculos haviam desaparecido. Vestia também uma jaqueta de couro preta. Se ela o visse na rua provavelmente não o reconheceria. 

"Hey!" 

"Peter, o que vai querer?"

"Bem,  _Emily_ , pode me trazer um croissant de manteiga e um café?"

"Claro, já volto." virou-se sentindo que ele ainda a observava, lhe entregando o que houvera pedido alguns instantes depois.

"Está fraco o movimento por aqui hoje?"

"Um pouco." sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso. "Faz algum tempo que não te vejo por aqui."

"Pois é, tive que ir resolver alguns negócios pendentes fora da cidade."

"Ah sim." ela tirou o telefone do bolso observando a tela que indicava sete chamadas perdidas do marido.

"Você está muito bonita hoje." disse a ela que nem ao menos tirou os olhos da tela do aparelho por um segundo. "Emily?"

"Huh? Oi, desculpa, estava viajando aqui. Dizia alguma coisa?"

"Eu percebi que está distraída, tudo bem com seu marido?"

"Sim." ela sorriu abertamente. "Ele finalmente voltou para casa." 

"Oh, isto é...bom. 

"É maravilhoso, Pete." disse enchendo a xícara dele, que estava quase vazia, de café.

"Você nunca me disse o nome dele." ao que ele disse aquilo, a jarra escorregou da mão da mulher se espatifando no chão ao seu lado e derramando café sobre sua mão.

"Puta que pariu!" ela xingou baixo mordendo o lábio inferior para controlar o grito de dor que realmente queria dar.

"Em, oh meu Deus, deixa eu te ajudar." o homem pegou um pano que estava sobre o balcão e o enrolou sobre a mão dela. 

"Emily? Eu ouvi um barulho e -" Luke caminhou em sua direção vendo o que acontecera.

"Desculpa, Luke, eu juro que eu pago." 

"Me deixa ver sua mão." ela puxou sua mão lentamente na direção dele fazendo com que Peter a soltasse. "Vem, vamos lá atrás que tem um kit de primeiros socorros." 

"Mas e o café?"

"Eu aviso a todos que você já volta." Peter disse atrás deles.

"Ótimo. Vamos?" eles caminharam até a sala onde Luke a fez lavar a mão e aplicou uma pomada ao local, "Não foi muito grave, mas provavelmente vai dar uma bolha que vai ficar aí por alguns dias. Vamos fazer assim, até o fim do seu expediente você pode ficar lá no escritório arquivando as pastas, sim?" 

"Tudo bem, me desculpa mais uma vez."

"Não se preocupe, acidentes acontecem." 

As quatro e cinquenta e nove, Emily viu o carro preto conhecido estacionar na porta da loja. Despediu-se daqueles que estavam ali, colocando a jaqueta com cuidado e caminhando até o veículo. Adentrou o mesmo sentindo o ar quente do aquecedor a confortar. O homem no volante olhava para frente parecendo não perceber sua presença ali, ela bateu a porta com uma força proposital vendo-o balançar a cabeça e se virar na sua direção. Ele aproximou o rosto do dela lhe beijando brevemente. Emily rolou os olhos mentalmente, tentando colocar o cinto de segurança e gemendo de dor toda vez que este entrava em contato com a mão machucada. 

"Será que dá pra você me ajudar?" 

"O que aconteceu?"

"Queimei a mão." mostrou a ele a mão que ainda estava vermelha. 

"Quer que eu chame o doutor Haner para dar uma olhada nisso?" 

"Não, eu vou sobreviver." sorriu. 

"Estava pensando em jantar fora hoje, o que você acha?" ele disse dando a partida no carro.

"Acho ótimo, não vou conseguir fazer nada de útil com essa mão do jeito que está."

"Aonde quer ir?" 

"Pra mim tanto faz."

"Então já sei aonde ir." eles dirigiram por alguns minutos até chegarem num restaurante tradicional americano em Nova Jérsei. Sentaram-se em uma das cabines próximas às televisões e fizeram seus pedidos. 

"Como foi o primeiro dia?" deitou a cabeça sobre um dos ombros dele.

"Até que foi bom."

"Muitos alunos levados?"

"Nem tantos, a maioria já tinha mais de dezesseis anos."

"Ah." ia dizer mais alguma coisa quando o barulho da televisão interrompeu sua linha de pensamento.

_"Fãs de baseball estão animados para a próxima temporada de jogos, os Yankees jogarão contra o San Francisco Giants que recentemente contrataram Julian Bloch. O garoto prodígio do Canaries. Será uma disputa acirrada para nós nova-iorquinos, mas tenho certeza que venceremos mais esta."_

 

"Será que se importaria em mudar de canal?" ouviu Jay dizer à garçonete que parecia atenciosa até demais com ele. - Sua mão está doendo muito?"

"Não muito. Eu vou conseguir comer."

"Eu tinha tantos planos para ela essa noite." 

"Idiota." ele riu ao que ela lhe deu um tapa no ombro.

O resto da noite passou tão rápido quanto o dia. Eles assistiram um dos filmes favoritos do homem, _2001: Uma Odisséia no Espaço_ , e logo foram se deitar. Emily não conseguiu dormir direito durante toda a noite, haviam tantas coisas em sua cabeça e, para piorar, teria de prestar depoimento na manhã seguinte. Sentiu as mãos do marido mexerem em seus cabelos até ele pegar no sono, repassou mentalmente o que ele e Nick haviam lhe dito no dia seguinte milhares de vezes. Esperava que quem quer que fosse lhe interrogar não a deixasse muito nervosa, tinha a plena certeza que não diria nada de errado, mas demonstrar fraqueza e nervosismo na frente da polícia era algo que poderia prejudicar toda a investigação. Pouco tempo depois de ter finalmente pegado no sono, ela sentiu a luz do sol adentrar o quarto, Jay saiu da cama, não sem antes depositar um beijo sobre sua testa e logo ela dormia novamente. O despertador tocou às nove da manhã e às nove e quarenta e cinco em ponto ela estava dentro da delegacia. Quinze minutos antes do horário. Sentou-se na sala de espera, observando as pessoas que iam e vinham das saletas que ali estavam, ficando mais e mais impaciente. Uma senhora de cabelos ruivos, curtos e cacheados chamou seu nome a encaminhando para uma sala quase vazia. Havia ali apenas uma mesa e duas cadeiras de cada lado desta. Sentou-se numa delas e a espera teve início mais uma vez. Ela conhecia bem esta tática da polícia, fazer com que as pessoas ficassem mais e mais impacientes para que depois seus depoimentos fossem comprometidos. Não funcionaria consigo.

- Emily Crane?" ouviu uma voz feminina chamar-lhe da porta e ao virar-se naquela direção deu de encontro com uma mulher que provavelmente tinha sua idade, ou menos, ela era alta, esguia e seu cabelo castanho avermelhado caía sobre seus ombros. "Detetive Hudson, uma das encarregadas da investigação." esticou a mão na direção da outra que apertou sem vontade. "Tenho que lhe fazer algumas perguntas, tudo bem?"

"Claro."

"Quero deixar claro que você não é suspeita de nada, não tenho a intenção de usar nada que me diga contra você no tribunal, portanto espero que seja honesta comigo."

"Entendido."

"Há quanto tempo a senhora e o senhor Crane se conhecem?"

"Por favor, me chame de você. Nós nos conhecemos há nove anos." 

"Você, claro. E desde que se conheceram tem notado alguma atitude suspeita da parte dele?" 

"Não, nada suspeito."

"Ele não faz viagens repentinas, sai à noite sem avisar ou algo parecido?"

"Não." ela deveria ganhar o Oscar do ano.

"Entendo." a detetive sentou-se na cadeira à frente de Emily e colocou uma pasta amarela sobre a mesa. "O que levou uma pessoa como você a se envolver com alguém como ele?"

"Não entendi o que quis dizer."

"Pelo que eu sei você é inteligente, bem educada e os dois claramente viviam em mundos opostos antes de se conhecerem."

"Acho que está sabendo das coisas erradas, detetive."

"Está trabalhando na Barnes and Noble, certo?"

"Certo."

"Eu conversei com alguns funcionários, sem me identificar, obviamente, e me parece que eles não sabem o nome do seu marido já que o sobrenome que você usa no trabalho é" ela abriu a pasta e escaneou com os olhos uma das folhas ali. " _Shelby_?"

"Isso. Não vi necessidade nenhuma em usar o sobrenome do James depois do escândalo sem lógica que aconteceu alguns meses atrás."

"Minha maior curiosidade não é o porquê de você ter usado o sobrenome de solteira, eu faria o mesmo se estivesse na sua situação. Outra coisa é que me deixa intrigada."

"O que seria?"

"Por que é que você foi registrada com este sobrenome e não -"

"Por favor, não quero falar sobre isto." a voz da mulher falhou um pouco.

"Tudo bem, não vamos falar disso. Então não sabe de nenhum envolvimento da parte de seu marido em negócios ilícitos, certo?"

"Aham."

"Você sabe quais são as acusações feitas a ele?"

"Acho que sim, ele está sendo acusado de furto, certo? Alguém pensa que ele roubou alguma pintura idiota que valia não sei quantos milhões de euros ou algo assim."

"Esta é  _uma_  das acusações."

"Oh."

"Seu marido está sendo acusado de furto não só desta obra de arte, que foi avaliada em vinte milhões de euros, mas ele também é suspeito de ter assassinado duas pessoas no Arkansas. Ambos os corpos foram encontrados com doze tiros, como você pode observar nestas duas fotos" colocou as fotos na mesa, virando-as na direção da mulher que sentiu o próprio estômago revirar. "havia uma testemunha chave no caso que desapareceu repentinamente algumas semanas atrás. O que tem a me dizer sobre o assunto?"

"Nada, mas posso afirmar com certeza que todas estas acusações são falsas e meu marido é inocente."

"Estas não são as únicas acusações, mas são as únicas que eu posso revelar neste momento, visto que nós ainda não temos todas as provas necessárias para prosseguir com as outras." Em apenas a encarou entediada. "Aconselho-a a não esconder nada de mim, senhora Crane, pois se há alguém que pode lhe ajudar no futuro este alguém sou eu."

"Obrigada pela oferta, mas eu já disse e repito que estas acusações não têm fundamento."

"Okay." a detetive passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos procurando algo na pasta a sua frente. "Você também já foi presa, certo?" a mulher apenas assentiu com a cabeça. "Ah, aqui está. Presa duas vezes, uma vez aos dezoito anos por lesão corporal grave e a segunda vez aos vinte e dois por desacato. Pode me contar mais sobre o assunto?"

"Pensei que já tivesse todas as informações necessárias nas fichas que estão em suas mãos." apontou para duas fichas que continham fotos diferentes dela. 

"Sim, mas falemos sobre a primeira vez em que foi presa. Deveria ter ficado na cadeia por muito tempo, mas a queixa foi retirada pela garota que você agrediu. Marcella McAllister. O que aconteceu naquele dia?"

"Ela tentou começar uma briga comigo e eu revidei."

"Revidou, isso," a detetive mirou a ficha mais uma vez. "de acordo com os depoimentos você bateu com um skate no rosto dela sete vezes causando-lhe uma concussão na sétima."

"Oops." 

"Eu não acho que uma simples briga faria alguém como você ficar tão nervosa ao ponto de atacar alguém assim."

"Mas fez."

"Não sei o porquê, mas eu tenho certeza de que não foi só isso que aconteceu. Seu marido estava no local, certo?"

"Certo." ela lembrava-se daquela tarde como se fosse ontem. 

_Jay e Emily haviam se casado há pouco tempo, ela ainda estranhava algumas das atitudes do homem, mas não as questionava. Eles estavam na casa de um casal de amigos em Baton Rouge, ela escutava sem prestar a mínima atenção o que Meghan dizia por ainda estar pensando na briga que ela e o agora marido tiveram pela manhã. Era uma tarde ensolarada e extremamente quente. Uma vizinha do casal vinha lançando olhares nada discretos para Jay desde que os dois chegaram ali dias antes, Meghan dissera a mulher para ter cuidado com a vizinha, ela fizera o mesmo com Sean e o resultado foi quase fatal. Jay saíra da casa pela manhã com o amigo e ainda não havia retornado. As mulheres ouviram o ronco do motor do carro antigo de Sean subindo a rua, ele estacionou perto dali e os dois foram conversar com um grupo de amigos que se reunira na casa do outro lado da rua. Em respirou fundo da varanda, cutucando Meghan afim de fazer com que esta calasse a boca. Ouviu-a exclamar nervosa e voltou seus olhos para a cena à sua frente. A vizinha estava perto demais de seu marido, que não parecia fazer esforço algum para afastá-la, e acariciava um de seus braços com o sorriso mais cínico do universo. O ódio tomava conta de si. Vê-lo com outra não era fácil, machucava. _Doía_. O que poderia fazer sobre aquilo? Nada. Suas mãos estavam atadas, tudo o que poderia fazer era manter-se sentada ali, respirar fundo e segurar as lágrimas que insistiam em vir aos seus olhos. Ela era fraca. A frase que ouvira por toda sua vida a assombrava, ecoando em seus ouvidos e, de repente, as lágrimas não eram mais de ciúmes ou de tristeza. Chorava por puro ódio, não aceitava ser a menina fraca e impotente mais. Tinha que fazer algo. Levantou-se e caminhou em passos fortes até os dois. Emily caminhava nervosa, quando viu um skate que provavelmente pertencia a um dos garotos jogado no chão, o segurou com ambas as mãos e, antes que qualquer um pudesse fazer alguma coisa, já estava por cima da garota com o skate na mão. Seu primeiro golpe a havia deixado zonza e, a partir daí, subir em cima do corpo dela foi moleza. Jay observava a cena com um olhar que misturava orgulho e surpresa e, se não fosse por Sean, teria deixado que a mulher matasse a pobre garota a golpes de skate na cabeça. _

_"Em, para! Ela desmaiou!" Sean disse puxando-a e segurando seus braços, um dos homens ali tirou o skate de sua mão._

_"Eu vou matar essa vadia!"_

_"Jay, faça alguma coisa!" o amigo gritou apavorado._

_"Amor, para." ele tentou segurá-la pelo braço, mas ela se desvencilhou dele._

_"Não encosta em mim, seu filho da puta." a voz dela podia ser ouvida a quarteirões de distância._

_"E o que foi que eu fiz?"_

_"Não se finja de idiota, eu não sou cega, você viu ela dando em cima de você e não fez nada. NADA!"_

_"Para com isso, Emily." a menina no chão tossiu um pouco recobrando a consciência._

_"Isto foi pra você aprender a não mexer com o marido dos outros, da próxima vez eu vou enfiar um skate na sua bunda e fazer ele sair pela sua boca!" caminhou em direção à casa ouvindo o homem chamar seu nome em voz alta._

"Emily?"

"Sim?"

"Eu perguntei se ele foi o motivo da briga."

"Não foi não."

"E qual foi o motivo?"

"Eu não me lembro bem, você sabe como são adolescentes, sempre brigando por motivos idiotas."

"Você e seu marido brigam muito?" a mulher a sua frente engoliu em seco.

"Não, quase nunca." 

"Onde machucou a mão?" apontou para a mão direita dela.

"No trabalho, café quente."

"Ouch. Esta deve ter doído." 

"Sim."

"Sabe, Emily, eu decidi me tornar policial por causa da minha mãe." colocou em frente a ela a ficha que continha as informações de sua segunda prisão, a mulher tentou não encarar o próprio rosto na foto que ali estava. "Minha mãe e meu pai nunca tiveram um relacionamento muito bom. Ele era cubano e ela sueca. Eu assisti meu pai maltratar minha mãe desde que era pequena, nunca entendia o que estava acontecendo, me lembro que ele diria a ela que precisava conversar em particular e quando eu e meus irmãos mais novos a víamos novamente ela tinha um olho roxo. Ou hematomas. Teve uma vez que entramos em seu quarto e seu nariz sangrava, eu me lembro que ela nos disse que o nariz estava sangrando porque o aquecedor estava muito quente," riu sem vontade. "até que um dia eu cheguei da escola, tinha doze anos, e encontrei minha mãe desmaiada próxima a escada. Foi aí que eu entendi que todos os 'acidentes' que ela vinha sofrendo desde que eu me entendia por gente, não tinham nada de acidente, era apenas a ira de meu pai caindo sobre ela." 

"Sinto muito." Em engoliu as lágrimas que preencheram seus olhos.

"Foi difícil crescer vendo tudo isso e tentando colocar em minha cabeça que nem todos os homens eram iguais ao meu pai. Eu ensinei isso aos meus dois irmãos, ensinei que isto era errado e que bater em uma mulher era algo que nunca lhes deveria passar pela cabeça." ela a encarou séria. "Pena que nem todas as mulheres que cresceram em situações parecidas com a minha tenham sido tão sortudas quanto eu sou. Bem, já falei demais, estas eram todas as perguntas que eu tinha a lhe fazer."

"Então posso ir?"

"Claro." as duas levantaram-se. "Aqui está meu cartão, se alguma coisa vier à sua cabeça, por favor, me ligue."

"Tudo bem." pegou a bolsa e foi em direção à porta. 

"E, Emily?" 

"Sim?"

"Se precisar de alguma coisa,  _qualquer_  coisa, pode me ligar." 

"Tudo bem, tenha um bom dia."


	8. Octo

O fim do inverno estava cada dia mais próximo, não havia sensação melhor do que saber que em algumas semanas as pás e os casacos seriam substituidos por vestidos floridos e cafés gelados. Uma quinzena havia se passado desde o retorno de Jay à sua vida, tudo voltara ao normal. Emily só não sabia se aquilo deveria lhe deixar triste ou feliz; provavelmente feliz, certo? Sair de casa para ir ao trabalho todos os dias era uma das coisas que ela mais gostava sobre sua nova vida em Nova Iorque, uma realidade diferente das que presenciara no passado e muito prazerosa. Seus turnos na livraria se tornaram mais longos e mais frequentes, não tinha do que reclamar. Carregou a caixa com os novos exemplares do livro que fazia a cabeça dos adolescentes e a colocou no chão próximo à estante onde estes ficariam. Os organizava nesta quando ouviu uma risada alta e gostosa, a risada de uma criança. Alguns passos depois ela viu o garotinho sentado no colo de alguém que lhe parecia muito familiar, a voz do homem revelou sua identidade. 

" _”Vocês aí que possuem coração – ele disse -, têm algo para guiar vocês, e nunca erram; mas eu não tenho coração então preciso tomar cuidado.”_ " os olhos do menino observavam as imagens no livro curiosos

Sorriu consigo mesma, ele parecia ser um bom pai. Terminou seu trabalho por ali, devolvendo a caixa ao estoque e voltou ao local para os observar. Queria que Jay estivesse ali para assistir a cena, quem sabe esta não o faria mudar de opinião? Tentou ignorar alguns pensamentos ruins que lhe passaram pela cabeça, sabia que insistir no assunto seria em vão, mas ainda assim o fazia. Ela sempre tivera a fama de ser teimosa mesmo, que mal faria em reforçar aquela característica não tão boa sobre si? Talvez se batesse na mesma tecla por anos a fio ela finalmente funcionaria. Voltou seus olhos para a cena à sua frente e observou que o homem percebera sua presença ali. Sorriu sem graça e se aproximou dele.

"Hey Em."

"Pete. Quem é este rapazinho lindo?"

"Meu nome é Ryan." o garotinho sorriu e ela pôde ver que lhe faltava um dente superior

"Muito prazer, Ryan, eu sou Emily. Se quiser pode me chamar de Em." ele apertou sua mão fazendo com que ela sorrisse

"Você é amiga do tio Pete?"

"Pode-se dizer que sim." 

"Ryan e eu estávamos terminando de ler  _O Mágico de Oz_  para irmos almoçar, quer nos acompanhar?" ela mirou o relógio na parede e fez uma careta

"Eu bem que queria, mas meu horário de almoço é só daqui a uma hora."

"Pode ir agora, Em, o movimento está fraco e como é um dia útil não ficará melhor até mais tarde." a voz de Luke disse atrás de uma prateleira 

"Tem certeza?" 

"Claro, me traga um chá verde, sim? O daqui não é muito bom." ele disse a última frase mais baixo fazendo-a rir

"Bem," virou-se para os dois ‘homens’ sentados "eu acho que vou aceitar seu convite então. Vou pegar meu casaco e minha bolsa, já volto."

"Te esperaremos na porta." 

Vestiu seu casaco leve, soltando os cabelos que estavam presos num rabo de cavalo e pegou a bolsa. Haviam algumas mensagens não lidas no celular, mas estas poderiam esperar até o fim do expediente. Caminhou até a porta do estabelecimento encontrando Ryan pendurado num dos braços de seu tio. Os dois não eram apenas físicamente parecidos, também trajavam a mesma camisa branca estampadas acompanhada da jaqueta de couro e os jeans escuros. Eles caminharam em silêncio pelas ruas movimentadas da cidade, a neve já havia derretido bastante assim como a temperatura havia aumentado ligeiramente. A maioria das pessoas na rua vestiam casacos leves como o dela ou algumas nem se davam o trabalho de vestir casaco algum.Emily admirava a coragem das adolescentes que andavam pelas calçadas em mini saias e sandálias de salto. Sentiu algo tocar sua mão e percebeu que o garoto tentava tímidamente fazer com que ela segurasse esta. Sorriu brevemente permitindo que ele o fizesse e logo ele se pendurava entre ela e o homem ao seu lado. Adentraram um restaurante próximo à Broadway e se sentaram numa mesa aos fundos deste. Ryan sentou-se aos seu lado surpreendendo ambos adultos que apenas sorriram um para o outro afim de não deixar o menino sem graça. Fizeram seus pedidos e ela o observou atacar um milkshake de caramelo gigante com olhos arregalados.

"Ryan, tenha modos." 

"Tudo bem, Pete, deixa ele se divertir."

"Este garoto me faz passar vergonha." bagunçou os cabelos loiros do menino que riu "Então, quais são as novas?"

"Não há nenhuma novidade, para ser sincera. A vida continua a mesma." deu de ombros suspirando levemente

"Tá tudo bem com você?"

"Sim, claro, por que não estaria?"

"Sei lá, você me parece meio triste." os olhos azuis dele lhe encararam e ela teve a impressão de que ele tinha o poder de ler sua mente

"É impressão sua." 

"A senhora é casada?" a voz do mais novo interrompeu os dois e ela virou-se para ele que apontava pra sua mão esquerda

"Sim e não me chame de senhora senão ficarei triste." 

"Minha mãe diz que devemos chamar os adultos assim, tio Pete também não gosta que eu o chame de senhor." 

"Então eu e o tio Pete somos iguais. Você acha que eu tenho cara de ser velha o suficiente pra ter que me chamar de senhora?" 

"Não." ele disse baixo corando e direcionando os olhos cinzas pra qualquer lugar que não fosse a mulher à sua frente. Emily riu.

"Não precisa ficar sem graça, Ryan." passou uma mão sobre os cabelos dele que virou-se para ela e sorriu

"Você tem filhos?" perguntou curioso

"Ainda não." 

"Por que não? Não gosta de crianças?"

"Eu adoro crianças, de verdade."

"Então por que não tem filhos?" inclinou a cabeça para um lado mirando-a confuso

"Eu e meu marido ainda não pensamos nisto." mentiu vendo-o concordar com a cabeça "Um dia você vai crescer e vai entender, Ryan." disse triste sentindo o homem do outro lado da mesa pegar sua mão fazendo com que ela o encarasse surpresa. Ele sustentou o olhar dela por algum tempo antes que esta puxasse a mão para si sem graça. 

O resto do almoço se passou sem outras perguntas desconfortáveis. Emily descobriu que Ryan tinha quase sete anos e morava na Carolina do Norte com a mãe. Ele adorava estudar ciências, ainda que tudo que ele conhecesse na matéria fossem os animais, e gostaria de ser um veterinário quando crescesse. era seu tio favorito, de acordo com ele este era o único tio que o deixava se divertir de verdade e sempre o levava aos lugares mais divertidos como o Six Flags ou a Disney. A cada minuto a mulher ficava ainda mais encantada com o garotinho, ter um sobrinho deveria ser algo maravilhoso e era algo que ela nunca vivenciaria já que os irmãos do marido viviam, literalmente, do outro lado do mundo. Devorou, com a ajuda do menino, um pedaço extra extra  _extra_  gigante de cheesecake de chocolate sendo observada, e temida, pelo homem. Ao fim do almoço ela pediu licença e foi ao banheiro escovar os dentes. O celular indicava que outra mensagem chegara à caixa de entrada, mas novamente ela o ignorou. Escovou os dentes, usou o fio dental e passou um batom claro para que seu rosto não ficasse tão apagado. 

"Você podia arrumar uma namorada igual a Em, não é tio Pete?" ouviu o menino dizer ao homem que engasgou-se com a própria saliva ao perceber que ela caminhava na direção da mesa

"Tá tudo bem? Você quer um copo d’água?" prendeu o riso dando tapas nas costas do homem

"Sim, tudo bem. Vamos?" ela concordou vendo-o assinar o recibo do cartão de crédito e lhe lançou um olhar feio "O quê? Eu quem te convidei, nada mais justo do que eu pagar." rolou os olhos se dirigindo à porta e sendo seguida pelo menino que agarrou sua mão rapidamente

Algum tempo depois de retornarem à livraria os dois foram embora, um destes com muita raiva no rosto e outro carregando uma sacola gigante de livros infantis. Luke estava certo sobre o movimento ficar mais forte com o passar do tempo. A língua da mulher parecia ter calos ao fim do dia por ter falado tanto sobre o novo livro aos adolescentes que entravam na loja. Antes que pudesse perceber o expediente havia acabado e ela dirigia em direção à sua casa. O trânsito não estava tão ruim quanto o habitual então não demorou muito para que ela chegasse à frente da fachada da casa que ela achava grande demais para sua mini família. Haviam alguns carros estacionados na rua, ela apenas esperava que os ocupantes destes não estivessem visitando seu marido. Ao adentrar a casa ela pôde concluir que, sim, os visitantes estavam ali. Haviam vários casacos pendurados no hall de entrada, ela colocou sua bolsa sobre uma mesinha ali, a sala de estar fedia charutos e haviam mais copos sobre a mesa de centro do que ela pensava ter nos armários da cozinha. Respirou fundo caminhando em direção a esta vendo que havia uma pilha gigantesca de louça suja na pia, a lava louças estava abarrotada de pratos também sujos e as diversas marcas de dedos na geladeira a tiraram do sério. Ouviu risadas vindas do escritório e, mais uma vez, respirou fundo antes de se dirigir ao local. Deu algumas batidas de leve na porta, abrindo-a em seguida, vendo todos os ocupantes do cômodo virarem-se para si. O escritório da casa era, na verdade, uma sala de jogos que fora transformada para acomodar tudo o que o casal precisava. De um lado ficavam suas coisas e do outro as de Jay. Este estava sentado sorridente em sua mesa e fez um sinal para que ela fosse até ele. Emily caminhou de cabeça baixa até o homem, tentando ignorar os outros a sua volta e, antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, ele a puxou pela mão fazendo com que ela se sentasse em seu colo. 

"Então fica combinado assim, Dwayne cuida da entrega do produto, Roger faz a recepção do russo e Walter resolve nosso problema com as autoridades." Jay disse ainda sorridente passando uma das mãos pelo cabelo da mulher

"Jay, eu já te disse que não vai dar pra se livrar do nosso  _problema_  a não ser que tomemos alguma decisão mais drástica." o ruivo baixinho disse com uma expressão que beirava terror em seu rosto

"Tome a decisão que tiver que tomar, Walter, mas faça o que eu te mandei. Eu sou seu superior, não se esqueça disso." 

"Mas -"

"Mas nada!" James bateu com uma das mãos na mesa fazendo com que o homem ficasse vermelho de raiva "Eu declaro nossa reunião por encerrada. Donahue, acompanhe-os até a porta e vá embora junto com eles." 

"Vamos, senhores, qualquer problema poderá ser resolvido com o senhor Stepanyan." Nick disse enxotando os homens do cômodo como o cachorrinho treinado que era

"O que foi isso?" Emily perguntou quando a porta da frente batera

"Negócios, babe. Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você." 

"Surpresa?" ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas

"Exatamente." 

"Que tipo de surpresa?" abraçou seu pescoço com as mãos vendo-o sorrir

"Vou te mostrar, lá no quarto." lhe deu um selinho, levantando-se com ela no colo e ela gritou surpresa. Subiu as escadas de pressa chutando, literalmente, a porta para que esta se abrisse. "Ouvi dizer que você sempre sonhou em dormir numa cama coberta em dinheiro." ela virou-se para a cama, percebendo que esta estava coberta por milhares de Benjamin Franklins, que também estavam espalhados pelo chão do quarto, e arregalou os olhos 

"Jay, eu tinha quatorze anos e -"

"Trinta e dois milhões trezentos e cinquenta e sete mil e quatrocentos dólares. Não tá tudo aí, tive que jogar um pouco no banheiro." apontou para a pseudo trilha de dinheiro que ia até o banheiro

"Como? Quando?" 

"Eu disse que quando a gente mudasse pra cá tudo mudaria, não disse? Fiz uma boa venda semana passada e recebi o dinheiro hoje." sorriu para ela que ainda observava o dinheiro boquiaberta "Agora vamos realizar seu sonho." deitou-a sobre a cama "Se bem que dormir é a  _última_  coisa que você vai fazer aqui hoje." 

**

Uma coisa macia e peluda tocou um de seus braços até que ela despertasse, abriu os olhos lentamente vendo o gato em cima da cama e fez um carinho entre suas orelhas. O relógio marcava as dez e meia da manhã e, por um instante, ela arregalou os olhos pensando estar atrasada para o trabalho. Até lembrar que não trabalhava nas sextas. Levantou-se da cama, arrumando esta rapidamente e caminhou em direção ao box do banheiro. Banheiro este que estava uma terrível bagunça. Emily não era do tipo de pessoa que tinha um ataque ao ver algumas peças de roupa no chão, mas a zona em que sua casa se encontrava era capaz de perturbar qualquer um. Tomou seu banho planejando o dia mentalmente, o café da manhã foi rápido e satisfatório o suficiente. Logo ela se encontrava varrendo e esfregando cada canto da mansão, teria de conversar com o marido sobre a bagunça desnecessária que este fizera. À uma da tarde havia finalmente terminado de limpar os cômodos do primeiro andar, agora só faltava o banheiro. Almoçou no escritório organizando algumas das contas que tinham que pagar, seu emprego a destraíra tão bem que ela acabara esquecendo destas. Tinha que pagar o ‘aluguel’ aos ‘donos’ da casa e também arranjar uma forma de transferir os milhões da noite anterior para a conta bancária que tinha na África do Sul. Terminada toda a papelada ela limpou o banheiro e se jogou na cama por alguns minutos após finalizar a organização da casa. Ser uma dona de casa era uma tarefa muito mais difícil do que muitos pensavam. O relógio marcava quatro da tarde, decidiu então fazer uma surpresa para Jay e buscá-lo no trabalho. Observou seu enorme closet não encontrando nada que gostasse o suficiente para vestir, quem sabe não convidaria Leticia para fazer umas compras? Parecia uma boa idéia. Optou pelo vestido vinho que não usava há bastante tempo, como ainda estava um pouco frio jogaria um sobretudo preto por cima deste e nos pés usaria sua Lita preta que já estava bastante gasta. Tomou um banho rápido, vestiu-se, borrifou um pouco do perfume favorito do marido sobre si, soltou os cabelos vendo eles formarem leves ondas nas pontas e passou um pouco de máscara nos cílios. Não estava afim de maquiar-se naquele dia. Ao que caminhava para a garagem, ponderou no porquê de se sentir tão bem humorada e ao mesmo tempo sentir um nó em seu estômago. Adentrou a BMW e ignorou aqueles pensamentos enquanto manobrava em direção à  _Shifter_.

A  **Shifter Kart Racing School** , como o nome sugere, era uma escola de kart localizada numa das áreas nobres da cidade. Frequentada por filhos de investidores ricos ou empresários de grande nome, ela era o ‘ganha pão’ da família Crane. Melhor dizendo, ela era o trabalho que Jay mantinha para desviar a atenção da polícia e fazer com que eles esquecessem, ou fingissem esquecer, suas atividades nada legais. Na escola ele tinha o posto de diretor geral e instrutor; é obvio que ele poderia ter usado seu diploma da faculdade para arrumar um outro emprego, mas como o homem sempre dizia não valia a pena trabalhar sem se divertir. Uma das formas de diversão favoritas dele era a corrida, ele já participara de competições pelo país e até mesmo internacionais. A mulher estacionou o carro numa das quatro vagas que encontrou, ao adentrar o estabelecimento ouviu o ronco alto dos motores dos três carros que estavam na pista e reconheceu o carro azul do marido. Entrou no escritório e se deparou com a secretária de Jay, Mallory uma senhorinha muito simpática, que falava ao telefone. 

"Okay Matt, não se preocupe, nós vamos cuidar direitinho da sua filha e logo logo ela estará pilotando perfeitamente." disse fazendo um sinal para que a mulher a sua frente esperasse "Tudo bem, mande lembranças à sua esposa e parabéns pelos trigêmeos." desligou o telefone se virando para a outra "Olá dona Emily, em que posso ajudar?"

"Não sou dona de nada, Mallory, vim buscar o Jay."

"Ele está na pista." apontou para o lado de fora 

"Sim, eu sei, eu o vi. Posso esperar no escritório dele?" 

"Claro. Vou ter que ir buscar uma pasta em meu carro, já volto."

Sentou-se na cadeira de couro confortável procurando algo o que fazer. No computador à sua frente viu uma foto dos dois quando ainda namoravam ocupar a tela e sorriu. Mexeu no mouse deste percebendo que a máquina era protegida por uma senha, tentou usar a mesma senha do celular dele sem obter nenhum sucesso. Abriu as gavetas sem encontrar nada de muito interessante, encarou os próprios pés e as paredes pelo que pareciam ser anos antes de decidir esperar no lado de fora. Encostou-se a barreira que separava o público da pista vendo os carros darem voltas e mais voltas, Jay era obviamente o mais rápido destes visto que não havia nada que ele odiasse mais do que perder. Sentiu alguém aproximar-se de si e evitou olhar para a pessoa temendo saber quem esta fosse. 

"Olá." 

"Oi." virou-se para o homem que não era quem ela esperava ser. Ele era mais baixo que seu marido, tinha alguns fios brancos sobre sua cabeça, vestia um terno impecável e tinha rugas pelo rosto que o faziam parecer ainda mais feio.

"Você trabalha aqui, linda?"

"Não, meu marido é o diretor da escola." 

"Tão jovem e já casada? As mais bonitas sempre são." ele lhe lançou um sorriso que o próprio provavelmente considerava  _sexy_  e ela o retribuiu com um amarelo que pedia socorro. Quando é que os carros parariam de dar voltas mesmo? "Ainda não me disse seu nome."

"Emily."

"Belo nome, me chamo Herman Cartier."

"Prazer."

"Então, o que me diz de nós dois tomarmos um drink mais tarde?"

"Como?"

"Se preferir podemos jantar ou algo assim."

"Você não me ouviu dizer que sou casada?"

"Tenho certeza que seu marido não vai se importar." tocou o braço dela que se afastou rapidamente

"Você não o conhece. Aliás, você também não  **me**  conhece então peço por favor que não me importune mais." antes que ela pudesse se virar para sair dali sentiu-o agarrá-la pelo braço com força

"Não faça assim, se for uma boa menina posso até te recompensar."

"Me solta!" gritou o empurrando com a mão livre

"Eu posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui?" a mão do homem se afastou do braço dela que deu passos cegos para trás até se chocar com o corpo do outro "O que aconteceu, Em?"

"Nada, só estávamos conversando." o tal Herman respondeu antes que ela tivesse a chance de dizer algo

"Cale-se! Não estou falando com você." Jay virou-se para ela, seus cabelos estavam ligeiramente bagunçados por causa do capacete que ele segurava numa das mãos e o cenho franzido

"E-Ele me chamou pra sair, eu recusei e ele não aceitou. Mesmo depois de eu lhe dizer que não estava interessada e era casada. - apesar de sentir um pouco de culpa ao acusar o homem, a raiva que tinha por conta das ações dele era maior 

"Saia daqui." o mais novo disse passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos

"Você vai mesmo perder um cliente como eu por causa de uma va-"

"Lave sua boca antes de falar da mulher dos outros." ele disse após bater com o capacete no rosto do homem, o impacto causou um barulho alto e doloroso - Se eu te ver mais uma vez aqui ou há menos de um quarteirão de distância da minha mulher eu mesmo vou te caçar e arrancar cada pedaço da sua pele antes de enfiar uma bala na sua cara.

"Você não deveria ter feito isso." disse o homem embolado saindo dali logo em seguida

Emily se viu encolhida próxima de uma parede ali. O homem jogou o capacete manchado em um canto dali, pegando um maço de cigarros dentro do bolso do macacão e acendendo um dos mesmos. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos antes que ele gesticulasse para que ela o seguisse, pegou a chave do carro desta adentrando o mesmo pelo lado do motorista e seguindo em direção à casa. Durante o percurso eles não conversaram, o silêncio mortal dentro do veículo incomodava ambos mais do que qualquer coisa, mas nenhum dos dois se importava o suficiente para quebrá-lo. Ao chegar na residencia, ele subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto e ela o seguiu. 

"O que você estava fazendo na Shifter, Emily?" questionou enquanto tirava o macacão com uma certa raiva, revelando a camisa azul marinho que vestia por baixo deste

"Eu queria te fazer uma surpresa."

"E você fez. Ô se fez." riu sem vontade

"Desculpa."

"‘Desculpa’? Eu quase quebrei a mandíbula de um dos meus clientes mais importantes e isso é tudo o que você tem a dizer?"

"O que quer que eu diga? Eu não fiz nada!"

"Não, não fez. Você não foi num lugar que é frequentado por praticamente só homens usando um vestido que deixa a sua bunda de fora, não, imagina." 

"Agora a culpa é minha? Eu tento te fazer uma surpresa depois do estado em que você deixou a casa e você ainda tem a coragem de brigar  _comigo_?!"

"Que estado em que eu deixei a casa?" 

"Você vai mesmo fingir que a cozinha e o resto da casa não estavam uma zona depois da sua ‘reunião’ ontem? Não seja cara de pau. Aliás, você só sabe bagunçar essa porcaria de casa."

"Talvez se você ficasse em casa como uma mulher normal isso não acontecesse."

"E a culpa disso também é minha? Se não tivesse comprado uma casa treze vezes maior do que a gente precisa talvez conseguisse limpar tudo o que  _você mesmo_  suja."

"Claro que a culpa é sua! Você é quem quis arrumar um emprego desnecessário."

"Se pensa que eu vou ser uma dessas mulheres inúteis que ficam o dia inteiro em casa limpando, cozinhando e cuidando de filhos você está muito enganado!"

"Não seja por isso, uma das tarefas que você listou nem precisa passar pela sua cabeça já que ela nunca será realizada." os olhos dela arderam, mas esta se controlou para não chorar feito idiota na frente dele. Mais uma vez.

"Quer saber? Você pode ir se foder! Durma nessa merda de quarto sozinho e faça a bagunça que quiser, não me importo."

"Volta aqui, Emily!" antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa ela já havia se trancado num dos quartos de hóspedes. Ouviu o barulho de vidro quebrando no quarto do casal, deitou-se sobre a cama fechando os olhos e sentindo algumas lágrimas rolarem sobre seu rosto. O barulho do chuveiro lhe deu a chance que ela precisava para sair dali, pegou um cobertor fino e um travesseiro caminhando em direção a sala de TV, ligou a enorme tela sintonizando num canal de filmes qualquer e deitou-se sobre o grande sofá dali. Seus olhos pesavam e, quando deu por si, havia dormido. 

Um vidro quebrado distantemente a despertou. Tudo que podia ver ao seu redor era o breu da sala, Jay provavelmente havia desligado a televisão ao perceber que esta dormia, passos leves porém audíveis lhe chamaram a atenção e ela levantou-se do sofá ligeiramente em alerta. Murmuros ininteligíveis tomavam conta do corredor, Emily pegou o taco de baseball próximo a porta e tentou se mover fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível. Caminhava na direção oposta as vozes quando viu uma sombra passar próxima a si e resolveu dar uma tacada precisamente potente. Uma das coisas das quais ela mais se orgulhava era sua habilidade como rebatedora no time de softball da escola quando adolescente. Seu talento nunca foi reconhecido por aqueles que ela tentava impressionar com este, mas lhe rendeu vários troféis e medalhas ao longo de sua carreira acadêmica. A pessoa a sua frente inclinou-se levemente e gemeu em alto e bom som com a dor que sentiu.

"Filha da puta!" uma voz atrás de si a assustou e o homem foi mais rápido que ela jogando-a de encontro a uma parede ali. Emily bateu a cabeça sonoramente e caiu no chão fingindo desmaiar. Os homens caminharam na direção do escritório, mais distante de onde ela estava caída, e abriram a porta deste. Aquela era sua deixa. Ela levantou-se rapidamente, pegando o telefone na parede da cozinha e digitando os números que conhecia tão bem o mais rápido que conseguiu. Não obteve nenhuma resposta. Seu coração quase lhe saiu pela boca ao que sentiu uma mão cobrir bruscamente seus lábios.

"Vamos entrar na dispensa." uma das vozes que ela mais odiava disse baixo. Ambos se acomodaram desconfortávelmente no cubículo e o homem se dirigiu a ela novamente. "Tudo bem com você, chefe?"

"Sim, Nick, como é que você entrou aqui? Quem são esses homens? Onde está Jay?"

"Muitas perguntas para pouco tempo, vou cuidar dos nossos visitantes e já volto." disse encaixando uma peça à arma que segurava. Emily saiu da dispensa lentamente, tentando ser discreta o suficiente para não atrapalhar a briga que podia ouvir dentro do escritório. Um dos homens veio correndo em sua direção. Ele era alto, forte, careca e tinha algumas tatuagens sobre a própria cabeça. A arma que ele segurava estava apontada na direção dela que gritou em pânico temendo pela própria vida. Por mais que ela quisesse correr, não conseguia. Era como se seus pés estivessem grudados no chão da cozinha e seus olhos arregalaram-se ainda mais quando o homem estava frente a frente a si. Ele sorriu de lado levantando a arma e ela ouviu um barulho de tiro abafado antes de ser dominada pela escuridão.

_"Me diz mais uma vez por que é que você não apagou o cara?"_

_"Eles eram mais rápidos que eu, só consegui segurar um deles e quando percebi o outro já estava na frente dela!"_

_"Você é um incompetente, Donahue!"_

_"Eu consegui atirar na perna dele."_

_"Wow, que maravilha! O que adianta ter atirado na perna desse merda se ele conseguiu correr mesmo assim?"_

_"Acho que está reclamando de barriga cheia, tenho certeza que se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo ele teria-"_

_"Não quero ouvir mais nada. Dê um jeito de trazer o Hudson pra cá e desapareça da minha frente."_

Emily ouviu uma porta bater com força e sentiu alguém aproximar-se de si. O homem passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos dela fazendo com que esta abrisse os olhos lentamente. Sua cabeça latejava e sentia que um dos lados de seu rosto estava duas vezes maior que o normal. 

"Hey." ele disse sorrindo levemente

"O que aconteceu?"

"Nada que importe agora. Como se sente?"

"Minha cabeça dói."

"Seu rosto está um pouco inchado, o doutor Hudson já deve estar chegando."

"Onde você estava?"

"Tive que ir resolver algumas pendencias, quando não te encontrei pensei que tivesse saído. Me desculpa."

"Quem eram aqueles caras?"

"Ainda estou tentando descobrir esta parte."

"Por que é que eles estavam aqui?"

"Eu não sei, Emily."

"Eles vão voltar?"

"Espero que não."

"Isto é culpa sua." disse rispidamente afastando a mão dele de seu rosto

"O quê?"

"Se você não tivesse começado a discutir por coisas idiotas nada disso teria acontecido."

"Eu não quero brigar com você agora."

"Você só está com medo de encarar a verdade."

"Eu estou com medo de encarar a verdade? Você é quem corre toda vez que eu te digo que nós  **não**  vamos ter um filho."

"Você é um idiota ignorante."

"Obrigado." 

"Imbecil."

"É assim que você me agradece depois de tudo o que eu fiz por você? Eu te dei a coisa que você mais precisava, sua liberdade, esqueceu?"

"Você me deu o que eu precisava, mas me tirou a única coisa que eu queria. Ou será que foi _você_ quem esqueceu?" o homem engoliu aquilo em seco passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos e tão rápido quando o fez as lembranças retornaram à mente dela

**Seis anos atrás…**

_"Vamos?" a voz do homem a despertou de seus devaneios fazendo com que o nó em sua garganta ficasse ainda maior. Desceram do carro caminhando em direção a porta do estabelecimento, no estacionamento algumas mulheres e homens seguravam placas ou cartazes, gritando palavras de protesto ao que viam qualquer movimento vindo do lado de dentro deste. Seus olhos se encheram ainda mais de lágrimas e ela sentia que estava prestes a desmaiar. Havia quase atingido a entrada quando sentiu-se ser puxada levemente pelo braço. Virou-se dando de cara com uma mulher que deveria ser pouca coisa mais velha que ela e lhe olhava com um olhar intenso de pena._

_"Você não tem que fazer isso." antes que ela pudesse responder o homem a puxou pelo braço para dentro do prédio. Haviam algumas adolescentes ali, a maioria sozinha ou acompanhada de seus pais, algumas choravam e outras pareciam não sentir nada. Caminhou mecanicamente atrás dele, o viu assinar uma folha que estava sobre uma prancheta e lhe entregar a mesma para que ela também a assinasse. Uma enfermeira lhes direcionou a um dos consultórios que era tão branco que quase lhe cegava. Sentou-se sobre a maca, já vestida numa das roupas que lhe foi entregue pela enfermeira, à espera do médico, suas mãos tremiam e ela chorava quase que em completo silêncio. O homem não a olhava, ele não conseguia se forçar a fazer aquilo, sentiu uma das mãos dela tocar a sua e virou-se encarando seu rosto vermelho choroso. Doía em seu próprio coração fazer aquilo, mas era o que ele julgava ser certo._

_"Por favor, Jay, eu não quero fazer isso."_

_"Você tem que fazer, Emily." disse de uma maneira tão seca que só a fez chorar ainda mais_

_"Eu não quero, não quero." abraçou as pernas chorando ainda mais intensamente_

_"Nós não temos outra opção."_

_"É claro que temos."_

_" **Você**  não tem outra opção, é isto ou voltar pra casa dos seus pais. Você não quer fazer isso, quer?"_

_"Não, mas eu também não quero fazer o que você está me pedindo pra fazer."_

_"É a única maneira que tem de continuar comigo."_

_"Então eu acho que não vou continuar com você."_

_"E você vai fazer o quê? Tem uma ficha criminal, não terminou a faculdade, como vai sobreviver sozinha? E ainda mais com uma criança."_

_"Eu me viro, eu só…eu só não quero fazer isso."_

_"A gente não pode ter tudo o que quer na vida." lhe lançou um olhar frio e assustador, foi então que ela percebeu que não tinha mesmo outra opção. Era fazer aquilo ou, provavelmente, morrer. De que lhe valia a vida mesmo? Não conseguia responder aquela pergunta. Nunca tinha percebido que as coisas poderiam chegar naquele ponto, observou a porta há poucos centímetros de distância, por mais ágil que ela conseguisse ser, o que não era lá grandes coisas, não conseguiria sair dali correndo. E mesmo que conseguisse, pra onde ela iria? Ela não tinha ninguém. Como é que uma mulher conseguia fazer aquilo sem sentir um pingo de culpa? Era algo incompreensível para ela. Tudo bem que ela não se considerava a pessoa mais apta para a maternidade em seus recém chegados dezenove anos, mas cometer um crime como aquele? Não era algo que ela se considerava capaz de fazer, ainda assim lá estava ela. Obrigada, mas estava._

_O médico adentrou o quarto em seu uniforme azul e o jaleco branco por cima deste. Lhe lançou um olhar piedoso e compreensível sinalizando para que ela tirasse os sapatos que ainda calçava. Disse algumas palavras ao outro homem que ali estava, as quais ela não prestou a atenção, sentia o corpo se mexer no ritmo de seus altos soluços. O marido sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado da maca, segurando sua mão direita. Ela teve vontade de puxar a mão de volta para si, de pegar o cilindro de oxigênio e batê-lo na cabeça dele com toda a força para que talvez assim ele sentisse uma dor que se equiparasse à que ela sentia naquele momento. O médico lhe aplicou uma injeção, fazendo com que ela se deitasse e aguardasse a escuridão que tomaria conta de si em alguns instantes. Ela imaginou uma criança sorridente correndo numa grama perfeita, sendo perseguida por ela numa brincadeira qualquer, a imagem só fez com que seu coração doesse ainda mais. Se sentia vazia por dentro e ao mesmo tempo completamente podre. Nunca mais iria conseguir se olhar no espelho depois daquele dia. Se sentia também completamente incapaz de encarar o homem que agora lhe beijava a mão._

_Haviam se passado alguns minutos depois que a escuridão tomara conta de seu corpo, abriu os olhos lentamente sentindo-os húmidos e inchados. Sua mão ainda era envolvida pela mão do homem e dessa vez ela não exitou em puxá-la de volta para si bruscamente. Tentou se sentar sentindo uma forte cólica, vendo vestígios de um líquido vermelho que manchara o lençol branco sobre o qual ela estava deitada. **Seu bebê**. Antes que pudesse se dar conta chorava alto novamente, o homem se levantou a abraçando e ela socou-lhe onde conseguia alcançar. Era tudo sua culpa. O choro continuou por horas a fio até que eles finalmente chegaram à modesta casa na Main Street de Kenner, Emily desceu do carro com dificuldade vendo o homem circular o mesmo e tentar lhe oferecer apoio._

_"Não encosta em mim." grunhiu baixo quando ele segurou-lhe o cotovelo. Observou a dor em seu olhar sem conseguir sentir nada por ele que não fosse raiva. Era melhor que ele não dormisse hoje, ou ela provavelmente o mataria enquanto ele o fazia. Subiu os poucos degraus que levavam à porta da casa vendo esta se abrir simultaneamente, uma senhora loira e mais alta que ela estava de pé próxima a mesma. Leonie. Antes que pudesse se controlar abraçava a mulher chorando com o rosto próximo ao ombro desta._

_"Vai passar, vai passar." disse acariciando os cabelos da mais nova_

"Em-"

"Sai daqui." as lágrimas já rolavam com força total antes que as palavras saíssem de sua boca

"Vamos conversar."

"Sai daqui!"

"Quantas vezes vou ter que pedir desculpas?"

"Pra sempre."

"Você tem que me entender-"

"Sai daqui! Sai daqui! SAI DAQUI!"


	9. Novem

  
_Por que é que eu aceitei ir nesta porcaria de festa mesmo?_  Emily se perguntou enquanto lavava os cabelos. Não conhecia ninguém na tal celebração da qual faria parte. Aliás, ela nem sabia que diabos estava sendo celebrado. Poderia ser uma grande venda, a morte de algum inimigo ou sabe se lá o que faria os brutamontes que o marido gostava de chamar de parceiros felizes. Tudo o que sabia era que precisava estar pronta às oito da noite. Eram mais ou menos seis e quinze ao que adentrou o chuveiro, nem ao menos pensara no que vestir. Que tipo de festa seria esta? Normal ou casual? Maldito Jay e sua mania de explicar tudo pela metade. 

Desligou a torneira ao mesmo tempo em que ouviu a porta de entrada da casa ser batida com extrema, e desnecessária, força. ‘Ótimo. Ele está de mal humor, como se já não me faltasse mais nada.’ rolou os olhos se enrolando na toalha e secando os longos fios com uma adicional. Passos fortes ecoavam escada acima, a porta da suíte master se abriu, revelando um homem com o rosto extremamente vermelho que tinha uma veia saltada na extensão de seu pescoço. Ele caminhou em passos firmes até ela, que sentiu seu coração acelerar de medo, e quando a primeira letra do nome do homem saiu de seus lábios, estes foram atacados sem dó nem piedade. O beijo dele passava raiva, pressa e aflição. Em tentava como podia acompanhá-lo, mas aquela parecia ser uma tarefa mais difícil do que qualquer um poderia imaginar. Sentiu seu corpo ser prensado à parede que ficava próxima da cômoda e, com um leve empurrão, os quadris dele o sustentavam contra a superfície lisa. As mãos grandes de James exploravam o pequeno corpo dela sem modéstia arranhando e apertando tudo o que ele conseguia tocar.

A toalha voou no chão em meros nanosegundos, seus lábios moveram-se na direção do pescoço da mais nova que foi mordido e chupado com força até que marcas quase arroxeadas ficassem para trás. Ela não conseguia respirar, não conseguia colocar todos seus pensamentos em ordem, ainda não sabia o porquê de toda aquela atitude da parte do homem, mas tinha que admitir que estava gostando, e muito, daquilo. Ouviu-se o barulho de um zíper sendo aberto e, logo, ele estava enterrado fundo dentro dela se movendo com uma força e rapidez quase sobrenatural. A cada estocada ela sentia seu corpo se partir em dois, seus dedos do pé se curvavam com a sensação de prazer dolorida e, tão rápido quanto o ato se iniciou, tudo teve fim ao que ele gemeu em alto e bom som contra seus cabelos. O corpo do mais velho tremeu contra ela, que finalmente conseguira juntar forças o suficiente para respirar, se afastando logo em seguida e se movendo na direção do banheiro sem ao menos olhar para o rosto da mulher. Emily se manteve estática por alguns minutos, antes de humedecer a toalha que houvera sido jogada no chão e limpar-se da maneira que pôde. 

O homem se manteve silencioso enquanto vestia a própria roupa e assistia pelo canto dos olhos a mulher se arrumar. O vestido preto era muito mais confortável do que parecia ser, e seu cumprimento não deixava a tatuagem que ela tanto detestava à mostra, seus cabelos agora secos caíam sobre os ombros, a maquiagem escura chamava a atenção aos olhos arredondados e os sapatos de salto alongavam ainda mais suas pernas. Viu o marido colocar o celular, as chaves, o maço de cigarro e o isqueiro no bolso. Maldito vício. Poderia ser pior, pelo menos ele só fumava quando ambos saíam, Emily não queria imaginar o inferno que seria conviver com o homem fumando a cada cinco minutos. Desceram as escadas, pegaram os casacos pendurados no hall de entrada e foram em direção à garagem. No veículo preto, poucas palavras foram ditas, dirigiram para uma cidade próxima à capital e, ao ver a tranquilidade e beleza das ruas, a mulher desejou que fosse para ali que o casal houvesse se mudado. Estacionaram em frente à uma grande casa, quase tão grande feito a deles, que estava completamente cercada de carros luxuosos. Pelo visto o número de convidados era alto. Eles saíram do veículo num silêncio ainda sepulcral. Muitas perguntas se passavam pela cabeça da mulher, mas ela manteve-se calada, temendo ser afetada pelo ainda notável mal humor do homem ao seu lado. A porta foi aberta por um homem pouca coisa mais alto que Emily, ele devia ter em torno de quarenta anos e sorriu ao ver o casal à sua frente. 

"Jay!" 

"Tom."

"E você deve ser Emily." ela observou que os olhos dele eram de um tom castanho mesclado com amarelo, os olhos mais estranhos que já tinha visto.

"É um prazer." sorriu educadamente.

"Entrem, os outros já estão aqui." a casa era muito bem decorada de uma maneira rústica, caminharam até um salão que ficava na parte traseira desta onde cerca de cinquenta pessoas conversavam, riam e algumas até dançavam.

"Esta é minha esposa, Siobhan." apontou para uma mulher asiática que aparentava ser ao menos vinte anos mais nova que ele "Estes são Jay, um velho amigo de negócios, e sua esposa Emily." 

"O que tem para beber aqui?" o homem perguntou tentando sorrir sem obter muito sucesso. Como se tudo não pudesse ficar pior.

A noite se passou dolorosamente devagar para Em, noventa por cento do tempo ela ficara de pé ao lado do marido tentando sorrir e fingindo prestar atenção em qualquer que fosse o assunto da conversa. Nas poucas vezes que se atreveu a dizer algo sentiu os olhos dele sobre si de uma maneira mais que estranha, um dos braços dele se mantinha de maneira firme ao redor de sua cintura e ele só a deixou por alguns minutos enquanto visitava o porão da casa onde o amigo mantinha sua coleção de armas. Só então ela descobriu o motivo da festa, o casamento de Tom e a gravidez de Siobhan. 

Quando chegou a hora de ir embora, Emily percebeu que Jay já estava consideravelmente embriagado. O homem ria de coisas idiotas, falava extremamente alto e beijava-lhe o pescoço entre tragadas de cigarro. Ela simplesmente odiava quando ele agia daquela maneira, mas apenas sorria e brincava junto com ele. 

"Esta festa até que foi boa." disse meio embolado enquanto tentava colocar o cinto de segurança.

"Aham." respondeu monossilabicamente tirando as sandálias altas e puxando o banco do motorista para frente, ouviu a risada do homem e o encarou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

"Você é pequena demais para dirigir esse carro, amor." deitou a cabeça sobre as pernas dela, beijando uma de suas coxas.

"Não dorme, okay?" passou uma das mãos pelos fios de cabelo dele que, embora cortados, continuavam mais compridos que de costume.

"Não vou, você não se divertiu essa noite. Você tem que se divertir." continuou distribuindo beijos na pele exposta das pernas dela - Amanhã eu vou te ensinar uma coisa.

"Tá bom. Agora fique quieto." 

"Mandona."

Emily se viu obrigada a arrastar o marido escada a cima, visto que ele mais tropeçava que dava passos. O homem tentava beijar seu rosto ao que ela o fazia e a pouca paciência que tinha estava se esgotando. Seu corpo cansado pedia socorro, estava com sono e os pés doíam por ter usado aqueles malditos saltos durante toda a noite. Com muito esforço, conseguiu subir todos os degraus que os levariam à suíte master, empurrou o corpo do homem na cama, tirando os sapatos de seus pés e se dirigiu ao banheiro onde lavou o rosto e tirou a maquiagem que usava. ‘Pronto, sobrevivi a mais esta’ disse em pensamento, trocou de roupa colocando uma camisola qualquer e voltou ao quarto onde viu que o outro se mantinha deitado com um dos braços sobre os olhos. 

Deitou-se ao lado dele, cobrindo os corpos como pôde e o ouviu rir do nada.

"Qual a graça desta vez?" perguntou o sentindo puxá-la para si.

"Tom é muito idiota."

"Ah é?"

"Sim, conheceu aquela garota não fazem nem seis meses e ela já lhe deu o golpe do baú." a voz dele estava ainda mais embolada ao que pegava no sono "Que imbecil. Deveria ter jogado aquela inútil de uma esca..." Emily não ouviu o fim da frase, já que segundos depois sua respiração indicava que ele tinha pegado no sono. Suspirou, tentando afastar aquela noite de seus pensamentos, e resolveu fazer o mesmo. 

**

"Acordaaaaaa." a mulher se mexeu desconfortávelmente, sentindo algo tocar-lhe o pescoço e a mandíbula. Abriu os olhos vendo que Jay, com o cabelo mais molhado que de costume, lhe beijava numa tentativa de a despertar. 

"Que horas são?" 

"Nove."

"Como é que você acordou às nove sendo que fomos dormir menos de seis horas atrás?"

"Na verdade, quando acordei eram umas oito e não me pergunte como porque nem eu sei. Olha o que eu fiz pra você." apontou para uma bandeja com café da manhã.

"O que você tem aprontado de errado hein? Querendo me agradar desse jeito, só pode ter feito alguma merda." ela riu se sentando na cama.

"Nada, eu nunca faço nada de errado." 

"Sei, sei."

"Agora coma isto pois o nosso dia vai ser longo."

"Eu pensei que não tivéssemos que trabalhar?"

"E não temos, mas eu quero te ensinar uma coisa lá perto da piscina e a gente vai estreiar ela hoje."

"Nadar à esta hora da manhã?"

"Sim, agora coma." ela deu de ombros atacando a salada de frutas enquanto o homem procurava algo dentro do closet. Ao que esta terminou, pôde perceber que ele tinha em mãos uma bolsa preta que parecia bem pesada; dirigindo-se ao seu próprio closet, colocou o biquini branco que tanto gostava e desceu as escadas atrás do marido. Na área da piscina haviam algumas mesas e cadeiras, mas naquele dia havia um objeto estranho por ali. Um boneco de quase dois metros de altura, com feições mais humanas do que os manequins de loja tinham e que vestia uma roupa parecia com a de Jay: bermuda preta e regata branca. O mirou confusa, ouvindo o homem pigarrear à sua frente. 

"Desde o acontecido de alguns dias atrás eu estive pensando e percebi que não te preparei muito bem para a vida nesta cidade." levantou uma das mãos ao que ela abriu a boca "As pessoas com as quais farei  _negócios_  por aqui são muito mais perigosas que qualquer uma das outras do passado e elas estão dispostas a fazerem tudo para conseguirem o que querem. Portanto," abriu o zíper da bolsa que agora estava em cima da mesa "Eu vou te ensinar a se defender. Eu sei que já deveria ter feito isto há anos, mas sempre pensei que eu ou Nick daríamos conta do recado." 

"Mas tinha que ser num boneco?"

"Queria que eu trouxesse o corpo daquele otário que te deu uma pancada pra que você treinasse nele?" disse brincalhão e ela engoliu em seco.

"O que você quer que eu faça com isto?" disse ao que ele colocou uma faca afiada de tamanho mediano em suas mãos.

"Eu vou te ensinar." colocou-a de frente ao boneco se posicionando atrás do corpo dela "Digamos que alguém venha te atacar de frente enquanto você cozinha, você tem uma faca nas mãos, o que faz para se defender?" riu ao que a viu fazer um movimento um tanto quanto óbvio na direção do boneco "Veja, se você fizer este movimento fica bem mais fácil ser desarmada. Agora, se você fizer assim," demonstrou o movimento segurando a mão dela "você o imobiliza por tempo suficiente para que possa pedir ajuda ou descer a porrada." 

"E se ele me atacar por trás?" 

"Bom, você vai ter que treinar este comigo já que o boneco não se mexe." aproximou os lábios da orelha dela "Tente não me matar." ele demonstrou vários golpes e maneiras de ataque. Não era muito bom com armas de fogo, as achava impessoais demais, um ataque com facas além de efetivo fazia com que a vítima sofresse e agonizasse por muito mais tempo. Ao fim do ‘treinamento’, o pobre boneco tinha buracos por toda sua extensão. Uma fina camada de suor cobria a testa de Emily e sua respiração estava levemente descompassada. Jay guardou as facas em seus devidos lugares, prometendo comprar algumas para ela e a encarou intensamente logo em seguida.

"O quê? Nunca viu uma mulher suada?" 

"Eu sei uma maneira de você suar mais ainda." se aproximou dela com um sorriso no canto dos lábios

"Ah, é? Como?"

"Nadando!" em uma fração de segundos o corpo dela havia voado, literalmente, para dentro da água da enorme piscina.

"Babaca!" disse quando emergiu, agradecendo aos céus pela temperatura quase morna da água. Seu susto foi ainda maior quando o homem pulou praticamente em cima de si.

"BOLA DE CANHÃO!" gritou pouco antes de cair.

"Quantos anos você tem? Cinco?"

"Está me provocando é?" puxou os quadris dela de encontro aos seus.

"E se eu estiver?" mordeu a mandíbula dele levemente.

"Eu adoro torturar aqueles que me provocam." empurrou o corpo dela contra a lateral da piscina.

"Você teria coragem de fazer alguma maldade comigo?" fingiu estar chocada.

"Você vai ver." sussurrou puxando a calcinha do biquini para o lado.

**

Como alegria de pobre dura pouco, o dia de folga de Emily havia terminado muito antes do que ela imaginara. A maioria deste havia sido  _desperdiçado_  conectando seu corpo ao do marido da forma mais íntima que existia. O relógio do despertador marcava as oito e meia da manhã, ela havia prometido à Karla que iria ao brunch na casa da vizinha e estava quase atrasada. Começaria seu expediente no trabalho ao meio dia, portanto tinha que vestir a mesma roupa que usaria na livraria hoje. Colocou uma calça preta feita de um tecido mais leve, uma camisa estampada que não revelava nada mais que o suficiente de sua pele e calçou oxfords marrons. Pegou um casaquinho só para se previnir, o tempo na cidade era mais maluco do que alguns de seus clientes então poderia esperar uma frente fria a qualquer momento. Sentiu o felino passar por entre suas pernas e o mirou com um olhar que pedia desculpas, há muito tempo não passava horas e horas o acariciando e mimando. Bateu à porta da amiga e esta prontamente atendeu. A julgar por suas vestimentas ela havia acabado de chegar da academia.

"Entre, por favor." 

"Obrigada." se sentaram numa pequena mesa que ficava em frente às grandes janelas da sala e Emily pendurou sua bolsa na cadeira.

"Espero que a comida esteja ao seu gosto." apontou para a mesa que continha sanduíches feitos em muffins ingleses, frutas, omeletes, sucos, e metade de uma torta salgada.

"Claro, está ótimo."

"Ainda bem. Eu sou uma negação com visitas então fico aliviada em saber que você gostou." elas riram.

"Você estava na academia?"

"Na verdade estava correndo pela cidade. Geralmente vou à academia, mas hoje estava um tanto quanto cheio demais para o meu gosto." 

"Ah sim. Tem falado com o Paul?" a amiga havia dito que conhecera o homem num restaurante e demonstrava bastante interesse neste.

"Sim. Nós tivemos alguns encontros." disse um pouco triste.

"Por que toda esta animação?"

"Ele tem três filhos."

"Wow. Mas você não disse que ele aparentava ter menos de trinta?"

"As aparências enganam, minha cara." 

"Desculpe a indelicadeza da minha parte, mas qual seria o problema em se envolver com alguém que tenha filhos?" disse bebendo um gole do suco.

"Filhos são ciumentos, tomam espaço e tempo demais. Não sei se estou preparada para fazer um compromisso tão grande. Sou uma pessoa um tanto quanto… Egoísta."

"Eu entendo." 

"E você?"

"Eu?" a mirou confusa.

"Já pensa em ter filhos?"

"Bem," engoliu em seco "Eu amo crianças, mas Jay…Jay e eu ainda não estamos preparados para ser pais. Ele ainda não chegou nesta fase."

"Você ainda tem tempo. Afinal, sou mais velha que você e ainda nem desencalhei. Quando é que eu vou conhecer o seu marido mesmo?"

"Qualquer dia desses, basta fazer o convite."

"Olha que eu convido mesmo hein? Pelo que você disse ele parece ser bonitão, não vá ficar com ciúmes de mim."

"Boba."

"Quando se casaram?"

"Pouco depois do meu aniversário de dezoito anos."

"Nossa, você é mesmo corajosa." 

"Um pouco." ela riu.

"E como se conheceram?"

"Num dia depois da aula ele se aproximou de mim, eu agi feito idiota." riu mais um pouco "Gaguejei, tremi, fiquei muito intimidada porque ele já era um homem muito bonito e eu, bem, eu era somente  _eu_ " Karla percebeu uma certa tristeza no olhar da mulher "Foi como se Deus houvesse enviado um anjo pra mim, sabe? Meu relacionamento com os meus pais não era dos melhores e, pouco tempo depois, eles morreram." havia agora uma expressão séria em seu rosto "E ele acabou virando tudo o que eu tinha, tenho, na vida." 

"Eu sinto muito pelos seus pais." apertou a mão desta lhe lançando um sorriso amigável "A história de vocês dois é muito bonita. Vocês devem ter a relação perfeita."

"É,"  _’Cala a merda da sua boca!’_  "eu acho que não seria capaz de amar ninguém como eu o amo."  _’Eu não acredito que você fez isto de novo.’_.

Continuaram conversando, e comendo, por algum tempo. Karla a convidou, e ao marido, para passarem um final de semana na casa que ela tinha nos Hamptons. Emily prometeu pensar com carinho no assunto. Não fosse o temperamento maluco do homem, teria aceitado de bom grado, mas sabia que aquela não era a decisão mais sábia a se tomar. Elas se despediram eKarla praticament saltou na direção de seu telefone. Precisava falar com a mãe com extrema urgência. 

Mais uma vez o dia se arrastou com uma lentidão recorde. Parecia que isto sempre acontecia quando Emily tinha que ficar no café da livraria. A maioria das famílias deveria estar aproveitando o dia ensolarado lá fora, caminhando em parques ou jogando basquete já que a loja, que geralmente tinha um movimento razoavelmente grande naquele horário, estava às moscas. Ela ouviu sem querer uma conversa entre Luke e sua superior em que este não lhe poupava elogios. Só de imaginar em ser promovida Em tinha vontade de pular e gritar. Não que ela precisasse do aumento de salário, mas só de saber que ela era  _boa o suficiente_  em alguma coisa a ponto de ter seu talento reconhecido já ficava incrivelmente feliz. Aproximadamente às seis da tarde, a loja começou a encher numa velocidade consideravel. Ela anotava ordens rapidamente, tentando prepará-las de pressa e corretamente. Quando todos os clientes da fila haviam sido atendidos, ela observou que um garotinho estava parado próximo à uma das mesas. Ele não deveria ter mais que oito anos, seus cabelos castanhos caíam sobre os olhos expressivos, suas roupas diziam que ele com certeza vinha de uma família de posses, mas a expressão assustada em seu rosto fez com que o coração dela doesse. Ele provavelmente estava perdido. 

"Hey, tudo bem com você?" aproximou-se dele e se ajoelhou à sua frente.

"Não consigo achar minhã mãe e meu irmão." lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos.

"Não fique triste. Eu vou te ajudar, okay?" ele concordou com a cabeça "Me diga o seu nome."

"Jonah."

"Prazer, Jonah. Meu nome é Emily. Vamos procurar a sua mamãe?" estendeu a mão para ele que a pegou, olhou de relance para o café vendo que não havia ninguém na fila do caixa. Não demoraria muito. "Se lembra do último lugar em que os viu?"

"Jonah!" antes que o garotinho pudesse responder à pergunta de Emily, ela ouviu uma voz familiar chamar o nome deste atrás de si. Um frio subiu por sua espinha, sentiu-o soltar a sua mão e caminhar na direção da voz. Virou-se lentamente dando de cara com um rosto que ela pensava que nunca mais iria ver na vida. O homem não havia mudado muito, seu cabelo estava agora um pouco mais comprido e uma barba contornava seu rosto. Ele disse algo ao menino à sua frente e seus olhos esverdeados praticamente saltaram para fora de seu rosto ao que ele viu a mulher que ali estava. Seus lábios tremeram, como se ele estivesse tentando dizer algo sem conseguir, e ela sentiu o ar se esvair de seus pulmões. Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse tomar alguma atitude, uma mulher loira tocou o ombro dele e sua cara fechou-se automáticamente ao ver a mais nova ali. Em sentiu lágrimas se formarem nos próprios olhos, parecia que a qualquer momento ela iria desmaiar. Queria morrer, gritar,  _matar_. Por que é que aquilo estava acontecendo? Virou-se depressa correndo na direção da sala de conferências. Fechou a porta atrás de si, tentando se lembrar de como respirar. Soluçou brevemente, sentindo as lágrimas rolarem com força e ouviu alguém pigarrear.

"Tá tudo bem?" Kevin, o assistente de gerente, perguntou afastando o cupcake que comia de si

"Oh, meu Deus. Kevin, não sabia que você estava aqui. Eu cheguei invadindo seu espaço, me desculpa é que eu-" as mãos dela tremiam com força ao que esta limpava como podia o próprio rosto, sentindo uma leve dor ao tocar a parte deste que ainda estava ligeiramente inchada

"Emily, se acalme. Estou vendo que você não está bem. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas por hoje você está liberada para ir pra casa."

"Mas o café..."

"Deixa que eu cuido disso. Vá pra casa, descanse, resolva qualquer que seja o problema que você tem e amanhã a gente se vê. Não se preocupe, eu vou inventar uma boa desculpa para o seu sumiço." sorriu sem mostrar os dentes.

"Tudo bem, muito obrigada." ela praticamente se chutou ao que juntava suas coisas para ir embora. Justo quando estava indo bem no trabalho tinha que dar uma mancada dessas! Depois disso, nunca mais seria promovida. Pendurou a bolsa num dos ombros, saindo do cômodo e lendo as incessantes mensagens que Jay havia lhe enviado. Sentiu uma mão puxá-la contra a parede e, fechando os olhos, rezou para que não fosse nenhuma das pessoas que havia visto há pouco.

"Ele… Ele fez isto com você?" a voz baixa de Peter a surpreendeu.

"Peter?" abriu os olhos vendo que os lábios dele estavam perigosamente perto de seu rosto.

"Responda a minha pergunta." passou o indicador pelo lado inchado do rosto dela.

"Do que você está falando?" mexeu-se desconfortávelmente, percebendo que estava encurralada entre o corpo do homem e a parede.

"Foi  _ele_  quem fez isto com você?"

"Ele quem? E fez o quê?" a proximidade dos corpos fez com que ela tivesse um mini ataque claustrofóbico, não conseguia respirar direito e seu peito subia e descia numa velocidade incrivelmente rápida.

"Você é tão linda." ele disse numa voz praticamente inaudível.

"Como?"

"Ah, foda-se." xingou baixo antes de atacar os lábios dela com os seus. Emily arregalou os olhos sem saber o que fazer, o corpo forte dele se pressionou ainda mais contra o seu e ela se pegou estapeando os seus ombros na vã tentativa de afastá-lo de si. A língua insistente dele pediu passagem e, depois de muito resistir, ela concedeu. O aroma forte, másculo, que exalava de seu corpo a intoxicava. Os lábios macios e a barba dele roçando em seu rosto a levavam a loucura. Uma de suas mãos apertava sua cintura com força, enquanto a outra puxava seus cabelos levemente. As mãos dela, que se mantinham imóveis sobre o peito dele até presente momento, subiram pela extensão de seu tronco até atingirem os fios de seus cabelos onde estas o puxaram com força fazendo com que um gemido longo reverberasse por sua garganta. A mão que estava em sua cintura, apalpou-lhe a coxa, fechando-se parcialmente ao redor desta. Tudo era tão diferente com ele. Tão mais  _intenso_  do que com Jay, mas ainda assim com menos agressividade.  _Jay_. O que diabos ela estava fazendo? Empurrou o corpo dele para longe do seu, encarando seus olhos azuis por alguns instantes, e sua mão chocou-se com força no rosto de Peter.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo? Seu maluco. Nunca mais encoste em mim, ouviu? Não me dirija a palavra!" caminhou com pressa para longe dali e podia quase dizer com certeza que viu um sorriso se formar nos lábios do homem.

Dirigiu em uma velocidade mais alta que o comum a caminho da escola. Ele tinha que estar lá. Sentiu as lágrimas jorrarem com força por seu rosto. Como se já não bastasse ter visto todas aquelas pessoas que só haviam lhe feito mal durante tantos anos, ainda havia acontecido  _aquilo_. Não conseguia tirar as imagens de sua mente. Ela sabia que a  _última_  coisa na qual deveria estar pensando era na sensação dos lábios macios dele contra os seus, ou na maneira com a qual suas mãos a tocavam. Ela não valia nada. Não queria nem imaginar o que aconteceria se Jay ao menos  _desconfiasse_  daquilo. Não gostava de pensar no que ele iria fazer dessa vez. Estacionou de qualquer jeito, marchando na direção do escritório. Abriu a porta, sem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de cumprimentar a secretária, e foi em direção à sala dele que falava no telefone. O homem arqueou uma sobrancelha, surpreso com a presença dela ali, e Emily bateu a porta com força, antes de circular a grande mesa e fazer o mesmo com o telefone que ele tinha nas mãos. Ele iria protestar, quando ela jogou todos os papéis que cobriam a superfície e lançou o corpo dele contra esta. Sentou-se como pôde em seu colo, desabotoando as peças de roupa que ele vestia e em seguida as próprias. O corpo de Jay começou a reagir e, logo, os gemidos dos dois eram os únicos sons audíveis ali. A mais nova mordeu o ombro dele, se sentindo incapaz de encarar seu rosto depois do que havia feito e eles atingiram o ápice pouco tempo depois. Ofegando, o homem se preparou para questionar a atitude dela, quando sentiu suas lágrimas molharem a pele de seu peito.

"Hey, o que aconteceu?" suas mãos envolveram o pequeno rosto dela fazendo com que ela olhasse para si.

"Eu estava trabalhando e -" ela soluçou.

"Alguém fez alguma coisa com você? Porque se alguém tiver feito você sabe que pode me contar." 

"Minha m-Kathleen estava lá. Junto com Julian e meu… e o garotinho." 

"Oh, meu amor. Eu sinto muito. Se eu soubesse disso nunca teria te deixado ir trabalhar hoje."

"Ele é um homem. Como  _ele_  queria. Um homem." 

"Eu sei, eu sei." Jay abraçou-a sentindo a dor da ferida que ele nunca pôde curar o incomodar. Queria tanto que houvesse algo que ele pudesse fazer. Encostou a ponta de seu nariz no pescoço dela pensativo e, por uma fração de segundos, jurava ter sentido um aroma nada familiar, ou ao menos feminino, emanar de sua pele.


	10. Decem

A primavera não era exatamente a estação ideal para um churrasco. Ainda mais se o tal churrasco fosse no estado de Nova Iorque. Jay não ligava para isso afinal, a piscina era coberta eEmily se via obrigada a simplesmente concordar. Sabia que concordando ou não com a ideia do marido ele faria a reunião com os amigos se lhe desse vontade. Arrumava a mesa sem prestar muita atenção ao que acontecia à sua volta, a imagem do garotinho de olhos castanhos não lhe saía da mente e, junto com ela, memórias de um passado que a mulher tinha pensado esquecer vinham à tona. Dizer que ela esperava nunca encontrar os adultos que o acompanhavam seria mentira, Emily sabia que enquanto estivesse dentro do país era praticamente impossível não vê-los, ainda mais agora que a carreira de Julian havia decolado, mas ainda assim o choque foi inevitável. Os olhos azuis daquela mulher ainda assombravam seus sonhos. Passou a mão pela barriga instintivamente enquanto colocava a bandeja com aperitivos sobre o mármore. Jay a observou com uma expressão curiosa antes de sorrir e aquilo fez com que ela automáticamente retribuisse. Por algum motivo desconhecido, o sorriso do marido a fez pensar num par de olhos azuis que se ela pudesse apagaria completamente de sua memória.

Pete. Ainda não entendia o porquê de ele a ter beijado, em toda conversa ela fazia questão de mencionar o casamento pois a maneira que ele olhava pra si a incomodava e, ainda assim, ele se atreveu a beijá-la? Em uma situação normal ela haveria contado toda a verdade para o homem que tentava conectar caixas de som ao seu lado, mas não conseguia criar coragem para o fazer. Não queria que Pete se machucasse e ‘racional’ não era exatamente uma palavra que poderia ser usada para descrever seu marido quando este estava com ciúmes. Jay o mataria. Sentou-se numa das cadeiras, pegando o celular afim de distrair-se enquanto os convidados não chegavam. Ouviu o barulho de outra cadeira sendo arrastada para perto da sua e, logo, olhos curiosos tentavam ver o que ela fazia no aparelho. 

"Quantas horas seus amigos vão chegar?" perguntou prestando atenção no jogo. 

"Não sei." 

"Espero que eles tenham esposas." 

"Alguns têm e, além do mais, você não chamou a vizinha?" ele não havia gostado muito da ideia das duas serem tão amigas. 

"Sim." 

"Então não vai ficar sozinha." abraçou-a pelos ombros. 

"É." alguns minutos depois a campainha tocou, fazendo com que o homem se levantasse e caminhasse animadamente em direção às escadas. Em respirou fundo, colocando o celular sobre a mesa e se preparando para lançar sorrisos a torto e a direito. 

O primeiro a chegar, para sua infelicidade, foi Nick. Este estava acompanhado de uma mulher loira, cujo nome Emily não conseguia pronunciar de maneira alguma, ela era da russa e seu sotaque forte fazia com que Jay desse risadas a cada palavra que saía de sua boca. Tentou ser simpática com a pobre mulher, detestava o senso de humor do homem quando este estava cercado de seus amigos, e podia ver no rosto da outra que as risadas dele a estavam deixando completamente sem graça. O local encheu-se num piscar de olhos. Em se viu fazendo pequenas viagens à cozinha a cada meia hora, até que Jay se tocou e a deixou descansar por alguns instantes. A maioria dos convidados eram homens desconhecidos, provavelmente parceiros de negócio do marido, mas ela não questionava a identidade de nenhum deles. Não estava afim de brigas. Karla chegou algum tempo depois, para o alívio da senhora Crane, e logo o estresse anterior havia sido esquecido. 

"Você deveria ter me dito que era casada com um modelo, Em." 

"Deixe de ser boba." cutucou a outra. 

"Se bem que aquele homem perto dele é bem…interessante." apontou para Nick. 

"Pelo amor de Deus, tire essa ideia da sua cabeça antes que seja tarde demais." 

"Credo, ele é tão ruim assim?" 

"Você nem imagina. Além do mais, ele está acompanhado." apontou com a cabeça para a loira sentada sozinha num canto. 

"Nossa, coitada. Se ele a trata assim numa festa, não quero nem imaginar como é entre quatro paredes." 

"Pois é." 

"E como vai o trabalho?" 

"Bem, a mesma coisa de sempre." 

"Você nunca me disse o que te levou a trabalhar numa livraria. Confesso que julgando pela sua casa é perceptível que não foi por necessidade financeira." 

"Não, na verdade Jay não é muito fã dessa história de trabalho." diminuiu um pouco o tom de voz. 

"E por que não?" 

"Acho que é algo da cabeça dele. Sua mãe trabalhou muito e ele meio que cresceu com a ideia de que mulheres não devem trabalhar gravada em sua mente." 

"É compreensível, mas ainda assim acho que trabalhar só faz bem. Relaxa um pouco a alma. Ficar em casa o dia inteiro deve ser um baita saco." 

"Eu que o diga. Vivi essa realidade por muitos anos." 

"Você é mesmo corajosa. Eu não consigo me imaginar ficando de pernas pro ar o dia inteiro. É por isso que quero ter filhos assim que me casar." e lá ia ela com a conversa de filhos novamente. 

"Diz isso porque não é casada ainda. Quando a gente namora, tem uma idéia sobre o que é casamento e, depois, todas as nossas concepções mudam um pouco. - deu um sorriso meio triste. 

"Talvez esteja certa." ela quase pulou ao sentir o gato passar entre suas pernas - Pelo menos você tem um companheiro. 

"É, pelo menos isso." fez um carinho na bola de pelos, percebendo que alguns dos homens que conversavam com seu marido a observavam curiosos. Que diabos estava acontecendo? Um deles fez um comentário, que ela não conseguiu ouvir direito, e Jay sorriu sem vontade antes de se pronunciar. 

"Oh, eu sei que ela é linda." tomou um gole da cerveja "Assim como ela sabe que se sair da linha, eu coloco uma bala bem funda em sua cabeça." ele não olhou pra ela, mas sabia que ela tinha ouvido. Emily rolou os olhos brevemente antes de voltar a conversar com a mulher sentada ao seu lado que agora a observava com um misto de curiosidade e pena no rosto. 

***

"Senhor Crane? Tem uma pessoa querendo falar com você." a voz da secretária no alto falante do telefone o surpreendeu. 

"Mande entrar, Mallory." continuou a digitar depressa pensando no que teria de fazer mais tarde. Ouviu a porta se abrir e, ainda sem tirar os olhos do monitor, se pronunciou "Seja breve, está quase na hora de eu -" não pôde conter a irritação ao que seus olhos se voltaram para a outra pessoa ali "O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo aqui?" 

"Olá pra você também garotão." a loira se aproximou da mesa. 

"Te fiz uma pergunta, Lauren." 

"Estava com saudades." 

"É sério isso? Dê o fora daqui." 

"E também tinha que te contar uma novidade." 

"Você tem cinco segundos para desaparecer da minha frente. Cinco, quatro…"

"Eu estou grávida." disse séria.

"Meus parabéns. Agora pode ir embora." apontou para a porta ainda aberta. 

"Não tão rápido, sweetie. Parece que não prestou muita atenção ao que eu disse." 

"Ouvi perfeitamente o que disse, você espera que eu faça o quê? Te compre um buquê de flores?" 

"Alguma coisa você tem que fazer já que esse filho não é só meu." 

"Certo." rolou os olhos abrindo uma das gavetas e pegando um talão de cheques "Isso aqui deve ser o suficiente pra você se livrar do  _seu_  probleminha e comprar um par de sapatos." entregou o cheque à ela. 

"Eu não tenho a mínima intenção de me livrar do  _nosso_  problema, meu amor." 

"Escute," se levantou e deu alguns passos na direção dela "eu acho que você não entendeu bem o conceito da palavra amante. Palavra essa que, sejamos sinceros, eu nem deveria estar usando com você. Agora pegue esse cheque, cuide do seu problema e me deixe em paz. Depois de hoje acho que meu tempo pra você já acabou." 

"E eu acho que você está com algum problema de audição. Eu não vou abortar criança alguma." disse entre os dentes "Se você não quer assumir por bem, pra mim não tem problema algum, só acho que a songa monga da sua mulherzinha não vai ficar feliz quando receber o ultrassom pelo correio." 

"Não,  _querida_ ," em um piscar de olhos ele tomou os fios curtos do cabelo dela em sua mão direita "eu acho que você é quem não está entendendo as coisas. Se eu ouvir sobre você ou sobre essa sua  _criança_ " disse com desdém "mais uma vez, você vai se arrepender de ter aberto as pernas pra mim." puxou o cabelo com mais força aproximando o rosto do dela "E se você ao menos  _sonhar_  em dizer uma palavra para a minha esposa, eu vou fazer com que você engula a própria língua antes de te matar. Estamos entendidos?" 

"V-você não pode falar comigo assim!" os olhos da mulher estavam cheios de lágrimas. 

"Não tente me dizer o que eu posso ou não posso fazer." o joelho dele se chocou com a barriga dela que gemeu "Agora caia fora daqui." a mulher chorava em voz alta quando saiu dali praticamente correndo, trocando um pé pelo outro. Com um último olhar de nojo na direção do homem, ela fez uma promessa mental e faria o que fosse preciso para cumprí-la. 

***

Dentro do galpão mal iluminado, o homem bufou irritado, passando uma das mãos pelo rosto enquanto circulava a cadeira de metal pela vigésima vez. Sentado nesta, o jovem de aparência frágil tentava inspirar a maior quantidade de oxigênio possível. Seu rosto molhado estava ligeiramente marcado por hematomas, haviam também pequenos cortes por seu rosto e ele já não conseguia sentir um lado deste completamente. Sabia que a morte não viria de maneira rápida, mas a tortura era pior do que tinha imaginado. Não daria o braço a torcer, não trairia aqueles que tanto o ajudaram e, definitivamete, não cooperaria com Jay Crane mesmo que sua vida dependesse disto. Nick observava a cena sentindo um pouco de tédio. Apesar de apreciar a sensação de controle sobre outros, ele sempre achou os métodos do homem mais novo lentos e ineficazes. Quisera ele que a teimosia deste não fosse tamanha, se tivesse ouvido seus conselhos, e quebrado os ossos certos, ambos já estariam em suas respectivas camas há muito tempo. 

"Me diz onde está a porra do meu dinheiro!" o loiro exclamou, socando o rosto do garoto mais uma vez. 

"Eu não sei onde está dinheiro nenhum cara!" tentou fazer com que a mentira soasse convincente. 

"Ele não sabe onde está o dinheiro, Nick." virou-se para o comparsa sorrindo de uma maneira psicótica "O merda que me roubou não sabe onde está o meu dinheiro!" sua paciência havia se esgotado. Enfiou a mão na bota esquerda, tirando desta uma guthook e, logo, o nome Winchester gravado nesta não era mais visível. 

Estacionou o carro na garagem, abrindo a porta de entrada e encontrando a casa no mais absoluto silêncio. O maldito gato dormia sobre uma das poltronas, os cômodos vazios e escuros o confortavam de certa forma. Na cozinha, comeu o sanduíche guardado na geladeira tomando um copo de uísque logo em seguida, ativou os alarmes e por fim subiu as escadas. A mulher dormia no canto direito da cama, sua respiração calma o dizia que já havia caído em um sono profundo, mas ainda assim ele não resistiu e se aproximou dela beijando seu rosto. Emily se mexeu um pouco antes de despertar. 

"Oi, meu amor." afastou o cabelo de seu rosto. 

"Jay?" disse sonolenta "Que horas são?" 

"Três e alguma coisa." 

"Nossa. Já? Tentei ficar acordada, mas pelo visto não deu muito certo." sorriu e ele a beijou levemente "O que é isso na sua mão?" pegou a mão muito maior dele, observando que os nós dos dedos estavam feridos. Olhou o resto de sua roupa e percebeu que havia uma quantidade significante de sangue nesta. "O que aconteceu? Tá tudo bem com você?" 

"Sim. Só tive que resolver alguns negócios." 

"Você brigou com alguém?" 

"Mais ou menos." 

"Oh, Deus. Já não te disse que tem que ter cuidado?" 

"Não dá pra ser o mocinho o tempo todo." 

"Você quer que eu limpe isso?" apontou para as mãos . 

"Não, tudo bem. Vou tomar um banho e tirar essa roupa suja." 

"Certo." bocejou "Vou te esperar." se sentou encostada à cabeceira e decidiu pegar o livro em seu criado mudo afim de passar o tempo. As letras se embaralhavam mais e mais a cada minuto, seus olhos se fechavam com mais frequência ao passar do tempo e ela quase morreu do coração ao sentí-lo puxar suas pernas fazendo com que se deitasse na cama. 

"Acho que está trabalhando demais. Não te vejo cansada assim há muito tempo." 

"Bobagem." emaranhou os dedos nos cabelos dele. 

"Com todo esse sono, acho que não vamos ter muita ação essa noite." 

"Tudo bem, podemos fazer como um casal de namorados e dormirmos abraçadinhos." 

"Você tem que parar de ler esses romances para donas de casa, não tá te fazendo bem." 

"Até parece que você não gosta." o beijou apagando a luz do abajur às cegas "Talvez nós consigamos ter um pouquinho de ação essa noite, huh?" sua mão deslizou sobre o peito dele, invadindo a calça de moletom que este vestia. 

"Agora sim, esta é a Emily que eu conheço." sorriu antes de gemer quando ela começou a movimentar a própria mão. Envolveu os quadris dela com as suas, fazendo menção de tirar a sua calcinha e ela o interrompeu. 

"Vamos deixar a ação só pra você hoje. Você merece." o beijou novamente movendo a mão ainda mais rápido e aplicando um pouco de pressão. Usando os pés, abaixou o moletom como pôde, ouvindo-o gemer agora contra seu pescoço e, logo, sentiu algo líquido em sua coxa. "Foi mais rápido do que eu esperava." 

"Emily…"

"O quê? Não estou criticando, apenas fiz um comentário." limpou a própria coxa com um kleenex. 

"Tem certeza que não aguenta mais ação por hoje?" perguntou a abraçando por trás. 

"Sim. E mesmo que aguentasse, tenho que trabalhar em menos de seis horas." 

"Droga." 

"Hey, temos tempo o suficiente para várias aventuras." 

"E ainda nem estreamos todos os cômodos da casa." 

"Esse é o espírito. Agora vamos dormir." 

***

Emily fechou a porta da sala em quase absoluto silêncio. O dia havia sido longo e tudo o que ela mais queria naquele momento era tirar a bendita calça jeans e vestir seus pijamas. Não viu ou ouviu nada sobre Pete desde que ele havia a beijado. Se pegava pensando no tal beijo muito mais do que era recomendado, o que a incomodava insanamente, e de certa forma considerava a ausência do homem uma bênção. Pelo menos ele tinha um pouco de vergonha da cara. Tirou os sapatos colocando-s perto da porta e caminhando em direção às escadas. Ouviu vozes vindas do escritório e franziu o cenho, Jay não tinha ido trabalhar hoje? Estranho. Decidiu perguntá-lo sobre aquilo e, antes que pudesse entrar no cômodo, a voz de Nick a surpreendeu. 

"Eu ainda não sei qual o sentido disso." 

"Como assim?" ouviu o marido responder. 

"Não entendo o porquê de ter se casado com ela. Você nem gostava dela no começo." _‘ela’ sou eu?_ Pensou franzindo ainda mais o cenho. 

"Assim como ela não gostava de mim, mas com o passar do tempo nós começamos a nos amar." 

"Pare com a ladainha, Jay. A única coisa que você ‘amava’ eram os buracos apertados." 

"Eu já te falei pra não falar assim da Emily."

"Você tem que parar de ser mole, não vai começar a ceder aos caprichos dela à essa altura do campeonato." 

"Não é capricho. Eu a entendo. Apesar de não ser o que eu quero, talvez eu consiga viver com isso só por causa dela. Ela já fica tão sozinha." 

"Me poupe. Já parou para pensar em tudo o que poderia ter ganho se não tivesse decidido arrastar essa pirralha pra cima e pra baixo?" ela fechou a mão em um punho, estava prestes a socar o homem "Todas aquelas oportunidades destruídas por causa de uma garota problemática." 

"Você não entende." 

"Não, você é quem não está entendendo. Nós sabemos que para que os nossos negócios dêem certo, não podemos deixar fios soltos. E se ela decide se virar contra você, hein?" 

"Nick, você subestima demais a lealdade da minha esposa." 

"Lealdade? Eu certamente espero que ela não te mostre a mesma lealdade que você mostra à ela." o coração de Emily doeu um pouco com aquilo "Nós dois sabemos que se for preciso temos que dar um jeito nela. Você não vai querer matar uma criança também, vai?" 

"Eu não vou fazer nada disso." 

"Pois bem, continue com ela se quiser. O problema é seu." 

"Certo. Já pode parar de me encher o saco. Foi só uma ideia, mas você tem razão. Crianças são ruins para o negócio. A hipótese de me livrar da mulher que eu amo já é dolorosa o suficiente sem que eu tenha que me imaginar sufocando ou atirando numa criança saída dela." ela esqueceu como respirar. Sentia seu coração bater e doer ao mesmo tempo, mas continuava ali encostada à parede e completamente atônita. Queria poder convencer a si mesma de que não havia escutado aquelas palavras. Não queria ter ouvido aquela conversa. Então  _esse_  era o motivo pelo qual ele se negava a ter filhos? Porque ele planejava eventualmente livrar-se dela? Jogar seu corpo numa vala qualquer e começar de novo com outra pessoa? Sentiu nojo e, acima de tudo, um ódio descontrolado. Os olhos queimaram levemente e ela adentrou a sala ainda furiosa. 

"Hey, amor." o homem disse sorrindo. 

"Não me chama de amor." praticamente rosnou.

"O que tá acontecendo?" aproximou-se dela que se afastou. 

"Você realmente disse o que eu penso que disse?" 

"Do que você está falando, Emily?"

"Não se faça de sonso! Não me trate feito idiota!" 

"Hey, calma." colocou uma mão em seu ombro e ela se afastou novamente. 

"Tira a mão de mim! Você me dá nojo." Nick engoliu o sorriso que teimava em querer se formar em seu rosto. 

"Por que você está agindo assim? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" 

"Aconteceu. Aconteceu que eu acabei de ouvir o homem com o qual eu passei nove anos, o homem que eu pensava me  _amar_ , falando em me matar como se falasse do clima." 

"Em, não é assim." 

"É assim sim! Se eu sou um peso tão grande na sua vida, por que é que você insiste em ficar comigo hein?" 

"Você não é um peso na minha vida, babe, você sabe disso." 

"É por isso que não quer ter um filho comigo, Jay? Acha mesmo que eu, depois de tanto tempo e depois de tudo que a gente passou, simplesmente te entregaria?" 

"Não eu-"

"Você não acha que se isso tivesse de acontecer teria sido há dois anos atrás?" 

"Eu não vou voltar a falar disso." já estava ficando irritado. 

"Ah, disso você não quer falar não é?" 

"Não é como se fosse minha culpa!" gritou. 

"Não, claro que não. Imagina. Também não é sua culpa o que você me  _obrigou_  a fazer na Louisiana, certo?" uma lágrima teimosa caiu sobre a sua bochecha "Não é sua culpa." riu sem vontade "Você tirou ela de mim, a nossa filha." 

"Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer" a pouca paciência que ele tinha havia se esgotado "que  _aquilo_  não era uma criança? Não tinha nem se formado direito." 

"Não se atreva a dizer isso!" apontou o dedo para ele "Eu escutei as batidazinhas do coração dela. Quatro meses. Você pensa mesmo que uma criança de quatro meses é inexistente"? 

"Pare de ser dramática." afastou a mão dela de perto do seu peito. 

"Ela teria cinco anos agora. Talvez até estaria se preparando para o seu primeiro dia de aula." 

"Eu não quero ouvir mais sobre isso." 

"Por quê? A verdade dói? Dói saber que você está me destruindo por dentro igual aquele filho da put-"

"Cala a boca!" Nick, que observava a cena de pé no canto do escritório, não sabia se o grito havia sido mais alto do que o tapa "Tá vendo o que você me fez fazer?" 

"Eu te avisei." Emily disse com a mão sobre uma das bochechas antes de sair dali correndo. 

"Em! Volta aqui!" o homem a seguiu e o outro decidiu que, talvez, aquela fosse a hora de ir embora. 

Ela trancou a porta depressa, caminhando em direção ao closet e tirando de lá uma mala. 

Parecia cena de filme, mas pra ela estava sendo um pesadelo. Havia passado da hora de tomar uma atitude e, como dizem os sábios, antes tarde do que nunca. Sabia que iria doer, que iria machucar e seria praticamente tortura, mas ela não podia continuar ali. Não depois de tudo o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Tentou se focar nas roupas que jogava na mala, evitando as memórias que tentavam invadir seus pensamentos e tornar tudo aquilo ainda mais difícil. Como era patética. Ouviu-o bater na porta e se recusou a responder. Viver longe de Jay nunca havia sido uma possibilidade real, mas agora com a independência trazida pelo seu emprego ela se sentia forte o suficiente para o fazer. Pediria abrigo temporário a Karla até que conseguisse seu próprio canto. Talvez devesse se mudar para Nova Jérsei, aluguéis mais baratos e ainda mais oportunidades de emprego. Quem sabe até não conseguisse usar seu diploma pela primeira vez? Sorriu. Deveria se focar nisso, não pensar na pessoa que agora batia na porta com uma força quase sobrenatural. Colocou o computador na mala, abaixando-se para procurar o bendito carregador e ouviu um estrondo que fez com que ela desse um pulo. Olhou em direção à porta, vendo que esta se encontrava aberta e parcialmente quebrada. 

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?" Jay disse ofegante. 

"O que parece que estou fazendo? Minhas malas." 

"Você não pode ir embora." se aproximou dela, vendo a mulher encolher o corpo instintivamente.

"E-eu posso e eu vou." fechou a mala tentando puxar o zíper. 

"Por favor, não faz isso." o tom de voz choroso dele causou uma pontada em seu coração. 

"Já foi feito, Jay." colocou a mala no chão e, antes que pudesse se mover, ele se ajoelhou a abraçando pela cintura. 

"Não, você não pode me deixar, Em. O que é que eu vou fazer sem você?" pressionou a cabeça contra a barriga dela. 

"Me solta, Jay!" 

"Eu não posso deixar você ir, eu te amo. Eu te amo tanto." olhou para ela com lágrimas nos olhos "Você não pode fazer isso comigo, não me deixa sozinho." 

"Sinto muito." se forçou a não olhá-lo por muito tempo e conseguiu por fim fazer com que ele a soltasse. 

"Se você me deixar eu vou me matar." 

"O quê? Isso não tem graça, Jay." 

"Eu não estou brincando." abriu uma gaveta tirando dali uma arma pequena e a destravando "Se você quer ir embora, pode ir, mas eu não vou ficar aqui sem você." apontou a arma para a própria cabeça. 

"Para com isso. Me dá essa arma aqui." se aproximou dele que sorriu internamente. 

"Não. Vá embora se é isso mesmo que quer fazer, se não consegue perdoar uma besteira que eu falei, pode ir. Mas você vai ter que ir embora sabendo que eu não fui forte o suficiente para ficar e a última imagem que vai ter de mim vai ser justamente essa." o coração dela gelou quando ele começou a puxar o gatilho lentamente. 

"Não!" 

"Se eu não estiver com você, prefiro ficar sem ninguém. Prefiro não existir." mais lágrimas saíram dos olhos de ambos. 

"Você não pode me obrigar a escolher." ela disse derrotada. 

"E não estou, Emily. A sua decisão já foi feita e agora eu fiz a minha. Eu te amo." fechou os olhos pressionando o gatilho quase que em câmera lenta. 

"Não! Pelo amor de Deus, não faz isso." o abraçou tentando afastar a mão que segurava a arma de sua cabeça. 

"Eu não preciso que tenha pena de mim. Pode ir embora." 

"Me desculpa! Me desculpa, meu amor. Eu vou ficar." o apertou mais contra si mesma afundando seu rosto no peito dele. 

"Você tem certeza? Se quiser ir embora pode ir de consciência limpa." ele sorriu abertamente sabendo que ela não podia ver seu rosto. 

"Eu ainda estou chateada com o que você disse, mas peço desculpas por ter te feito sentir assim." virou-se para ele que tornou a fazer aquela carinha de cachorro abandonado. 

"Você interpretou mal a minha conversa com Nick. Eu nunca ficaria com você com a intenção de terminar tudo assim. O que eu te disse naquela igreja foi de coração. Nós dois somos pra sempre." 

"Eu sei, eu sei." 

"Eu te amo, Emily." disse a abraçando ainda com a maldita arma na mão. 

"Será que dá pra colocar essa coisa de volta na gaveta?" 

"Pronto. Você sabe que eu odeio quando a gente briga." 

"Então por que é que fala tanta besteira?" 

"É que você não entende. São tantas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo que eu perco a noção das coisas." 

"Eu sei, você tá todo atolado com o seu trabalho. Me desculpa." 

"Não faça isso de novo. Só de me imaginar sem você eu fico desesperado." 

"Só se você prometer pensar com muito cuidado a respeito do nosso futuro. Você sempre soube que eu sonho em ter uma família e, num mundo ideal, você faria parte dela. Não destrua os meus sonhos, Jay." 

"Vamos conversar sobre isso quando estivermos mais calmos, okay?" ele queria terminar aquele assunto o quanto antes possível. 

"Certo." 

"Que tal sairmos hoje à noite? Nós podemos ir dançar como nos velhos tempos." 

"Você? Dançar?" ela sorriu sentindo um lado do rosto doer e fez uma careta. 

"Hey, eu sou um ótimo dançarino. Antes, vamos colocar um gelo nesse rosto lindo." eles foram para a cozinha, onde pegou uma bolsa de gelo e a colocou delicadamente sobre o lado esquerdo do rosto dela e a mulher estremeceu "Me desculpa." 

"Tudo bem." ela tentou sorrir 

"Eu não quis fazer isso, juro. Nunca mais faço." Emily teve a impressão de já ter ouvido aquele disco antes. 


	11. Undecim

"Doutor Haner." disse abrindo a porta para o homem de cabelos grisalhos.

"Senhora Crane." 

"Oh, por favor, senhora é demais. Me chame de Emily." 

"Sempre me esqueço dessa parte." doutor Haner era o médico de confiança que Jay avia arranjado na cidade para cuidar de problemas ‘gerais’, diferente de Hudson que cuidava de balas e acidentes inexplicáveis. Ele era também o responsável pelo anticoncepcional da mulher e, provavelmente, estava ali a pedido do dono da casa para reaplicar a injeção que havia vencido. "Está preparada para a sua injeção?" sorriu quando eles entraram na sala.

"Sobre isso. Será que poderíamos conversar?" 

"Sim, claro."

"Sente-se por favor." ela se sentou no sofá oposto à ele "Eu gostaria de utilizar um outro método contraceptivo."

"Já tem algo em mente? E, se não for muita indelicadeza, posso saber o porquê?" 

"Claro." ‘que não’ ela pensou antes de mentir "Eu pensei em usar o adesivo. De uns tempos pra cá ando um pouco deprimida e sem apetite, creio que estes sejam efeitos colaterais das injeções."

"Você vem as tomando há quanto tempo?"

"Quase seis anos." 

"E isso só começou a acontecer agora?" a droga de médico não poderia apenas concordar com ela logo?

"Não, aconteceu antes também. Só que eu não havia pensado que as injeções fossem a causa disso até ficar sem tomar uma dose nesses últimos três meses." 

"Certo. Bem, posso receitar o adesivo assim que checar na sua ficha se você tem os pré-requisitos para usá-lo. Sabe que existem efeitos colaterais para este também, certo?" ela arqueou a sobrancelha "Você pode ter sangramento entre os seus ciclos, tem também a mastalgia, náusea e vômito. Tem certeza que é isso mesmo que quer?"

"Absoluta." sorriu levemente.

"Então está praticamente feito."

"Ótimo. Posso pedir um favor?"

"Certamente."

"Se meu marido entrar em contato para perguntar o porquê da minha mudança, pode manter o que conversamos em sigilo? Não quero que ele se preocupe agora que o problema já foi resolvido." mordeu o canto dos lábios

"Sim, como não, mas por favor me informe de qualquer efeito colateral ou caso o sentimento de depressão retorne."

"Pode deixar." ambos se levantaram e ela apertou a mão dele antes de deixá-lo sair pela porta

Sentou-se na cama com sua agenda em mãos olhando pro nada e pensando se havia tomado a decisão certa. Depois do ataque de Jay, as coisas voltaram relativamente ao normal, mas ainda assim tinha suas dúvidas. Sabia que mesmo que não gostasse de admitir, a relação dos dois era praticamente um ciclo vicioso. Se pegou escrevendo cada etapa deste no caderno à sua frente.

_Eu peço desculpas_

As coisas voltam ao normal

 

Cometo um erro

Explosão

Voltamos ao item número um

Olhar praquela lista fazia seu coração doer. Será que estava mesmo sendo tão idiota? Ou será que, na verdade, era a culpada daquilo tudo? Sua incapacidade de consertar os danos no seu casamento e de fazer com que o homem confiasse mais nela estavam estragando tudo. Burra. Se sentia angustiada e confusa, ela havia ameaçado ir embora, mas será que estaria preparada pra quando fosse a vez  _dele_  partir? Sentia que estava andando sobre cascas de ovos, tinha que começar a tomar cuidado com as próprias ações e palavra ou definitivamente o perderia. Aquela ideia não soava nada boa em sua mente. Por que é que as coisas tinham se tornado tão complicadas? Deus, era tão mais fácil nove anos atrás quando a maior preocupação dos dois era não serem pegos no flagra. 

Emily desejou ter dezesseis anos novamente. Em partes. Naquela idade ainda estava sofrendo na mão daqueles que a deveriam proteger, essa era a pior parte de tudo, mas fugir pela janela do quarto às escuras com Jay compensava. A expressão de ódio no rosto dele ao que ela tirava a roupa doía e a confortava ao mesmo tempo. Era tão grata por tê-lo em sua vida. Desenhava involuntáriamente numa nova página da agenda quando ouviu a porta bater e alguém subir as escadas assobiando feliz. Sorriu levemente quando ele entrou no quarto, se jogando sobre a cama e lhe beijando os joelhos descobertos.

"Oi." 

"Oi pra você também. Por que está tão alegre?"

"Porque estava pensando em você." passou a mão pelos cabelos dela

"Assim eu me derreto toda." 

"Isso pode ser uma vantagem pra mim." seus dedos subiram pela perna dela

"Como foi no trabalho?" parou a mão dele

"Bem." suspirou cansado "O de sempre." 

"Nós não vamos fazer isso." disse quando ele tentou mover a mão pra perto demais de sua virilha

"Por quê? Em fazem, tipo, cinco dias.  _Cinco_  dias." o tom de voz dele era desesperado

"Eu não quero." depois do incidente, tinha decidido tomar as rédeas da situação e falar o que queria ou não queria mais vezes.

"Amor, você tá doente?"

"Só porque eu não quero transar tenho que estar doente?" eles riram

"Não, é só que…você meio que sempre quer. "

"E hoje eu não estou afim." 

"Okay, certo, eu não vou colocar a mão em você." rolou os olhos "Será que você poderia  _me_  ajudar, então?" arqueou uma sobrancelha esperançoso

"Eu posso te dar uma mão. Literalmente."

"Não era bem o que eu estava esperando, mas já dá pro gasto." desabotoou os jeans, jogando-os junto com suas boxers do outro lado do quarto e se deitou na cama. Emily sentou-se sobre suas coxas, sorrindo pra ele que colocou as mãos ao lado do corpo e a olhou apreensivo. A mão dela o envolveu devagar, fazendo movimentos leves e dolorosamente lentos. Teve uma sensação de dèja vu ao vê-la assim, lembrando-se de quando ela era tímida demais para tocá-lo daquela maneira e sorriu. A mulher o apertou com mais força, acelerando gradativamente a fricção e aproximou seus lábios dos dele o beijando. ‘Lembre-se de que é só uma punheta, Emily’ disse mentalmente. Os gemidos dele o impediam de concentrar-se completamente ao beijo, suas mãos instintivamente foram para as coxas dela e as apertaram com força. Como ele queria jogá-la naquele maldito colchão e ignorar o pedido feito minutos atrás. Jay não era idiota. Havia chegado perto demais de ser rejeitado para jogar tudo pro ar por causa de uma transa. Ele poderia transar com outra, mas ela era a única esposa que planejava ter. Em se sentiu ficar excitada com aquilo. Droga. Teria que dar um jeito no próprio problema mais tarde, mas não deu o braço à torcer. Os movimentos frenéticos continuaram por mais algum tempo até que ele a apertou com força contra o próprio corpo e ela sentiu um jato acidental lhe atingir o queixo. 

"E-eu posso viver com isso." mentiu passando os dedos pelo queixo dela que sorriu antes de deitar-se ao seu lado

"Disponha." 

"Haner veio aqui hoje?" deitou a cabeça sobre o estômago dela que agora mexia em seu tablet

"Sim. Ele me disse que vai ter que mudar o remédio que eu tomo." tentou soar o mais normal possível

"Ah é?" a voz dele parecia curiosa

"Sim."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Ele não me explicou direito, tem algo a ver com o meu sistema imunológico eu acho."

"E ele já te deu alguma outra coisa?" abraçou as coxas dela

"Ainda não, vai me prescrever um adesivo."

"Que bom que não fizemos nada hoje. Vou ter que anotar esse negócio de adesivo no meu celular pra você não se esquecer." assim como ela havia propositalmente se ‘esquecido’ de tomar a pílula anos atrás

"Aham."

"O que nós vamos fazer hoje à noite?" virou o rosto pra ela que tentou ignorar a maneira que sua barba roçou perto demais de seu baixo ventre

"Não sei, o que tinha em mente?"

"Podemos assistir um filme?" lá foi a barba novamente

"T-tá bom." 

"A não ser que você tenha outra coisa em mente?" seus dedos fizeram desenhos sobre a coxa direita dela

"Eu já te disse que isso não."

"Não estava planejando fazer o que pensava. Só achei que poderia te dar uma mão, já que você foi tão generosa comigo." beijou o pescoço dela "O que me diz?"

"Só uma mão?"

"E talvez uma língua. Fora isso mais nada." sussurrou em seu ouvido vendo-a estremecer

"Tudo bem." antes que terminasse a frase, ele já havia levantado sua saia e se colocado entre as pernas dela. Rasgou, literalmente, sua calcinha jogando o pouco pano que restou no chão. As mãos grandes dele ajeitaram seus quadris, colocando uma de suas coxas sobre o ombro dele. Emily se ouviu gemer quando sentiu a respiração do homem perto demais do seu clitóris. O dedo do meio a invadiu, curvando-se rapidamente dentro dela, enquanto o dedão se encarregou de fazer pressão da maneira certa contra o ponto de prazer. Ela se pegou agarrando a colcha da cama e arqueando o corpo significantemente. Outro dedo se juntou ao primeiro, ambos movendo-se em sincronia com o dedão e ela sentiu a barba rala dele no interior de sua coxa ao que ele lhe beijava a virilha. Os beijos viraram chupões que se aproximavam a cada segundo mais do centro de seu corpo e, quando atingiram seu destino, ela gritou. A língua quente dele substituiu os dedos, lambendo-a por toda sua extensão e ameaçando a penetrar. A mão dela, inconscientemente, foi de encontro aos cabelos do homem tentando dizer sem palavras o que ela queria que acontecesse. Ele a colocou por baixo do corpo dela que gemeu frustrada. Se tinha uma coisa que o marido sabia fazer direito, além de sexo, era sexo oral. A maneira como usava os lábios e a língua a estavam levando à loucura, o dedão de uma mão continuava a massagear o clitóris enquanto os dedos da outra mão faziam carinhos sobre o desenho no topo de uma das pernas. Começou a lhe dar mordidinhas, enquanto seu dedo moveu-se mais para baixo, penetrando a parte favorita de seu pênis no corpo dela. Em estava, quase que literalmente, vendo estrelas. Gritava palavras desconexas, tentando não dizer o que ela realmente queria que ele fizesse. A língua voltou a lhe penetrar, enquanto esta entrava o dedo saía ou vice e versa, seus olhos viraram-se e ele a sentiu apertar com força antes de sentir o líquido dela sobre sua língua. A limpou, sorrindo pra ela que o puxou e lhe beijou de forma selvagem antes de separar os corpos para evitar uma tragédia. 

"Isso foi intenso." 

"Sim." respondeu ainda ofegante

"Quer ir comigo fazer a minha tatuagem amanhã?" 

"Que tatuagem?" não tinha forças para abrir os olhos

"No braço, não lembra que eu queria fazer uma há um tempão?" colocou a coxa dela sobre seu corpo apoiando uma das mãos perto demais da bunda dela

"Ah. Pensei que não tinha se decidido."

"Você vai querer ir?" beijou a mandíbula dela

"Quantas horas?" 

"Oito e meia."

"Da manhã? Eu tenho que trabalhar."

"Não, à noite. Nós vamos ter que ficar lá por um tempo, não vai dar pra fazer tudo de uma vez só."

"Tá bom." sorriu sentindo a ponta do nariz dele em seu pescoço

"Você poderia fazer outra…"

"Ainda não." ela não era muito fã do desenho que tinha, teria que pensar bastante antes de fazer outro

"Tenho que retocar a minha." os olhos dela viraram-se para a perna esquerda dele, onde seu rosto permanecia marcado para sempre e ela sorriu brevemente

"Tô com sono." 

"Podemos tirar um cochilo antes do jantar." a abraçou com força 

"Eu apoio." 

***

"Então se você está procurando um livro de fantasia com romance, tenho certeza que este vai te agradar." entregou o livro azul à mulher sorridente

"Muito obrigada." 

"Imagina, estou aqui pra isso e, se não gostar, pode vir reclamar comigo!" elas riram. O sorriso nos lábios de Emily enfraqueceu ao que ela viu o homem que acabara de entrar na loja. Antes que tivesse tempo de se esconder, seus olhos entraram em contato com aqueles malditos olhos azuis e ela congelou no lugar em que estava. Pete estava diferente da última vez em que o tinha visto, ele havia praticamente raspado a cabeça e a barba estava bem mais rala do que antes, ainda perceptível. Suas roupas eram um misto do que ele usava normalmente e de algo mais casual. Um suéter fino azul marinho, calças jeans um pouco justas escuras e uma espécie de tênis que ela não conseguiu identificar na cor cinza. Não era nada demais, mas ainda assim ela se viu completamente hipnotizada por ele. Virou-se na intenção de sair dali, mas ele chamou seu nome. O volume de sua voz não era nem um pouco discreto e, depois de receber um olhar estranho de Luke, ela se virou pra ele.

"Emily!" a respiração dele estava um pouco descompassada "Erm, oi." sorriu 

"Eu pensei que tinha te dito para não me procurar mais." ele recuou um pouco

"Preciso conversar com você." 

"Não acho que isso seria apropriado, Peter."

"Por favor, me deixa explicar tudo." 

"Tem certeza que há algo a ser explicado?"

"Não vai saber se não me der uma chance." a olhou esperançoso

"Certo. Conversaremos."

"Obrigado."

"Não me agradeça ainda." a maneira com a qual ele sorriu era perturbadora - Meu horário de almoço já passou, mas creio que posso conversar por alguns minutos depois do expediente. 

"Certo. Eu vou te esperar aqui." sentou-se numa das poltronas entrelaçando os dedos das mãos apreensivo

"Só saio daqui a quase três horas, Pete." sentiu o coração bater mais forte quando ela usou seu apelido

"Não tem problema, eu me viro." pegou um livro numa das prateleiras atrás de si e começou a ler. 

Emily rolou os olhos brevemente, lançando um olhar furioso à Luke quando percebeu que este tinha a intenção de fazer algum comentário engraçadinho e ele riu. Durante as horas restantes de trabalho, tentava ignorar os olhos de Nichols sobre si e prosseguir com suas tarefas. Por que é que ele tinha a mania de olhá-la daquele jeito? Parecia a despir com os olhos e fazer carinho ao mesmo tempo. Foco, Emily, foco. Viu, ou melhor, ouviu ele conversar e rir com alguns clientes. A risada dele era tão contagiante que ela se pegou sorrindo sozinha e ficando séria imediatamente ao perceber que o fazia. Para piorar as coisas, Luke decidiu que seria uma ótima idéia deixá-la sair um pouco mais cedo. Assim, nas palavras dele, ‘os amigos teriam mais tempo para colocar o papo em dia’. Queria matá-lo, mas não o fez. Pegou a bolsa no armário, checando-se no espelho brevemente só para ter a certeza de que não estava parecendo uma louca, procurou pelo homem com os olhos sem sucesso e, antes que ele dissesse algo, sentiu o cheiro dele atrás de si. E que cheiro.

"Vamos?" a voz dele disse perto demais de seu ouvido e ela deu alguns passos desesperados pra frente

"Claro." 

"Primeiro as damas." abriu a porta pra ela que sorriu, caminharam por alguns metros pela calçada até pararem do nada

"O que foi?" 

"Meu carro tá aqui." desativou o alarme do Corvette Stingray preto

"Eu não sei se isso é uma boa idéia." hesitou, Jay a buscaria ali em uma hora e meia e ela sabia que não podia arriscar

"Não se preocupe, eu não vou fazer nada com você. Não confia em mim?" 

"É. Não é bem isso. Eu meio que tenho que esperar a minha carona."

"Eu te trago de volta pra cá. Vamos. Estamos perdendo tempo." sorriu

"Okay, tudo bem, mas não podemos nos atrasar."

"Prometo que não vamos." abriu a porta pra ela que entrou devagar. Até o interior do carro tinha o cheiro dele, será que ele passava seu perfume por ali também? Colocou o cinto, vendo-o entrar pela porta do motorista e fazer o mesmo sorrindo de novo pra ela. Malditos sorrisos. Dirigiu por alguns minutos e o único barulho dentro do veículo era uma música bem familiar para os dois. Estranho, Pete não era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que Emily imaginaria ouvindo aquilo. O carro parou em frente à um prédio de tijolos que ficava na beira do rio Hudson. Não havia nada de exagerado neste, parecia com aqueles prédios de filmes dos anos noventa, mas algo ali a trazia uma certa paz. Antes que pudesse abrir a porta sozinha, o homem já tinha aberto esta pra ela. Encarou a placa na fachada do prédio curiosa.

"Arcana?" 

"É latim." respondeu sinalizando para que ela subisse as escadas à sua frente. Abriu a porta do hall de entrada e eles subiram alguns lances de escada até chegarem no andar desejado. Em ficou um pouco incomodada com o lugar, mas não disse nada ao que ele destrancava uma das portas no corredor. O apartamento tinha decoração de madeira, prateleiras por toda a extensão de uma das paredes e janelas enormes para que a vista quase perfeita fosse admirada. 

"Eu pensei que a gente iria em outro lugar e não na sua casa." tentou não demonstrar a sua insatisfação com aquilo

"Oh, esse não é o lugar onde eu moro."

"Não?"

"Não." sorriu sem mostrar os dentes se sentando no sofá e ela sentou-se na outra ponta do mesmo - É apenas um lugar onde podemos conversar sem medo de que alguém nos veja. 

"Oh, certo. Sua ex psicótica."

"Ela também." 

"Bem," colocou a mão no colo "pode dizer o que quer dizer." 

"Primeiro, gostaria de te pedir desculpas. Eu realmente não sei porque fiz aquilo." mentiu "Nunca tive a intenção de te faltar com o respeito. Sua amizade é muito valiosa pra mim."

"Eu fiquei confusa com o que você fez. Pensei que talvez tivesse te mandado uma mensagem errada, mas fico feliz que tenha me dito isso. Gosto muito de ser sua amiga também. Desculpas aceitas." 

"Maravilhoso. Então podemos continuar de onde paramos?" 

"Que foi?"

"Também não me lembro." riram 

"Podemos inventar um assunto." 

"Parece ótimo pra mim. Você pode começar."

"Hm," pensou por alguns minutos "já te perguntei por que se mudou pra Nova Iorque?"

"Que eu me lembre, não. Eu me mudei pra cá quando minha mãe se casou com meu padrasto, que é daqui." 

"E onde morava antes?" 

"Califórnia." esperava que a pergunta morresse ali, então decidiu perguntar à ela "E você?" 

"Meu marido, Jay," disse hesitante e não percebeu que ele havia flexionado a mandíbula "conseguiu uma…oportunidade de trabalho aqui. Nós morávamos na Louisiana antes." 

"Me disse que estão casados há muito tempo, certo?" ela concordou com a cabeça "E como se conheceram?"

"Ele havia se mudado pra minha cidade recentemente, um dia depois da aula veio conversar comigo e aqui estamos." 

"E os seus pais, o que acharam disso?" já sabia a resposta

"Eu não gosto muito de falar deles." se mexeu desconfortávelmente

"Se não quiser falar, não precisa, só quero que saiba que tem em mim um amigo de verdade. Pode desabafar que eu não vou sair correndo e publicar nada no jornal." ela riu com aquilo

"Meus pais não eram muito bons comigo."

"Oh." engoliu em seco "Sinto muito."

"Tudo bem. Algumas pessoas simplesmente não nasceram para procriar."

"E não tem irmãos? O que aconteceu com eles?" 

"Tenho um irmão mais velho." fechou os olhos com força ao lembrar-se deste "Nunca fomos muito próximos."

"Meu único irmão morreu quando éramos pequenos." ele disse lembrando-se daquele dia horrível

"Oh, isso é péssimo Pete." 

"Foi difícil, mas consegui seguir em frente."

"E Ryan?"

"Ryan me chama de tio, mas não somos ligados por sangue."

"É difícil de dizer, ele se parece muito com você."

"Todos falam a mesma coisa. Já até pensaram que ele era meu filho." riram "O que te fez se apaixonar pelo seu marido…Jay?"

"Tudo?" sorriu "Ele meio que apareceu na minha vida feito uma luz no fim do túnel." 

"Vocês devem ter um relacionamento ótimo para ficarem juntos tanto tempo. Ainda mais na sua idade." 

"Você fala como se fosse muita coisa mais velho que eu!" lhe deu um tapa no ombro "Temos nossos altos e baixos, mas a gente vive com isso. E você? Além da psicótica não encontrou ninguém?"

"Ainda não." mentiu encarando os lábios dela daquela forma que a incomodava 

"Olha só a hora! Temos que voltar." se levantou rápidamente e ele tentou não olhar muito para o seu traseiro

"Sim, claro." 

"Gostei da nossa conversa, Pete." disse quando entraram no carro

"Fico feliz em saber disso. Quando quiser conversar, Arcana sempre estará aberto pra você. Sem medo de que ninguém descubra." 

***

"Pronto. O contorno está feito." o homem disse olhando para o relógio

"Tá muito bom, Bob." Jay admirou o desenho virando-se pra mulher "Não tá, amor?"

"Sim. Agora quero ver você aguentar colorir isso tudo de uma vez só." 

"Só não vale desmaiar hein, Jay?" 

"Até parece." 

"Quando quer voltar?" 

"Semana que vem? Mais ou menos às seis, pra dar tempo de terminar tudo?" 

"Combinado, quarta feira então." anotou no caderno "Tem certeza que não vai querer entrar na fila, Emily?" 

"Não, muito obrigada. Já sofri o suficiente na mão de tatuadores por um bom tempo." 

"Eu tenho que retocar essa aqui." apontou pra perna

"Depois que a gente terminar a do braço parte pra essa. Quem fez esse rosto? Tá igualzinho ela."

"Um amigo meu, Roman. Mudou-se pra Califórnia agora, mas antes morava na Louisiana."

"É realmente um trabalho de mestre." 

"Obrigado." 

"Bem, vamos indo porque tá tarde pra caramba e a patroa vai chiar quando eu chegar à essa hora em casa."

"Por isso trouxe a minha comigo." abraçou a mulher de lado vendo-a bocejar "Vamos embora antes que você durma por aqui mesmo." 


	12. Duodecim

  
"Você não tem que me contar se não quiser." disse quando ela respirou fundo 

"Não, eu quero. Só é um pouco difícil falar dessas coisas, mas essas nossas conversas me fazem bem." aquela era a terceira vez em que os dois estavam no apartamento

"Tem certeza?" olhou para a mulher, que parecia radiar no vestido branco. Deus, ela era tão linda.

"Claro. Okay, por onde começar?" mordeu o lábio inferior "Meu p-pai…" estava tão desacostumada a dizer aquela palavra que ela parecia pertencer à um idioma desconhecido "digamos que ele é uma pessoa importante." 

"Aham." 

"Ele trabalha num ramo dominado por homens, quando meu irmão nasceu alguns anos antes de mim ele ficou extremamente feliz pois o negócio finalmente teria um herdeiro. Ele e a minha m-mãe" não era uma palavra boa para descrever a mulher "tentaram mais algumas vezes ter filhos, aí ela engravidou de mim. O meu irmão tinha quase cinco anos. Tudo ocorreu bem, até que eu nasci." respirou fundo novamente "Na cabeça do meu… _daquele_ homem, a culpa por eu ter nascido mulher era de sua esposa. Ele a acusou de traí-lo, a tratou feito lixo absoluto e, por pouco, não a fez me colocar num orfanato." sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas "Ele só não fez isso, porque tinha medo que eu crescesse e reclamasse os meus direitos como filha, o que eventualmente se tornaria um escândalo. Quando eu era pequena rezava todos os dias pedindo à Deus que alguma freira viesse me buscar e me levar para um orfanato." 

"Oh, Em." apertou a mão dela

"Não vou entrar em detalhes hoje, talvez nunca consiga dizer pra ninguém o que aconteceu, mas eles não me tratavam nem um pouco bem. Parecia cena de filme. Qualquer coisinha era motivo para que eu fosse punida covardemente," ela ainda conseguia sentir a dor e ouvir os próprios pedidos de socorro para a mãe, que apenas observava tudo sem demonstrar nada "fui pra escola inúmeras vezes com roupas de inverno nada apropriadas para a estação em que estivéssemos. Ainda assim, não disse nada pra ninguém. Tinha medo do que eles poderiam fazer se eu abrisse a boca." 

"Não chora." a abraçou sentindo o próprio peito doer e uma indignação tomar conta de si "Se eu soubesse não teria perguntado."

"Não se culpe, é bom eu desabafar. A única pessoa que sabia disso além deles e do meu irmão era Jay. Ele fica muito bravo se eu falar disso."

"Acho que por hoje já deu. Não aguento ver mulheres chorarem, principalmente se for uma mulher tão bonita quanto você." secou as lágrimas dela sorrindo. 

Sentou-se no sofá da própria casa sentindo-se ligeiramente aliviada. Não imaginava que dizer a verdade à alguém iria lhe fazer tão bem, era como se um peso houvesse sido retirado de suas costas. Infelizmente, as memórias trazidas pela revelação não eram nada agradáveis, sentiu o próprio corpo encolher ao que lembrou-se da voz do homem que a atormentara por dezesseis longos anos. Sentia os objetos que ele usava para torturá-la, porque aquilo sim poderia ser chamado de tortura, tocar a sua pele ainda ali. Cinco anos depois. A maior pergunta na mente deEmily sempre foi ‘por quê?’. Talvez esse fosse o motivo por trás de seu instinto maternal tão forte. A vontade de ser para alguém a mãe que ela nunca teve. O quão sem coração uma mulher precisa ser para deixar com que façam aquilo com uma pessoazinha que saiu de si própria? Como é que se carrega uma criança por nove meses e depois faz aquilo? Era como as mães que, por algum motivo, achavam justo jogar seus bebês fora como se eles fossem uma camiseta que não mais lhes servia. Nojento. Desumano. Talvez o que ocorreu com ela fosse pior do que ser jogada no lixo. Ser humilhada, torturada e completamente negligenciada por tanto tempo era provavelmente pior que uma morte quase instantânea. E pensar que aqueles dois procriaram outras vezes. Como estaria o psicológico daqueles pobres garotos? Que tipo de homens seriam esses que assistem a mãe ser tratada como lixo e a irmã como algo ainda pior? Graças à Deus ela tinha sido salva.

Flashback

_"Você quer ir com ele sua vadiazinha?" ouviu a voz do homem gritar "Então vá! Toma essa porcaria de papel e suma!"_

_"Neil, por favor não faça isso!" a mulher ainda tinha a audácia de dizer aquilo?_

_"Cale-se! Você não está grávida de um menino? Então não precisamos mais dessa idiota." virou-se para a garota "Eu deveria fazer com que me pagasse cada centavo que eu gastei com essa sua vida inútil." ouviu o homem buzinar impaciente "Vá logo para os braços daquele marginal" jogou o papel na cara dela "não volte correndo na hora que ele se cansar de você." a empurrou com força na direção da porta_

_"Emily, não!" a pessoa que ela deveria chamar de mãe a abraçou_

_"Me solta sua louca!"_

_"Você não pode me deixar aqui sozinha, pelo amor de Deus." sussurrou_

_"E onde estava você quando eu te pedi socorro?" cuspiu as palavras na cara dela "Onde você estava quando eu implorava ‘me ajuda mamãe!’ ‘faça ele parar!’? Sua vadia hipócrita."_

_"Não fale assim com ela!" o homem fez menção de bater nela_

_"Bate! Mas bate com força, pra não ficar com saudades!" gargalhou e ele a olhou atônito "Eu deveria matar todos vocês. Inclusive o seu precisoso filho." apontou para a barriga da mulher "Vocês não valem à pena. Já vão todos apodrecer no inferno. Aposto que essa criança vai nascer sem ao menos conseguir jogar frisbee."_

_"Cale se!"_

_"Foda-se, eu espero que vocês todos sejam infelizes para sempre!" a última coisa que ela viu antes de sair foram os olhos do homem que ela deveria chamar de irmão escondidos atrás de uma pilastra observando a cena. Covarde._

_"Ele fez alguma coisa com você?" Jay disse quando ela finalmente chegou no carro, pulando em seu colo_

_"Apenas assinou a minha carta de liberdade." mostrou-lhe o papel antes de eles começarem a se beijar. Ele a jogou sobre o capô do carro sem nem pensar, eles estavam quase tirando a roupa um do outro quando ele separou os lábios dos dela "Posso matá-los agora?"_

_"Não. Ainda não." um sorriso maquiavélico brotou nos lábios dela, que gemeu quando ele apertou sem querer um dos hematomas mais recentes_

_"Eu realmente quero matá-lo agora."_

_"Vamos embora, Jay. Eu nunca mais quero ver esse povo."_

/Flashback

Adentrou o quarto tentando espantar as memórias ruins pra longe da sua cabeça, percebeu que o marido havia deixado o computador ligado sobre a cama e bufou. Ele sabia o quanto ela odiava aquilo. Estava quase fechando a tela do computador quando uma janela lhe chamou a atenção, uma conversa entre ele e uma tal ‘Lindsey’ que não parecia nem um pouco profissional. A não ser que ela praticasse a profissão mais antiga do mundo. Não gostava muito de fazer isso, mas se viu bisbilhotando o computador afim de ver se ali havia algo mais que ela deveria saber. As mensagens entre Jay e a tal mulher eram constantes, algumas amigáveis, outras mais secas e outras completamente inadequadas para um homem casado. 

Emily sentiu seu sangue ferver, não podia acreditar que ele estava fazendo aquilo. De novo. Não queria que fosse verdade. De acordo com uma das mensagens, a mulher o visitaria no trabalho naquela tarde e, ao olhar para o relógio, ela percebeu que se dirigisse rápido o suficiente provavelmente os pegaria no flagra. 

Aquela maldita BMW nunca se moveu com tanta rapidez. A mulher nem havia se lembrado de colocar o cinto, parecia um daqueles touros espanhóis ao ver a muleta. Ela iria os matar. Primeiro a mulher, antes que ela fugisse, depois ela iria quebrar a cara do marido. Quem ele pensava ser? Não aguentava ficar uma semana sem sexo? E depois ainda tinha a cara de pau de vir com todo aquele papo meloso que Em deveria ter desconfiado ser para enganá-la. Oh, como ele tinha sorte de ela, ainda, não saber atirar. ‘Acalme-se, mulher’ respirou fundo. Não poderia literalmente matar a vadia, mas faria um bom estrago no seu rosto. E ai dela se abrisse o bico. Os pneus derraparam ao que ela fez uma última curva, estacionando o carro de qualquer jeito ao lado do que pertencia ao marido e desceu marchando deste. A pobre secretária mal teve tempo de respirar antes que a mulher invadisse o escritório e encontrasse os dois conversando numa distância nada amigável. Bateu a porta na cara da outra antes de se virar para os dois.

"Em-"

"Você. Fica. Calado." disse entre os dentes antes de enrolar o cabelo preto da outra numa de suas mãos "Acha bonito dar em cima do marido dos outros, sua puta?" 

"Me solta sua louca!" tentava atingir a outra sem sucesso

"Emily o que você tá fazendo?"

"Você acha, James, que eu sou idiota? Não escondeu nem a prova do crime. Eu vi as suas mensagens pra essa piranha." puxou o cabelo da outra com mais força lhe dando um tapa na cara

"Ai! Sua vaca!" tentou revidar tomando um chute 

"Responde! Responde seu filho da puta!" 

"Você está agindo como uma lunática!" deu um passo na direção das duas

"Tá querendo defender a sua amante, é?" 

" _Devo chamar a polícia, senhor Crane?_ " a voz da secretaria soou do outro lado da porta

"Não, Mallory! Eu resolvo isso." 

"E como exatamente vai _resolver_ , hein?" obrigou Lindsey a se ajoelhar no chão "Porque eu tenho todas as intenções de quebrar a sua cara depois que eu deformar essa aqui."

"Jay, faça alguma coisa!" 

"Amor, por favor. Você viu que eu não fiz nada! Eu só estava conversando com ela." não se atreveria a tentar fazer com que ela soltasse a outra

"’Só conversando’? O que você faria se me visse ‘só conversando’ com um homem qualquer depois de trocar mensagens iguais às que vocês dois filhos da mãe estavam trocando, hein?" sentiu alguns fios do cabelo da mulher saírem com a força de suas mãos

"Deixa ela ir, eu juro que eu nunca mais converso com ninguém que se pareça ou tenha o nome dela. Vamos resolver isso nós dois, huh?" tentou passar uma calma inexistente à ela

"Deixá-la ir?" disse arrastando a mulher pelos cabelos até a mesa "Simplesmente deixar que ela vá embora? Você realmente deve pensar que eu tenho cara de otária." antes que qualquer um fizesse alguma coisa, ela já havia passado o estilete com força por um lado da cara da mulher que gritou de dor

"Emily!" o homem gritou horrorizado

"Pode ir embora,  _Lindsey_." sorriu para a mulher jogando-a no chão

"S-sua maluca! Olha o que você fez comigo." a mão dela estava cheia de sangue

"Talvez a cicatriz que esse  _pequeno acidente_  vai deixar te faça pensar melhor antes de se envolver com o marido dos outros." virou-se para o homem "Vamos, meu amor?" sorriu de maneira falsa, ainda com o estilete ensanguentado numa das mãos

"Okay." o comportamento dela realmente o estava assustando e o deixando puto ao mesmo tempo

"No meu carro." a voz dela o surpreendeu quando chegaram no estacionamento. Ela dirigiu de volta para a casa abrindo e fechando a porcaria do estilete com a mão direita. A cada vez que o fazia, um pouco de sangue espirrava sobre o banco bege do carro e o manchava. Jay queria entender tudo aquilo, achava que ela estava exagerando e, mais que tudo, queria parar com aquele ‘click’ insuportável. Ela esperou que ele entrasse na casa, para entrar logo em seguida e, por alguns segundos, o homem pensou que ela talvez planejasse o apunhalar pelas costas. Literalmente. 

"Estou pronta para ouvir a sua explicação." jogou o estilete na mesa de centro

"Eu não entendo o porquê de ter que me explicar. Você viu que eu não estava fazendo nada errado." 

"Por favor," respirou fundo passando a mão pelo rosto "sem cinismo. Eu vi o seu computador. Eu vi a mesma pessoa com a qual você estava marcando encontros no seu escritório. Diga a verdade."

"E o que você estava fazendo mexendo no meu computador?" 

"Eu sou sua esposa, se eu quiser inspecionar o seu corpo toda noite eu posso fazer isso!"

"Estava procurando o quê, hein? Você sabe o que dizem de pessoas ciumentas, elas sempre têm algo a esconder."

"ME POUPE! Eu tenho algo a esconder? Sou eu quem não te deixa ter amigos? Sou eu quem fica praticamente contando no cronômetro o tempo que você gasta para fazer  _qualquer_  coisa no dia? SE ALGUÉM TEM ALGUMA COISA PRA ESCONDER ESSE ALGUÉM É VOCÊ!" pronto, já tinham começado os gritos

"Se você não ficasse dando uma de oferecida pra todo mundo, talvez eu não tivesse que agir assim!" 

"Eu? Dando uma de oferecida?" agora eles gritavam um na cara do outro, ela encostada na parede e ele à sua frente "Você é quem não pode ver um par de pernas abertas que se enfia no meio!" empurrou-o com um dos dedos

"Mentira! E, além do mais, de quem é a culpa disso? Quem é que fica de frescura e cheia de não me toques, hein? Eu sou homem, caralho!"

"Talvez você devesse pensar na sua cabeça debaixo antes de fazer merda. Quem sabe assim você e esse seu vício ficassem saciados!"

"E você acha que eu faço merda por quê? Por que eu gosto? Ou por que você me obriga?" o rosto dele estava quase fundindo com o dela

"Eu te obrigo? Tenha dó! Eu acho que até te ajudo, me fingindo de sonsa e fingindo que não vejo as marcas de vagabundas em você!" 

"Como você consegue ser tão insuportável? Pare de agir como se a culpa fosse minha!"

"E não é? Você é louco?" 

"Não, mas você com certeza acha que eu sou besta. Eu sei que você fica cheia de papo pra todos os homens no seu serviço!" nada do que ele dizia fazia sentido

"ESSE É O MEU TRABALHO, SUA ANTA!" 

"E EU NÃO QUERO OUVIR MAIS NADA!" socou a parede ao lado da cabeça dela fazendo, literalmente, um buraco nessa

"Era pra esse soco ter me atingido? Agora além de não saber admitir os seus erros você só quer resolver tudo na base da porrada?" 

"É claro que não. Não seja idiota." 

"Eu sou idiota. Eu fui idiota. Eu continuarei a ser idiota. Afinal, isso é tudo o que fui a minha vida toda, certo? Só mudei de dono."

"Cala a boca, Emily." 

"Você sempre me manda calar a boca quando eu digo a verdade, é impressionante." 

"Não. Eu te mando calar a boca quando você me compara à um monstro que eu não sou." 

"Eu já não sei se tenho certeza com relação à isso."

"Se você abrisse seus olhos para o que está ao seu redor ao invés de ficar vivendo no mundo da imaginação, talvez conseguisse perceber isso." a proximidade deles estava dificultando a circulação de ar. 

"Eu não consigo respirar direito com você me esmagando!"

"Não consegue respirar ou não quer que eu sinta esse cheiro de perfume masculino barato vindo do seu corpo?" ela ficou boquiaberta "Agora não consegue mais gritar, não é?" franziu o cenho.

"Você é decididamente louco."

"Oh, amor, você não viu nada." aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela "Eu espero que você pense bem, muito bem, antes de fazer uma besteira, Emily. Porque quando eu descobrir, e eu te garanto que vou descobrir, vou fazer você se arrepender do dia em que me conheceu. Você não tem ideia do que eu sou capaz." antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, o telefone da casa tocou. Ele se afastou e ela respirou fundo, um pouco assustada. 

"Alô?" a voz grossa surpreendeu a pessoa do outro lado da linha "Alôôô?" não houve resposta "Hoje realmente não é um bom dia para passar trote pra essa casa, se voltar a fazer isso eu te acho até no inferno e enfio esse telefone na sua bunda." o homem desligou bufando e olhando pra mulher ainda encostada na parede. Pete encarou o telefone preocupado, tinha que ver Emily logo pois algo dentro dele lhe dizia que as coisas não estavam nada boas com ela. 


	13. Tredecim

"Então, temos tudo o que precisamos?" perguntou ao moreno que era pouca coisa mais baixo que ele. 

"Sim. O carregamento está completo." encarou as caixas de madeira à sua frente. 

"Ótimo. - acendeu um cigarro" Cuide de tudo enquanto eu volto pra cidade, sim? - pensou na mulher "Tenho muito a resolver." 

"Certo chefe."

**

Pressionou o corpo dela contra o vidro do box ouvindo seus gemidos ecoarem pelo banheiro e sorriu antes de lhe beijar o pescoço. Seu braço a envolvia pela cintura enquanto estocava com força e tentava manter o cabelo dela longe de seu rosto. Contraiu a mandíbula, beijando-a e sentindo vontade de a abraçar e nunca mais soltar. Com ela tudo era diferente. Sorriu ao ouvir um gemido mais alto quando atingiu um ponto dentro dela que só ele conhecia. Tinha sensação melhor que aquela? Seus dedos exploraram a pele macia da mulher antes de envolverem seus quadris e apertá-los com força ao que ambos se aproximavam do clímax. Não importava com quantas mulheres ele dormisse enquanto estava na rua, nenhuma delas se comparava à Emily e os gritos no banheiro eram só mais uma prova do que ele já estava cansado de saber. Abraçou-a ao que terminaram o ato, se sentando sobre o banco dentro do box e ouvindo as respirações normalizarem. Fechou os olhos, direcionando os lábios para um lado do rosto dela e lhe beijando levemente ali. Nunca iria se cansar de momentos como aquele em que a única coisa que importava eram os dois. Ela se levantou, tirando os braços do homem de seu redor e sorriu brevemente antes de começar a se ensaboar. O sorriso no rosto dele ficou ainda maior ao que ele observou o corpo à sua frente. Não lhe importavam quantas marcas ela tivesse ali, pra ele era simplesmente perfeita. E pensar que era toda sua. 

"Você vai mesmo ter que viajar?" os olhos do homem estavam fixados às gotas que caíam do cabelo sobre os ombros dela.

"Sim. Tenho que checar uma mercadoria no Arkansas." uma expressão um pouco triste dominou o rosto da outra "Não vou ficar lá por muito tempo." 

"É o que você disse quando foi para Idaho por ‘um fim de semana’" fez aspas com as mãos "e ficou por lá por mais de oito dias." 

"Desculpa, amor," passou a mão pelo rosto dela que agora estava séria "mas é o meu trabalho. Além do mais, você vai ter coisas suficientes pra fazer enquanto eu tiver ausente." 

"Tanto faz." suspirou. 

"Bem, se quiser, pode vir comigo." 

"Ir com você e ficar trancada num quarto de hotel? Não, muito obrigada." 

"Não seja tão inflexível." 

"Tudo bem, Jay, vai pro Arkansas e se quiser pode ir pro Kansas também." colocou a louça na lava louças nervosa "Só não reclame quando outro maluco entrar nessa casa enquanto eu estiver sozinha." 

"Isso não vai acontecer." a abraçou por trás impedindo que ela se afastasse "Eu te prometi que isso não ia acontecer de novo, não prometi?" 

"Sim." 

"Então pronto. Nós dois sabemos que eu cumpro com a minha palavra. Além do mais, Nick vai ficar encarregado da segurança da casa enquanto eu estiver fora." 

"Que maravilha!" disse sarcástica. 

"O que foi?" 

"Acho que seria mais fácil deixar as portas abertas pra quem quer que seja entrar ao invés de colocar o seu amigo como meu segurança." virou-se de frente pra ele franzindo o cenho.

"Eu sei que vocês não se dão bem, mas ele nunca deixaria nada de mal te acontecer." 

"Enquanto é conveniente." 

"Nós já conversamos sobre isso, Em."

"Às vezes eu queria poder sumir no mundo, ir para um lugar onde só nós dois existíssemos e começar tudo de novo." 

"Não é exatamente isso que viemos fazer aqui?" a abraçou pela cintura.

"Você sabe o que eu quis dizer." 

"Certo. Não vamos brigar." beijou seus lábios levemente "Começamos a manhã com o pé direito, não vamos estragar o nosso humor à toa." 

"Okay." para ele era sempre assim. Qualquer coisa que a deixasse insatisfeita e sobre a qual ele não estivesse a fim de discutir poderia ser facilmente ignorada. 

Emily se forçou a não rolar os olhos. 

"Tem que trabalhar hoje?" 

"Não." 

"Que tal se nós dois ficassemos o resto do dia no quarto então?" 

"Eu tenho que trabalhar amanhã." disse num tom suspeito ao que viu um sorriso brotar nos lábios dele. 

"Não vou fazer um estrago muito grande." 

"Ah!" gritou ao que ele a jogou por cima dos ombros "Tenho que fazer o almoço!" 

"Relaxa, eu faço questão de não te deixar passar fome." subiu as escadas ouvindo as risadas dela ao que esta esperneava. 

Retirou as roupas da secadora as colocando no cesto branco. Ao chegar no quarto, jogou-as sobre a cama, observando o homem que ainda dormia, e começou a dobrar peça por peça. Tinha coisa mais chata que dobrar roupas? Era a tarefa doméstica que Emily mais odiava. Separava as peças colocando as que ele deveria levar na viagem sobre a mala fechada. Prendeu o cabelo se sentindo irritada com o calor desnecessário proporcionado pelos fios, ao dobrar uma calça viu um papel cair do bolso desta e franziu a sobrancelha. Qualquer que fosse a mensagem escrita nesse tinha sido apagada pela água quente e o sabão. O cérebro da mulher a levou de volta para eventos nada prazerosos do passado e ela respirou fundo antes de continuar dobrando as roupas. Desde o incidente na Shifter, o marido parecia estar andando na linha, mas ela sabia o quanto ele era bom em esconder as coisas quando queria. Tentou não pensar demais naquilo ou enlouqueceria. O sorriso que brotou no rosto dele ao acordar e vê-la ali quase derreteu seu coração, se esqueceu da existência do papel em menos de cinco minutos. 

"O que aconteceu?" ouviu a voz dele perguntar a quem quer que estivesse do outro lado da linha e levantou a cabeça que estava deitada sobre seu peito "Acidente?" arqueou a sobrancelha e, por um instante, se esqueceu de que só tinha ele no mundo, se preocupando com o significado da palavra "O que vamos fazer agora?" pausa "E a Emily, como fica?" franziu o cenho ao ouvir o próprio nome "Certo. Teremos de ser rápidos então." passou a mão pelo rosto "Tudo bem, Nick, te vejo mais tarde." 

"O que foi?" 

"O homem que deveria me acompanhar na viagem sofreu um acidente." 

"Ele está bem?" 

"Na medida do possível, mas foi algo tão inesperado que minha única solução é levar Nick comigo." 

"Isso significa que eu vou ficar aqui sozinha de tudo?" se sentou na cama. 

"Sim." 

"Eu deveria ter adivinhado." levantou-se caminhando até a janela. 

"Não foi de propósito, Em, e além do mais são só dois dias e meio." 

"É o que você sempre diz." se afastou ao senti-lo se aproximar. 

"Não faz assim." puxou o braço dela "Vem comigo então." 

"Tenho que trabalhar." 

"Peça um dia de folga." 

"Não." 

"Então pare de reclamar." estava perdendo a paciência. 

"Vou fazer exatamente isso. Parar de reclamar. Quem sabe eu até te agradeça por me deixar sozinha mais uma vez?" exclamou. 

"Tenho uma reunião importante, Emily, não posso simplesmente cancelá-la pra ficar aqui com você." respirou fundo "Vamos parar de discutir à toa, tá bom? Tivemos um dia tão bom. Não vale à pena estragá-lo por motivos bestas." 

"Vai mesmo voltar em dois dias?" mordeu o lábio inferior. 

"Claro que vou, amor, não vai nem dar tempo de você sentir a minha falta. Você trabalha amanhã e dorme o dia seguinte todo. Quando menos esperar eu vou estar aqui. Não precisa ficar com medo." 

"Eu detesto ficar sozinha." 

"E eu sei disso. Se não fosse absolutamente necessário não te deixaria aqui, eu odeio te deixar sozinha ainda mais depois que eu fui preso, mas é o que tenho que fazer." a abraçou com força. 

"Tá bom." 

"Agora me ajuda a arrumar a mala?" ela concordou fracamente o observando arrastar a mala pra cima da cama. 

"Não se esqueça de ativar o alarme antes de dormir." 

"Não vou, Jay." o insuportável bufou da porta da casa e ela quis socá-lo. 

"Se você ao menos desconfiar que tem alguém aqui já sabe o que fazer, certo?" 

"Sim." 

"Domingo de manhã eu estarei aqui, não vai nem ter tempo de sentir a minha falta." 

"Se você diz né." 

"Hey," levantou o queixo dela com uma das mãos "eu te amo." 

"Também." 

"Vamos nos atrasar, chefe." 

"Já estou indo, Nick." disse sem tirar os olhos dela "Pense em mim." 

"Farei isto." 

"E me deseje sorte." 

"Boa sorte." a beijou. 

"Até domingo." 

"Até." observou da entrada da casa o carro prateado se enfiar entre os outros e em pouco tempo desaparecer de seu campo de visão. Respirou fundo, preparada para fechar a porta da casa, e ouviu o próprio nome ser gritado. Levantou a cabeça encarando o outro lado da rua, onde a vizinha tentava atravessar a rua destrambelhada e riu inconscientemente. 

"Oi!" disse ao subir os degraus que davam acesso à porta de entrada da casa. 

"Karla. Tudo bem?" 

"Sim, e com você? Te vi com uma expressão triste no rosto." 

"Estou bem também. É que o Jay viajou hoje e não gosto muito de ficar sozinha." 

"Quer dormir lá em casa? Sei como deve ser difícil ficar sozinha num lugar tão grande depois de se acostumar a sempre ter companhia." 

"Ah, não, muito obrigada. Prefiro não incomodar." 

"Posso dormir aqui se quiser então." sorriu abertamente.

"Sério mesmo?" 

"Claro. Por mim desde que haja um colchão macio e três travesseiros debaixo do meu corpo, dormiria até no meio da rua." riram "Okay, talvez não no meio da rua." 

"Seria ótimo." 

"Yes! Faz anos desde a última vez em que fiz uma festa do pijama. Ah, a adolescência, não sente falta desse tipo de coisa?" colocou uma das mãos na cintura.

"Meus pais não me deixavam trazer amigos em casa." _‘ou no que eles me permitiam chamar de casa’_.

"Que merda hein. Tive algumas amigas com pais religiosos também. Era um saco." fez uma careta "Agora podemos recuperar o tempo perdido." 

"Com certeza." 

"Então vou lá em casa pegar as minhas coisas e já volto." 

"Te esperarei aqui." fechou a porta sorrindo e agradecendo aos céus por ter encontrado uma amiga tão gentil feito Karla. Subiu as escadas brevemente para se certificar de que o quarto de hóspedes estava arrumado e ouviu a campainha tocar. Quase tropeçou ao descer as escadas correndo, uma sensação estranha tomou conta do próprio corpo ao que tocou a maçaneta e seu coração parou ao abrir a porta. 

"Oi Em." 

"O que... Pete?"

"Você tá bem?" observou a expressão no rosto dela curioso. 

"S-sim." levantou a cabeça para encará-lo melhor e xingou baixo ao ver o objeto na parede atrás dele. 

"O que foi?" 

"É que... você não pode vir aqui. Estar aqui." 

"Não entendi nada." 

"Por favor, vá embora." 

"Por quê?" 

"Meu marido não gosta que eu receba visitas. Não posso explicar." estava começando a realmente ficar nervosa "Te ligo depois. Por favor, vá antes que me coloque em encrenca." 

"Estou mais confuso do que antes, mas irei embora. Não se esqueça de me ligar." se aproximou dela com a intenção de abraçá-la.

"Não. Aqui não." ele franziu o cenho. 

"Até mais, Emily." desceu os degraus balançando a cabeça e o coração dela começou a bater acelerado. Como iria explicar aquilo ao outro quando ele visse o vídeo feito pela câmera de segurança? Estava fodida. 

"Em?" a mulher balançou a mão em frente aos olhos da outra que piscou com força antes de se focar nela. 

"Estava encarando o nada com uma expressão estranha no rosto." 

"Desculpe, me distraí. Pegou suas coisas?" 

"Sim senhora." levantou a bolsa cor de rosa. 

"Entre, por favor." 

Tentava prestar atenção às palavras saídas da boca de Karla, mas isso parecia a tarefa mais difícil do mundo. Sua cabeça dava voltas e voltas sem encontrar uma bendita solução. Sorriu para a mulher que gesticulava animada ao contar uma história engraçada do passado que, pelo pouco que Emily tinha realmente ouvido, envolvia um ex namorado até que os bocejos começaram.  _‘Graças à Deus’_ pensou direcionando a outra para o quarto de hóspedes. Depois de cerca de vinte minutos, desceu as escadas em direção ao escritório, tinha que descobrir uma maneira de apagar aqueles míseros minutos do vídeo nem que pra isso precisasse ficar acordada a noite inteira. Colocou a senha no computador do marido, observando que o número de pastas na área de trabalho havia mudado, não tinha muito tempo pra se preocupar com aquilo, abriu o navegador digitando o endereço do site por onde era possível ter acesso às imagens capturadas pela câmera. Encarou cada um dos botões no layout sem saber o que a maioria destes fazia. Estava quase desistindo quando viu a palavra ‘formatar’ em letras pequenas no canto esquerdo e, relutante, clicou nela vendo uma confirmação aparecer no meio da tela e, logo, os arquivos enormes estavam sendo apagados. O telefone em seu bolso começou a tocar ao mesmo tempo em que a palavra ‘concluído’ apareceu na tela. Suas mãos começaram a tremer. Havia sido descoberta. Idiota. Como é que pensava que poderia simplesmente apagar tudo aquilo sem que o marido percebesse? Burra. Franziu o cenho ao perceber que a ligação vinha de um número privado. 

"A-alô?" tentou disfarçar o nervosismo. 

"Pensei que iria me ligar." respirou aliviada ao ouvir aquela voz. 

"Oh, Pete, me desculpe. Eu esqueci." 

"Tá tudo bem?" 

"Sim, claro." 

"Você estava tão estranha mais cedo." 

"Ah, sobre isso. Por favor, me avise antes de vir a minha casa. Meu marido não é muito fã de visitas, ainda mais de desconhecidos, quero evitar que alguma situação constrangedora aconteça." 

"Claro." respirou fundo "Só estava preocupado com você." 

"Comigo? Por quê? 

"Não sei, algo me dizia que você precisava conversar. Nós não nos víamos desde aquele dia em Arcana." 

"Oh." parecia que aquilo tinha sido há meses "Você não apareceu na Barnes." 

"Estive ocupado. O trabalho fica mais pesado com a chegada do verão." 

"Eu imaginei." 

"Se quiser podemos tomar um café amanhã e colocar o papo em dia." 

"Tenho que trabalhar." 

"Tive uma ideia melhor." conseguiu ouvir o sorriso que brotou nos lábios dele. 

"Qual seria essa ideia?" 

"Já esteve em Coney Island?" 

"Hm, não." 

"Podemos ir no sábado. A que horas trabalhará?" 

"Até o meio dia." 

"Então tá feito." 

"Não sei, Pete." 

"Por que não? Vai ser divertido." 

"Eu não deveria estar indo à um parque de diversões com outro homem." 

"O que tem de mais nisso? Nós somos amigos ou não? Seu marido nem vai ficar sabendo." 

"Essa é que é a parte errada." 

"Vamos, Em, em que século você vive. É só um parque de diversões, não um motel, você precisa conhecer mais da cidade ao invés de ficar em casa o dia inteiro. Aposto que o seu marido não fica." 

"Ai..." tentou não pensar no que diabos Jay estaria fazendo no Arkansas naquele exato momento "tudo bem." 

"Ótimo." 

"Mas vou levar uma amiga." 

"Sem problemas." 

"Até sábado, então?" 

"Aguardarei ansiosamente pelo sábado." 

"Certo." ignorou a maneira como o tom de voz dele havia mudado ao que as palavras saíram de seus lábios "Boa noite, Pete."

"Boa noite, Em." houve uma pausa antes que ele suspirasse e, por fim, desligasse o telefone. A mulher se perguntou se havia feito uma besteira ou se estava mesmo ficando paranóica. Limpou o histórico do computador, trancando as portas e ativando todos os alarmes. Karla dormia feito pedra no quarto de hóspedes. Se deitou sobre a enorme cama em seu quarto, ouvindo os miados do gato em algum lugar deste e sentindo o incômodo que começava a tomar conta de si mesma ao que o cheiro do homem invadiu seu nariz. 

Se alguém dissesse à ela que tinham saído do estado de Nova Iorque e agora estavam num lugar completamente diferente, provavelmente acreditaria. Os turistas e moradores da cidade já lotavam a areia da praia e as filas para os brinquedos do parque. Karla e o homem conversavam sobre algo em que a mais nova não prestava atenção. Tentou se imaginar naquele lugar dez ou doze anos atrás. Provavelmente enlouqueceria com toda a animação. Se perguntou por que é que Jay não a havia levado no parque antes. Talvez ele houvesse pensado que não seria algo atrativo para a mulher. Vai entender. As montanhas russas do Luna Park pareciam convidativas, mas ela queria mesmo ir na roda gigante. A última, e única, vez em que pisara num parque de diversões havia sido numa excursão da escola. Nenhum de seus amigos quis acompanhá-la no brinquedo e ela foi obrigada a segui-los até os carrinhos. Ainda se lembrava da expressão nada amigável que tinha no rosto ao chocar o próprio carrinho repetidas vezes nos deles. Aquela excursão fora há tanto tempo atrás. Numa vida passada e distante. Alguns adolescentes saíram animados do Steeplechase, um deles a encarou curioso antes de continuar andando e esbarrar propositalmente num dos ombros de Pete. Onde é que estava Karla? Se perguntou ao ver o homem franzir a sobrancelha para o garoto. 

"Ué, cadê a Karla?" 

"Encontrou alguém que conhecia, disse que já voltaria." ainda acompanhava o garoto com os olhos. 

"Bem, vamos testar esses brinquedos então." virou-se para ela sorrindo. 

"Por onde começamos?" 

"Thunderbolt." apontou para os enormes trilhos. 

"Vejo que a senhora é uma pessoa aventureira. Quero só ver se não vai chorar quando chegar na queda livre." 

"Aposto que você é quem vai se borrar de medo, Nichols."

"Veremos." 

Se ela teve mesmo medo ao entrar na montanha russa, disfarçou muito bem com seus gritos e sorrisos animados. Pete tinha que se forçar a não encará-la por muito tempo, mas era mais forte que ele. Queria poder dizer à ela o quando ficava linda sorrindo. O quanto a maneira que ela gesticulava freneticamente ao falar sobre algo de seu interesse fazia com que o coração dele batesse ainda mais rápido. O peso em sua consciência por pensar nela na maneira que pensava o incomodava, mas quando estava ao lado da mulher se forçava a esquecer daquilo. Sentia-se como um garotinho apaixonado quando os corpos se encostavam sem querer. Sabia que não podia se precipitar, mas era como se um imã o puxasse para mais e mais perto dela. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, vendo o sol se por e ouvindo-a rir de alguma coisa junto à amiga. Se surpreendeu ao sentir a mão da mulher em seu antebraço e um sorriso mais largo que o necessário apareceu em seu rosto. 

"Vamos na roda gigante comigo?" perguntou incerta "Karla tem medo." 

"Não é bem medo." a outra se pronunciou "Apenas assisto filmes de terror em excesso." 

"Certo." riu pegando a mão dela. 

"Vou tentar ganhar um prêmio naquele jogo com as argolas." se despediu deles. 

"Er," encarou as mãos dos dois juntas e ele soltou a sua "vamos?" 

"Claro." sentaram-se no banco vendo o operador da máquina fechar a trava que impediria que um acidente acontecesse. O brinquedo começou a se mover lentamente, os olhos dela brilharam com a animação e ele sorriu involuntariamente com aquilo. Gradativamente, chegavam ao topo e a vista era de tirar o fôlego. Olhou para o homem, sentindo-se um pouco incomodada com a maneira que aqueles olhos azuis fixavam sobre si, sorriu tentando disfarçar e se arrepiou ao sentir os braços se tocarem. Que diabos era aquilo? Não fazia a mínima ideia. Tudo o que sabia era que seu coração estava quase saltando pela boca. Os movimentos pararam, eles estavam ainda numa altura considerável e Emily se sentiu um pouco inquieta ao perceber o quão longe do chão o banco se encontrava. Agarrou o braço dele inconscientemente. 

"Nervosa?" 

"Sim, desculpa." fez menção de se soltar dele. 

"Tudo bem." colocou a mão sobre a dela a impedindo de movê-la. 

"A vista daqui é tão linda." observou o mar e as pessoas que corriam sobre a areia. 

"Você também é linda." disse baixo se aproximando ainda mais dela. 

"Como?" virou-se para ele confusa. 

"Disse que você é linda." tirou o cabelo que caía sobre o rosto dela. 

"O-obrigada." olhou para baixo tentando espantar o calor que ameaçava tomar conta de seu rosto . 

"E você tem" o dedão dele acariciou sua bochecha "lábios lindos." 

"Pete..."

"Shh. Não diga nada." sentiu a respiração dele perto demais da sua e, antes que pensasse em mais alguma coisa, os lábios se tocaram. 

A mão grande dele tocou sua cintura delicadamente ao que ele se moveu para perto dela um pouco mais, o que ela pensava ser impossível. Permaneceram com os lábios grudados por algum tempo até que a língua dele pediu passagem e um beijo lento teve início. Emily não sabia bem o que fazer com as mãos, mas depois de relutar um pouco as colocou sobre os ombros dele sentindo o homem sorrir entre o beijo. Ele tinha se esquecido do quanto era prazeroso beijá-la, se sentia incapaz de parar de fazer aquilo mesmo sabendo que era errado. Gostava do errado. Quase tanto quanto gostava dela. Na cabeça da mulher todos os pensamentos negativos sobre o que fazia desapareceram, só se concentrava na incrível sensação de beijá-lo e na vontade que tinha de pedir que ele a tocasse um pouco mais. Só mais um pouquinho. Parecendo ler os pensamentos dela, uma mão tocou os cabelos soltos e a outra a puxou mais perto pela cintura. Que barulho foi aquele saído do corpo dela quando sentiu-se pressionada à ele? Nenhum dos dois sabia, mas Nichols sentiu um calor no peito ao escutá-lo. O brinquedo se mexeu depois do que pareciam horas e eles se separaram, selando os lábios lentamente uma última vez. As mãos dela ainda estavam sobre os ombros dele ao que tentava normalizar a respiração e as sobrancelhas do homem se juntaram ao que viu uma expressão triste tomar conta do rosto dela. 

"O que foi?" perguntou preocupado. 

"Pete," mordeu o lábio inferior tentando esconder as lágrimas que começavam a encher os olhos "não faça isso de novo. Por favor." 

"Em." colocou a mão no rosto dela que fechou os olhos com força e uma lágrima caiu por sua bochecha. 

"Eu gosto muito da sua amizade, realmente gosto, não me obrigue a parar de falar com você." afastou a mão que limpava seu rosto. 

"Eu..." 

"Eu sou casada." levantou a mão esquerda "Amo meu marido." o coração dele doeu ao ouvir aquilo "Não me obrigue a ter que escolher entre vocês dois." 

"Me desculpe." disse derrotado "Sei que o que fiz foi errado, mas eu" respirou fundo mudando as palavras que ameaçavam sair de sua boca "agi por impulso. Não vai se repetir." 

"Obrigada." o abraçou com força e os sentimentos que tomavam conta do homem ficaram ainda mais balançados. Envolveu os braços ao redor dela aproveitando o momento, fechou os olhos pensando em como tudo poderia ser diferente e sentiu como se uma parte de si tivesse sido destruída ao que se separaram. 

"Acho que acabou a nossa vez." os ocupantes do brinquedo começavam a descer deste para que as pessoas na fila pudessem se sentar nos bancos. 

"O que fazer agora?" perguntou ao que eles caminhavam pela extensão do parque. 

"Procurar a sua amiga? Ir para mais um brinquedo? Não sei, você decide." 

"Opção dois."

**

Havia momentos em sua vida que ele simplesmente não conseguia explicar. Este era um dos momentos inexplicáveis. Queria se controlar. Sabia que aquilo era  _completamente_  errado e, ainda assim, o fazia. Que tipo de doente ele era? Não fazia a mínima ideia. Tudo o que conseguia compreender era que precisava daquilo. Pensou na mulher que o esperava em casa e a sensação de que o que fazia era errado só piorou. Emily era tão ingênua, tão compreensiva, tão  _perfeita_  e ainda assim ele a desrespeitava daquele jeito. Era mais forte que ele. Não é como se ela não desconfiasse, claro que não, eles até discutiram sobre o assunto no passado e fizeram um acordo mudo sobre aquilo. Por que diabos a culpa o estava corroendo por dentro justo agora? Ah, claro, porque aquela não era a única forma na qual ele a traía. Seu coração batia acelerado numa velocidade que não era nem um pouco normal. Movia-se sobre o corpo da mulher alta com força e rapidez. Tudo o que via à sua frente era o rosto da esposa. A maldita expressão de decepção que tomara conta deste todas aquelas vezes. Nenhuma dessas coisas o impediu de continuar, ainda que o incomodassem, e em alguns minutos se viu deitado entre as duas mulheres completamente exausto. Tinha que voltar pra casa.

**

Sentou-se sobre a cama penteando os cabelos e tentando impedir que a mente trouxesse à tona as imagens de algumas horas antes. Seu esforço foi completamente em vão. Ainda podia sentir o gosto dele em seus lábios, seus dedos lhe tocando e o cheiro alucinante vindo do corpo do homem. Como permitira que aquilo acontecesse? O pior de tudo não era isso e sim o fato de que ela havia  _gostado_  de beijá-lo. Se lembrava perfeitamente do quanto queria agarrá-lo pela nuca para nunca mais soltar. Era a criatura mais nojenta e repugnante do mundo. Que tipo de pessoa fazia aquilo? Ela não era melhor que nenhuma prostituta de esquina. Deitou-se sobre o travesseiro do marido sentindo o cheiro dele ali e as lágrimas tomaram conta de seus olhos quase que automaticamente. O coração começou a doer de forma assustadora. Afinal de contas o que é que ele queria? Por que é que não tinha sido capaz de empurrar o homem pra longe e nunca mais falar com ele depois daquilo? Não sabia. A mera ideia de não vê-lo novamente a incomodava mais do que era necessário. Queria estar perto dele, por mais errado que aquilo fosse, era o que seu coração lhe dizia. Como havia se metido naquela bola de neve? Tinha que tirar Pete da cabeça antes que tudo fosse longe demais. Só de pensar no que aconteceria se Jay ao menos desconfiasse de tudo aquilo seu coração ameaçava parar de bater. Jay. Ainda que não fosse um santo ele não merecia aquilo. Se eles tiveram suas desavenças ao longo do caminho? Claro que tiveram. Porém, no fim do dia, Emily sabia que devia sua vida à ele. Foi ele quem a resgatou, cuidou e amou durante todo esse tempo. Não era justo fazer aquilo com seu marido. Os soluços da mulher tomaram conta do quarto por sabe-se lá quanto tempo até que, finalmente, conseguiu pegar no sono. 

Acordou incrivelmente cedo decidida a arrumar a casa antes que o homem chegasse. Tomou um banho quente, lavando bem o rosto e destruindo qualquer vestígio das horas de choro da noite anterior. Karla ainda dormia. Não tinha certeza de como o homem reagiria ao vê-la ali. Era a primeira vez que Emily tinha uma amiga pra valer, mas esperava que ele não se importasse. Para sua surpresa, Karla já havia acordado e a ajudou a arrumar a casa antes de se despedir mencionando algo sobre brunch com sua família. Lá estava Em, sozinha novamente. Repreendeu-se mentalmente. Não havia motivos para tanto medo. Nada de mal aconteceria. O relógio marcava as nove da manhã. Ainda havia tempo. Não precisava ficar desesperada pensando em bobagens. Quando menos esperasse o homem abriria a porta sorridente e tudo estaria bem. Voltou ao quarto do casal sem saber o que fazer. Começou a tirar coisas das gavetas e re-organizar tudo. O que o tédio não fazia com uma pessoa. Abriu uma gaveta no closet dando de cara com uma arma. Não era uma arma qualquer. Ao pegá-la se lembrou de um dos momentos mais vergonhosos de sua vida. 

Flashback

_"Entendeu o que tem que fazer, Emily?" puxou o rosto dela para que o beijasse rapidamente._

_"S-sim."_

_"Eu vou estar bem aqui no carro. Vai ser fácil."_

_"E se eu não conseguir?"_

_"Você" passou a mão pelos cabelos respirando fundo "vai conseguir, amor. Só fazer o que eu mandei que tudo vai dar certo."_

_"Não seria melhor fazermos do outro jeito? Eu entro pedindo informação e você..."_

_"Não." disse entre os dentes "Agora faça o que eu mandei." colocou a arma na mão dela._

_"Certo." respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta do carro. As ruas da pequena cidade estavam quase que completamente vazias, não deveria ser complicado fazer aquilo. Pelo menos ela esperava que não. Olhou para o carro vendo o homem franzir as sobrancelhas antes de acenar com a cabeça para que ela continuasse. Colocou os óculos escuros ajeitando o cabelo por baixo do capuz da blusa e abriu a porta da loja. Uma velhinha simpatica limpava o balcão ao que tentava prestar atenção à televisão. O sino da porta não fez com que ela ao menos virasse a cabeça. Jogou a barra de cereal por cima do balcão e, finalmente, a senhora a olhou._

_"Oitenta e nove centavos, minha jovem."_

_"Abra o caixa e passe o dinheiro." apontou a arma para ela._

_"S-sim, claro. Por favor, não me machuque." a pobre velha abriu a gaveta do caixa com mãos trêmulas e começou a jogar o dinheiro numa sacola plástica "Eu tenho netos. Eles são órfãos. Sou a única pessoa que eles têm no mundo."_

_"Faça o que eu mandei e poderá vê-los mais tarde." a voz da mulher era séria, mas por dentro sentia o próprio coração quebrar. Não queria fazer aquilo. Não queria assustar a pobre senhora. Engoliu as próprias lágrimas ao vê-la colocar a sacola sobre o balcão. "Tem certeza que isso é tudo?"_

_"Sim. Eu juro."_

_"Ótimo, vamos pro banheiro."_

_"Por quê? Eu fiz o que você mandou! Por favor, não faça nada do que irá se arrepender."_

_"Vamos. Pro. Banheiro." rosnou entre os dentes._

_"Você foi ótima." o homem disse pisando no acelerador do carro ao mesmo tempo em que tentava beijá-la "Trancou a velha no banheiro?"_

_"Sim."_

_"Eu disse que seria fácil, não disse, meu amor?" ela concordou com a cabeça apoiando a mesma sobre o vidro da janela. Se esquivou dos toques do homem ao que a cidade ficava mais e mais distante de seus olhos._

Por que é que tinha feito aquilo mesmo? Ainda não conseguia entender. Sua cabeça anos atrás era muito diferente. Tinha quase certeza que a Emily daquela época odiaria a atual. Guardou a arma na gaveta prosseguindo para as outras. Deitou-se na cama ao perceber que não tinha mais o que fazer a não ser esperar. Franziu a sobrancelha ao que um pensamento negativo dominou sua mente e sorriu logo em seguida ao ouvir a porta de entrada se fechar.

 


	14. Quattuordecim

“Ai que saudade.” abraçou o homem pelo pescoço e, alguns instantes depois, ele retribuiu ”Não sentiu minha falta?" 

“Claro.” disse ainda com aquela expressão estranha no rosto. 

“Não parece. Está com uma cara." 

“Cansaço." 

“Oh.” beijou os lábios dele levemente ”Você tá com o rosto um pouco pálido. Comeu direito durante a viagem?" 

“Sim. Acho que o ar condicionado do avião que não me fez bem.” se separou dela caminhando até o escritório. Emily estranhou o jeito dele. Geralmente não ficava assim depois de uma viagem. Realmente havia algo de errado. 

“Quer que eu prepare alguma coisa pra você?" 

“Não, tudo bem.” digitou a senha do cofre jogando alguns documentos ali. Ela encarou o interior do mesmo curiosa. 

“Esses são os nossos passaportes?” se aproximou ao que ele fechou a porta e um apito soou. 

“Sim. Acho que é mais seguro manter os nossos documentos dentro do cofre. Nunca se sabe o que vai acontecer." 

“Qual a senha?” sentou-se sobre a mesa dele balançando as pernas. 

“Segredo.” sorriu fracamente virando-se de frente pra ela. 

“Um segredo que eu posso descobrir?" 

“Talvez um dia descubra.” beijou o rosto dela ”Por enquanto ela vai ficar aqui.” apontou pra própria cabeça

“Não é justo. E se eu precisar de abrir o cofre?” torceu o nariz. 

“Você não vai precisar.” apertou a bochecha dela que resmungou irritada”Como foram os dias sem mim? 

“A mesma coisa de sempre.” deu de ombros. 

“Ficou em casa o tempo inteiro então?" 

“Não.” seu coração se acelerou ao lembrar do que fizera ”Fui à Coney Island com a Karla." 

“Gosta mesmo dessa mulher hein.” ignorou o sarcasmo na voz dele antes de responder. 

“Ela é muito gentil." 

“Posso imaginar.” sentou-se na cadeira de couro puxando as pernas dela para cima de seu colo.

**

“Kathryn ligou de novo." 

“Eu não sei por que diabos você ainda não bloqueou o número dela, mãe.” disse sério, encarando a mulher sentada à sua frente. 

“Fico com pena dela, Pete."

“Pena? Depois do que ela fez? Você só pode estar brincando." 

“Aquela garota é doente. Precisa se tratar. Uma pessoa normal não faz aquilo." 

“Ainda bem que sabe que ela é doente. E ela não tem nada de garota. Trinta e dois anos na cara e ainda fica nessa palhaçada." 

“Você gosta dela?" 

“Eu parei de sentir o que sentia por ela naquele dia. Hoje em dia ela me dá nojo. Às vezes me pergunto se eu não deveria ter... “ cerrou as mãos num punho ”bloqueie o número dela." 

“Não guarde todo esse ódio no seu coração, Pete. Não vai te fazer bem." 

“É, tanto faz." 

“Não acha que já está na hora de se envolver com outra pessoa?" 

“Talvez. É complicado, mãe." 

“Pela cara que fez já tem uma pretendente em vista." 

“É.” sorriu sem graça. 

“Fico feliz em ver esse sorriso no seu rosto meu filho. Quando é que vou conhecer essa sortuda?” bagunçou os cabelos dele.

“Um dia. Temos muito que resolver até chegar nesse ponto." 

“Pete,“ um empregado interrompeu a conversa ”o senhor Adrian está te chamando."

**

“Vizinha.” sorriu ao abrir a porta. 

“Hey, Em." 

“O que te traz à minha humilde residência?" 

“Acho que esqueci o carregador do meu celular aqui naquele dia. Até compraria outro, mas esse é de oncinha." 

“Esqueceu mesmo. Eu ia na sua casa te entregar, mas não tive tempo. Entra aí." 

“Licença.” fechou a porta atrás de si ”Cadê o marido?" 

“Trabalhando. Daqui a pouco ele chega." 

“E você não trabalhou hoje?" 

“Sim, demais. Cheguei agorinha mesmo." 

“Mal chegou do serviço e já tem a chata aqui te importunando, não é?" 

“Não seja palhaça. Senta aí que eu vou buscar." 

“Tá bom.” sentou-se sobre a poltrona e em alguns instantes lá estava a mulher de volta. 

“Aqui está.” entregou o carregador ”Quer ficar pra um café?" 

“Chá?" 

“Chá então." 

Estacionou o carro numa das vagas sentindo que nem o ar condicionado dentro deste era suficiente para melhorar o calor que fazia na cidade. O macacão que vestia também não cooperava. Quem visse a cena provavelmente iria rir afinal calor é o que não faltava em sua terra natal. Deveria voltar para a Austrália. Nem que fosse por uma semana. Tinha vontade de mostrar para a mulher todos os cantos de sua cidade natal. Os lugares em que brincou ainda quando criança. Deitar-se sobre o campo observando as estrelas no céu. Definitivamente era uma viagem a ser planejada. Abriu a porta da casa ouvindo a risada gostosa que só ela sabia dar. Sorriu involuntariamente com aquilo. Caminhou até a cozinha ouvindo uma segunda voz que não lhe era estranha. O sorriso desapareceu de seus lábios quase que imediatamente. 

“Aí. Não disse que ele já chegava?" 

“Olá meninas.” tentou soar simpático. 

“Olá e tchau. Tenho que ir pra academia ainda, Em.”a mulher se levantou com um carregador em mãos." 

“Ah, que pena, o papo estava tão bom." 

“Depois eu volto e a gente fofoca mais." 

“Certo." 

“Agora fui.” beijou o rosto dela ”Tchau, Jay." 

“Tchau.” disse baixo quando ouviu a porta de entrada bater. 

“Como foi o dia?” aproximou-se dele que tentava desfazer o zíper do macacão ”Não é assim. Se puxar rápido demais não sai. Olha.” puxou o zíper devagar vendo-o abrir sem dificuldade. 

“Obrigado.” beijou os lábios dela. 

“De nada.” empurrou as mangas do macacão pra fora do corpo dele ”Está suado." 

“Ah é?” envolveu a cintura dela com os braços vendo-a sorrir. 

“O que está tentando fazer?" 

“O que parece?” caminhou em direção até as escadas e ela enrolou as pernas no corpo dele. 

“Que eu vou gostar disso." 

“Acertou.” beijou seu pescoço tentando prestar atenção às escadas e quase caiu ao sentir a mão dela se enfiando dentro de sua cueca. 

“Cuidado pra não me derrubar." 

“Engraçadinha.” a deitou por cima da cama tirando a camisa. 

“Já te falei que fica mega sexy com esse macacão?" 

“Sim, mas pode repetir." 

“Convencido.” puxou os cabelos dele ao sentir os corpos pressionarem um contra o outro. 

“Senti tanto a sua falta hoje." 

“Por quê?" 

“Não sei. Tem certeza que não quer ser minha secretária?" 

“Não” gemeu ao sentir as mãos dele apertarem um de seus seios ”seria essa uma das suas fantasias? Dormir com a secretária?" 

“Talvez.” jogou a calcinha dela longe ”É uma proposta interessante, não acha?" 

“Tenho que analisar o salário primeiro.” o posicionou em sua entrada. 

“Ah!” gemeu estocando com força ”Algo me diz que seria muito bem recompensada." 

“Agora será que dá pra focar no sexo e deixar as propostas de trabalho pra depois?” arqueou o corpo gemendo. 

“Com certeza."

**

O relógio da loja marcava duas e meia. Em menos de uma hora teria de ir ao escritório da chefe para que pudessem conversar. Tudo o que fizera desde seu primeiro dia de trabalho ali lhe passou pela cabeça. Procurava algo de errado. Qualquer coisinha que pudesse resultar em sua demissão. Nada lhe veio à mente. Droga. Odiava aquela maldita sensação de vulnerabilidade. Não havia motivo algum para ser chamada ao escritório de Marissa a não ser que fosse para levar uma bronca. Ajeitou os livros na prateleira mais uma vez admirando a organização desta e retornou com a caixa para o estoque. 

Pete estava sentado num dos bancos do café. Depois do dia no parque não tinha sobrado muito tempo para conversar com ele. Se falaram uma ou duas vezes pelo telefone. Ela se sentiu tão agradecida quando ele resolveu simplesmente ignorar o que havia acontecido entre os dois e continuar como era antes. O homem sorriu antes de caminhar até ela. Para sua sorte, a loja estava vazia então não tinha que esperar nem um minuto para falar com a mulher. Pegou o livro de capa amarela sobre uma das mesas e se aproximou de Emily.

“Oi.” sorriu de lado. Ela se amaldiçoou ao imaginar os lábios dele tocando sua pele. A barba arranhando o pescoço enquanto ela gemia repetidas vezes. 

“Oi Pete.” se pronunciou após balançar a cabeça. 

“Então, como vão as coisas?” virou a capa do livro apontando pra figura ali. 

“Bem. O que está fazendo?" 

“Fingindo te perguntar sobre o livro." 

“Oh. Inteligente você." 

“A cor do cabelo engana às vezes.” piscou. 

“Não teve que trabalhar hoje?" 

“Um pouco.” abriu o livro encarando suas páginas ”Mas queria te ver." 

“Ah.” sentiu o próprio rosto esquentar. 

“Quais os planos pra hoje à noite?" 

“Lavar roupas.” fez uma careta. 

“Definitivamente não é o plano mais divertido do mundo.” colocou o livro sobre a mesa pegando outro. 

“Você sempre vem aqui e não compra livro algum. Só toma café e come." 

“Gosto mais de café e comida do que de livros.” riram. 

“Mas” sussurrou ”não seria melhor ir à uma Starbucks então?" 

“Você trabalha na Starbucks?" 

“Não.” respondeu sem entender. 

“Talvez um dia eu leve um livro.” sorriu ao perceber que ela não tinha entendido nada. 

“Posso te recomendar alguns. Sei que na faculdade deve ter lido coisas mais interessantes, mas ainda assim." 

“Qual o seu favorito?" 

“Isso não é pergunta que se faça para uma leitora assídua, sabia? É como perguntar o peso de uma mulher." 

“Qual o seu peso?" 

“Idiota.” deu um tapa no braço dele. 

“Esse deve ser interessante.” pegou o livro preto e a viu ficar séria ”Vou ler a contracapa pra ver se vale a pena.” Emily observava as íris azuis moverem-se na velocidade que ele lia e quis esconder a cara num buraco ”Hm, interessante. A mulher de um psiquiatra se apaixona por um paciente. Histórias sobre infidelidade realmente prendem a atenção do leitor. Será que eu devo levar?” olhou pra ela que já estava praticamente roxa. 

“Emily.” Luke chamou do café ”Marissa disse que pode ir ao escritório dela agora." 

“Certo. Obrigada.” sorriu pra ele ”Bem, Pete, me parece que eu tenho que ir." 

“É uma pena. Depois me faça uma lista com seus livros favoritos.”sorriu pra ela." 

“Pode deixar que faço sim." 

“Vou aproveitar e voltar pra casa. Tenho que checar algumas pendencias do trabalho.” colocou o livro de volta no lugar ”Te vejo depois?” antes que ela pudesse se mover ele tinha lhe beijado o rosto. 

“Até.” sua respiração falhava um pouco. Droga. Era tudo o que precisava. Tentou como pôde disfarçar o nervosismo que sentia ao caminhar na direção do escritório no segundo andar, mas era mais difícil do que pensava. Tinha quase certeza que tropeçaria e cairia de boca no chão a qualquer momento. O quão humilhante seria aquilo? Sua mente voltou para alguns instantes atrás e as palavras do homem sobre o maldito livro ecoavam em sua mente. Será que deveria se sentir como a protagonista deste? Tinha que parar de ser idiota. Nada daquilo iria acontecer em sua vida. Não iria permitir. Ao mesmo tempo que forçava o cérebro a parar de pensar nos lábios dele, a sensação dos mesmos sobre os seus trazia aquele maldito incômodo de volta para a boca de seu estômago. Estava fazendo tudo errado. Bateu na porta ouvindo a chefe pedir que entrasse. 

“Sente-se, por favor." 

“Com licença.” sentou-se na cadeira e o suor começou a acumular em suas mãos. 

“Bem, Emily, durante os meses em que trabalhou aqui na loja pude perceber que é uma ótima vendedora.” ‘trabalh _ou_ ’? Oh, Deus, ela iria mesmo ser demitida. ”Os clientes te adoram, assim como seus colegas de trabalho, me atrevo até a dizer que você é uma das melhores pessoas com as quais tive a oportunidade de trabalhar até hoje." 

“Obrigada." 

“É até assustador pensar que este é seu primeiro emprego.” riu ”Tenho certeza que se tivesse começado há mais tempo já seria vice presidente da empresa." 

“Bondade sua.” sorriu amarelo. 

“Te chamei aqui hoje porque preciso te fazer uma proposta." 

“Proposta?" 

“Sim.” ajeitou os óculos ”Meu superior vai se aposentar e gostaria que eu assumisse seu cargo." 

“Nossa, isso é maravilhoso. Meus parabéns." 

“Obrigada. Tecnicamente eu já sou a gerente regional e, sendo assim, posso fazer alterações às lojas das quais sou responsável. É aí que você entra." 

“Okay." 

“Sempre achei que o cargo de gerência dessa loja específica tinha que ser dividido entre duas pessoas. Só Deus sabe como é que eu consegui me manter aqui por tanto tempo.” o coração da mais nova batia acelerado ”Gostaria de saber se você estaria interessada no cargo de gerente do turno da manhã." 

“E-eu?” apontou para o próprio corpo sem nem acreditar. 

“Sim." 

“Mas, não quero soar ingrata, eu trabalho aqui há pouco tempo. Como sabe que seria a pessoa certa?" 

“Simplesmente sei. O que acha?" 

“Eu... sim. Claro.” sorriu abertamente ”Mal posso acreditar." 

“Pois acredite. Temos um trato então. Na segunda você começa em seu novo cargo." 

“Como vou saber o que fazer?” a olhou, confusa. 

“Temos um treinamento pra isso também, não se preocupe." 

“Não sei nem como te agradecer, Marissa." 

“Seja a melhor gerente que conseguir. Já é uma boa maneira de agradecer." 

“É uma das maiores conquistas da minha vida.” apertou a mão que a outra oferecia. 

“Fico feliz em fazer parte dela então. Agora volte à loja e aproveite seus dias de paz. Depois de segunda você vai começar a me odiar.” riu. 

“Duvido disso. Muito obrigada, mais uma vez." 

**

Respirou fundo ao entrar no escritório caminhando para o lado deste que não lhe pertencia. Eram quase dez da noite e o homem ainda não havia chegado em casa. Tentou não pensar no motivo por trás daquilo. A reação dele à notícia de sua promoção não havia sido como esperara. Muito pelo contrário. A expressão de desdém no rosto dele ao que lhe felicitou quase fez com que ela começasse uma briga. Quase. Havia algo de estranho sobre ele. Há algumas semanas tinha notado o comportamento diferente, mas quis dizer pra si mesma que estava equivocada. Agora algo dentro dela a obrigava a investigar o assunto. A maldita pulga atrás da orelha não lhe deixava em paz. Abria as gavetas procurando uma pista e rezando para que não encontrasse nada demais. Não sabia o que faria se encontrasse aquilo mais uma vez. Não estava emocional ou psicologicamente preparada para voltar aos vinte e três anos. Nas gavetas da escrivaninha não havia nada que o incriminasse, estavam vazias até demais, sentou-se na cadeira abrindo pastas e mais pastas no computador sem nenhum sucesso. Respirou fundo. Talvez estivesse sendo paranóica. Talvez não houvesse nada errado, somente os pensamentos e diálogos formados por sua própria mente maluca. Ainda assim, pegou o banquinho abrindo as portas dos armários que não conseguia alcançar. Tirou caixa por caixa de papéis, folheando todos esses sem sucesso. Desceu do banco, abrindo as outras portas e repetindo os movimentos. Encarou o cofre tentando de alguma forma decifrar a senha deste. Tinha que descobrir a senha. Sabia que ele perceberia se ela mexesse demais ali. Colocou o quadro no lugar e quase morreu do coração ao vê-lo escorado na porta. 

“Procurando alguma coisa?” a voz do homem estava mais rouca que de costume. Um de seus olhos se movia de maneira estranha e, ao que ele caminhou em sua direção, suas pernas pareciam querer falhar a qualquer momento. 

“Não.” saiu de trás da escrivaninha sorrindo. 

“Por que está mentindo?” o cheiro de uísque a atingiu com força, se obrigou a não fazer uma careta. 

“Estava bebendo?" 

“Um pouco. Não respondeu minha pergunta." 

“Estava só... organizando as coisas." 

“Não mente pra mim, Emily.” cerrou os olhos. 

“Okay, você venceu, estava procurando a minha certidão de nascimento." 

“Pra quê?" 

“Eles me pediram no trabalho. Acho que é porque dei meu nome de solteira." 

“Tá vendo? É assim que mentiras funcionam. Você mente uma vez, mais uma e mais uma, e depois todas as mentiras acabam sendo reveladas. É como se fossem peças de dominó caindo umas atrás das outras. Se tivesse falado o nome de verdade desde o começo nada disso aconteceria.” o movimento do olho dele estava começando a incomodar. 

“Nós dois sabemos que não podia fazer isso.” deu um passo para o lado vendo-o fazer o mesmo. 

“E você ficou mais que feliz em fingir que eu não existia não é?" 

“Não sei o que há com você, mas eu não gosto disso.” deu outro passo para o lado ”Deixa eu passar." 

“Acho que não.” sorriu de um jeito estranho ”Não é você quem gosta de conversar? Vamos conversar." 

“Você está bêbado. Não quero falar com você agora." 

“Por que não?” pegou o braço dela, a apertando. 

“Me solta." 

“Tem passado muito tempo no meu escritório, não é?" 

“O quê? Não. Esqueceu que o outro lado é meu?" 

“Não se finja de boba. Você sabe do que eu estou falando." 

“Está machucando." 

“Vamos, não finja que não gosta.” apertou ainda mais o braço dela. 

“Eu não gosto. Para com isso!" 

“Gosta que eu sei.” lá estava aquele sorriso de novo ”Agora, me diga, o que anda fazendo no meu computador?" 

“Nada." 

“Nada?” ela concordou ”Como explica que todos os dados de três dias nos vídeos de segurança daqui de casa sumiram?" 

“Eu quem vou saber?” conseguiu soltar-se dele por fim. 

“Não foi você quem os apagou, foi?"

“Não.” massageou o braço ”Você me machucou." 

“É uma pena.”respondeu com cinismo." 

“Cansou de me interrogar? Ótimo. Estou indo pro quarto." 

“Não tão rápido assim. Ainda temos que conversar.” bloqueou o caminho com o próprio corpo. 

“O que mais você quer que eu diga? Não sei como a porra do vídeo sumiu!" 

“Pra quem não tem nada a esconder você está um pouco alterada, meu amor." 

“Não gosto de perder meu tempo com conversas inúteis." 

“Inúteis?” riu sem humor ”O que você estava fazendo de errado na minha ausência, hein?" 

“Acho que esse uísque mexeu demais com a sua cabeça." 

“Tem certeza? Não se esqueceu do que eu te disse, certo?" 

“Você me diz tantas coisas, não faço a mínima ideia do que está falando.” mentiu. 

“Oh, Emily, se você soubesse o quanto eu te amo.” passou a mão no rosto dela que se esquivou ”Não me obrigue a te machucar." 

“Do mesmo jeito que você me machuca?” os olhos dele foram em direção ao braço da mulher ”Não  _só_  assim. Com quantas vadias você dormiu nessa viagem hein?" 

“Agora quer virar o jogo contra mim?" 

“Jogo? Que jogo? Responda a pergunta." 

“Você sabe que eu te amo.” balançou a cabeça. 

“Eu não te perguntei isso.” ele respirou fundo ”Foram tantas assim? Por que você faz isso? Por que não me deixa ir embora se não consegue ficar só comigo?" 

“Não é assim." 

“Então como é?” gritou ”Tenho que ficar calada esperando que você volte pros meus braços? Isso não é amor, Jay, eu não sei o que se passa pela sua cabeça, mas essa não é a melhor forma de demonstrar o amor que você tem a uma pessoa. Não pode me trair toda semana e esperar que eu aceite." 

“Você não entende, Emily." 

“Eu acho que você é quem não está entendendo.” passou a mão pelo rosto se sentindo derrotada ”Acho melhor nós dois ficarmos um tempo longe um do outro." 

“O quê?” as palavras dela pareciam ter acordado algo dentro dele. 

“Você precisa decidir o que quer da vida. Eu cansei. Há oito anos é a mesma coisa." 

“É isso que sua amiga fica te dizendo é? Te jogando contra mim?" 

“Que amiga?" 

“Não se finja de idiota." 

“Ninguém tem nada a ver com a minha decisão, Jay. Não sei se você percebeu, mas eu sou uma adulta perfeitamente capaz de decidir o que é bom pra mim." 

“E isso seria se separar de mim?” indagou entre os dentes. 

“Se fosse preciso.” o coração dela reclamou ao que disse aquilo ”Por enquanto eu estou apenas sugerindo que nos afastemos por um tempo." 

“Você sabe” apertou o braço dela no lugar que começava a ficar vermelho ”quando é que eu vou te deixar ir embora?" 

“Para." 

“Sabe? Sabe onde é que você vai morar no dia em que se separar de mim?” aproximou o rosto do dela ”Num cemitério. Sete palmos debaixo da terra." 

“Quando vai deixar de ser tão ignorante? Me solta!” se debateu contra ele ”Pare de ser ridículo e comece a agir feito homem!" 

“Quer que eu aja feito homem, é?” a empurrou contra a escrivaninha ”Vou te mostrar o ignorante.” seu punho foi de encontro ao rosto dela que gemeu de dor ”Está doendo?” deu um tapa no lado oposto da cara dela ”Dizem que a separação dói mesmo.” jogou o corpo dela no chão lhe dando um soco nas costelas. Emily sentiu o ar sumir de seus pulmões. 

“Não.” disse baixo. 

“O que foi? Não está gostando?” sentou-se sobre os quadris dela envolvendo seu pescoço com uma das mãos ”Quer ver como vai ser quando eu te matar?” as unhas dela arranharam o seu antebraço ao que ele começou a apertar o pescoço ”O que tinha no vídeo, hein? Quem é que veio aqui?" 

“Jay...” o rosto dela estava ficando vermelho. 

“Você não tem ideia do que eu tenho coragem de fazer com você, Emily. Se soubesse não me provocaria com as suas idiotices.” tirou a mão do pescoço dela puxando seu cabelo com força ”Ainda acha que precisamos de um  _tempo_?"

“Para com isso.” começou a chorar. 

“Já está chorando feito uma garotinha. Não foi você que disse que era uma adulta há pouco tempo atrás?" 

“Me solta.” rosnou ”Eu te odeio." 

“Sua filha da puta.” não sabia se ele havia lhe dado um tapa ou soco. Tudo o que sabia era que tinha doído pra caralho e um filete de sangue escorria pelo canto de sua boca. ”Por que faz isso comigo, Emily? Por que me obriga a ser malvado com você?" 

“Você é louco." 

“Por sua causa!” gritou se levantando e ela gemeu ao tentar mover o corpo ”Você quem faz isso." 

“Está ouvindo as suas próprias palavras?” se levantou com uma mão nas costelas ”Olha o que você fez. Pare de por a culpa em mim." 

“Oh, meu amor,“ a olhou preocupado e os olhos dela quase saltaram pra fora quando ele se aproximou ”me desculpa." 

“‘Me desculpa’?”riu sem humor”Sai da minha frente." 

“Em, não faz assim.” tentou abraçá-la. 

“Eu vou para o quarto dormir." 

“Deixa eu cuidar de você." 

“Não me toque.” sentiu o estômago embrulhar ao ver o olhar ofendido dele. 

Sentada num dos quartos de hóspedes, ela sentia o corpo doer ao que chorava descontroladamente. A ferida interna era muito pior. A sensação de dèja vu trazia um gosto amargo para a boca. Limpou algumas lágrimas, sentindo-as serem substituidas por outras ainda mais grossas. O homem havia finalmente parado de implorar que ela o deixasse entrar ali. O sangue seco começava a incomodar, mas ela não conseguia se forçar a entrar no banheiro e limpar o próprio rosto. Não queria ver o seu reflexo. Como diabos iria trabalhar daquele jeito? Só pela dor latejante já sabia que o estrago era enorme. A garganta doía e ela tinha certeza que tinha marcas de dedos no pescoço. Como diabos se enfiara naquela enrascada? Estava tudo acontecendo de novo. Tudo o que ela mais temia. Tinha que sair dali. Seu celular indicava que já eram duas da manhã. Abriu a porta do quarto lentamente, esperando ver o homem do outro lado, mas pôde ouvir os roncos dele no quarto do casal. Respirou fundo tomando coragem. Pegou a bolsa em cima da mesinha no hall de entrada, destravou o carro e tentou fazer o mínimo de ruído possível ao sair da garagem. Pra onde diabos iria? Não tinha ninguém. Estava, mais uma vez, completamente sozinha no mundo. As lágrimas embaçaram seus olhos momentaneamente enquanto ela dirigia sem rumo. A qualquer momento esperava ver um dos carros dele atrás do seu. Sabia que se isso acontecesse estaria mesmo fodida. Parou o carro, chorando sem controle mais uma vez e percebeu que estava numa rua familiar. Seu subconsciente a havia levado ali. Desligou o GPS do celular decidida a fazer uma única ligação antes de tirar a bateria deste. O barulho do telefone chamando foi estranhamente confortante.

 

 

 


	15. Quindecim

O caminho até Arcana deveria durar cerca de meia hora.  _Deveria_ , mas o GranTurismo MC Stradale se movia feito um foguete pelas ruas irritantemente movimentadas naquela madrugada. Numa hora dessas ele odiava a cidade que nunca dormia. Uma mancha na lente esquerda dos óculos o incomodava, porém não havia tempo o suficiente para se importar com uma tolice daquelas. O tom de voz da mulher ao telefone era preocupante, mais preocupante ainda era a maneira com a qual ela parecia engolir um soluço e aquilo o feriu por dentro. Milhões de coisas se passavam pela sua cabeça uma pior que a outra e seu coração doía ao imaginar porque diabos Emily estaria chamando por ele aquela hora. O relógio lhe dizia que haviam se passado quinze minutos quando ele finalmente moveu o veículo para a esquerda entrando na W 12th street, mas em sua cabeça parecia que os minutos se transformaram em horas num passo de mágica. Os faróis iluminaram a BMW vermelha, que ainda estava ligada, ao que estacionou o carro cinza atrás desta. Ajeitou como pôde a jaqueta que vestia, puxando o moletom para cima e descendo do automóvel. Os vidros nas janelas apesar de escuros não bloqueavam completamente sua visão. Pôde vê-la apoiada sobre o volante, seu corpo se movia de uma maneira que indicava o seu pranto e Pete sentiu vontade de abraçá-la com força e nunca mais soltar. Respirou fundo, batendo no vidro do passageiro e ouvindo uma exclamação vindo dela. O encarou assustada antes de suspirar aliviada e apertar o botão que destravaria a porta. Assim como antes, ele sentiu o perfume da mulher o intoxicar ao sentar-se no banco de couro claro. Havia uma mancha suspeita perto do câmbio, mas realmente não era a hora apropriada para prestar atenção aquilo. Não quando havia sangue no canto da boca dela. Quando um hematoma absurdamente assustador começava a se formar em um de seus olhos. Sentiu a raiva fazer com que o próprio sangue fervesse. Emily mordeu o lábio, o encarando com uma expressão de dor e, antes que pudesse dizer algo, ele a abraçou. Permaneceram assim por alguns minutos. Sentia as mãos dela o agarrarem com força ao que fazia qualquer movimento, suas lágrimas molhavam a base do pescoço do homem e o barulho fraco saído do fundo de sua garganta só piorava a situação. Misturada à raiva que sentia, veio uma dor insuportável e o sentimento de indignação. O que diabos havia acontecido? Por quê?

“Em…” se pronunciou quando sentiu que ela se acalmou um pouco.

“Pete.” respirou fundo ”O-obrigada por vir. Eu sei que você provavelmente estava dormindo, mas é que eu…” uma expressão de derrota tomou conta do rosto dela ao que se afastaram”realmente não sabia o que fazer.

“O que aconteceu? Não, não me diz ainda. Vamos sair daqui".

“Será que eu posso dormir aqui? Só até eu colocar a minha cabeça no lugar." 

“Não.” o coração dela parou ao ouvir aquilo ”Tenho uma ideia melhor.” sorriu ”Vai para o meu carro."

“O quê?"

“Confia em mim.” passou a mão pelo rosto dela que se encolheu brevemente ”Senta lá que eu já volto."

“Certo.” pegou a bolsa fazendo o que ele havia pedido. Pete não gostara nem um pouco de vê-la segurando a própria costela, decidiu ignorar aquilo e sentou-se no banco do motorista. Abriu o portão da garagem colocando o carro vermelho em sua vaga e logo retornou ao próprio veículo do lado de fora.

“Pronto."

“O que você fez?"

“Guardei o seu carro.” esticou a mão ”Aqui as chaves.” colocou o cinto de segurança

“Aonde vamos?"

“Pra minha casa.” sorriu pra ela que olhou para a janela pensativa.

O caminho de volta para Lenox Hill foi perturbadoramente silencioso, mas ele não conseguia de jeito nenhum dizer alguma coisa. Sentia que não tinha direito de fazer aquilo antes que ela lhe desse a devida permissão. Os olhos de Emily escanearam as ruas iluminada das cidades e ela se pegou imaginando o que se passava pela cabeça das pessoas que caminhavam tranquilamente sobre as calçadas. Como seriam suas vidas? Eram felizes ou miseráveis? Suspirou ao pensar na própria vida. Não era exatamente infeliz, mas também não poderia considerar a vida que levava próspera e harmoniosa. Estava tão confusa. O carro diminuiu a velocidade ao que se aproximaram de um prédio coberto por vidros espelhados. O homem estacionou, circulando-o e abrindo a porta pra ela que tentou sorrir agradecida. A parte exterior do edifício não tinha nada de extravagante, se comparado à outros imóveis da cidade poderia até ser considerado simples demais, mas se havia aprendido uma coisa em Nova Iorque era a não julgar um livro pela capa. O elevador parou no segundo andar e, cavalheiro como sempre, ele permitiu que ela saísse do cubículo primeiro. Caminharam até a porta de número um, que foi destrancada em alguns instantes, e ela observou maravilhada o espaço que Pete chamava de seu. O apartamento era no estilo de um loft, as janelas de vidro na sala de estar eram mais altas que o comum e tinham uma vista privilegiada do rio Hudson. Tudo ali era muito organizado, a decoração simplória e o ambiente era como um todo extremamente limpo. O que combinava perfeitamente com ele. 

“Sente-se, por favor.” apontou para um dos sofás e ela o fez”Quer beber alguma coisa? 

“Não, estou bem. Obrigada."

“Certo.” se controlou para não franzir a sobrancelha ao ver o rosto dela agora completamente iluminado pelas lâmpadas dali”Já volto. 

“Tudo bem.” mexeu no zíper da própria bolsa sem saber muito bem o que fazer e esperando que o homem retornasse logo. Seus pedidos foram atendidos em alguns instantes. Ele se aproximou dela com uma pequena maleta em mãos e uma câmera grande demais na outra. ”Pra que isso?"

“Você já vai ver.” colocou a maleta sobre a mesa de centro”Será que pode ficar de pé?

“Okay.” disse ainda sem entender.

“Estique os braços.” ela o fez e o rosto do homem se contorceu numa careta ao ver as marcas ali. Ligou a câmera apontando para ela.

“O que está fazendo?"

“Não sei o que aconteceu. Ainda.” respirou fundo ”O que quer que seja precisará de provas quando formos na polícia.” passou a mão pelos cabelos”Só confia em mim, Em. 

“Certo.” a palavra ‘polícia’ não a agradou em nada, mas preferia concordar com ele do que se estressar por uma coisa tão idiota.

“Os braços?” ela fechou os olhos com força ouvindo o barulho da máquina e vendo o flash piscar ”Agora eu vou tirar do rosto. Fique com os olhos fechados.” concordou com a cabeça sentindo-o se aproximar e o cheiro que emanava do corpo à frente do seu era confortante. Mais alguns flashs e ele se deu por satisfeito. Abriu os olhos devagar vendo que o homem estava mais perto do que pensava. ”Mais alguma coisa?"

“N-não.” não podia mostrar aquilo à ele de maneira alguma

“Tem certeza? Eu podia jurar que te vi com a mão aqui.” a ponta dos dedos dele encostaram nas costelas dela brevemente e Em prendeu a respiração

“Eu não posso.” o olhou envergonhada.

“Não tem que tirar a blusa, só levanta. Isso é importante." 

“Certo.” disse derrotada. Ele nunca mais iria querer vê-la depois daquilo. Ao que ela levantou a blusa lentamente, Nichols sentiu o próprio coração parar. A parte frontal de seu abdomen estava praticamente intacta, salvo pelo hematoma na costela, mas as laterais da cintura eram cobertas por cicatrizes estranhas que provavelmente haviam sido feridas doloridas. Se focou em não prestar atenção aquilo e tirou a foto logo, encostando a mão na dela em seguida puxando-a para baixo e devolvendo à ela a proteção que tanto lhe importava. 

“Pronto.” sorriu acariciando sua mão com o polegar”Agora deixe que eu limpe o seu rosto e então pode me contar o que aconteceu.

“Obrigada.” sentou-se novamente no sofá e ele se pôs à sua frente depressa. Sentia a ponta dos dedos encostarem em seu rosto levemente e, vez ou outra, gemia de dor ao sentir o líquido no algodão tocar-lhe a pele.

“E então?” se pronunciou ao que passava uma pomada ao redor do olho dela.

“Eu e meu… Jay tivemos uma discussão.”pôde ver o quão insatisfeito o homem ficara ao ouvir aquilo."

“É a primeira vez que isso acontece?” os olhos azuis a encararam e ela se forçou a desviar sem responder. Pete suspirou. ”Por que brigaram?” sentiu uma pontada no peito ao ouvir aquilo. Como diabos explicaria para aquele homem que não havia feito nada de errado, que ele era o motivo daquilo? Não podia.

“Ele estava bêbado. Eu disse a coisa errada na hora errada."

“Você sabe que isto não é certo, não sabe?" 

“Sim, mas eu… sim." 

“Posso te ajudar com isso.” o encarou confusa ”Sabe, se quiser que isso acabe. Divórcio. Posso te ajudar." 

“Não sei o que quero, Pete. Realmente não sei." 

“Vai denunciá-lo?” guardou os produtos na maleta.

“Eu gostaria…"

“Mas não vai?"

“Creio que não." 

“Certo.” respirou fundo ”Você é quem sabe. Sinta-se à vontade para ficar aqui quanto tempo precisar."

“Muito obrigada. Não tenho nem palavras para dizer o quanto o que está fazendo é importante pra mim." 

“Você sabe que isso não é nada.” acariciou o rosto dela levemente, vendo-a fechar os olhos e sorrir ”Bem, vamos ao quarto de hóspedes?" 

“Sim. Claro.” caminharam por entre os corredores e logo eles estavam num quarto espaçoso. Não havia muitos móveis, mas a cama parecia ser maravilhosa. 

“No closet você vai encontrar algumas roupas da minha mãe. Sei que não é o ideal, mas é o que tenho por enquanto. Sinta-se à vontade para tomar um banho, tem comida na cozinha e meu quarto está logo ao lado.” colocou a mão nos bolsos da calça de moletom.

“Eu…Pete, muito obrigada.” envolveu o pescoço dele lhe abraçando com força. Logo os braços do homem estavam sobre sua cintura e eles permaneceram daquela maneira por alguns instantes. Se separaram quase que em câmera lenta, a respiração da mulher estava ofegante e o perfume dele não ajudava em nada seu auto controle. Emily se pegou imaginando como seria beijá-lo, a vontade enorme que sentia de fazer aquilo provavelmente foi responsável por sua próxima ação. Encostou a testa na dele, aproximando os lábios e, milímetros antes que estes se chocassem, o homem se moveu lhe beijando a testa.

“Boa noite, Em." 

“Boa noite, Pete.” suspirou voltando-se para a cama. O coração do homem bateu mais forte, parte de si queria que ele houvesse prosseguido. Que a tivesse beijado da maneira mais profunda possível. Talvez assim pudesse ficar com ela a noite toda, observar o ritmo de sua respiração ao que ela dormia, emaranhar os dedos por seus cabelos jogados sobre o travesseiro e abraçá-la quando se sentisse vulnerável. Sabia, porém, que aquilo não era certo. Não tinha o direito de se aproveitar da fragilidade dela naquele momento. Por mais que doesse, por mais que seu interior reclamasse, não podia fazer aquilo. Fechou a porta do próprio quarto suspirando e tirando o telefone do bolso. Não esqueceria a merda que Jay havia feito. E faria com que ele também não se esquecesse daquilo tão cedo.

Deitada na cama do quarto escuro ela encarava o teto sem poder realmente ver alguma coisa. Fechara as cortinas da parede de vidro e agora a escuridão era sua única companhia. Seu orgulho estava um pouco ferido por causa da rejeição do homem, aquilo era inevitável, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia que ele o fizera para o bem de ambos. Emily não era tão idiota quanto parecia, sabia muito bem da tensão entre os dois. Não era apenas sexual, pelo menos não da parte dela, havia uma força maior por trás de tudo aquilo. Uma força assustadoramente perigosa e proibida. Tinha que se afastar dele. Pena que nem sempre fazemos o que devemos. Puxou os cobertores para mais perto do peito, movendo-se de maneira um pouco brusca e sentindo as costelas reclamarem. Talvez devesse ir ao hospital. E se tivesse fraturado alguma coisa? Levantou a blusa um pouco grande que vestia, tateando o local com os dedos e tentando dizer para si mesma que não era nada grave. Quantas vezes tinha visto Jay com ferimentos parecidos? Pensar no homem que provavelmente ainda dormia em sua cama a incomodava, mas nada incomodava tanto quanto a memória que dominou seus sonhos naquela noite. 

Flashback

_Viu a garota andar com uma certa dificuldade até o carro. Franziu o cenho preocupado ao que ela se sentou no banco do passageiro. As ruas de Teton estavam vazias como era de se esperar às duas da manhã. Deu a partida, direcionando o veículo para uma área mais simples da região e, logo, estavam na frente do prédio em que ele vivia. Aquela era uma noite especial para os dois, esperava não estragar tudo e que ela gostasse do que aconteceria. Apesar de não amá-la, ele se importava demais com a garota para ferir seus sentimentos e vê-la o olhar daquela maneira tão inocente só tornava seu desejo ainda mais forte. Tinha que fazer aquilo da maneira certa. Deitou o corpo dela sobre o colchão que ficava na área do studio designada para a cama e parou os próprios movimentos ao perceber que ela franziu a sobrancelha numa expressão de dor. Passou a mão delicadamente por seu rosto, puxando a barra da blusa de moletom para cima e vendo que ela hesitou um pouco antes de permitir que prosseguisse. Ao ver seu torso coberto apenas pelo sutiã branco com delicados corações carmim ele pôde perceber o motivo por trás daquilo. As marcas de queimaduras, que provavelmente eram de terceiro grau, chegavam a ser assustadoras. Não conseguia nem imaginar como diabos haviam sido feitas. No braço esquerdo da mais nova, uma ferida de tamanho mediano parecia pulsar. Sentou-se sobre os próprios calcanhares, não conseguindo controlar a maneira com a qual ficara boquiaberto. Emily cobriu o próprio corpo com os braços, envergonhada, e ele se sentiu o maior merda da face da Terra._

_“O que aconteceu?” entrelaçou os dedos nos dela, afastando as mãos de seu tronco._

_“Eu… fui uma menina má.” encarou o chão ”Irritei meus pais."_

_“E eles fizeram isto?” respirou fundo e ela se calou ”Eu sinto muito que tenha que passar por isso, amor, e te prometo que não vai durar muito tempo."_

_“Tudo bem, Jay, eu..."_

_“Não, não está tudo bem. Vou te tirar de lá. Eu prometo, não, eu juro que você nunca mais vai ter que passar por isso na sua vida.” beijou-lhe os lábios levemente ”Agora vamos nos esquecer deles e pensar em nós dois."_

**

“Porra.” bateu o celular com força sobre a mesa vendo a tela rachar quase que imediatamente distorcendo um pouco a foto dos dois que estava ali.

“Me chamou?” Nick entrou no escritório.

“Sim. Emily desapareceu. Nós brigamos ontem e…” respirou fundo ”ela deu uma de louca e sumiu. Preciso que a encontre."

“Checou o GPS do carro?"

“Não, Nick, te chamei aqui porque não sei checar a porra de um GPS num website idiota."

“Hey, não precisa ficar nervoso."

“Como não vou ficar?"

“Isso é o que ganha por se envolver com crianças."

“Sem comentários inúteis agora, Donahue. Encontre-a. A traga de volta. Não me importo se tiver que arrastá-la até aqui. Ache ela."

“Certo, chefe.” rolou os olhos saindo dali. Mal podia esperar pela hora em que se livrariam daquele estorvo.

**

Não fazia a mínima ideia do horário ao que despertou. Gostaria de poder dizer que aquilo era algo que não deveria lhe importar, mas sabia que tinha que ligar para a livraria e avisar que, infelizmente, não poderia trabalhar naquele dia. Ligou o celular sendo bombardeada por mensagens de texto. Não precisava ler nenhuma delas para saber de quem vinham. Conversou brevemente com Luke, tentando explicar e se desculpar por não poder comparecer ao seu primeiro dia de treinamento como gerente de turno da loja. Merda. Quando finalmente havia conquistado algo deixava esta coisa lhe escapar por entre os dedos daquela maneira. O telefone marcava as dez da manhã. Pete provavelmente já estava no trabalho e lá estava ela feito uma intrusa na casa do homem. O contador de mensagens finalmente tinha se atualizado, agora ela podia ver que o homem havia tentado entrar em contado consigo trezentas e cinquenta e uma vezes. Um símbolo na tela indicava que havia mensagens de voz a serem escutadas. Respirou fundo, pressionando o botão de número um e inserindo sua senha numérica logo em seguida.

“ _Você tem doze nova mensagens. Menu inicial: para escutar suas mensagens, pressione um, para mudar sua saudação…_ ”pressionou o número impaciente” _Primeira mensagem. Enviada às sete e quarenta e cinco da manhã. “Em, oh meu Deus, eu sinto muito. Eu sinto tanto. Me liga, meu amor, não faz isso comigo. Estou preocupado com você. Por favor, volta pra casa.” Para apagar a mensagem pressione sete, para salvar…_ ”pressionou o botão” _Próxima mensagem. Enviada às sete e cinquenta e nove da manhã. “Em. Me ouve okay? Por favor, me liga. Está me deixando louco. Vem pra casa.”_ ”quase riu ao ouvir o falso tom de tristeza na voz dele. Apagou a mensagem e foi para a próxima.” _Às oito e doze da manhã. “Emily, isso não tem mais graça. Você tem noção do quanto eu estou preocupado? Me liga ou responde essas desgraças de mensagens."_ - lá estava. A hostilidade. O tom de voz dele foi se tornando mais impaciente a cada mensagem. Era como se a qualquer momento as mãos do homem fossem envolver seus ombros e balançarem o corpo dela com força. Estava quase desligando o celular mais uma vez quando decidiu ouvir a última mensagem.” _Nove e cinquenta e dois da manhã. “Vai ser assim então? Não vai atender essa porra? Okay, você é quem sabe Emily. Quer agir como uma garotinha mimada? Foda-se. Eu já pedi desculpas, será que é tão difícil assim pra você? Eu não sei mais o que fazer… vou perguntar a sua amiga onde diabos você se meteu. Não sei como não pensei em fazer isto antes.” -_ o coração dela gelou ao ouvir aquilo. E se ele fizesse algo à Karla? Conhecia muito bem a maneira que o marido tinha de ‘perguntar’ as coisas às pessoas e, certamente, não o queria questionando a mulher que não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. Foi então que a realidade a atropelou como um caminhão em alta velocidade. O que estava fazendo? Colocando a vida de pessoas inocentes em risco por culpa de sua própria covardia. Que direito ela tinha de fazer aquilo? Se Jay pensasse, se ele ao menos  _desconfiasse_  que ela estava ali, no apartamento de outro homem, não só a mataria como provavelmente faria algo muito pior com Pete. Não podia deixar que aquilo acontecesse. Pete que não havia feito nada de errado. Era ela quem estava errada. A pessoa casada com um maluco ali era ela, não ele. Por mais que aquilo doesse, tinha que voltar para casa. Não iria se perdoar se algum de seus amigos sofresse as consequências de seu ato de rebeldia. Não tinha dezesseis anos mais. Escolhera aquilo. Tinha que lidar com a própria burrice. 

“Bom dia!” o homem disse sorridente ao que ela entrou na cozinha.

“Hey.” perdeu um pouco da concentração ao vê-lo ali daquele jeito. O cabelo bagunçado, a regata que agora deixava visível as curiosas tatuagens que cobriam parte de seu braço e desapareciam nas costas e a calça baixa até demais a destrairam por alguns instantes.

“Quer café? Comer alguma coisa?"

“Não, não tenho muita fome pela manhã. Erm… será que, obviamente depois de comer, você pode me levar à Arcana?"

“Claro.” franziu o cenho brevemente ”Posso perguntar o por quê?"

“Eu… eu preciso do meu carro pra voltar pra casa.” a expressão de decepção no rosto dele foi mais dolorosa que uma punhalada no peito.

“Certo. Vou me vestir."

“E o seu café?” apontou para o balcão da cozinha.

“Perdi a fome.” disse ainda de costas pra ela que respirou fundo vendo-o sumir no corredor.

Droga. Tinha estragado tudo. Pra variar. Trajando uma jaqueta de couro vagamente familiar, ele colocou um boné preto na cabeça antes de voltar à sala de estar onde a encontrou. Emily estava visivelmente sem jeito, mas ele não iria lhe dizer nada. Sabia que caso o fizesse provavelmente diria alguma besteira que o faria se arrepender amargamente mais tarde. O caminho até a garagem foi silencioso e mil pensamentos se passavam pela cabeça da mulher. Queria poder dizer a si mesma que aquela era a decisão mais sábia a se tomar, realmente queria, mas a sua própria consciência não a deixaria fazer algo assim. Em algum lugar dentro de si sabia perfeitamente que aquela era a última coisa que deveria estar fazendo. Olhou o perfil do homem observando a maneira com que ele travara a mandíbula e tentou ignorar o incômodo no peito. Não seria justo arrastá-lo pro meio da bagunça que era sua própria vida. O caminho até o prédio foi extremamente rápido, quando deu por si o carro estava parado ao lado da BMW e Nichols parecia esperar que ela tomasse alguma atitude. Mesmo sem saber se aquilo era a coisa certa a se fazer, tirou o cinto de segurança jogando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o abraçando com toda a força que tinha. Não houve reação da parte dele por alguns instantes, mas ele logo cedeu e retribuiu o abraço passando a mão pelos longos fios de cabelo dela. Ouviu sua voz baixa murmurar ‘obrigada’ algumas vezes antes que se separassem e o beijasse o rosto. Só Deus sabia o quanto ela queria prolongar aquilo. O quanto gostaria de poder ficar. Antes que se arrependesse ainda mais daquilo, saiu do carro entrando em seu próprio. Os olhos azuis permaneceram grudados nela até que o veículo sumisse de seu campo de visão. Peter suspirou derrotado engatando a ré e se dirigindo para o único lugar em que poderia possívelmente ter paz naquele momento. 

“Oh, graças a Deus!” foi a primeira coisa que ouviu ao entrar pela porta da casa. Sentiu os braços do homem envolverem seu corpo e os lábios dele lhe beijaram o pescoço. A ânsia de vômito só se tornou mais forte com aquilo.”Estava tão preocupado com você, meu amor. Onde esteve?"

“Lugar nenhum.” respondeu seca.

“Será que existe algum pedaço de você que pode me perdoar?” ajoelhou-se a abraçando pela cintura e afundando seu rosto no abdomen dela.

“Jay, para com isso okay? Eu realmente não quero falar com você agora." 

“Se quer ficar brava comigo, fique. Se quiser me xingar, me chame do que quiser. Só não vá embora assim no meio da noite, Em, por favor. Eu fiquei louco. Eu…” lágrimas se acumularam nos olhos dele ”Eu pensei que alguém tinha feito alguma coisa com você. Que tinham te tirado de mim."

“Bem, como pode ver, eu estou aqui.” tentou tirar os braços dele que estavam ao seu redor sem muito sucesso.

“É por causa do que eu fiz?” levantou a blusa dela encarando o hematoma e logo se voltou para seu rosto ”Que tipo de monstro eu sou?” tapou o rosto com uma das mãos ”Você sabe que a última coisa que eu faria propositalmente é isso, Em. Céus, você sabe bem disso. O problema é que eu não consigo me controlar quando eu bebo e…” a ouviu respirar impaciente ”eu sei que isso não é desculpa. Por favor, me perdoa?" 

“Tá, Jay, agora me solta."

“Não, eu quero um perdão de verdade." 

“Eu te perdôo.” olhou séria para o rosto dele.

“De verdade?"

“Claro." mentiu.

“Então me beija."

“O quê?"

“Pra selar as pazes.” se abaixou encostando os lábios rapidamente ”Não assim.” puxou o rosto dela para perto do seu fazendo com que ela o beijasse ‘de verdade’ e Emily podia ouvir uma voz dentro de seu cérebro gargalhando de sua idiotice. Sentiu-se ser apunhalada pelas costas ao perceber que a voz que ouvia era de Jay e, por um momento, pensou poder ouvir as comemorações vitoriosas dele. Como se pudesse ler sua mente. Tinha que abrir aquele maldito cofre.

**

Acordara extremamente cedo na manhã seguinte. Precisaria de todo o tempo extra do mundo para dar um jeito no próprio rosto, não poderia arriscar ser vista assim quando o marido ainda estava na condicional e aquela detetive provavelmente os investigava em segredo. Tinha que consertar a cara, carregar um sorriso exagerado e fingir para o mundo que tudo estava bem. Quem poderia ficar mal casada com uma pessoa como ele, certo? Pro resto do mundo ele era só mais um rostinho bonito, um homem que se casara por amor cedo demais e que dedicava a vida à própria esposa. Riu com o próprio pensamento encarando o corpo dele esparramado sobre a cama. As camadas de corretivo escondiam o hematoma, o inchaço havia diminuído e, em último caso, poderia colocar a culpa daquilo numa noite mal dormida. Pegou a calça justa o suficiente no closet, optando por uma blusa de mangas compridas e jogando o blazer por cima. Os empregados da livraria geralmente tinham que trajar alguma versão de um uniforme, mas graças a Deus sua loja era uma das poucas que tinham um vestuário mais flexível. Checou se a comida do gato estava em ordem assim como a água. Se sentiu mal ao imaginar que nem pensara no bichano ao que decidiu sair de casa. Talvez houvesse um bom motivo por trás daquilo. O calor já começava a tomar conta da cidade, o que a deixava incrivelmente sorridente e feliz. Não se parecia com nada com uma verdadeira nativa de Wyoming. Nunca pudera chamar o estado de casa, então preferia acreditar que nascera na Louisiana e algum servo do diabo a levou praquele lugar horrível chamado Teton. Estacionou o carro na vaga pronta para começar um novo dia numa atividade nova. Esperava não estragar aquilo também.

Em alguns momentos desde seu primeiro encontro com Emily tudo o que Pete queria fazer era pegá-la no colo e sumir no mundo. Não que a segunda parte fosse muito difícil, era a primeira que complicava tudo e ferrava com a sua mente. Quantas noites mal dormidas já tivera por causa dela? Inúmeras. Seus sentimentos por ela estavam começando a afetar o seu desenvolvimento no trabalho e aquilo não deixava ninguém muito feliz. Muito menos Adrian. Afrouxou a gravata piscando com força ao sentir uma de suas lentes de contato irritar o olho direito. Era só o que faltava. Iria até ela nem que estivesse cego, não se importava, tinha que ver seu rosto mais uma vez. Tinha que convencê-la a tomar o caminho certo. O caminho que a levaria até seus braços. Será que estava sendo muito ganancioso? O que é que ela queria? No fim das contas era apenas aquilo que importava. Se ela quisesse ficar com aquele… merda, Nichols teria que aceitar. Ou ao menos tentar aceitar. Socou a lataria da moto não querendo pensar naquela possibilidade. Ver o veículo dela parado lhe trouxe uma sensação de alívio. Ainda que soubesse que ela estaria ali, ter mais uma prova só fazia com que se sentisse mais confiante e preparado para a conversa que teriam inevitavelmente. 

“Hey senhora gerente.” ouviu a voz familiar atrás de si e mordeu o interior da boca sentindo o coração acelerar.

“Meu cliente mais fiel.” se forçou a sorrir pra ele. Se bem que, quando se tratava de Pete, os sorrisos eram quase que automáticos

“Como foi o primeiro dia como manda chuva?"

“Intenso." 

“Sobreviveu?"

“Espero que sim.” eles riram.

“Ótimo. Porque acho que esta promoção merece uma comemoração." 

“Pete…"

“Vamos, vai ser divertido. Nós podemos jantar, conversar e depois você volta pra casa e fica pensando no amigo mais foda que já teve na vida. Vulgo eu."

“Muito humilde também, posso perceber."

“Isto é um sim?" 

“Certo.” olhou o relógio ”Eu saio em..."

“Doze minutos."

“Como sabia?"

“Digamos que um passarinho me contou."

“Luke."

“Estarei esperando aqui.” sentou-se com o capacete em mãos. Espera. Capacete? O observou curiosa antes de prosseguir com o trabalho. 

“Vamos?” se aproximou dele que encarava o nada curioso.

“Claro.” abriu a porta de saída para agradeceu através de um pequeno sorriso ”Me diga,” virou-se na direção dele vendo a maneira com que seus olhos reluziam por causa da luz do sol "já andou de moto?" 

“Sim."

“Pensei que seria uma maneira interessante de nos locomovermos, o que acha?" 

“Bem…” hesitou pela primeira vez desde que o tinha visto poucos minutos atrás. Por um lado sabia que o marido ficaria mais que puto com seu atraso, mas por outro lado queria mais que Jay e os horários dele fossem para o quinto dos infernos. ”Acho uma ótima ideia."

“Era o que eu queria ouvir.” ao que se aproximaram da moto Emily se sentiu impressionada. Honestamente esperava que Pete pilotasse uma Vespa, mas aquela moto certamente mostrava um lado dele que ainda não conhecia. Agradeceu aos céus pelo capacete escuro, antes prevenir do que remediar, e se agarrou com força à ele ao que deu partida. 

Motocicletas não eram exatamente o veículo mais comum na cidade, mas com o piloto certo uma volta por Nova Iorque sobre uma delas se tornava inesquecível. O homem era, com certeza, o piloto certo para aquilo. Nem o barulho das buzinas irritantes de taxistas grossos conseguiu arruinar a experiência maravilhosa que aquele passeio estava sendo. Ele propositalmente tomou um caminho mais longo para chegar até o prédio, dessa forma ela poderia ver tudo com clareza. Passaram por boa parte da extensão da West street antes de chegarem ao destino final. O ronco do motor ecoou pela garagem ao que estacionou a moto. Desceram desta e Em tentou ignorar o quão sexy ele havia tornado o simples gesto de tirar um capacete. Entregou o próprio à Nichols e eles seguiram até o lugar que quase poderia ser chamado de ’só’ deles. 

“Está mesmo tudo bem com você?" perguntou enquanto lavava a louça.

“Sim." disse sem muita convicção.

“Certeza? Você sabe que pode me falar o que quiser, não sabe?"

“Sim é que eu... eu estou um pouco confusa. Muito confusa." 

“A respeito de?"

“Sabe quando você quer muito algo que não te pertence?" encarou os olhos dele que a observavam atentos "Eu odeio isso, mas é inevitável." 

“O que quer dizer com isso, Em?"

“Eu não sei." balançou a cabeça "Minha mente está uma bagunça. Eu tenho esses pensamentos que definitivamente não deveriam estar aqui" apontou para a cabeça com o indicador "e eles continuam se repetindo com mais frequência a cada minuto." 

“Que tipos de pensamentos?" se aproximou dela.

“Acho que nós dois já sabemos."

“Talvez não." 

“Droga, Pete, não torne tudo mais difícil pra mim." desviou os olhos do rosto dele "Você sabe que eu gosto de você. Bem, não sei se chamaria isso exatamente de ‘gostar’, mas eu me sinto atraída por você e isso é fodidamente errado." 

“Em..."

“Por que é que isso tá acontecendo comigo agora?" sentiu uma lágrima escapar por um dos olhos "Estava tudo bem, na medida do possível, aí vem você e vira tudo de cabeça pra baixo! Isso não é certo. Não é justo comigo e muito menos com você."

“Eu também gosto muito de você." colocou a mão no rosto dela.

“Eu sei." riu sem humor "Esta é a pior parte. Quisera eu que você não gostasse. Seria tão mais fácil de me afastar, eu quero me afastar e não consigo."

“Não é preciso. Eu... eu também não sei o que fazer com isso, tenho raiva dessa maldita situação, mas eu não posso te deixar ir pra longe de mim." 

“Nós estamos  _tão_  fodidos." sussurrou ao que eles aproximaram os lábios.

“Então vamos pensar nisso mais tarde." 

Tudo aconteceu rápido e em câmera lenta ao mesmo tempo, por mais que isso não fizesse sentido algum, mas na cabeça da mulher foi exatamente assim. Num minuto estavam se beijando na cozinha, ele apertava seu corpo contra o balcão enquanto ela tentava desesperadoramente tirar a camisa que cobria o que ela tanto desejava e no seguinte já sentia seu corpo ser carregado pelo corredor até uma porta desconhecida. Não havia muito tempo para prestar atenção aos detalhes do quarto, mas aquela fragrância inconfundível indicava que era mesmo ali que o homem passava a maior parte de seu tempo quando visitava o apartamento. Deitou seu corpo com delicadeza sobre o colchão e os lençois extremamente macios pareciam se moldar ao redor do corpo dela. Tirou por fim a camisa dele passando as mãos pelos braços descobertos e bagunçando os cabelos sedosos vendo-o sorrir abertamente. Tateou a extensão das costas largas sentindo o relevo dos desenhos ali e puxando seu tronco para mais perto de si. Desabotoou a blusa de Emily observando os seios cobertos pelo sutiã de renda, seus lábios desceram pela extensão do pescoço beijando e lambendo a pele exposta causando gemidos fracos vindos da parte dela. Ignorou as marcas no abdomen distribuindo beijos mais leves por sua extensão e em seguida voltou a beijar-lhe os lábios. Nunca se cansaria de fazer aquilo. Havia algo de especial nos beijos deles, algo que tornava o ato mais intenso e prazeroso. Nenhum dos dois tinha muito tempo para pensar no assunto naquele momento. 

Os dedos dela arranharam a base de suas costas e Pete gemeu jogando os sapatos que usava num canto desconhecido do quarto. O beijo se tornou um pouco mais desesperado, agressivo e a tensão sexual já os estava enlouquecendo. Desafivelou o cinto dele com pressa, tocando a pele coberta pela barra das boxers e sorriu ao que o outro perdeu um pouco da concentração no beijo. Sem enrolação, ele jogou seus jeans junto às boxers no chão e se encaixou entre as pernas dela mais uma vez. Emily ainda vestia roupas demais. Desfez o fecho do sutiã, apalpando os seios com vontade com uma mão enquanto desabotoava a calça dela com a outra. Direcionou os lábios à orelha dele passando pelo pescoço em seguida e ele direcionou os próprios aos dela a beijando com vigor. 

Estavam agora ambos nus. Os mamilos rígidos dela pressionados contra o peito definido dele. Podia sentir a ereção proeminente do homem contra sua coxa e só aquilo já a estava levando à loucura. Iriam mesmo fazer aquilo. A mão exageradamente grande dele tocou o topo de sua coxa, deslizando os dedos para a parte interna desta e o corpo da mulher arqueou ao que o homem apalpou os lábios já molhados. Tudo o que ele queria era acabar com aquela tortura de uma vez. Levá-la ao ápice e atingir o próprio, mas era bom demais para resistir. A maneira com a qual o corpo sobre o colchão reagia aos seus toques era enlouquecedora e estava usando todo seu auto controle para não terminar tudo aquilo rápido demais feito um moleque. Seus dedos indicador e médio a invadiram levemente fazendo movimentos vagarosos, porém precisos, e as mãos dela fecharam-se em punho sobre os lençois. A sensação de prazer se tornou mais aguda ao que a língua dele entrou em contato com seus mamilos circulando-os de forma rápida e os chupando vez ou outra. Colocou a mão sobre a nuca dele ao que fez menção de aproximar os lábios de sua virilha, puxando-o para perto de si e fazendo um pedido mudo para que ele andasse mais rápido. Sentiu o membro dele tocar sua entrada, encostaram as testas e ele franziu o cenho antes de penetrá-la vagarosamente. Arregalou os olhos ao que a glande entrou por completo se afastando dela que o encarou confusa. Pegou a camisinha no bolso da calça, abrindo-a na velocidade da luz e a colocando. Voltou-se para ela, beijando seus lábios e tornando a fazer o que havia interrompendo. As unhas de Emily se cravaram nos bíceps dele ao que seu membro ganhava mais e mais profundidade. Sentia que a qualquer momento seus músculos internos não seriam mais capazes de se esticar ao redor dele, por mais idiota que aquilo parecesse. Não era nada como com Jay, era mais intenso e a conexão dos dois parecia mais forte. Os movimentos cessaram ao que seu pênis desapareceu dentro dela, permaneceram daquela forma por alguns instantes enquanto se encaravam intensamente e um sorriso brotou no rosto dela. Aquele era o único sinal que ele precisava para prosseguir. 

As mãos de Nichols moveram seus quadris para cima ao que os pés dela o puxaram para perto de si antes de voltarem a descansar sobre o colchão. Por mais que ele quisesse prolongar o ato, não conseguia não se mover com rapidez e um pouco de força. Não conseguiam manter os lábios unidos, os gemidos altos tomavam conta do ambiente e os olhos azuis se fixaram no rosto dela. Era impossível não sorrir ao vê-la daquele jeito. As sobrancelhas franzidas, os lábios entreabertos e os gemidos que escapavam por entre estes tornavam o ato ainda mais fascinante. Não podia acreditar que a tinha assim. Era bom demais pra ser verdade. Se fosse um sonho queria poder dormir por mais tempo. Ou talvez nunca acordar. Beijou a mandíbula dela, deslizando os dedos por entre os corpos e massageando seu clitóris com vontade. O volume da voz dela se elevou, sentia que estava perto e o puxou para perto de si, a fim de sinalizar a proximidade do clímax. Com um grito vindo dela e um grunhido animal dele ambos atingiram o ápice. Uma camada de suor cobria as costas do homem e Emily tinha certeza que uma mancha ficaria sobre os lençois ao que levantasse. Se apoiou sobre os braços para que não a esmagasse completamente com o próprio peso e ela a envolveu com os seus o obrigando a se deitar sobre seu peito. Nenhum dos dois prestou atenção ao tempo em que ficaram daquele jeito. 

O barulho de trovões ecoou pela cidade ao que chegaram à garagem. Não conseguiam manter as mãos afastadas, ou os corpos e muito menos os lábios. Se afastou dele tentando ter um pouco de auto controle e colocou o capacete num dos braços. Estava mesmo louca. A água da chuva molhou os cabelos ao que a moto se moveu pelas ruas da cidade. Agarrava o tronco dele com força sentindo os músculos antes desconhecidos sob o tecido molhado. Por que é que tinha que voltar para a realidade mesmo? Pararam próximos ao carro dela, desceu sem nenhuma vontade da motocicleta e se limitou a abraçá-lo brevemente como uma forma de se despedir. Só Deus sabia o quanto ela queria beijá-lo e nunca mais parar. Olharam-se brevemente antes que ela se afastasse entrando no próprio carro e indo embora dali. A vida real era uma merda.

 

 

 


	16. Sedecim

“Onde estava?“ foi a primeira coisa que ouviu ao entrar na casa

“Saí com meus amigos."

“Que amigos?" 

“Do trabalho. Queriam comemorar a minha promoção." 

“E ficaram três horas comemorando?“ apontou para o relógio que marcava as sete e meia.

“O tempo passa rápido quando nos divertimos."

“Certo.“ arqueou a sobrancelha ao perceber que ele estava praticamente mordendo a língua para não dizer uma besteira “Acho que você deveria se trocar antes de ir fazer o jantar. Essa chuva toda pode te causar uma pneumonia.“ sorriu levemente para ela que retribuiu.

“Ótima ideia." 

“Me avise se precisar de companhia."

“Hoje não.“ se controlou para não deixar que o sorriso ficasse ainda maior ao ver a expressão de decepção no rosto dele. Num dia comum ele teria ficado com vontade de arrancar aquele sorriso idiota da cara dela, mas ele sabia que só estava tendo o que realmente merecia. Se não tivesse feito a coisa errada no lugar errado nada disso teria acontecido. Estava começando a questionar a sua decisão de se mudar para a cidade. Pegou o telefone ainda pensando em fazer algo com relação aquilo.

**

De alguma maneira, direta ou indireta, o olhar que a vizinha havia lhe lançado ao que se viram brevemente naquela manhã trouxe à tona uma avalanche de sentimentos e pensamentos que Emily decididamente não queria ter. Deitada ao lado do homem ao qual tinha jurado amor eterno a culpa começou a corroê-la por dentro. Se aproximou dele observando os traços de seu rosto, a maneira como ele respirava tranquilo enquanto dormia e a mão que sempre ficava esticada na direção dela. Aquilo tudo era extremamente errado. Não deveria o ter traído. Estar traindo. Percebeu que vinha fazendo aquilo desde a primeira vez em que Peter Nichols sorriu para si. Querendo ou não sabia que foi bem ali que tudo desandou. No momento em que outro homem lhe dominou a mente ela deveria ter adivinhado que estava completamente ferrada. Ele se mexeu puxando-a inconscientemente para perto e apertou suas costelas com mais força que o necessário. Gemeu baixo com a dor e um pouco da culpa se esvaiu ao lembrar-se que o seu relacionamento estava indo pelo ralo há bastante tempo. Não eram só as brigas que estragavam tudo, mas também a maneira com a qual ele a tratava. Como se fosse uma criança idiota que não conseguia dar um único passo com as próprias pernas. Aquilo a deixava possessa. Sem contar com as traições e o machismo idiota. Virou-se na direção oposta dele se sentindo incapaz de encará-lo por mais tempo. O que fazer? Tantas coisas se passavam por sua cabeça, nenhuma das possíveis soluções eram realistas. Se pedisse o divórcio sabia que ele não aceitaria, se fugisse a encontraria e se fizesse com que ele fosse preso a procuraria até nos portões do inferno. Acabaria com a sua raça. Fechou os olhos com força pedindo à Deus e todos os santos por um sinal. Uma luz. Uma salvação.

“Alô?“ ouviu a voz do marido na cozinha “Alô?“ entrou no cômodo vendo que ele estava com o celular dela em mãos. Seu coração gelou. “Acho que foi engano."

“Viu o número?“ tentou manter a voz num tom normal.

“Era privado."

“Oh.“ mudou o assunto o quanto antes. 

Sabia muito bem quem era. Pete. Quatro dias haviam se passado desde o último encontro deles e por algum motivo não conseguia se forçar a falar com ele. Havia recebido várias ligações dele, atendera a primeira e não deixou que ele se pronunciasse antes de desligar. Era tão infantil. Precisava encará-lo. Conversar com ele. Provavelmente estava tão confuso quanto ela, senão mais, e Emily continuava agindo feito uma pateta. Digitou uma mensagem para ele  _‘Arcana. 18h.’_  apagando-a logo em seguida. Não prestou atenção na desculpa esfarrapada que dera ao marido, ele também não parecia ter prestado já que seus olhos nem ao menos se moveram ao que encarava a tela do computador e decidiu usar um carro diferente naquela tarde. Sem saber realmente o porquê. O Infiniti estacionou na frente do prédio e a mulher olhou ao seu redor como uma criminosa em meio a uma fuga. O pensamento a fez rir um pouco já que estivera naquela posição antes. O riso cessou ao que ouviu o ronco do motor do Corvette que parou ao lado de seu carro. O vidro do passageiro desceu revelando umPete mais sério que de costume. Droga. Sinalizou para que ela o seguisse e estacionaram ambos carros lado a lado. Entraram no apartamento ainda em silêncio, sabia que ele provavelmente estava zangado consigo e não tirava a razão dele, mas não pôde resistir. A mera visão do homem já fazia com que perdesse o controle completamente. Jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele o abraçando com força e sentindo-o retribuir logo em seguida. Não queria soltá-lo nunca. Ele se sentia mais que confuso.

“Por que não respondeu às minhas ligações?“ separou o corpo do dela encarando seu rosto ainda um pouco sério.

“Eu... não sei? Eu queria, mas não conseguia."

“E você deixou que aquele... “ respirou fundo “ _ele_  atendesse o telefone."

“Não! Definitivamente não."

“O que você quer, Emily?"

“Você. Não sei.“ o olhou confusa “Não tenho certeza." 

“Uma hora parece que está tudo bem com a gente e no momento seguinte você já está fugindo. Eu não te entendo." 

“Acredite em mim, a última coisa que faria propositalmente é fugir de você, só que eu realmente não sei o que fazer. Eu nunca estive nessa situação."

“Você vai se separar dele?"

“Não sei."

“Como não sabe?“ franziu o cenho.

“Eu gostei do que a gente teve, tem, eu realmente gosto. Só que não posso me precipitar."

“Precipitar?“ riu sem vontade “Você está ouvindo o que sai da sua boca? Não estou te dizendo pra se separar dele porque eu te quero, não só por isso, mas esse cara não te faz bem. Será que não entende isso?"

“Pete, tente entender, durante nove anos da minha vida tudo o que eu tive foi ele. Eu sei que às vezes ele age feito um idiota, mas não é proposital. Desde que ele esteja sóbrio..."

“Você vai tentar justificar isto?“ levantou a manga da blusa dele.

“É a verdade! Ele me ama. Do jeito dele, mas me ama.“ puxou o braço.

“Isso não é amor, Emily, sinto muito ter que ser a pessoa a te dizer a verdade, mas não é. O que ele sente por você só pode ser um tipo de... obsessão. O motivo de isso ter durado tanto tempo é porque o próprio orgulho dele não o permite te deixar em paz, será que você não vê?" 

“Não.“ balançou a cabeça em negação.

“Sim.“ a abraçou “O amor liberta as pessoas. Não prende. Não machuca. Não espanca." 

“Pete...“ sentia o próprio coração doer a cada palavra que saía da boca do outro.

“Eu não tô te pedindo pra largá-lo e ficar comigo. Ainda que isso me agradasse, e muito, não posso ser egoísta assim. Só quero o seu bem. Pelo que você me disse da sua vida antes dele, me parece que a sua concepção sobre o amor é completamente distorcida. Não deixe que isso sele o seu destino." 

“O que é que eu vou fazer?" 

“Não sei. Só você quem pode decidir."

“A vida é tão injusta.“ permaneceu calado “Depois de tudo o que aqueles dois doentes fizeram comigo, todas as surras desnecessárias, toda a tortura física e psicológica, olha onde eu vim parar. Eu não posso fazer nada."

“É claro que pode."

“Você não entende, Pete.“ se afastou dele “Meu sobrenome real não é Shelby, bem, este já foi meu sobrenome, mas o depois de casada é Crane. Meu marido é Jay Crane. Número três na lista dos ladrões mais famosos do país. Ele já matou antes, pra ele acabar com nós dois não será esforço algum. Vai ser como quebrar dois gravetos. Não vai sentir um pingo de remorso e... se afaste de mim enquanto pode.“ deu passos para trás.

“Vamos dar um jeito nisso." 

“Que jeito? Quer se matar antes que ele descubra?"

“Não vai descobrir nada. Se descobrir vai ser tarde demais."

“Você é mais louco que ele!"

“Confia em mim, Em, eu sei do que estou falando."

“Isso tudo é uma merda.“ passou a mão pelo rosto dele “Por que é que eu não te encontrei antes? Por que você não me tirou daquela casa? Tudo poderia ter sido tão diferente."

“O destino é mesmo um filho da puta. Vive pregando essas peças.“ selou os lábios nos dela “Estou aqui agora, isso é o que importa."

“Eu deveria destruir a vida deles.“ encostou a testa na dele.

“De quem?"

“Meus pais. Deveria ter feito alguma coisa antes."

“Agora isso é passado."

“Eu sempre fui uma idiota mesmo."

“Não fale assim, você tem um bom coração e as pessoas tiram proveito disso.“ mordeu o próprio lábio a encarando.

“Meu pai é Neil Bloch.“ os olhos dele se arregalaram surpresos “O quaterback do Arizona Cardinals. Ele não deixou que eu usasse seu sobrenome idiota. “ riu sem vontade “ A memória mais antiga que eu tenho com esse merda é dele me batendo. Era a única coisa que o fazia se aproximar de mim. Como se eu fosse a razão pelo quadril fodido dele e por sua carreira ter sido um fracasso. Meu irmão Julian só ganhava elogios e agrados, desde que ele rebateu uma bola de beisebol virou um santo aos olhos daqueles dois ainda que no fim das contas fosse um garotinho medroso e burro. Sabe o que uma denúncia de negligência e agressão faria com eles? Destruiria tudo o que tentavam deixar unido, mas eu idiota como sempre fiquei calada. Você vê essas histórias em filmes, adultos destratando crianças e fazendo com que elas durmam num canto escuro da casa, mas isso acontece com mais frequência do que pode imaginar. Só de lembrar tudo o que fizeram comigo eu tenho vontade de estrangular os três, Julian também porque ele não fez merda nenhuma, me pergunto se valeria à pena. Sujar a minha mão com eles."

“Em..."

“Não diga nada. Só precisava tirar isso do peito." 

“Bem, então fico feliz que tenha conseguido desabafar."

“É tão injusto. Eles tiveram três filhos. Quer dizer, estes foram o que ele não tirou daquela víbora aos chutes, e eu que realmente quero um não posso? Que merda de vida é essa?"

“Eu vou consertar isso. Nós vamos conseguir okay? Confie em mim. Quando menos esperar tudo vai ter acabado." 

“Ai Pete,“ sorriu o beijando “seu otimismo é uma benção." 

“Não estou sendo otimista, estou dizendo a verdade."

“Aposto que você nunca teve que lidar com isso, né? E eu vim e estraguei toda a sua vida perfeita."

“Acredite em mim, minha vida não tem nada de perfeita." 

“Perto da minha provavelmente é."

“Vamos esquecer as nossas vidas imperfeitas então?"

“Sim!" 

Os beijos evoluíram para carícias que evoluíram para preliminares. Antes que percebessem estavam completamente nus, sentada sobre os quadris dele Emily sentia o próprio corpo tremer levemente com o nervosismo e sorriu ao sentir os dedos dele tocarem a extensão de seu corpo. A maneira com a qual ele a olhava causava arrepios dos pés à cabeça. Como se só ela existisse no mundo pra ele. Provavelmente se sentia mais auto confiante que a Miss América. Os movimentos se iniciaram leves, Pete não queria apressá-la ou fazer com que aquele momento se acabasse antes da hora certa, mas ela claramente não tinha paciência para ir devagar. Apoiou as mãos nos ombros dele, as pontas de seus cabelos roçaram sobre o peito do homem ao que subia e descia com destreza. Tentava controlar as próprias mãos sobre os quadris dela, não queria apertá-la com força demais e arriscar a ferir. Ou, ainda pior, deixar uma marca ali, mas era tão difícil quando a tinha sobre si gemendo seu nome daquele jeito que o deixava louco. Grudou os lábios nos dela mordiscando-os vez ou outra quando se sentia ser apertado demais. As unhas da mais nova arranharam seu peito, levou o quadril de encontro ao dela quando esta desceu sobre o seu membro e os gritos dela quase o ensurdeceram ao que atingiu o orgasmo. Só aquilo seria o suficiente para levá-lo à insanidade e com mais alguns movimentos apertou o corpo frágil contra o seu sentindo a respiração falhar. Os lábios dela depositaram beijos leves sobre seu pescoço e ele sorriu. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo tudo estava dando realmente certo. 

“Queria poder ficar assim pra sempre." 

“Eu também.“ respondeu suspirando.

“Posso te dizer uma coisa, Em?"

“Claro."

“Eu...“ puxou o queixo dela fazendo que o encarasse “acho que estou apaixonado por você."

“Pete..."

“Não espero que sinta o mesmo, só precisava que você soubesse disso."

“Estou sem palavras."

“Tudo bem. Só queria que soubesse.“ jogou o cabelo dela por cima dos ombros “Seria tão bom se pudesse ter você pra mim.“ ela olhou para o chão “Um dia, eu ainda não posso te dizer quando, você vai ser a mãe dos meus filhos."

“O que...“ não teve a chance de responder já que no momento seguinte ele havia grudado os lábios impedindo que qualquer pensamento coerente passasse pela cabeça da outra.

**

O Porsche Macan branco não tinha nada de discreto. Na verdade, discreto era a última palavra que poderia ser usada para descrever aquele veículo. Não que aquilo importasse na execução de seu trabalho. O homem sorriu olhando o próprio reflexo no retrovisor e ajeitando um pouco os cabelos. Pegou a câmera no banco do passageiro apagando as imagens inúteis e sorrindo ao ver as outras. Aquilo seria divertido. Muito divertido.

**

Duas semanas. Quatorze dias. Trezentas e trinta e seis horas. Vinte mil cento e sessenta minutos. Sabe se lá quantos malditos segundos. Este era o tempo que havia se passado desde que Emily voltara para casa. Já havia se passado tempo demais desde a última vez que tiveram uma conversa decente ou que haviam se tocado. Aquilo o estava deixando completamente louco. Geralmente numa situação como aquela ele já teria saído de casa e resolvido a droga do problema dele com uma qualquer na rua, mas não conseguia se forçar a fazê-lo. Havia uma força estranha impedindo que ele dormisse com outra pessoa o que era assustador e confortante ao mesmo tempo. O maior problema nessa situação toda era que Emily não ajudava nem um pouco andando pela casa com aquelas malditas roupas provocantes, se abaixando na hora errada ou simplesmente respirando. Jay tinha quase certeza que começaria a subir pelas paredes em pouco tempo. Observou a sacola azul e tentou ser otimista. Era um truque antigo e muito barato, mas esperava que funcionasse. Caso contrário estaria mesmo ferrado. 

Observou o saldo das contas pela tela do computador percebendo que este havia praticamente triplicado num espaço de tempo que ela julgava inexplicável. Não fazia o mínimo sentido. De onde é que Jay havia tirado aquela grana toda? Fez as transferências necessárias fechando a janela e abrindo uma nova na qual acessou sua própria conta bancária privada. Abrir uma conta com seu antigo nome não havia sido muito fácil, a situação só se complicou mais ao perceber que tinha de manter tudo no mais absoluto sigilo. Pouco a pouco sua vida estava se transformando numa granada prontinha pra explodir. Fechou a página rapidamente ao ouvir o barulho da porta de entrada, maximizou a janela do excel encarando uma planilha e esperando que seu olhar concentrado fosse convincente o suficiente. Seus olhos desviaram brevemente para o quadro que escondia o cofre na parede e suspirou. Tinha que descobrir aquela maldita senha. 

“Oi linda.“ apesar de esperar por aquilo, a voz do homem atrás de si a assustou.

“Hey."

“Como foi o seu dia?“ tocou os ombros dela que se esquivou um pouco.

“Bom e o seu?"

“A mesma coisa de sempre. Te trouxe um presente." 

“Pra mim?“ pegou a sacola tirando a caixa de dentro desta “Qual a ocasião?"

“Estava passando na porta e pensei que este fosse o presente ideal pra você. 

“Jay“ abriu a caixa e encarou o colar boquiaberta “é lindo." 

“Gostou mesmo? Pode usá-lo quando formos jantar hoje à noite."

“Jantar?"

“Sim. Depois podemos ir aquela boate que você gosta."

“Sério?“ não conseguiu impedir o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios.

“Se você quiser, sim." 

“Onde nós vamos?" 

“Eu pensei em Le Bernardin e depois 1OAK?" 

“Como é que vamos conseguir entrar nos dois numa sexta-feira?"

“Deixa isso comigo. Agora se arrume e fique ainda mais linda do que já é."

Por um momento ela se esqueceu de tudo o que tinha acontecido e o abraçou com força animada. O homem respondeu imediatamente, circulando sua cintura com os braços e a puxando para mais perto. Aquele maldito cheiro do cabelo dela o enlouquecia. Antes que ficasse animado demais ela se afastou, sorrindo sem graça e seus passos rápidos puderam ser ouvidos nas escadas. Pelo visto seria mais difícil do que ele pensava. Respirou fundo concentrando toda a paciência que existia em seu corpo e saindo do escritório. Esperava que o resultado daquela noite fosse ao menos positivo.

Sentia os seios quase saltarem para fora do decote do Herve Leger que envolvia seu corpo. No restaurante não havia recebido olhares tortos por conta dos decotes frontal e traseiro, mas parecia que todos na boate estavam decididos a encará-la como se fosse um ser de outro planeta. A mão do homem ao seu lado apertou um pouco a sua antes de puxá-la para perto e envolver sua cintura com um dos braços. O olhou implorando que se comportasse e ele sorriu os direcionando ao bar. Pediu um Mai Tai para ela e um drink de nome muito complicado para si mesmo. Emily tomou um gole do líquido laranja se sentindo um pouco incomodada com a maneira que o marido encarava seu decote e o resto do corpo. Parecia um cachorro observando frangos de padaria. Cômico se não fosse trágico. 

Drinks ingeridos, eles foram para a pista de dança e sentiu o corpo dele agarrar o seu de uma forma que dificultava a respiração. A animação excessiva do homem estava começando a preocupá-la. Não sabia ao certo quantas músicas eles dançaram, ou quantas vezes ele se esfregou de maneira pornográfica nela, mas algum tempo depois sentia uma enorme falta de ar e o suor acumulado em suas costas incomodava. Separou-se dele, selando os lábios relutante, antes de murmurar a palavra ‘banheiro’ e deixar um Jay desnorteado no meio da pista. Estivera na boate pouquíssimas vezes antes daquela noite, então teve certa dificuldade em encontrar os banheiros que ficavam no fim de um corredor escuro muito suspeito. Quantas celebridades não se amassaram ali? Muitas, provavelmente. Mal havia percorrido metade do caminho quando se sentiu ser puxada e jogada contra um canto infinitamente mais escuro dali. Como é que não o havia percebido antes? O álcool já estava fazendo efeito. Suspirou pronta para ralhar com o marido quando ouviu uma voz inesperada.

“Tem noção do quanto foi difícil te ver agarrada à  _ele_?“ seu coração acelerou e as pernas fraquejaram

“Pete?"

“Isso está me matando, Em.“ aproximou o rosto do dela.

“O quê?" 

“Você com ele. Eu sei que não deveria, mas eu fico com ciúmes só de imaginá-lo te tocando e ver vocês dois daquele jeito me deixou louco."

“Você realmente deve estar maluco. O que acha que vai acontecer se ele vier atrás de mim? Se afasta e vai embora.“ tirou as mãos dele de sua cintura.

“Vai pra Arcana hoje." 

“Nós dois sabemos que isso não vai acontecer."

“Droga, Emily, por que faz isso comigo?“ encostou os lábios nos dela.

“Pete, para com isso.“ o empurrou pelos ombros de leve “Eu não quero que se machuque. Se você ficar aqui com certeza isso vai acontecer."

“Promete pra mim que não vai dormir com ele hoje?"

“Eu... ele é meu marido."

“Só hoje.“ os olhos dele pareciam implorar.

“Nós nos falamos depois, Pete."

“Vou dormir pensando em você.“ beijou o pescoço dela antes de virar-se e ir embora.

Fechou a porta da casa sentindo as mãos dele em sua cintura. Por mais que tentasse não conseguiu o afastar de si com sucesso. Em sua cabeça tudo o que via eram aqueles malditos olhos azuis e o pedido do homem ecoava junto à eles. Beijou o marido mecanicamente, sentia as mãos dele subirem a barra do vestido enquanto a porta de entrada ficava mais e mais distante, mas não prestava atenção no ato. Quando deu por si estava deitada sobre a cama trajando somente a pequena calcinha branca. Inverteu as posições ficando por cima dele e tentando pensar numa forma de se livrar daquela situação. A ereção proeminente pressionada contra sua própria intimidade fazia com que ela quase perdesse a concentração. Quase. Ajoelhou-se entre as pernas dele o tomando entre os lábios e rezando para que aquilo fosse o suficiente para apagar um pouco do fogo do homem. Tentou não pensar no que fazia, se pensasse demais desistiria e aquilo era justamente o que não precisava naquele momento. Minutos depois sentiu o líquido dele sobre sua barriga e o beijou, deitando-se ao seu lado após murmurar um ‘boa noite’ esperando que ele não a importunasse mais. Graças ao álcool e qualquer que fosse o demônio que o possuiu, Jay não insistiu muito. Na verdade, ele não insistiu nem um pouco. A única coisa que fez foi abraçá-la com força e beijar seus cabelos antes de pegar no sono. Por um momento, alguns míseros minutos, o coração dela doeu, pois se sentia extremamente culpada por pensar no homem que estava longe dali.

 

 

 


	17. Septendecim

 

O nervosismo estava começando a tomar conta de seu corpo. Ela definitivamente não sabia mentir muito bem. Penteava os cabelos em frente ao espelho na pia do banheiro procurando algo, um mínimo traço, que denunciasse a perfídia, mas não obteve nenhum sucesso. Esperava que o mesmo acontecesse com o marido. Sabia, porém, que Jay tinha uma maneira de lê-la facilmente. Todo cuidado era pouco. Os dias se passaram mais rápido do que esperara. Tinha a impressão de que seu caso com Pete já acontecia há meses, mas mal havia se passado um mês desde  _aquela_  noite. Talvez tudo tivesse se iniciado na primeira vez em que se tocaram na livraria. Respirou fundo ajeitando a saia e sentindo as gotas que escorriam por suas costas a confortarem diante do calor excessivo da cidade. O verão realmente havia chegado. Desceu as escadas ouvindo a voz de Dio ecoar pelos alto falantes de um dos carros na garagem, uma outra voz um pouco mais grossa a acompanhava vez ou outra e Emily se pegou sorrindo com aquilo. Abriu a geladeira pegando uma Corona e caminhando até a garagem. Quanto mais normal agisse melhor seria. O forte torso do marido estava sob a Lamborghini enquanto ele tentava fazer sabe-se lá o quê. Tudo o que ela realmente sabia sobre automóveis era a hora de trocar o óleo e colocar a gasolina, portanto não fazia ideia do que ele tanto cutucava. Parou ao lado do carro vendo-o escorregar para a frente e aparecer em seu campo de visão. Aquele maldito sorriso contagiante sobre seus lábios fez com que a culpa a apunhalasse leve e lentamente pelas costas. Droga. Levou a garrafa na direção dele que agradeceu com os olhos antes de se levantar e pegá-la. Permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos até que, incomodada com aquilo, ela resolveu se pronunciar. 

“O que estava fazendo?" 

“Bem, eu substituí o filtro do óleo e depois só me certifiquei de que não havia mais nada que eu pudesse consertar em casa mesmo.“ tomou um gole da cerveja. 

“Ah." 

“Por que você está com essa cara de quem acabou de ouvir uma língua completamente estrangeira?" 

“Tecnicamente eu ouvi. Nós dois sabemos que não entendo coisa alguma quando o assunto são carros." 

“Falando nisso,“ colocou a garrafa sobre a mesa no canto dali "o que você andou fazendo com o seu carro?“ se aproximou do veículo. 

“Hm, nada? Dirigindo?“ riu. 

“Isso eu sei, bobinha. Só que a milhagem está um pouco alta, a gente sempre sai nos meus carros e o seu trabalho não é tão longe.“ passou a mão no queixo pensativo “Talvez eu devesse levá-lo na loja pra ver se tem algo errado. Você pode até trocar o modelo, se quiser." 

“Oh, não.“ engoliu em seco tentando pensar o mais rápido que seu cérebro a permitia “É porque eu dou carona pra Marissa às vezes, ela mora no Bronx, então talvez seja esta a explicação, amor." 

“Certo.“o olhar dele era um pouco desconfiado. Emily tinha que agir rápido. 

“Sabe, você fica super sensual com esse look de mecânico." 

“Sério?“ sorriu de lado quando ela passou a mão pela regata que cobria seu tórax

“Seríssimo.“ aproximou os lábios dos dele “Acho que estou começando a ter uma queda por mecânicos gostosos." 

“Estou gostando da direção dessa conversa." 

“Ai!“ exclamou surpresa ao que ele a jogou sobre o capô de seu carro “Então, senhor mecânico, como é que vamos resolver isso?" 

“Eu acho que já sabe a resposta da sua pergunta, garotinha.“ beijou o pescoço dela que se forçou a rir. 

Realmente não estava acreditando no que faria em alguns minutos. Aquele era, com certeza, o mais velho truque que uma mulher poderia usar para desviar o assunto. Não é como se ela tivesse outra opção. Sabia que se ele continuasse com suas perguntas ela daria com a língua nos dentes e esta era a última coisa que queria fazer naquele momento. Pensava em seu relacionamento com Nichols ao que sentia o homem beijá-la e gemia exageradamente. Não sabia se poderia chamar o que eles tinham de um relacionamento, as primeiras semanas haviam sido completamente baseadas nos desejos carnais e no forte controle que a luxúria parecia ter sobre seus corpos. No entanto, sabia que não era apenas aquilo. Tinha perfeita consciência que eles nunca poderiam viver só de sexo. Pete era uma pessoa intensa demais praquilo e ela simplesmente não conseguia se imaginar transando por transar. O que era irônico já que ali, sobre o capô vermelho, nenhum dos sentimentos que tinha para com o marido vieram à tona. O deixava se mover contra seu corpo simplesmente porque aquela era sua única alternativa. Ao olhar para o rosto dele não sentia o coração bater acelerado, as borboletas já não faziam festa em seu estômago e, antes que ela se deixasse lembrar-se de eventos trágicos na história dos dois, sua mente a transportava para um certo alguém que não sabia onde estava. Um dito cujo que era completamente diferente do outro que a apertava e gemia contra seu pescoço. Ao que se induziu a simular um orgasmo sentiu nojo de si mesma. Nojo por enganar o homem que suspirava as três malditas palavras,  _eu te amo_ , em seu ouvido. Nojo por fazer justamente o que o outro a implorava para não fazer. Nojo por ser uma imbecil covarde que não tinha a capacidade de ao menos fazer o que realmente era bom pra si mesma.

**

Algumas pessoas realmente pareciam ter gosto em se torturarem. Emily era uma destas. Havia passado na porta da loja inúmeras vezes antes de se permitir entrar. Sabia que ali dentro todas as emoções guardadas no fundo do peito, todas as noites em que chorou em silêncio se achando completamente idiota, viriam à tona. Até mesmo o cheiro da loja era diferente. Observou algumas mulheres sozinhas e outras acompanhadas de seus maridos ou parceiras ao que olhavam peça por peça nos cabides distribuídos pelo interior do ambiente. Se aproximou de uma grande cesta de bichos de pelúcia tentando conter as próprias lágrimas ao imaginar qual destes estaria comprando caso não tivesse cometido aquela atrocidade anos atrás. Com um último olhar para as roupas nos cabides ela saiu da loja, caminhando em direção ao próprio trabalho e tentando impedir que a dor tomasse conta de si. A Babesta ficou para trás, ainda tinha cinco longas horas de trabalho à sua frente e seu horário de almoço estava chegando ao fim. 

Para seu alívio, e tristeza, Pete não aparecia na loja com a mesma frequência de antes. Algo relacionado ao trabalho no verão. Ainda que a saudade apertasse ela sabia que aquilo era o melhor. Não queria arriscar ser surpreendida pelo marido ou por um conhecido enquanto falava com o homem. Sabia bem que a expressão em seu rosto denunciaria tudo. Aí ela estaria realmente fodida. Os dois haviam conversado, ou ele havia tentado iniciar uma conversa, sobre o que fariam a seguir. Era tudo tão complicado. A probabilidade de tudo dar errado era tão maior do que o contrário e só de pensar naquilo sentia um pouco de falta de ar. Queria poder dizer a ele que talvez fosse melhor deixar tudo como estava. Quem sabe assim ninguém se machucaria? 

“Em, preciso de ajuda no estoque.“ Lisa, a nova vendedora, a despertou de seus devaneios. 

“Sim. Claro. Vamos?"

**

Balançou a mão do homem de bigode sorridente. Dessa vez ele  _realmente_  havia acertado e em cheio. Sentaram-se novamente ao redor da mesa finalizando os detalhes da negociação, girava a aliança sobre seu dedo esquerdo repetidas vezes ao que concordava e comentava com o outro sobre o assunto. De pé encostado numa das paredes do cômodo, Nick lhe lançava olhares que só poderiam ser descritos como peculiares. Aquilo já o estava tirando do sério. Tentou expressar sua frustração sem nem ao menos abrir a boca, mas o parceiro parecia não entender. Concentrou-se novamente no homem de sotaque engraçado respirando fundo impedindo que os nervos se descontrolassem. Gostaria de ver a cara da esposa ao que realizasse o tamanho da bolada. Sabia, porém, que ainda não era a hora. Seus planos haviam mudado drasticamente e ele tinha que caminhar com cautela para que ela não se chateasse com ele ainda mais. Se surpreendera ao que ela tomou o primeiro passo na garagem depois de tanto tempo evitando cumprir com seu suposto dever. Um sorriso nos lábios de Donahue só o fez ficar ainda mais perturbado. Tinha que sair dali o quanto antes.

**

“E ele pensa que eu vou simplesmente aceitá-lo de volta.“ respirou fundo colocando o copo sobre a mesa “Será que eu tenho cara de idiota?" 

“Mas você gosta dele?“ Emily tomou um gole do chá verde. 

“Não tenho certeza, tudo o que eu sei é que eu gosto de mim. Eu venho em primeiro lugar. Se aquele imbecil do Joe pensa que vai me trair e depois pode simplesmente vir rastejando pro meu colo, ele está muito enganado." 

“Certo.“ não sabia bem o que dizer. 

“Como se eu fosse me esquecer que ele dormiu com aquela vadia da  _Elizabeth_.“ disse com desdém “Faça-me o favor." 

“Então você não acha que um relacionamento pode se recuperar após uma traição?“ sentiu de repente que a conversa havia se focado em si mesma. Por que diabos tinha feito aquela pergunta mesmo? 

“Obviamente não, Emily! Se for pra trair que termine antes. Não me venha com essa de que ainda ama e o caralho a quatro. Se me amasse de verdade não pensaria em outra." 

“Ah.“ as palavras da amiga caíram como um balde de água fervendo sobre ela. Se sentia encurralada e, acima de tudo, que toda a sua vida era basicamente composta de eventos condenáveis. Ótimo. Como se já não estivesse completamente angustiada. Algo no tom dos olhos de Karla mudou. Agora era como se ela pudesse enxergar todos os pensamentos que se passavam pela mente da outra, só aquilo explicaria seu próximo argumento. 

“Se bem que, raramente, existe aquele lance do coração falar mais alto que a razão, né?“ sorriu sem graça. Queria que a expressão deprimida no rosto da outra desaparecesse. Maldita língua solta. “Eu bem sei que tem horas que fazemos coisas sem pensar nas consequencias, mas este definitivamente não é o caso do Joe. Aquele ali não é capaz de usar nem o cérebro, quem dirá seu próprio coração.“ ambas riram, mas, no fundo, as palavras que a amiga dissera instantes atrás a afetaram mais do que Em gostaria de admitir.

**

Apavorada. Não, completamente aterrorizada. Era assim que ela se sentia ao tentar medir a dimensão do que sentia pelo homem que a puxava pela mão na direção de uma porta branca. Sentiu o corpo ser jogado contra a madeira e logo em seguida o dele estava pressionado contra o seu ao que os dois tentavam unir os lábios sem muito sucesso, tamanho era o desejo. Suas mãos seguiram na direção da nuca dele que tentou arrastar o corpo da jovem pela porta para que a diferença de estatura não fosse tão notável. O barulho metálico das chaves parecia um zumbido distante em seus ouvidos ao que sentiu as línguas encostarem uma na outra e finalmente o beijo teve real início. A porta se abriu, Pete envolveu sua cintura com um dos braços carregando-a para dentro e com um chute o estrondo desta se fechando pôde ser ouvido. Se movia na direção do quarto sentindo os dedos da mulher sobre sua camisa enrugando o tecido bem passado numa tentativa de abrir os botões. Deitou-se sobre a cama com o corpo dela sobre o seu, Emily finalmente conseguiu se livrar da camisa e suas mãos acariciaram o peito dele ao que as dele subiram sobre suas pernas e se enfiavam por baixo da saia. O tempo era curto, sabiam disso, mas se esforçavam para que este durasse o suficiente. 

Podia agora sentir seus lábios sobre o colo ao que ele abria o fecho do sutiã. Onde é que estava a blusa que ela vestia? Não sabia e, sinceramente, pouco se importava. As mãos circularam seus seios, apertando na medida certa para que gemidos sôfregos escapassem de seus lábios e as coxas dela se contraíam descontroladamente ao redor dos quadris ainda cobertos do homem. O líquido em sua calcinha já estava começando a incomodar ao que iniciou movimentos inconscientes de vai e vem sobre ele. As peças de roupa restantes já o estavam irritando. Livrou-se da saia e do tecido vermelho que a cobria, jogando suas calças e as boxers num outro canto em seguida. Seus olhos azuis encararam os dela daquela maldita maneira que fazia com que suas pernas bambeassem. Já não bastava tudo o que ele fizera até então? Tinha que lhe torturar com seus malditos olhares também? Passou a mão pelos fios loiros acentuados pela luz do sol antes de unir os lábios inchados aos rosados dele. A mão do homem subiu por sua coluna até que atingisse a nuca e ele aprofundou o beijo se sentindo desesperado. 

O movimento inicial sempre a deixava completamente sem ar. Um gemido parcialmente sufocado vinha de si e fazia com que ele sorrisse brevemente. Aquele sorriso era detestável. E completamente avassalador. Maldito. Suas mãos o forçaram contra o colchão ao que o ritmo se acelerou, o calor do sol parecia salientar a intensidade daquilo e Emily já não conseguia mais controlar a própria boca. Desta saíam as mais inimagináveis profanidades, os mais longos gemidos e o nome do outro mais vezes do que julgava ser possível. Se sentiria um pouco patética caso os ruídos vindos dele não fossem um reflexo quase perfeito dos seus. Apoiou-se sobre os ombros dele, ainda o sentindo estocar com uma força e profundidade inesperadas, completamente sem fôlego. Agarrou-a pela cintura observando a maneira com a qual os olhos se reviravam ao que franzia o cenho gemendo e aproximando os lábios dos seus. Adorava vê-la daquele jeito. Alterou as posições, puxando uma de suas coxas para cima e continuou a penetrá-la do jeito que tanto os agradava. Uma das mãos dela se manteve sobre sua nuca, arranhando, apertando e, possivelmente, arrancando alguns dos fios dourados. Ele não se importava muito com a dor. Não quando a tinha ali e daquele jeito. O orgasmo tomou conta de seu corpo e moveu a mão na direção do colchão se impedindo de apertá-la com a força que desejava. O indício de seu prazer percorreu o interior da mulher, continuou a se mover até que ela também atingisse o seu e o nome Pete fosse gritado uma última vez. 

“Essa falta de tempo vai me matar." 

“ _Nos_  matar.“ disse ele num sotaque mais que estranho. 

“Por que falou assim?" 

“Assim como?“ a voz voltou ao normal.

“Deixa pra lá.“ fechou os olhos sentindo os dedos percorrerem sua cintura. 

“Você é estranha às vezes." 

“Obrigada.“ riram ainda um tanto quanto ofegantes. 

“O que aconteceu?“ os dedos dele pararam de se mover. 

“Como assim?" 

“Tem umas marcas na sua perna.  o sentiu tocar-lhe as coxas. 

“Ah, não foi nada. Provavelmente foi o gato.“ abriu os olhos relutante. 

“Gato poderoso este, não?“ arqueou a sobrancelha “As unhas dele deixam marcas parecidíssimas com as que um humano deixaria." 

“Pete…"

“Ele fez isso com você? Porque nós dois sabemos o que vai acontecer se esse desgraçado encostar em você de novo." 

“Jay não fez nada.“ suspirou “Nada que eu não tenha permitido." 

“E o que quer dizer com isso?“ sentou-se sobre a cama. 

“Nós transamos, okay? Foi isso." 

“Vocês o quê?“ vociferou incrédulo. 

“O que esperava que eu fizesse? Ele é meu marido!" 

“Seu  _marido_? Como pode agir desse jeito depois de tudo o que aquele marginal fez?" 

“Por favor, não torne as coisas mais difíceis, Pete." 

“Não estou! Eu só quero entender, Emily. Compreender porque diabos toda essa merda está acontecendo com a gente. Eu tento, realmente tento, mas não dá! Não consigo enfiar na minha cabeça um só motivo pelo qual você ficaria com esse inútil que só sabe te fazer sofrer." 

“Para!“ sentia as lágrimas rolarem pelo próprio rosto “Eu já sei de tudo isso. Você acha que não sei? Acha que jogando tudo na minha cara está me ajudando? Porra, Pete, você está tornando tudo isso pior." 

“Não chore.“ seu coração reclamou ao vê-la daquele jeito e ele se sentiu a pior pessoa do mundo. 

“Como não vou chorar? Eu estou ferrada." 

“Não, por favor, me perdoe. Eu realmente sei como ser um porco insensível às vezes. Você não merece ouvir nada disso.“ abraçou-a sentindo a respiração dela acalmar-se gradativamente “Tudo vai se ajeitar, eu prometo que tudo vai ficar bem.“ ao ouvir aquilo Emily sentiu algo dentro do próprio peito pesar. Ele estava errado.  _Tão_  errado.

**

O silêncio sepulcral da casa era um tanto quando fora do comum. Os carros estavam na garagem, portanto ela sabia que o marido estava ali. Um teimoso fio de cabelo grudava-se sobre sua nuca e um arrepio passou pela espinha ao que ela tentou pensar em como este provavelmente teria parado ali. Necessitava ter controle sobre os seus pensamentos, já que o controle de seu corpo parecia ter sido perdido tempos atrás. Colocou as chaves sobre a mesinha, tirou os sapatos e caminhou pelo confortante chão frio a fim de descobrir o paradeiro dos ocupantes da mansão. O escritório e a sala de estar estavam vazios. A cozinha também. Seu queixo quase caiu ao encontrar o homem sentado numa das cadeiras da sala de jantar. Havia uma mesa posta à sua frente, com direito à velas e tudo. O que estava acontecendo ali? Por um momento pensou ter entrado na casa errada, mas aquele definitivamente era seu marido sentado ali com um sorriso tímido e atípico em seus lábios, a roupa mais formal que de costume e aquele maldito perfume. Teria ela se esquecido de alguma data especial? O aniversário de casamento não seria até alguns meses. O dele estava distante e o dela mais ainda. Mil coisas lhe passaram pela cabeça antes que a voz do outro a surpreendesse. 

“Não vai se sentar?" 

“Oh, sim, claro.“ aproximou-se da cadeira ao lado direito da dele, vendo o homem se levantar e puxá-la “Obrigada." 

“Como foi o seu dia?" 

“Bom.“ respondeu hesitante e ele apertou sua mão. 

“Isto é maravilhoso. Espero que a promoção a esteja agradando." 

“Está sim. É um pouco mais trabalhoso, mas no fim do dia vale à pena." 

“Posso perceber pela maneira com a qual você sorri. Parece radiar todas as manhãs.“ sua pressão baixou instantaneamente. Agora entendia tudo. O jantar, o sorriso e as roupas. Ele sabia de toda a verdade. A mão por baixo da dele tremeu levemente, Jay a encarou curioso e aproximou a mão de seu rosto. Emily teve que se controlar para não fechar os olhos com força, prevendo o golpe que provavelmente a cegaria. Ao invés deste, um toque delicado sobre sua mandíbula lhe deixou completamente pasma. 

“Tá tudo bem?" 

“S-sim.“ engoliu em seco vendo o olhar genuinamente preocupado dele “Acho que não comi direito hoje. É. Não comi muito bem." 

“Então foi uma ótima ideia te surpreender com um jantar.“ apontou para as porções sobre a mesa. 

“Algum motivo por trás disso?“ sentiu a voz fraquejar por uma fração de segundo. 

“Você.“ beijou a mão gelada “Sei que isso é pouco, mas queria fazer algo que te mostrasse o quanto eu te amo e aprecio tudo o que faz por mim. 

“Oh.“ as lágrimas estavam de volta “Obrigada." 

“Que é isso. Não chora.“ limpou a lágrima que escorreu pelo canto dos olhos dela e Emily piscou rapidamente “Isso não é nada. Você merece muito mais.“ selou os lábios nos dela que sentiu o estômago revirar. Realmente merecia mais. Naquele momento sentia que merecia a tão prometida bala na cabeça.

**

“Wow.“ Adrian Lucchese encarou o enteado incrédulo. Passou a mão pelos fios negros sobre sua cabeça antes de dizer mais alguma coisa. “O que você chama de problema eu chamo de bomba relógio, meu caro." 

“Você não pode nem pensar em abrir a boca sobre isso perto da minha mãe." 

“Sabe que trato os assuntos de homens com homens, Pete." 

“Então vai me ajudar?" 

“Em parte, sim." 

“Como assim em parte, Adrian?“ franziu o cenho. 

“Eu farei a minha parte e você a sua." 

“O que tenho que fazer?" 

“Não se preocupe. Não é nada tão complicado quanto essas suas sobrancelhas franzidas parecem pensar." 

“Desembuche logo!" 

“Teremos que voltar alguns anos no tempo." 

“Será que dá pra parar de falar desse jeito? Não estamos no elenco de um filme. Pode conversar de uma forma que eu entenda." 

“Sempre impaciente.“ riu “O que quero dizer é que você terá que se aproximar de velhos… amigos." 

“O quê?“ demorou alguns instantes para entender “Não." 

“Quer ou não quer a garota?" 

“Óbvio que sim." 

“Se é assim algumas meras conversas não o machucarão." 

“Merda.“ quase socou a mesa “Mas por quê? Eu pensei que você daria conta disso sozinho. É ou não é um Lucchese?" 

“Não brinque com o nome da minha, da  _nossa_ , família, Pete. Sabe bem o quanto eu prezo as tradições. Consigo te tirar daqui, arranjar uma nova identidade para os dois e o diabo, mas quem te garante que o Crane deixaria barato?" 

“Tem razão, não tinha pensado nisso. A julgar pelo cérebro daquele idiota é mesmo possível que ele iria tentar se vingar." 

“Finalmente consegue enxergar a situação com meus olhos." 

“Certo, falar com o GJMC e depois o quê?" 

“Vocês,  _eles_ , têm conexões com o IRA, certo?“ o outro apenas concordou com a cabeça “Aí está a chave para seu sucesso. Ou quem sabe no Blue Angels. Deixe a parte financeira comigo. Considere um pagamento pelo _favor_  que você nos fez.“ sorriu de maneira sombria. 

“Okay." 

“Espero para o seu próprio bem que isso funcione.“ Nichols não respondeu. Dentro dele um misto de ansiedade, felicidade e um pouco de medo confundiam completamente suas emoções. Não conseguia não se sentir esperançoso. Mal podia esperar para contar as novidades à Emily.

 

 


	18. Duodeviginti

Era perigoso demais. Ela sabia disso. No entanto, não conseguiu resistir ao convite. Uma única noite não faria mal, faria? Jay não iria nem ao menos desconfiar. Sorriu se vontade ao imaginar o que diabos o marido fazia naquele instante. Provavelmente estava encaixado entre as pernas de uma vagabunda qualquer em Richmond. A situação em que o relacionamento dos dois se encontrava chegava a ser patética. Ambos fingindo normalidade. Ambos sendo infiéis. Só que, para a sorte dela, ela era a única idiota que sabia de tudo e ainda insistia em ficar. Observou o homem ao seu lado sentindo o próprio rosto esquentar ao que ele sorriu abertamente em sua direção. Por que insistia em arrastar uma pessoa tão boa para o meio daquele tornado? Emily realmente não valia o chão em que pisava. Virou-se novamente para a rodovia, deixando que a animação tomasse conta do próprio corpo nem que fosse por alguns instantes. A viagem de pouco mais de uma hora chegou ao fim e ela desceu do carro observando a casa à sua frente. A construção parecia ser bem antiga, ainda assim era impressionante e muito bela. Os pais de Pete deveriam estar envolvidos em negócios de muito sucesso. A porta ao seu lado se abriu e, cavalheiro como sempre, ele a ajudou a descer do veículo. Uma mulher bonita, que aparentava estar na casa dos cinquenta, apareceu na porta de entrada e desceu as escadas animadamente. Seus cabelos castanhos eram de comprimento mediano e os olhos quase tão azuis quanto os do homem ao lado de Em.

“Pete! Até que enfim.“ o abraçou lhe beijando a testa logo em seguida “E você deve ser a Emily." 

“Isso.“ a mulher alta balançou sua mão a encarando de maneira curiosa.

“Não demoramos tanto, mãe. Ainda nem deu meio dia." 

“Se vão ficar só até amanhã de manhã deveriam ter chegado no máximo às nove." 

“Adrian está em casa?"

“No escritório, como sempre." 

“Vou falar com ele. Por que não apresenta Long Island à Em?" 

“Claro, claro." 

“Até daqui a pouco.“ o homem beijou seu rosto saindo dali antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

“Vamos?" 

“Sim, claro.“ tentou não gaguejar. Havia algo sobre a mãe de Pete que a deixava extremamente nervosa. Não sabia o quê, mas estava prestes a descobrir. “Tem um belo jardim." 

“Obrigada. Eu cuido pessoalmente dele.“ encostou a ponta dos dedos numa das rosas. Um silêncio desconfortável tomou conta do ambiente ao que caminhavam em direção à casa. Estava prestes a dizer algo, mas as palavras da mulher ao seu lado a interromperam. “Seu marido sabe que está aqui?"

“C-como?“ seu coração bateu acelerado.

“Não finja que não me ouviu, querida. Apenas responda a pergunta." 

“Não.“ baixou os olhos visivelmente sem graça.

“É o que eu havia previsto.“ respirou fundo passando a mão pelo rosto.

“Eu..."

“Não precisa se justificar. Sei que algumas vezes o destino nos coloca em situações… inadequadas.“ sorriu pra ela e a mais nova retribuiu “Ainda assim, peço que não brinque com os sentimentos do meu filho."

“Eu nun..."

“Faça melhor, se afaste dele antes que seja tarde demais.“ o sorriso continuava nos lábios da mulher ao que os dois homens se aproximavam “Porque se o meu filho se machucar por sua causa,“ virou-se para Emily completamente séria "eu vou te fazer se arrepender de ter nascido." 

“Em.“ a voz de Nichols fez com que as duas quebrassem o contato visual “Este é o meu padrasto Adrian." 

“É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la.“ o homem beijou sua mão e ela se forçou a sorrir ainda ouvindo as palavras da outra ecoarem em sua mente “Adrian Lucchese." 

“Lu..." 

“Não daqueles Lucchese." 

“Ah, sim, o prazer é todo meu." 

“Eu e Em vamos lá pra casa da piscina. Avisem quando o almoço estiver pronto.“ puxou-a pela mão caminhando na direção oposta. Ainda podia sentir os olhos da outra mulher, Marcy, a observarem, mas não conseguia se forçar a encará-la. As palavras dela apenas pioraram seu maldito nervosismo. "Em?" mirou o homem que lançava um olhar confuso em sua direção 

“Desculpa, me distraí." 

“Não pensa, okay? Vamos só aproveitar a oportunidade." 

“Certo." se forçou a sorrir "Então é aqui que o senhor passou boa parte da vida, hm?"

“Sim. Dezoito anos dentro dessa casa." apontou para a casa com janelas de vidro enormes

“Acho que agora descobrirei todos os seus segredos, Nichols." colocou a mão sobre a maçaneta. 

“Pra que conseguisse isso precisaria de mais tempo do que eu vou te dar para fuçar as minhas coisas." 

“Ah é?" sorriu ao que ele a abraçou por trás.

“Sim. Ou pensa que eu te trouxe aqui para reviver memorias do passado?" 

“Qual foi o propósito da viagem então?" virou-se para ele dando passos para dentro da casa.

“Vamos, nós dois sabemos."

“Me trouxe aqui para se aproveitar de mim? Que coisa feia." circulou o pescoço dele com os braços sentindo-se ser apertada pela cintura. Continuou dando passos incertos até que seus joelhos se encostaram numa superfície macia e, ao ser empurrada contra esta, percebeu que haviam chegado à cama dele. As mãos de Pete se tornavam mais e mais rápidas a cada segundo, alternava em beijar-lhe os lábios e sugar levemente a pele do pescoço da outra. A camisa que ele vestia já havia desaparecido em algum lugar ali há tempos, tentava tirar as calças dela ao que sentia suas costas sendo quase rasgadas pelas unhas curtas. A presilha em seus cabelos a incomodava há alguns minutos e a dor chata se tornara insuportável. Abriu os olhos, gemendo baixo ao sentir os dedos dele dentro de sua calcinha, e levantou a cabeça pronta para pegar o objeto e atirar aquela porcaria pra longe. Seus olhos avistaram uma foto num porta retrato. Este estava acompanhado de outros, ela não conseguiu se impedir de empurrá-lo e se mover na direção das fotografias. 

“Oh, Pete, você era muito fofo." observou o rosto dele que não poderia ter mais que cinco anos.

“Sim. Agora vamos voltar ao que estávamos fazendo." pressionou a ereção ainda coberta contra ela que fechou os olhos com força 

“Deixa eu ver as fotos. É rápido." 

“Elas vão estar aí quando a gente terminar." beijou o pescoço dela.

“Assim como nós estaremos quando eu terminar de vê-las." 

“Por favor?" fez a típica expressão de cão abandonado e ela sentiu o próprio coração derreter.

“Tudo bem.“ beijou os lábios dele sorridente “Eu quero ver as fotos depois, hein?"

“Eu te mostro o que você quiser depois.“ tirou a blusa dela quase desesperado 

“ _Qualquer coisa_? “ sorriu marota.

“Sim.“ deitou-se sobre o colchão com o corpo dela sobre o próprio “Eu já te disse que você é a mulher mais linda que eu já vi em toda minha vida?“ enfiou o dedão na parte inferior do sutiã dela massageando a parte do seio que conseguia tocar.

“Mentir é feio.“ murmurou entre os beijos.

“Deus sabe que isso é a mais pura verdade." 

“Pensei que você queria ação e não palavras.“ os olhos se conectaram e ele podia quase ver a chama acesa dentro dos dela.

“Vou te mostrar ação.“ inverteu as posições ouvindo a risada dela. Puxou suas pernas bruscamente a forçando a envolver sua cintura e o beijo se tornou mais selvagem. Emily empurrava os quadris na direção dele, gemidos baixos escapavam de seus lábios em meio ao beijo e as mãos dele apertavam sua bunda com força. Definitivamente não estava acostumada aquele lado de Pete. “Está gostando da ação?“ sorriu de lado ao que seus dedos invadiram a calcinha dela. O corpo da mulher arqueou, suas unhas arranharam a pele da nuca do homem e ele voltou a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

“Oh, Pete."

“Nem começamos direito, meu amor.“ os movimentos dos dedos dele se tornaram mais frenéticos, os gemidos dela mais audíveis e ele não conseguia controlar as reações do seu próprio corpo. Praticamente rasgando o tecido da calcinha, jogou seus jeans num canto junto às boxers puxando o corpo dela e fazendo com que ela se sentasse sobre o seu. Gemeu apertando o ombro do homem ao que se sentiu ser penetrada. Nichols adorava vê-la por cima, mas naquele dia ela queria que ele tivesse o controle da situação. Inverteu as posições recebendo um olhar confuso da parte do homem, puxou-o para mais perto com os pés e ele colocou uma das mãos sobre seu rosto mantendo o contato visual entre os dois. As estocadas eram profundas e tinham a força exata para não machucá-la. Aquilo era o que ele mais temia. Feri-la de alguma forma e estragar tudo. Sua outra mão percorreu o resto do corpo dela, acariciando os pontos exatos para levá-la à loucura e a julgar pela expressão no rosto da mulher ele acertara em cheio. Um sorriso convencido tomou conta de seu rosto por alguns instantes até que se sentisse começar a ser dominado pelo incontrolável orgasmo. Franziu o cenho movendo os dedos e os quadris mais rápido. Emily também estava sendo dominada pelo prazer e, logo, ambos atingiram o clímax quase que simultaneamente. Abriu os olhos encarando o rosto do homem, sentia o suor escorrer pela testa e tocou o rosto dele levemente antes que um pensamento tomasse conta de sua mente e ela começasse a rir.

“O que foi? Qual a graça?" 

“Nada.“ continuou rindo “É só que“ gargalhou mais um pouco “olha pra nós dois. Transando na casa dos seus pais feito dois adolescentes." 

“É.“ ele riu também “Há muito tempo não fazia algo parecido." 

“Então assumo que eu seja especial, hm?“ arqueou a sobrancelha puxando-o pela nuca para mais perto.

“Só agora percebeu? “ selou os lábios nos dela.

“O que acha de repetirmos a dose?“ mordeu o lábio inferior dele que sorriu. 

“Temos que esperar um pouco. Não tenho energia pra começar tudo de novo imediatamente." 

“Até parece que você é tão velho assim, Pete.“ ele sorriu de forma misteriosa.

“Além do mais, daqui a pouco minha mãe vem nos chamar pra almoçar. Você não quer que ela nos veja assim, quer?“ o sorriso sumiu dos lábios dela.

“Não.“ lembrou-se da maneira ameaçadora com a qual a mulher tinha falado consigo “Vamos nos vestir".

“Okay.“ tentou se concentrar no que fazia e não na voz dele em seu ouvido. Ou no corpo quase que impossivelmente colado ao seu. “Mantenha a mão firme.“ tirou a mão de cima da dela “Agora“ o estrondo fez com que ela se surpreendesse e o impacto a lançou para atrás, chocando-se com ele.

“Consegui!“ exclamou sorridente ao ver que a garrafa havia se espatifado.

“Eu disse que conseguiria.“ beijou o rosto dela “Agora vamos tentar mais algumas vezes.“ travou o revólver o entregando à ela e colocou outra garrafa sobre a mesa “Lembra o que tem que fazer?"

“Claro.“ destravou a arma e apontou para a garrafa de novo. 

“Com as duas mãos.“ cruzou os braços na frente do corpo se mantendo de pé ao lado dela. 

“Certo.“ fechou um dos olhos mirando na garrafa e atirou novamente. Dessa vez forçando o corpo a não se mover com o impacto. “Isso é demais!"

“Okay, acho que já aprendeu o suficiente."

“Já?“ fez uma cara triste “Quero comprar um pra mim.“ passou a mão pelo objeto em suas mãos.

“Acho que não é uma boa ideia." 

“Por que não?" 

“Armas são perigosas.“ tirou-a dela guardando na caixa. 

“E então qual foi o propósito dessa… aula?" 

“Queria te ensinar algo novo, não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que você já não soubesse." 

“Obrigada.“ apoiou-se nos ombros dele ficando na ponta dos pés e o beijando.

“Acho melhor entrarmos, já está ficando escuro.“ ela concordou.

A ideia de não ver o rosto dela ao que eles transavam não o agradava em nada. Era como se ele tivesse medo que a qualquer segundo ela fosse desaparecer. No entanto, sabia que era incapaz de dizer ‘não’ à ela e o queEmily queria era sexo naquela posição. Além do mais, ainda que ela não soubesse, aquela era a posição favorita dele. Sorriu para ele o olhando por cima dos ombros e viu que seus olhos estavam fixados na parte dos corpos que se conectava. Apoiou-se em seus joelhos suspirando antes de descer pelo membro dele e o ouviu xingar um palavrão baixo. Pete mantinha as mãos ao lado do corpo, queria que ela tivesse todo o controle da situação, como sempre, abriu os olhos cerrados ao sentir que ela havia entrelaçado seus dedos e movido as mãos dele para sua cintura. Jogou a cabeça para trás ao que os dois se moviam de maneira sincronizada, seus gemidos eram acompanhados de sorrisos espontâneos e estes só aumentavam ao que o som vindo dele atingia seus ouvidos. Os braços do homem a apertaram com mais força ao que ele se colocou sentado, as mãos tocavam os seios dela com vontade e ele se alternava entre beijar seu pescoço e sussurrar coisas em seu ouvido que, naturalmente, não sairiam de sua boca numa situação normal. O corpo dela se arrepiou ao que um rugido saiu do corpo do outro ao que ele gozou e quase a apertou com força demais. Os movimentos continuaram por alguns minutos até que ela também se contorcesse gritando o nome dele repetidas vezes. Apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele, que se encostou na cabeceira, tentando normalizar a respiração. Sentiu mãos afagarem seu braço e se enrolarem vez ou outra em seus cabelos. Esperava que a qualquer momento alguém a chacoalhasse para que então ela percebesse que aquilo tudo era fruto de sua imaginação. No lugar disso, sentiu os lábio dele sobre seu rosto ao que saiu de dentro dela e deitou ambos os corpos sobre o colchão. Abriu os olhos ao que os dedos dele traçaram  _aquele_  desenho que ela tanto escondia. Pelo jeito que ele observava as linhas ela já podia prever a pergunta que veio logo em seguida.

“O que significa esse desenho?“ por que é que ele insistia em olhá-la _daquele_ jeito?

“Nada." 

“Nada?"

“É só um desenho idiota que o m-Jay escolheu."

“Por que fez a tatuagem, então?“ apoiou a cabeça numa das mãos.

“É difícil dizer não pra um cara que chega na sua casa com sua cara gravada na panturrilha." 

“Oh.“ podia ver o quão desconfortável ele ficava em falar no outro “Nós precisamos conversar."

“Sobre?" 

“Sobre nós dois.“ puxou o corpo dela para que se deitasse sobre seu peito.

“Prossiga.“ encarou o rosto dele. 

“Você sabe que não pode ficar com ele, não sabe?" 

“Pete…"

“Não é certo." 

“É a vida.“ olhou para as próprias mãos.

“Não. É apenas uma das pedras que existem no caminho.“ segurou o queixo dela a beijando.

“Não existe outra opção."

“E se eu te dissesse que existe um jeito de você se separar?"

“Eu não vou na polícia."

“Eu sei.“ respirou fundo “Eu não entendo os seus motivos completamente, mas eu sei. Me refiro a algo completamente diferente."

“Como assim?"

“Minha família tem amigos bem… importantes. Adrian disse que está disposto a nos ajudar."

“Não.“ sentou-se bruscamente “Você não tem nada a ver com isso."

“Emily…"

“Você acha mesmo que eu vou te colocar em risco?" 

“Não vai me colocar em risco."

“Você não entende, Pete.“ já se sentia prestes a chorar “Você é apenas um professor e ele… ele te esmagaria como uma formiga. Não tem ideia do que ele é capaz." 

“Olha pra mim.“ segurou o rosto dela a forçando a encará-lo “Eu sei o que eu tô fazendo. Confie em mim."

“Se ele fizesse alguma coisa com você eu não suportaria." 

“Não vai acontecer nada comigo.“ sorriu pra ela “Se fizermos isso do meu jeito vai dar tudo certo."

“Eu queria ser tão otimista, mas nós estamos falando do Jay. Ele vai me buscar até no inferno.“ não conseguiu impedir a lágrima de escorrer por seu rosto.

“Você gostaria que ele desaparecesse?“ perguntou sério.

“Claro.“ respondeu sem pensar “Espera, como assim?"

“Desaparecesse. Sumisse."

“Está me perguntando se eu gostaria de ver o meu marido morto?“ ele não respondeu “Não! Céus, não. Sei que Jay é maluco, mas a pobre coitada da mãe dele já sofreu demais. Eu não poderia fazer isso com ela."

“Não o ama mais, então?"

“Não tenho certeza.“ antes que ele a interrompesse ela prosseguiu “Não acho que o que eu e Jay temos ou tínhamos um pelo outro é amor."

“Ele é obcecado por você."

“E eu já fui por ele.“ aquilo foi como uma facada no braço dele.

“Me ouça e tudo vai dar certo. Nós vamos conseguir, juntos."

“Por que está fazendo isso?"

“O quê?"

“Me ajudando." 

“Porque eu… eu te amo, Emily.“ desabou a chorar ao ouvir aquilo.

“Por que é que você amaria alguém como eu? Uma mulher fraca, idiota e..."

“Hey! De onde saiu isso?"

“É a verdade. Não desperdice seu tempo comigo, Pete, você é bom. Bonito por dentro e por fora. Merece algo melhor do que eu."

“Eu quero você. Não pense assim de si mesma, você é muito mais do que imagina ser, Emily. Me dá uma dor no peito saber que só você não percebe isso."

“Olha pra mim, arruinando a nossa noite com as minhas lágrimas idiotas.“ riu sem vontade.

“Você precisava desabafar, é compreensível." 

“De onde é que você saiu? Às vezes é difícil acreditar que você é real."

“Eu tenho um jeito infalível de provar que sou cem por cento real."

“Ah é?“ riu ao sentir os lábios do outro em seu pescoço e o corpo ser jogado sobre o colchão. Se aquilo realmente era um sonho não queria despertar tão cedo.

**

“Aquela puta.“ praticamente gritou nervoso ao telefone “Com o russo?“ passou a mão pelos cabelos “Eu vou destruir a vida dela!“ ouviu uma batida na porta e abaixou o tom de voz “Tenho que ir, Emily chegou.“ a outra pessoa disse algo “Eu sei. Ela não sabe de nada. Tchau." 

“Olá homem de negócios.“ sorriu entrando no escritório “Ficou trancado aqui por tanto tempo que até se esqueceu de comer." 

“Problemas no trabalho."

“Algo que eu possa fazer?" 

“Não, amor, a não ser que você tenha um raio mágico que destrua todas as pessoas idiotas do mundo." 

“Ainda não, mas posso tentar ver se acho isso na Sears." 

“Engraçadinha.“ beijou os lábios dela. 

“Vamos jantar?" 

“Sim. Esse fim de semana não vai trabalhar, certo?" 

“Certo.“ colocou o prato na frente dele sobre a mesa.

“Vamos pros Hamptons."

“F-fazer o quê?“ teria que cancelar os planos que fizera com Pete. Droga. 

“Tenho uma reunião por lá, você sempre reclama que eu não te levo nos lugares e então achei que seria uma boa ideia.“ enfiou a comida na boca a olhando daquele jeito que a perturbava.

“Claro. Ótima ideia." sorriu.

“Sabia que iria te agradar.“ passou a mão pelo rosto dela “Vamos sair na sexta à tarde, okay?"

“Certo."

**

“Sim?" 

“Passa pro Ronnie." 

“Quem quer falar com ele?"

“Nichols". 

“Desculpa,“ o homem disse sarcástico "não tem horário marcado."

“Paul, passe a merda do telefone para o Ronnie. Ou quer que ele ouça de outra boca que você nos impediu de falar?"

“Quem te disse que..."

“Aqui é o Ronnie.“ ouviu o primeiro homem resmungar 

“Ron, é o Pete.“ suspirou derrotado sem acreditar no que estava fazendo.

“Oras. O príncipe perdido.“ gargalhou “Acho que o que eles dizem é verdade. Quem é vivo realmente sempre aparece." 

“Pois é".

“O que posso fazer por você, Pete?"

“Preciso de ajuda." 

“Não me diga?" 

“Eu realmente não estou gostando desse seu tom." 

“E o que vai fazer sobre isso?“ perguntou seco.

“Cara, só me escuta." 

“E por que é que eu deveria escutar? Você é um traidor, Peter. Não se esqueça disso." 

“Não se esqueça que você só se senta onde senta por minha culpa."

“Eu nunca te pedi nada." 

“Ninguém sabe disso.“ sorriu maldoso.

“Está me ameaçando?"

“Não, estou apenas resumindo os fatos."

“Você era como um filho pra mim, Pete. Até aquele dia."

“Use a consideração que tem por mim e me ajude."

“Tudo bem.“ respirou fundo “O que você quer?"

“Diga, ainda tem o contato com o IRA?"

**

“Você não pode ir!“ passou a mão pelos cabelos tentando não chamar a atenção das pessoas ao seu redor “Está louco? Não, Pete!“ observou a aliança dourada e mordeu o lábio inferior “Isso é muito arriscado.“ respirou fundo “Numa cidade diferente então.“ prendeu o sorriso que queria sair ao que ouviu as palavras dele “Eu também.“ pegou o papel dentro de sua bolsa “Anota aí." 

O homem parecia calmo ao que manejava o veículo na direção desejada. Sorria pra ela vez ou outra e ela fazia o mesmo temendo que a qualquer instante ele percebesse que havia algo errado. Cometera um erro. Um erro gravíssimo. Agora era tarde demais para voltar atrás. O celular ficara no armário do trabalho e, mesmo que tivesse o aparelho em mãos, não poderia cogitar a possibilidade de entrar em contato com ele perto do marido. Sentiu a mão de Jay encostar na sua e entrelaçou os dedos beijando a dele. Se ele ao menos imaginasse o que ela vinha fazendo com aquela boca provavelmente quebraria alguns ossos de seu crânio. O caminho foi um pouco mais longo do que o esperado, o trânsito irritante de Nova Iorque só se tornava ainda pior numa sexta feira à tarde. Observou o caminho ao seu redor, lembrando-se daquela quinta feira não muito distante em que fizera o inimaginável. Acariciou o antebraço do homem ao seu lado o ouvindo comentar algo envolvendo a África do Sul. Prestava atenção o suficiente para que ele não percebesse seu desinteresse. O hotel era muito bonito. A estrutura parecia um daqueles casarões da era vitoriana e ela realmente não esperava que a suíte fosse tão grande. Deixaram as malas na sala de estar e ele a puxou pela cintura na direção do quarto. Seu estômago parecia cheio de chumbo naquele momento. Beijou os lábios do homem sentindo-se mal. Como se estivesse traindo o outro que não estava muito longe dali. 

A pior parte daquilo tudo era que, mesmo com o peso na consciência, ela gostava de transar com Jay. Depois de todas as merdas ela ainda se sentia atraída por ele. Talvez ele fosse incapaz de levá-la ao ápice, mas aquilo não anulava os gemidos involuntários saídos de sua garganta. As palavras dele em seu ouvido lhe dizendo o quanto ele queria  _fodê-la_  só pioravam a situação. Faziam com que ela tivesse vontade de chorar. De dizer toda a verdade e acabar com aquela tortura de uma vez por todas. Emaranhou as mãos nos cabelos dele envolvendo sua cintura com as pernas e se sentindo ser pressionada contra a parede. Era agora ou nunca. Os corpos já estavam praticamente nus, a excitação dele já se pressionava contra a parte interior da coxa dela com vontade e, sem aviso prévio, ele a penetrou sem muita dificuldade. Emily fechou os olhos e tudo só piorou. Via o rosto de Pete, uma expressão desapontada neste e ela tentava justificar sem palavras o que fazia. Não tinha opção. O homem atingia aquele ponto maldito dentro dela transformando seus gemidos baixos em gritos que escapavam por entre os dentes. Pressionou o corpo ainda mais contra o dela sobre a parede repetindo a palavra ‘isso’ várias vezes seguidas. O ato acabou em pouco tempo, mas para ela havia durado horas. Mantiveram-se abraçados por alguns instantes até que ele baixou as pernas da mulher a encarando e sorrindo. Emily sorriu de volta, sentindo-se quebrar lentamente por dentro.

“Não saia daqui, okay?" 

“Eu não vou, Jay. Tem Cinemax nesse quarto. Não vou sair daqui tão cedo.“ sorriu pra ele.

“Eu não acredito que tenho que voltar." 

“Não precisa ficar bravo, vá e resolva seu problema." 

“Desculpa, amor, eu realmente não esperava este imprevisto."

“Por isso que imprevistos são chamados assim.“ passou a mão pelo rosto dele. 

“Certo.“ pegou as chaves, a carteira e o celular “Eu estarei aqui amanhã no máximo às dez." 

“Tenha cuidado.“ beijou os lábios dele levemente.

“Depois disso tudo não vai nem me beijar direito? Vem cá."

Lauren Bacall realmente era uma mulher fascinante. Provavelmente uma das atrizes favoritas de Emily. A assistia interagindo com Marilyn Monroe imaginando como diabos seria sua vida se vivesse naquela época. Provavelmente ainda pior visto que sua sorte era praticamente inexistente. O roupão estava começando a incomodar, o tempo era quente demais para aquilo, o abriu sentindo a brisa vinda da janela refrescar a pele e suspirou aliviada. Iria dormir em breve. Já passavam das dez. Assistia o pobre guarda florestal tentar explicar à amada que não era de forma alguma rico rindo da situação, quando batidas na porta interromperam o seu lazer. Quem diabos estava ali? Refez o laço do roupão ouvindo mais batidas insistentes. Deveria ser a praga do Donahue. Aproximou-se da porta hesitante, colocando a mão na maçaneta e, pensando melhor, se afastando logo em seguida.

“Quem é?“ a pessoa não respondeu, apenas continuou batendo “Se não disser quem é não vou abrir a porta.“ mais batidas. E se fosse alguém precisando de ajuda? Abriu a porta devagar e quase caiu quando a pessoa forçou a abertura fazendo com que houvesse espaço o suficiente para que entrasse no quarto. Estava prestes a gritar quando a porta bateu, mas a mão do homem sobre sua boca a impediu.

“Oi linda.“ seus olhos arregalaram-se ao vê-lo ali.

“Pete!“ disse sem ar “Você é louco?"

“Por você.“ aproximou os lábios dos dela sorridente e ela o afastou.

“Tem gente me vigiando!“ parou as mãos dele que tentavam desfazer o nó que prendia o roupão.

“Eu sei."

“Você vai acabar nos matando.“ suspirou sentindo a ponta do nariz dele encostar em sua bochecha.

“Nunca.“ a beijou profundamente “Senti sua falta.“ trancou a porta abrindo o roupão dela e apertando sua cintura.

“Não podemos."

“Claro que sim." 

“Não devemos.“ o homem caminhava na direção do quarto.

“Nem sempre fazemos o que devemos fazer.“ pressionou o corpo contra o dela com mais força.

“Pete…"

“Shh.“ a beijou mais uma vez “Hoje realmente temos que fazer menos barulho.“ jogou o roupão no chão observando seu corpo de cima à baixo “Isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava." 

“Eu quero você."

“Eu sei.“ o beijo agora era mais desesperado e libidinoso. Quis rasgar a camisa dele, mas por sorte conseguiu desfazer os botões rapidamente e logo os peitos nus estavam pressionados um contra o outro. Suas mãos tatearam os músculos das costas dele e ela gemia ainda mais ao que ele os contraía. A calça desapareceu. Posicionou-se para que ele começasse a estocar e sorriu ao sentir as mãos fortes em seus quadris a puxando para atrás. Mordeu os lábios tentando controlar os gemidos altos demais, a cama começou a se mover e o barulho da madeira camuflava um pouco dos ruídos provocados pelos dois. Afastou o homem de si, caminhando até o sofá e lhe lançando um olhar que dizia tudo. Pete observou a maneira com que os quadris dela se moviam sentindo um espasmo passar pelo corpo e em alguns instantes estava sobre ela mais uma vez. Emily mordia a almofada com força aproveitando-se da posição, seus olhos rolavam constantemente dentro de sua cabeça e era inevitável que alguns gemidos escapassem por entre seus lábios. Para ele era tudo ainda mais difícil, não havia almofada e ele não podia nem sonhar em marcá-la. Sentiu o gosto metálico de sangue nos próprios lábios ao que se moveu ainda mais rápido antes que ela se contraísse e os dois caíssem sobre o sofá completamente exaustos. Sorriu deitando-se sobre o peito dele e sentindo os dedos em seus cabelos daquele jeito que a enlouquecia. Ela realmente só podia estar louca. 

“Em.“ sentiu-se ser balançada levemente e abriu os olhos encarando a escuridão.

“Hm?"

“Tem alguém batendo na porta." 

“O quê?“ sentou-se repentinamente sentindo o coração acelerar “Que horas são? Meu Deus, é ele.“ suas mãos agora tremiam 

“Quase meia noite. Você dormiu agorinha mesmo.“ acendeu o abajur.

“Desliga isso! Ele vai te ver!"

“Respira fundo.“ pegou as mãos dela “Vou entrar no armário do banheiro. Vá até a porta e veja quem é." 

“Mas, Pete…"

“Faça isso.“ juntou as roupas nas mãos sorrindo pra ela e entrando no banheiro. A mulher respirou fundo, colocou o roupão novamente e ligou a televisão. Caminhou até a porta nervosa e repetiu a pergunta feita mais cedo.

“Quem é?"

“Sou eu, chefe.“ rolou os olhos.

“Em que posso ajudar?“ abriu uma fresta vendo o homem encará-la curioso.

“Seu marido pediu que eu ficasse de olho em você“ a olhou de cima a baixo “só vim me certificar que estava tudo bem."

“Estou bem. Boa noite.“ fez menção de fechar a porta e ele a impediu.

“Não vai me convidar pra entrar?"

“O que você quer, Donahue?“ abriu passagem para que ele entrasse no quarto.

“Cara, realmente Jay fez questão de pegar o melhor quarto pra vocês dois.“ observou a cama bagunçada “Pelo visto ainda não se recuperou das atividades conjugais de hoje cedo, hm?" 

“Minha vida sexual não te importa. Saia daqui."

“Boa noite, chefe. Até a vista." 

“Filho da puta.“ bateu a porta atrás dele ainda ouvindo aquela gargalhada idiota.

“Você  _dormiu_  com ele?“ pulou quando ouviu a voz baixa do homem perto demais de si.

“Pete…"

“Responda a pergunta."

“Sim."

“Droga, Emily."

“Nós já tivemos essa discussão antes.“ levantou a mão esquerda “Meu marido, se lembra?" 

“Isso está me matando por dentro.“ a expressão no rosto dele era da mais profunda das dores.

“Eu queria poder mudar tudo, mas não posso.“ sussurrou o abraçando.

“Podemos."

“Quando é que vai me contar mais desse seu plano mirabolante?" 

“Na hora certa.“ lhe beijou os cabelos “Na hora certa."

**

Poker. Ela não fazia a mínima ideia de como jogar aquela porcaria. Sabia que Jay também não era a pessoa mais indicada para fazer aquilo, mas ele simplesmente odiava perder então o resultado era geralmente aquele: ele fazendo o que não sabia e ela sorrindo como se o homem fosse a pessoa mais sábia do mundo. Mexeu-se um pouco desconfortável no colo dele, vendo que os outros homens ali a observavam atentos e abaixou os olhos um pouco sem graça. Era óbvio que ele a havia trazido ali praquilo. Exibido como sempre. Não que ela se achasse a mulher mais linda do mundo, se sentia exatamente o oposto daquilo, mas algo nela fazia com que ele pensasse ter a mulher mais linda do mundo ao seu lado. Deveria se sentir lisonjeada. Exceto pelo fato de que o ego inflado de seu marido parecia atrair ainda mais olhares indesejados para si mesma e aquilo nunca terminava bem. Deixou que a mente viajasse para a noite anterior e a manhã daquele mesmo dia brevemente. Pete havia saído do quarto na hora certa, ela estava completamente exausta e dormira pouquíssimas horas antes da chegada do outro. Seus nervos estavam à flor da pele. Os gritos dos homens ao seu redor a trouxeram de volta à realidade e sentiu a mão do homem sobre sua coxa exposta pelo vestido branco curto. A expressão no rosto dele já dizia tudo, não ganhara a partida. Moveram-se para a área com várias mesas e dessa vez ela tinha uma cadeira para si mesma. Os homens continuaram a discutir coisas que ela não entendia ou se interessava em entender, tomou mais um gole do mojito e sentiu-se ser observada. Um homem moreno sentado à sua frente a encarava como se ela fosse um pedaço de picanha. Continuaria a olhá-lo, mas sabia que não deveria fazer aquilo. Sentiu o braço do outro sobre seus ombros e ele lhe beijou o rosto sorridente. Não tinha visto nada. Pediu licença e caminhou na direção do bar. Precisava tirar aquele par de olhos castanhos de cima de si. Esperava por seu drink novo, impressionada com as habilidades da bartender, tinha certeza que se tentasse fazer todo aquele malabarismo com uma garrafa acabaria se cortando completamente. Segurou a bebida colorida pronta para voltar pra maldita mesa e se surpreendeu ao ver o homem parado atrás de si. 

“Oi.“ sorriu de lado pra ela.

“O que está fazendo?“ seus olhos se viraram para o marido que tinha uma expressão nada amigável no rosto.

“E-eu..."

“Não você, linda,“ sorriu pra ela “você. O que pensa que está fazendo?"

“Vindo para o bar, amigão." 

“Você acha que sou idiota?" 

“Jay..."

“Shh.“ olhou pra ela sério antes de se voltar pro outro homem “Por que está seguindo a minha mulher?"

“Não estava. Só precisava de um drink."

“Com um copo de uísque cheio sobre a mesa?“ arqueou a sobrancelha.

“Vamos,“ colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele e Emily virou o rosto não querendo ver o que viria em seguida "tem que admitir que ela tem uma bunda del..."

“Oh meu Deus!“ a voz da bartender despertou sua curiosidade e ela pôde ver o homem cambaleando próximo ao chão enquanto o outro segurava uma garrafa de vodka numa das mãos.

“Como se atreve?"

“Jay!" 

“Você fica quieta!“ apontou o dedo pra ela que sentiu o corpo inteiro tremer “Gosta de ficar dando em cima da mulher dos outros, não gosta? Vamos ver se gosta disso também.“ o homem estava completamente na desvantagem. Além de ser pelo menos meio metro menor que o outro, não tinha a força do loiro. Muito menos quando ele estava com raiva. Colocou o drink sobre o balcão olhando ao seu redor e procurando uma alma caridosa que estivesse disposta a tirar o marido e aquela garrafa de cima do homem. Ninguém se moveu. O vidro finalmente cedeu e o homem gritou de dor ao que o álcool foi de encontro com as feridas de seu rosto. Crane levantou sorridente colocando o que quer que sobrara do vidro no balcão e virou-se pra ela sinalizando para que o seguisse. Só esperava que ele não pensasse que aquilo era sua culpa.

“Por que é que isso sempre acontece?“ perguntou quando os dois entraram no veículo e ela se manteve calada. Se ficasse com a boca fechada não poderia dizer nenhuma besteira. “Me responda!"

“E-eu não sei.“ disse num tom quase inaudível.

“Por isso odeio te trazer. É sempre assim. Eu sempre acabo quebrando a cara de alguém por sua culpa.“ apoiou a cabeça no volante “Talvez o problema seja você.“ virou-se na direção dela com uma expressão triste no rosto “Que tipo de feitiço é esse que nos uniu?" 

“J..."

“O maior problema é que eu te amo.“ a olhava de uma maneira estranha “Eu não consigo me controlar. Só de pensar em alguém encostando em você eu fico…  _assim_. Acha que eu gosto de ser assim? Eu não gosto.“ não sabia como responder aquilo “Não é culpa sua.“ o carro se moveu para longe dali. Emily pensou que talvez ele fosse começar a chorar, mas aquilo não aconteceu. Por que é que ele estava tão estranho? Ao que pararam numa rua próxima ao hotel a situação só piorou. Viu aquela maldita mulher mais uma vez. O que é que ela estava fazendo ali? O homem de cabelos grisalhos a observava sério próximo à porta da casa. Uma ideia perversa dominou a mente da mais nova.

**

Respirou fundo tomando coragem. Com passos leves caminhou até a porta do quarto ainda ouvindo os roncos baixos do marido sobre a cama. Subiu o zíper da blusa sentindo o objeto pesar em seu bolso e saiu dali. Tinha que se lembrar exatamente do endereço da casa. As ruas estavam praticamente desertas, o domingo ensolarado colaborava com aquilo e ela sentiu um sorriso maníaco brotar nos próprios lábios ao pensar no que estava prestes a fazer. Avistou a casa e, para sua felicidade, uma boa parte da família feliz estava bem ali na garagem coberta. Os observou por alguns instantes tentando entender por que diabos ela tinha vindo dali. Não havia explicação praquilo. O homem foi o primeiro a notar sua presença, as sobrancelhas franziram imediatamente e ele ordenou que a esposa se calasse. A mulher virou-se na direção de Emily e, por um instante, uma expressão de culpa dominou seu rosto. Esta logo foi substituida por uma de desdém. 

“O que faz aqui?“ a voz que a havia aterrorizado por tanto tempo se pronunciou.

“Estava na vizinhança.“ observou os objetos dentro dali Achei que seria uma boa ideia dizer alô,  _papai_.“ ele cruzou os braços “Oops, desculpa, esqueci que não tenho autorização para chamar o grande Neil de pai.“ riu sarcástica.

“Nos deixe em paz. Pro seu próprio bem."

“Oh, o que vai fazer comigo?“ colocou a mão sobre a boca “Me amarrar numa cama e me bater com um cinto?“ olhou para a mulher “Me queimar com um modelador de cabelos? Qual será a escolha da vez?" 

“Vá embora, Emily.“ a mulher disse baixo.

“Agora lembrou-se do meu nome, mamãe? Não sou mais  _a garota_?" 

“O que quer da gente?"

“Nada. Como eu disse, estava na vizinhança."

“Catando latas vazias?" 

“Oh, não, daddy. Meu marido ainda é um dos homens mais importantes da cidade." 

“Não quer dizer bandidos mais importantes, querida?"

“Que diferença faz? Ele é mais homem que você mesmo. Aliás, acho que precisa se reencarnar umas quatro vezes pra chegar ao que o Jay é." 

“Sua vadia!“ fez menção de avançar sobre ela.

“Acho melhor repensar as suas ações, querido pai.“ apontou a arma na direção deles sorridente.

“Emily, não faça isso.“ a mulher implorou.

“Por que não? Não seria um alívio pra você não ter que ser o saco de pancadas desse verme mais? Se bem que você também vai se ferrar no fim das contas. Afinal, é o dever de uma mãe proteger os seus filhos." 

“Sua..." 

“Na-na-ni-na-não, pai.“ riu mais uma vez “Sabe, você deveria ter me matado enquanto teve a chance."

“Eu te disse pra afogá-la na banheira!" 

“De verdade ou como castigo? Se eu me lembro bem você adorava fazer isso comigo, mamãe."

“Me perdoa."

“Perdoar? É tarde demais pra isso, sua vaca." 

“Por favor!“ uma voz ao seu lado a surpreendeu e ela virou-se brevemente para a direção desta. 

“É o meu dia de sorte. A família toda reunida. Isso parece até véspera de natal.“ apontou a arma pra ele “Junte-se aos seus queridos pais, Julian." 

“Não os machuque." 

“Ainda tem a coragem de defendê-los?“ rolou os olhos “Como não defenderia, certo? Você era o garoto de ouro."

“Nós podemos te ajudar." 

“Não finja que você se importa, eu sei que é mentira. Era a sua obrigação me proteger, cuidar de mim e o que foi que você fez? NADA! Você apenas assistiu."

“Não nos mate.“ ele começou a chorar.

“Você sempre foi um covardezinho, Julian. Sempre o primeiro a arregar. Onde está o meu substituto?"

“Não chega perto dele!"

“Calma, papai. Não machucaria uma criança.“ sorriu sem mostrar os dentes “Ele precisa de uma família de verdade."

“Você realmente não se enxerga." 

“Escuta aq..."

“Acabou a palhaçada.“ o marido a surpreendeu a desarmando 

“Jay?!"

“Vamos embora.“ a puxou pelo braço escondendo a arma e praticamente a arrastando para o carro.

“Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso!" 

“Eu te perguntei não uma, nem duas, mas mais de dez vezes se você os queria mortos.“ a olhou sério após bater a porta do carro “Você disse que não. Que diabos te deu para que fizesse uma coisa tão idiota, Emily?"

“Você não entende." 

“Nunca mais pegue uma das minhas armas sem a minha autorização.“ respirou fundo “Você não sabe nem ao menos atirar. Está ficando maluca?“ quis arrancar os cabelos da cabeça dele com as próprias unhas.

 

 


	19. Undeviginti

Respirou fundo ao estacionar o carro na garagem. A roupa estava limpa. Checou o próprio reflexo no espelho do retrovisor se certificando de que não havia nada em seu rosto. Se deparou com uma expressão estranha e completamente estrangeira. O que é que estava acontecendo com ele? Desceu do carro e sorriu ao ouvir a voz da mulher cantarolando junto à de Stevie Nicks enquanto esta limpava a cozinha. A observou por alguns instantes sentindo aquele maldito aperto no peito novamente. Tudo valia à pena por ela. Estava abaixada tentando tirar uma marca da porta da geladeira, bufou frustrada e levantou-se na intenção de pegar o outro produto dentro do armário. Seu grito pôde ser ouvido na outra esquina ao que se deparou com o homem na porta da cozinha. A risada grossa dele tomou conta do lugar e, por mais que tentasse, não conseguiu se impedir de rir junto com ele jogando o pano que usava para esfregar o inox em seu rosto. 

“Odeio quando você faz isso." 

“Juro que dessa vez não foi proposital." 

“Demorou a chegar hoje." pausou a música e ele se aproximou.

“Dia complicado.“ suspirou jogando os cabelos dela para trás.

“Sei como“ seus olhos fixaram nas marcas vermelhas nos braços dele “o que aconteceu?"

“Nada.“ puxou o braço para longe dela “Provavelmente um dos carros.

“Carros?“ as marcas pareciam arranhões. Num dia normal ela já o estaria acusando. Agora ela sentia que havia perdido aquele direito.

“Sim."

“Quer que eu limpe?"

“Não.“ beijou os lábios dela “Eu adoro quando você se preocupa comigo.“ sorriu pra ela “Te amo.“ ela retribuiu com um sorriso

**

“Você o quê?“ mirou os passaportes falsos sobre a mesa

“Hey, vá reclamar com seu filho."

“Pete e sua maldita irresponsabilidade.“ passou a mão pelos cabelos “É sempre assim. Ele ainda pensa que tem vinte e cinco anos.“ apontou o dedo para o homem “E você fica incentivando." 

“Depois de tudo que esse menino fez, nada mais justo que eu ajudá-lo." 

“Eu sei, Adrian, eu sei.“ o olhou preocupada “Eu tenho medo de que algo aconteça com ele. Não estou preparada pra perder outro filho."

“Pete tem esse jeito de idiota, mas ele sabe se cuidar. Não se preocupe.“ a abraçou.

**

“É como se ele soubesse de alguma coisa que eu não sei."

“Acho que você está ficando paranóica, Em." 

“Não sei, Pete, ele não é de agir assim.“ chegaram ao andar tão conhecido por eles

“Fica tranquila, tá bom? Não falta muito." 

“Si..."

“Então essa é a vadia que te afastou de mim?" uma voz nasalada exclamou ao que chegaram à porta do apartamento

“O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?"

“Desde quando eu preciso de uma desculpa pra visitar o meu marido?“ o coração de Emily parou ao que ela ouviu aquilo.  _Marido_? Olhou para o homem que se colocou em sua frente completamente confusa.

“Kathryn, eu não sou o seu marido."

“Você não pode quebrar um juramento feito diante de Deus, Pete!“ a morena agora olhava a mais nova de uma maneira assustadora “Ela não sabia, não é?“ gargalhou “É claro que você iria mentir. Você só sabe fazer isso."

“Sai daqui.“ disse entre os dentes.

“Ou o quê? Nós dois sabemos que você não tem a coragem de fazer nada além de ameaças.“ apontou pra Emily “E você, sua piranha, se acha que eu vou deixar que tome o meu marido de mim..."

“Você é maluca!“ o homem a olhou com nojo.

“O que diabos viu nessa idiota?" 

“Estou cansada de ouvir essa sua voz horrível se referir à mim na terceira pessoa.“ empurrou o homem que a olhou surpreso 

“Em…"

“Não, Pete, deixa a cachorra latir.“ olhou para a mulher sorrindo desafiadora.

“Você vai se arrepender de ter dito isso, garota.“ tentou avançar pra cima da mais nova que desviou e lhe atingiu com um soco no meio do nariz. A raiva era tanta que Emily nem percebeu que a mão doía após o golpe. 

“É o melhor que pode fazer?" 

“Vem, deixe essa lunática aqui sozinha."

“Você não perde por esperar, Peter.“ ameaçou antes de sair dali.

“Tá tudo bem?“ perguntou preocupado ao que entraram no apartamento. 

“Me traz um pouco de gelo.“ os ferimentos na mão estavam começando a incomodar. O homem obedeceu prontamente e eles se sentaram no sofá. “Marido, huh?"

“Um erro.“ respirou fundo “Me divorciei dessa maluca há mais de dez anos e ela ainda continua insistindo."

“Então se casou muito jovem."

“Vinte e cinco anos.“ riu sem humor “Um dos maiores erros da minha vida." 

“Por que…“ o olhou curiosa “se separaram?"

“Kathryn fez parte de uma época muito ruim da minha vida." 

“Tudo bem, se quiser não precisa me contar." 

“Não me importo. Ela foi minha primeira namorada desde a morte do meu pai e eu estava um pouco perturbado com o acontecido. Ficamos indo e vindo por anos até que eu enfiei na cabeça que ela era a mulher com a qual eu passaria o resto dos meus dias. Se a minha vida estava ruim antes dela, com ela só piorou.“ respirou fundo “A melhor amiga dela se chama heroína. Não vou fingir que nunca tive minhas aventuras com as drogas, porque isso seria uma mentira deslavada, mas eu nunca encostei numa seringa. Eu suportei aquilo por algum tempo até que…"

“Até que?“ perguntou apreensiva.

“Ela engravidou.“ o olhar dele agora parecia um pouco vazio.

“Oh, Deus." 

“Eu disse a ela que iria embora com a criança assim que ela nascesse, me mudei de volta pra casa dos meus pais e contratei uma enfermeira pra ficar com ela. Numa noite de inverno meu telefone tocou e eu senti aquele buraco dentro do peito, sabe? Aquela sensação de que algo ruim está prestes a acontecer.“ uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos “Eu não deveria ter atendido aquela ligação."

“Oh, Pete,“ o abraçou "eu sinto muito."

“Como é que uma pessoa pode ser egoísta ao ponto de enfiar a porra de uma faca no próprio estômago pra não deixar que o outro lado ‘vença’?"

“Isso é nojento."

“Eu sei. "

“Acho que não me arrependo nem um pouco de ter quebrado o nariz dela.“ ele riu contra seu pescoço.

“Eu deveria ter filmado aquilo." 

“Faria sucesso no youtube.“ riram juntos.

**

“Você está nervoso por que eu cuidei do que você não soube cuidar?“ sentou-se sobre a poltrona na sala de estar do outro. 

“Se você não tivesse agido por impulso talvez nós ainda estaríamos com o dinheiro do russo."

“E você queria que eu fizesse o quê, Nick?“ perguntou sério “Chegasse em casa e dissesse à Emily ‘Oi amor, tudo bem? Então, nós vamos ter que acolher essa puta dentro de casa porque ela está grávida de mim. Oh, mas não se preocupe que eu vou tirá-la daqui logo, logo’? Chega a ser cômico. Eu pensei que você daria um jeito naquela inútil, mas eu tive que fazer isso sozinho não é?"

“Eu estou cansado de te ouvir falar como se eu fosse o errado da história."

“E não é? Quantas vezes você já se provou inútil nesse ano, Donahue?"

“Bem, eu prefiro ser inútil do que ser um corno manso." sorriu. 

“Não tem amor à vida?“ o puxou pelo colarinho da camisa.

“Vamos, não esperava que ela aguentasse tudo sem dar uma fugidinha vez ou outra certo?" 

“Minha paciência com você está se esgotando, Nick, você sabe que eu não gosto que fale assim da Em."

“O quê? Só você tem o direito de se divertir? Pobre garota, já apanha feito um lutador de boxe e ainda por cima tem que ser fiel? Se bem que a escolha de amante dela não foi das melhores."

“Você quer morrer?“ destravou a arma apontando-a para a cabeça do homem “Porque não seria esforço algum te matar."

“Me mataria sabendo que eu sou um dos poucos que conhece a verdade? E olha que eu tenho provas, hein." 

“Seu filho da puta." 

“Duvida? Abra a gaveta da minha escrivaninha e veja por si próprio." 

“Eu juro por Deus que se isso for uma das suas armações..." 

“Abra a gaveta e saberá." o homem lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador, ainda com a arma em punho, e caminhou até a escrivaninha “Envelope amarelo."

“Não.“ um barulho assustador saiu de sua garganta ao que ele viu as fotos. Colocou o revólver sobre a mesa, observando uma por uma e seu coração parecia queimar. Aquela realmente era Emily. Beijando outro, dentro do carro de outro e o  _outro_  só piorava tudo. Sentiu os olhos arderem, rasgou uma das fotos partindo o papel em mil pedaços e a raiva tomou conta de si. “Eu vou matá-los.“ imaginou suas mãos ao redor do pescoço dela, torcendo e apertando até que ela parasse de respirar por completo. Tinha que fazer algo com aquele desgraçado primeiro. Sua cabeça não parecia funcionar direito. Quebrou uma garrafa de uísque no chão e teria feito mais se a voz do outro não o tivesse surpreendido.

“Acho que se pensar direito vai encontrar uma solução mais proveitosa para essa situação." 

“O quê?" 

“Vem cá, amigo, vamos conversar."

_”O corpo encontrado na semana passada foi identificado hoje de manhã. Lauren Carter, vinte e sete anos sem profissão definida. A jovem foi encontrada com sinais de agressão e esfaqueada dezessete vezes. A polícia ainda procura algum suspeito para o crime.”_

“Que tipo de maluco faz uma coisa dessas?“ a porta de entrada bateu com força sinalizando a chegada do marido “Oi.“ não conseguiu dizer mais nada antes que seus lábios fossem atacados pelos dele. 

As mãos do homem a apertavam contra a cama com uma força mais que desnecessária, mas ela não conseguia se separar dele por um mísero segundo então teve que aturar a dor calada. Suas roupas foram, literalmente, rasgadas para fora de seu corpo e os beijos se tornaram mais violentos a cada segundo. Sentia dificuldade de respirar. Separaram-se, os olhos dele a fitavam de uma maneira psicótica e, antes que pudesse protestar, ele a virou de bruços na cama se jogando por cima de seu corpo. As estocadas não eram muito gentis, ela não entendia o que diabos estava acontecendo, mas decidiu colocar a máscara e fazer o teatrinho mais uma vez. Esperava que ele acabasse logo. Os lábios do homem grudaram em seu ombro e um grito baixo escapou de seus lábios ao que ele a mordeu com força. Que diabos o havia possuído? Ao que terminaram, só havia uma coisa na cabeça de Jay: como ele destruiria a vida de Emily. 

“Vista-se, nós vamos sair.“ abotoou a calça subindo o zíper em seguida.

“O quê?“ perguntou confusa sentindo o corpo doer “Você está bem?"

“Claro que eu estou, meu amor.“ sorriu pra ela.

“Qual o motivo por trás disso?“ apontou para si mesma.

“Oh,“ fingiu preocupação "eu te machuquei? Apenas queria tentar uma coisa nova."

“Tudo bem, não foi nada grave.“ sorriu pra ele “Da próxima vez me avise." 

“Tá vendo? É por isso que eu sou louco por você.“ beijou os lábios dela “Eu te amo." 

“Também.“ não conseguiu se forçar a repetir o que ele disse.

“Também o quê?“ continuava sorrindo.

“E-eu também te a-amo.“ a abraçou e a expressão em seu rosto mudou instantaneamente. Queria bater a cabeça dela na parede até que não sobrasse mais nada.

“Vamos então?"

**

_Horas antes…_

“Que tipo de pessoa eu sou?" 

“Oh, Em."

“Uma traídora." 

“Não sei o que te dizer."

“Eu não posso pedir o divórcio. Ele me mataria, Karla, e mataria o Pete também."

“Então a sua única solução é desaparecer.“ as lágrimas jorraram com mais força pelo rosto da mais nova.

**

O carro se moveu pela estrada quase escura no mais absoluto silêncio. Ele não a havia dito onde estavam indo ou o porquê, então Emily decidiu não perguntar. Conhecia aquele caminho. Há pouco tempo atrás o percorrera num carro diferente indo para uma certa casa em Long Island. Onde é que estavam indo? Pararam numa cafeteria próxima à casa dos Lucchese, o coração dela parecia querer sair pela boca, o homem comprou um café gelado e ela decidiu fazer o mesmo. Em seguida, entraram no veículo mais uma vez e tomaram o caminho mais longo de volta pra casa. Mal haviam atingido a rodovia quando a voz dele a surpreendeu.

“Gosta de Long Island?" 

“Não sei, é a primeira vez que venho aqui.“ tentou agir normalmente “Me parece um lugar legal.“ o homem riu “O que foi?"

“Nada."

“Você tá tão estranho hoje." 

“É engraçado que tenha dito isto.“ o carro se moveu mais devagar “Porque você vem agindo diferente desde que pisamos nessa cidade." 

“Como?" 

“Já pensou em como será o seu último dia na Terra, Emily? Qual seria a última coisa que faria antes de morrer?“ a olhou sério “Tomar um café gelado, talvez?"

“Por que está me perguntando isso?"

“Não sei.“ acelerou o carro de uma vez e ela gritou “Eu acordei com uma puta vontade de te matar." gargalhou. 

“Jay, acho melhor você diminuir a velocidade."

“Olha pra nós dois. Quem é que sentiria a nossa falta?"

“Por favor, amor, dirige mais devagar.“ o ponteiro atingia as cem milhas por hora. 

“Aí está a palavra chave: amor.“ tirou o pé do acelerador por um instante, tornando a acelerar no minuto seguinte “Eu aposto que o seu  _amante_  sentiria a sua falta, certo?" 

“Você voltou a usar aquelas coisas?"

“Não“ gritou fazendo com que ela se encolhesse “minta pra mim." 

“E-eu não sei do que você está falando." 

“Quem sabe quando chegarmos em casa você se lembre?“ passou a mão pelo rosto dela que engoliu as lágrimas. Estava completamente ferrada. 

“Vai pro quarto.“ rosnou sem ao menos olhar pra cara dela.

“Jay..."

“Vai.“ apertou o braço dela “Pro. Quarto.“ uma lágrima rolou sobre a bochecha dela e ele a limpou bruscamente antes de empurrá-la em direção à escada. Emily mal teve tempo de ficar nervosa, em alguns instantes ele estava ali na sua frente com a expressão mais assustadora do mundo no rosto e ela engoliu em seco dando passos para atrás. “Então quer dizer que eu tenho cara de idiota?"

“Acho que está equivocado".

“Estou?“ pegou um envelope que estava sobre o criado mudo espalhando as fotos sobre a cama “Me diga,“ a agarrou pela nuca a forçando a encarar as imagens “ainda acha que estou  _equivocado_?"

“Jay..." 

“Qual vai ser a desculpa, hm?“ apertou o pescoço dela batendo seu corpo contra a parede. 

“Você est-tá me machucando. Me solta.“ tentou afastar as mãos dele de seu pescoço.

“É pra machucar mesmo. Quem sabe assim você sinta a dor que eu estou sentindo?“ os olhos dele se encheram de lágrimas.

“Por favor, amor, me solta." 

“Não se atreva a me chamar disso! Você não me ama.“ apertou com ainda mais força “Eu tenho nojo de você."

“Por que está dizendo isso? E-eu te amo sim.“ sua visão estava se tornando turva.

“Como se atreve? Não vê que esse é o fim da linha? Você me traiu feito uma vagabunda." 

“Eu não consigo respirar.“ tentou mais uma vez mover as mãos do outro.

“Sabe o que eu deveria fazer?“ jogou o corpo dela sobre a cama e a mulher respirou fundo “Eu deveria quebrar essa sua cara, mas eu sou tão idiota que nem isso consigo fazer. Sabe por quê? Porque eu te amo. Eu sou o homem mais burro dessa cidade." 

“Posso explicar".

“Explicar o quê? Que agiu feito uma vadia porque eu não estava aqui?“ deu um tapa no rosto dela que chorou “Eu vou me divertir matando aquele filho da puta."

“Não, por favor!“ arregalou os olhos.

“Ainda tem a coragem de defendê-lo?“ a chacoalhou pelos ombros.

“Não estou o defendendo. Nós podemos ir embora daqui.“ tentou sorrir se aproximando dele “Podemos esquecer que isso aconteceu e começar de novo num outro lugar." 

“Ah é?“ sorriu cínico “Cala a porra da sua boca, Emily, antes que eu vá procurar toda a motivação que eu não tenho pra calar ela por você." 

“Jay..."

“Nada do que você disser agora vai mudar os fatos, entendeu? NADA!“ a empurrou de volta sobre a cama “Aproveite as fotografias, não vai sobrar muito do Nichols quando eu tiver terminado." 

“Não!" 

“E você,“ virou-se pra ela da porta do quarto “sugiro que peça umas férias do trabalho. Não, faça melhor, peça demissão. Porque eu não vou te deixar sair dessa casa tão cedo.“ bateu a porta atrás de si e ela pôde ouví-lo girar a chave. Maldita porta que só destrancava por fora.

“Jay? Jay, abre essa porta!“ bateu na madeira desesperada “Você não pode fazer isso comigo!"

**

“Está feito?“ perguntou ao homem do carro ao lado

“Sim."

“Ótimo.“ sentiu um pouco de peso na consciência

“O que você vai fazer agora, Pete?"

“Tenho que ir me encontrar com a Em.“ olhou para o celular “Ela me mandou uma mensagem super estranha, acho que aconteceu alguma coisa." 

“Tenha cuidado."

“Eu vou Billy, eu vou." 

“Apenas mais alguns dias.“ sorriu otimista para o amigo.

“Sim.“ girou a chave e o motor do carro fez um barulho “Até a sexta?" 

“Até.“ o carro se moveu o mais rápido possível até o edifício. Esperava que o assunto não fosse tão grave assim, havia deixado Adrian o esperando num de seus escritórios na cidade para ir ao encontro da mulher. Alguma coisa o dizia que tinha algo de errado, só não conseguia de maneira nenhuma descobrir o quê. Odiava aquela maldita sensação. Acionou o alarme do Corvette, subindo as escadas que o levariam até o apartamento e pensando em como ele queria que o tempo passasse rápido. Ao chegar no andar de destino, pôde sentir uma mudança na atmosfera. Era como se o ar ao seu redor estivesse carregado com algo puramente ruim. Viu um homem parado no corredor, o encarou curioso, de onde é que conhecia aquele rosto mesmo? 

“Quanto tempo, Pete.“ virou-se vendo o homem lhe encarando sorridente. 

“O que quer?" 

“Acredito que nós dois estejamos aqui para um… encontro?“ riu “Oh, me desculpe, creio que só goste de se encontrar às escondidas com a minha mulher.“ levantou a foto em que os dois estavam juntos e o outro engoliu em seco “Tão descuidado, Pete, pensei que os anos te tornariam mais sábio e não mais burro. Ou será que fez de propósito?" 

“Onde ela está?" 

“Emily?“ colocou a mão no queixo “Bem, ela está um pouco  _doente_ , não pôde comparecer à reunião." 

“Seu filho da puta!“fez menção de avançar sobre o homem sentindo o metal do cano de uma arma encostar em sua nuca.

“Não tão rápido."

“Sabe, Pete,“ sinalizou para que ele destrancasse a porta do apartamento "eu realmente deveria te agradecer por ter encontrado um lugar como esse. Sem câmeras de segurança, vizinhos super discretos e ninguém pra reclamar do barulho. É realmente um paraíso em plena Nova Iorque.“ arrastou uma cadeira para o meio da sala “Sei que não está armado afinal, não poderia arriscar mostrar a sua verdadeira face pra ela, certo? Sente-se." 

“Vamos, sente.“ Nick o empurrou fazendo com que ele se sentasse.

“Se você tiver feito alguma coisa..."

“Falaremos da minha amada em alguns minutos. Antes eu preciso fazer isso.“ o comparsa rolou os olhos ao ver o chefe socar a cara do outro. Aquela era a parte mais entediante do plano. “Amarre ele.“ obedeceu querendo que aquilo acabasse logo “Como a convenceu?" 

“Acho que ela estava cansada de ficar com um cara que não durava mais que três minutos.“ riu com a boca manchada de sangue.

“Seu" o barulho que o punho dele fazia ao chocar-se com o rosto do outro era horrível.

“P-pois é“ riu um pouco sem ar “a verdade dói."

“Me diga, seu desgraçado!“ puxou o cabelo do outro fazendo com que o encarasse “O que prometeu à ela?" 

“Foda-se.“ Jay limpou o sangue que o outro havia cuspido na cara dele.

“Deveria ter pensado nas consequências dos seus atos, Nichols, se visse como ela está agora…“ Nick provocou.

“Por que você não bate em alguém do seu tamanho, Jay?“ quase rugiu “Será que só se sente homem quando bate em mulheres indefesas?"

“Alguém está com raiva, Nick.“ os dois riram “Quer ver como está o rosto dela?“ tirou o celular do bolso, mexendo neste por alguns segundos e virando a tela na direção do outro “Aqui.“ Pete sentiu o estômago embrulhar ao ver a imagem. Ela estava quase irreconhecível. Arranjou forças de lugares desconhecidos e conseguiu romper a fita que prendia os pulsos, mas foi impedido de se mover pelo outro homem. 

“Eu vou te matar!" 

“Creio que agora estejamos preparados para conversar.“ sentou-se na frente do outro enquanto Nick refazia as amarras.

“A única coisa que eu tinha pra falar com você já foi dita: eu vou te matar.“ repetiu a frase devagar.

“Vamos conversar feito dois homens adultos, Peter, creio que se você pensar direito vai perceber que é uma conversa proveitosa.“ o outro rolou os olhos “Quer ficar com a Emily, não quer? E se eu te dissesse que isso é possível?“ Pete ficou sério “A não ser é claro que todo esse teatrinho tenha sido por causa dos nossos negócios antigos." 

“Não tente compreender algo que o seu cérebro não é capaz de processar."

“Ah, então você gosta mesmo dela." Jay queria atirar no homem ali mesmo “Como eu disse, há uma maneira de vocês dois ficarem juntos sem que eu acabe com a vida de vocês.“ o outro permaneceu em silêncio “Diga, quanto é que o seu negócio te rende por mês mesmo?" 

“O quê?"

“Alguns milhões, certo?“ prosseguiu antes que o outro respondesse “Me dê sessenta por cento disso e pode comer a minha mulher quantas vezes quiser."

“Você está propondo que eu  _pague_  por ela?“ o olhou com nojo “Você é repugnante." 

“Prefere pagar e mantê-la viva, ou não pagar e“ virou o celular pra ele “isso acontecer todos os dias?" 

“Eu nunca faria isso.“ balançou a cabeça em negação.

“Você é quem sabe. Deus sabe o quanto eu me divertiria a levando à beira da morte e recomeçando tudo no dia seguinte."

“Por que faz isso? O que ganha fazendo isso?"

“Nada,“ ficou sério "mas eu não vou deixar que ela simplesmente me desrespeite e fique impune. Eu sempre a mantive na rédea curta justamente por isso e, ainda assim, você conseguiu fazê-la escapar. Sei que nem você é tão cruel ao ponto de conseguir dormir em paz sabendo o que eu vou fazer com ela todos os dias.“ levantou-se “Talvez eu ainda faça pior." 

“Quanto quer para deixá-la em paz de vez?"

“Não,“ sorriu “essa não foi a proposta que eu te fiz. Você vai me pagar e eu vou  _deixar_  que a veja. Não há acordo nesse mundo que me faça abrir mão daquela mulher.“ Pete não sabia o que dizer “Amanhã darei uma festa lá em casa, aguardo a sua presença e a sua resposta.“ lhe deu um soco no estômago “Até mais, Nichols."

 

 


	20. Viginti

Ouviu o barulho da porta sendo destrancada e sentou-se sobre a cama. A julgar pelo céu lá fora sabia que pelo menos doze horas haviam se passado desde que o homem a deixara ali. Sentiu o corpo estremecer brevemente ao vê-lo entrar no quarto e moveu-se o mais depressa possível na direção da cabeceira. Ele respirou fundo, sentando-se sobre o colchão e puxando os pés dela pra perto de si. Emily não sabia como reagir. Tinha medo de piorar a situação então deixou-se ser levada à ele e se surpreendeu ao sentir seus braços ao redor de seu corpo. Ele a estava… abraçando? Não entendia o comportamento do homem e não teria a audácia de questioná-lo. Jay pegou os braços dela colocando-os ao redor de si e a outra se forçou a abraçá-lo levemente. Sentiu os lábios dele lhe beijarem os cabelos e pediu, não, implorou que uma entidade o impedisse de fazer algo além daquilo. Se separaram, os olhos azuis a encaravam de um jeito estranho e ela recuou brevemente ao sentir as pontas dos dedos dele sobre seu rosto. O tapa do dia anterior provavelmente havia deixado uma marca, os olhos dele lhe passavam uma tristeza inexplicável e ele suspirou antes de pegar as mãos dela nas suas.

“Não precisa pedir demissão. Ainda." 

“O-okay." 

“Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?“ ele era _definitivamente_ louco “Faço qualquer coisa por você, Emily, qualquer coisa.“ concordou com a cabeça “Eu morreria por você, mataria por você,“ riu "eu já matei por você.“ o coração dela foi até a boca. Uma única palavra ecoava em sua mente: Pete. Tentou controlar as lágrimas e as mãos começaram a tremer. “Se arrume."

“Por quê?"

“Porque nós vamos dar uma festa.“ sorriu pra ela “Então passe aquelas maquiagens, ou sei lá o que você passa, e fique ainda mais bonita.“ ele estava dando uma _festa_ pra comemorar a morte de Pete? Ela sentia que iria vomitar a qualquer minuto. “Ah“ passou a ponta dos dedos pelo pescoço dela “não cubra isso. Volto pra te buscar em alguns minutos. Acho que aquele seu vestido rosa seria uma ótima escolha.“ beijou o rosto dela saindo dali.

Emily limpou o lado do rosto querendo se livrar de qualquer vestígio do homem. Tinha que sair dali. Olhou o exterior da casa pela janela, homens muito suspeitos cercavam a casa e, mesmo que não estivessem ali, não conseguiria chegar à grama do jardim sem morrer por causa da queda. Agora que estava realmente sozinha podia se permitir chorar e o fez descontroladamente. Era tudo sua culpa. Maldita hora que entrou naquela loja pra pedir um emprego. Se tivesse ficado em casa, obedecido como sempre, Pete nunca teria se metido naquilo. Ele estava morto. Morto. Sentiu um aperto no peito ao pensar naquilo. Nunca mais o veria, não tinha ao menos uma fotografia do rosto dele. Viveria em sua memória por alguns anos até que, eventualmente, desaparecesse. E era tudo por causa dela. Se vingaria. Se aproveitaria da sua posição, da imagem de garotinha fraca e submissa, até que surgisse a oportunidade certa e ela apunhalasse o homem pelas costas. A raiva estava dominando seu corpo. Alimentaria o ódio que se formava dentro de si até que explodisse de vez. Gritou com todas as forças dentro do banheiro, quebrando alguns vidros dos perfumes e até o espelho do armário. Prosseguiu para o chuveiro ainda se sentindo furiosa, colocou um vestido preto só pra contrariar o marido e se assustou com o próprio reflexo no espelho da penteadeira. Agora entendia o porquê de ele não querer que ela cobrisse as marcas no pescoço. Lembrou-se de um inverno não muito distante em que a mesma coisa havia acontecido. Era como se ele quisesse que todos vissem o quão idiota ela era por causa dele. Passou um pouco de base no rosto, cobrindo a impressão dos dedos dele ali e não se preocupou em arrumar o cabelo demais. Queria que todos os convidados fossem para o quinto dos infernos e a deixassem em paz. A porta foi destrancada mais uma vez, ela ponderou se deveria pegar um dos cacos no banheiro e rasgar a cara do homem com este. Os braços dele ao redor de seus ombros a surpreenderam. 

“Acidente no banheiro?“ sorriu a olhando através do reflexo no espelho.

“Sim." 

“Está pronta?“ ela concordou “Tão cheirosa.“ encostou o nariz no pescoço dela inalando o perfume e a mulher recuou um pouco sentindo as mãos dele a apertarem com mais força “Vai ser uma garotinha obediente, não vai?"

“Vou."

“Ótimo.“ passou a mão pelos cabelos dela “Adivinha quem veio pra festa?"

“N-não sei.“ tentou sorrir sem muito sucesso. 

“Seu amante." ficou sério e ela tentou não demonstrar o quão feliz estava com aquilo “Está feliz?“ negou com a cabeça “Não ouvi.“ apertou os ombros dela com mais força “Está feliz com a presença dele?"

“Não. Claro que não." 

“Ótimo.“ sorriu “Agora vamos descer e receber os convidados. Sem gracinhas okay?“ virou o corpo dela de frente para o seu e selou os lábios “Hoje ainda não é o seu dia de morrer."

**

“Creio que essa é a melhor ideia que você já teve.“ tomou um gole do uísque.

“Com a sua ajuda, meu amigo, com a sua ajuda." 

“Ela parece aterrorizada.“ apontou com a cabeça para a mulher sentada que fingia ler uma revista.

“Não sei como diabos ele a convenceu.“ tragou o cigarro novamente “Emily morre de medo de mim." 

“Ainda acho que está sendo bonzinho demais." 

“Sugere que eu mate a minha mulher?“ apagou o cigarro. 

“Sugiro que faça o que te der na telha.“ deu um tapinha no ombro do outro “Agora, se me dá licença, minha russa chegou." 

“Claro.“ rolou os olhos caminhando na direção da mulher “Hey, meu amor." 

“H-hey.“ seus olhos arregalaram um pouco.

“Me dá a honra da sua companhia?"

“Sim.“ o corpo doeu um pouco quando ele a apertou contra si.

“Está gostando da festa?"

“Sim.“ respondeu baixo.

“Sei que você gosta de organizar essas coisas, mas foi bom descansar um pouco não foi?"

“Sim. Maravilhoso.“ sorriu sem mostrar os dentes.

“Onde conheceu o Pete, Emily?“ pararam numa parte mais isolada da casa “Seja honesta."

“No trabalho."

“Você gosta dele?"

“N-não.“ olhou para as mãos.

“Olha pra mim quando eu estiver falando com você.“ levantou o queixo dela com o dedo “Responda a pergunta novamente."

“Um pouco."

“Certo.“ respirou fundo “Ele te contou sobre o nosso… passado?" 

“O quê?"

“Então você não sabe.“ riu “Deveria ter imaginado."

“Sei do quê?"

“Sabe com o que ele trabalha?"

“Na NYU."

“NYU?“ riu com mais vontade “Creio que toda a minha proteção te fez muito ingênua."

“O que quer dizer com isso?" 

“Que ele mentiu.“ a olhou sério “Que ele te usou."

“Não."

“Não?“ a puxou pelo braço com força “Ainda tem a coragem de  _me_  chamar de mentiroso?"

“E-eu..."

“Vamos.“ entrelaçou os dedos dos dois caminhando em direção ao escritório. Ao que ele abriu a porta o queixo da mulher quase caiu. Pete estava ali. 

“Em“ fez menção de se levantar.

“Não.“ Jay apontou com o dedo “Sabe das condições.“ o homem suspirou e se sentou novamente “Sente-se.“ apontou para a cadeira e ela obedeceu “Que situação embaraçosa temos aqui, hein?“ riu abrindo uma das gavetas em sua escrivaninha “Os amantes e o marido. Juntos num mesmo cômodo." 

“Jay..."

“Cala a boca, Emily.“ ela obedeceu baixando a cabeça “Acho que agora seria uma ótima hora para eu te apresentar ao Pete.“ sentou-se ao lado dela “Emily, esse é o Pete. Peter Nichols. Nós nos conhecemos há uns dez“ virou-se para o homem “ou foram nove? Enfim, há muito tempo atrás.“ passou a mão pela perna dela e os olhos azuis o fitaram com raiva “O quê? Não quer que eu encoste nela?“ enfiou a mão entre as pernas da mais nova que resmungou desconfortável “Isso aqui é meu.“ riu “Essa é a parte que vocês dois não entendem. Como eu dizia,“ voltou com a mão para os joelhos dela "nos conhecemos há bastante tempo. Pete sempre teve um ótimo coração, Em, tão generoso esse homem. Até que ele cometeu uma burrada e foi parar na cadeia."

“Seu filho da puta mentiroso!“ o outro gritou e ela observou a cena boquiaberta. Nunca havia visto ele daquele jeito.

“Ah, mostrando as garrinhas.“ sorriu “E ele acha que a culpa disso tudo é minha, Em. Dá pra acreditar nisso?"

“Hã?“ olhou para os dois confusa. 

“Eu vou dar um tempinho pra vocês conversarem direito.“ beijou o rosto dela sorrindo para o outro “Agora vamos ao que interessa. Tem a minha resposta, Pete?" 

“Você é um porco nojento."

“Acho que isso é um sim, não é?“ virou-se para a esposa “Pete concordou em pagar pra dormir com você. Sabe, como fazem com putas." 

“Você...“ olhou para o homem do outro lado do cômodo sentindo nojo.

“Eu não concordei com merda nenhuma!" 

“Ah,“ Jay se pôs de pé atrás dela "mas vai concordar.“ puxou o cabelo da mulher para trás “Tá vendo isso? Isso não é nada.“ apontou para as marcas no pescoço “Talvez ela não tenha te dito o quanto nós nos divertíamos antigamente." 

“Eu. Vou. Te. Matar."

“Vamos brincar.“ tirou a arma da cintura a apontando para a cabeça da mulher “Esse jogo se chama roleta russa, vocês conhecem não conhecem?"

“Jay, o que está fazendo?" 

“Não abra a boca quando eu não te mandar fazer isso, Emily.“ olhou sério para Nichols “Enquanto você não decide se quer dizer ‘sim’ pra minha proposta, eu vou atirando.“ apertou o gatilho e a mulher começou a chorar. Não sabia o que era pior, morrer ali ou ter que escutar o homem que amava concordar com aquilo. “O primeiro já foi.“ fez menção de apertar mais uma vez, mas o outro o impediu.

“Sim!“ gritou desesperado. 

“Como? Não ouvi direito.“ apertou ainda mais a arma contra ela. 

“A resposta é sim. Sessenta por cento." 

“Como é bom fazer negócios com você mais uma vez, Pete.“ colocou a arma sobre a mesa “Creio que agora os deixarei sozinhos. Vocês precisam conversar, certo?“ acariciou o rosto dela “Nada de sexo ainda. Você não pagou pela noite. Não se esqueça de dizer à ela o que aconteceu com o seu pai.“ piscou para o homem e riu um pouco mais antes de sair dali.

“Em.“ se aproximou dela que ainda chorava.

“Não sei qual de vocês dois é pior.“ estapeou as mãos dele “Não me toque! Aqui estava eu feito idiota acreditando que você era diferente. Você e ele são farinha do mesmo saco.“ limpou as lágrimas “Eu sou tão burra." 

“Você não é burra.“ seu rosto queimou ao que a mão dela encostou no mesmo. 

“Seu filho da mãe!“ o empurrou pelos ombros “Por que fez isso, hein? Tudo isso era pra se vingar dele? Que tipo de monstro é você que se acha no direito de pisar nos outros por causa de uma coisa tão idiota?“ já estava gritando.

“Não é assim."

“Não?“ riu sem vontade “Então, por favor, _sábio Peter_ me diga como é. Me explique por que diabos se aproximou de mim e me ajudou a cometer o maior erro da minha vida!"

“Eu te amo!"

“Me ama?“ perguntou incrédula “Viu o que ele fez comigo? Você viu?“ aproximou-se dele “Olha bem. Isso é só o começo. E é tudo por sua culpa. Engole suas desculpas, elas não são mais úteis, sua vingança vai te custar não vai? Quanto está pagando pra dormir comigo? Vai me bater também se eu me recusar? Vai quebrar as minhas costelas? Vamos, me diga." 

“E-eu…“ os olhos dele se encheram de lágrimas “eu nunca faria isso." 

“Vai desperdiçar o seu dinheiro à toa então? Acho que Jay deveria me vender pra outra pessoa." 

“Antes de eu te conhecer“ respirou fundo “eu realmente queria me vingar dele. Esse filho da mãe me prejudicou de uma forma que você não tem noção.“ encarou o rosto dela “Só que depois que eu te vi pessoalmente, depois que eu conversei com você e percebi a pessoa maravilhosa que você é“ desviou ao que ele fez menção de tocar seu rosto “eu realmente quis te tirar das garras dele. Não menti quando disse que te amo."

“Você é repulsivo.“ o olhou com nojo “Veja só onde a sua ideia maravilhosa nos trouxe. Esse é o fim da linha, Pete." 

“Não, eu vou..."

“Pare de prometer coisas que você não vai cumprir. O que ele quis dizer com essa história do seu pai?"

“Em…"

“Vai mentir mais uma vez?" 

“Eu matei o meu pai." 

“Que tipo de pessoa é você? Deus, como eu sou imbecil. Acreditando que você era professor. Você. Olha pra você.“ apontou para o corpo dele “Burra, burra e burra."

“Eu tenho um diploma, só nunca dei aulas."

“Mais mentiras."

“Meu pai batia na minha mãe.“ virou-se para ele “Nada parecido com isso,“ apontou para o pescoço dela "muito pior. Se lembra do que aconteceu depois do seu aniversário de vinte e três anos? Algo dali pra pior."

“Como você..."

“Eu sei tudo sobre vocês.“ passou a mão pelos cabelos “Por mais de vinte anos ele usou a minha mãe como um saco de pancadas. Nada o impedia. Se eu tentasse me meter, ia pra escola com um olho roxo no dia seguinte. “riu sem humor “Até que ele quase a colocou num coma, aí eu peguei a arma e o resto você já sabe."

“Espera que eu me comova com essa história?"

“Não, não é algo de que me orgulho, mas é a verdade."

“No que trabalha, então?" 

“Meu p-pai ajudou a fundar uma… organização envolvida no tráfico de armas.“ Emily balançou a cabeça em negação “Depois do que eu fiz, minha mãe se casou com Adrian e eu entrei no comando dela aqui em Nova Iorque." 

“Vai me dizer que o seu padrasto é um Lucchese."

“Sim, das cinco famílias." 

“Sou mesmo uma idiota, saí de um bandido pra dar de cara com o outro."

“Oh, não confunda o que eu faço com o que esse… _ser_ faz." 

“Você é tão superior à ele, não é, Pete? Eu estudei história. Sei bem o que a sua família faz." 

“Nós nunca nos envolvemos com o tráfico de drogas.“ ela arqueou a sobrancelha “Minha proposta anterior, antes de tudo isso, ainda está de pé." 

“Saia daqui." 

“O que eu disse é verdade.“ encarou o rosto dela de perto.

“Qual parte?" 

“Eu te amo."

“Tchau, Pete."

**

“Está tão tensa, meu amor.“ sentiu as mãos dele massagearem seus ombros “Acho que um drink te fará bem.“ entregou um copo à ela.

“Não tenho sede, Jay.“ os convidados saíam da casa pouco a pouco.

“Vamos, eu sei que você quer." insistiu.

“Tá, me dá isso.“ tomou o líquido doce rápido e ele sentou ao seu lado.

“Como foi a sua conversa com o amante?“ a abraçou pelos ombros “Ele saiu daqui com tanta pressa que eu até me assustei." 

“Por que está fazendo isso?“ encarou o rosto dele.

“Porque eu te amo.“ entregou outro copo à ela que bebeu de novo.

“Realmente me vendeu pra ele?"

“Não exatamente, ele vai me pagar pra se encontrar com você,“ passou a mão pelo rosto dela "mas você ainda é minha." 

“Não vê que está me fazendo sofrer?“ as palavras saíram mais emboladas de sua boca.

“O que acha que eu senti ao ver aquelas fotos?“ apertou o rosto dela com força selando os lábios.

“Estou me sentindo tão… estranha.“ Emily sentia o corpo pesar

“Vamos pra cama.“ levantou-se com ela no colo e sorriu ao ver que havia funcionado. Mirou o vidro laranja no qual a palavra  _flunitrazepam_  estava estampada em negrito. Sabia que este seria útil mais uma vez. Deitou o corpo dela sobre a cama, ouvindo as palavras baixas desconexas que escapavam por entre seus lábios e quase riu ao ouvir o barulho no closet. “Emily."

“Hmm?“ gemeu em resposta.

“O que acha de nós dois nos divertirmos um pouco?" 

“É uma ideia… maravilhosa.“ mal conseguia entender uma palavra que saía da boca dela “Você é tão lindo.“ tentou levantar o corpo da cama sem muito sucesso.

“Gosta de me beijar?“ aproximou o rosto do dela.

“Sempre.“ o puxou pela nuca. O beijo era destrambelhado e, por mais que tentasse, ela não conseguia manter as mãos sobre os ombros dele. Era como se seus braços pesassem. 

“Tira a roupa, amor."

“Meus braços pesam uma tonelada, tira você.“ sorriu bagunçando os cabelos.

“Com todo prazer.“ em alguns minutos ela estava nua “Quer mesmo isso?"

“Sim!“ os olhos estavam quase se fechando. 

“Eu vou te dar o que quer, então." 

Dentro do closet, o homem tentava se soltar de qualquer maneira. Tinha que por um fim naquela palhaçada. Como é que Jay se atrevia a fazer algo tão nojento como aquilo? Seu coração doía a cada gemido vindo dela. Tudo por sua culpa. Sabia que se não acabasse com o circo armado pelo outro homem um dos dois acabaria se machucando, e feio, não se perdoaria se fosse ela. A mulher continuava a dizer palavras desconexas, gemer repetidas vezes e, de repente, o barulho cessou. Sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto. Esperava que, qualquer que fosse a coisa que Jay havia lhe dado, ela não lembrasse daquilo no dia seguinte. Era doloroso demais. Ouviu o homem gemer mais algumas vezes antes que o quarto ficasse no mais absoluto silêncio. Será que ele ficaria preso ali pelo resto da noite? Talvez assim conseguisse tirá-la dali. Quem é que Pete estava querendo enganar, mesmo? Se deixar ser desarmado fora a pior decisão que tomara desde que pisou ali. A porta do armário se abriu e a luz repentina quase o cegou. O homem sério tirou a fita que cobria sua boca, soltando seus pés e o colocando de pé logo em seguida.

“Gostou do show?"

“Como se atreve?" 

“Olha pra ela.“ apontou para a mulher que parecia dormir sobre a cama “Ela gostou disso. Ela gosta." 

“Você é doente." 

“Talvez. Saia da minha casa." 

“Você vai se arrepender disso."

“Eu nunca me arrependo de nada. Até a próxima. Espero a transação amanhã de manhã."

**

“Vejo que veio buscar a mercadoria."

“Em, não fala assim.“ abriu a porta da livraria pra ela

“É a verdade, não é?"

“Não. Essa situação é temporária."

“Diga isso pra si mesmo quando tiver que dormir à noite.“ viu que eles estavam fazendo um caminho diferente “Onde está me levando?"

“Pra minha casa."

“Oh, claro, agora não tem que me esconder. Será que a sua querida esposa também não vai estar lá?"

“Não vê que eu não tive opção? Queria que eu deixasse ele te matar?"

“Eu já estou morta por dentro há muito tempo."

“Não diz isso." 

“Tanto faz, Peter."

**

“Estou confiando em você Roy.“ riu falando ao telefone “Claro. Sei que tem um ótimo gosto. Pode finalizar a compra.“ pausa “Oh, minha mulher vai adorar. É uma surpresa. Ela mal perde por esperar. Até.“ encarou o rosto dela na tela do celular e, sem conseguir se controlar, quebrou a tela em mil pedaços. Exatamente o que faria com ela logo, logo.

 

 


	21. Viginti Unum

Olhar para ela sabendo o que sabia era mais difícil do que Pete imaginara. A julgar pelas atitudes da outra ela com certeza não se lembrava dos atos completamente desumanos cometidos pelo marido pouco tempo atrás. Se sentia encurralado. Queria contar a ela, mas como diabos explicaria que não pôde fazer nada para ajudá-la? Estava mesmo se provando um belo covarde. Seria tão mais simples atirar na cabeça do rival e acabar com tudo aquilo, mas sabia que Emily não o perdoaria. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo e tanto sofrimento seu bom coração a permitia ter compaixão pelo próximo. Ele a invejava. Se pegou imaginando o que teria acontecido se, como ela, ele também tivesse piedade pelo pai. O que aconteceria se aquele filho da mãe ainda estivesse vivo? Virou o carro ainda pensativo. Agora era a hora da verdade. Tinha que provar pra ela o quão sinceros eram seus sentimentos e suas intenções. Ambos haviam chegado longe demais para que tudo terminasse tão bruscamente. Não iria dar a Jay aquele gostinho. Céus, lá estava ele novamente pensando em fazer algo que afetasse o homem. Por que é que ele não podia simplesmente se concentrar no que <em>realmente</em> era importante pra si? O carro parou e antes que pudesse se pronunciar ela desceu do veículo em direção aos elevadores. Suspirou a seguindo e eles se mantiveram calados até que adentrassem o apartamento. 

"Então, como quer fazer isso?" o encarou séria.

"O quê?"

"Nós dois sabemos do que estou falando."

"Eu só quero conversar."

"Gastando todo esse dinheiro pra conversar? Acho que muitas prostitutas me invejariam se soubessem."

"Para de falar assim, Em."

"Oh, claro, me esqueci que você está se sentindo muito mal com esta situação." retrucou sarcástica

"Obviamente. Isso vai totalmente contra o meu plano." 

"Até hoje não me disse qual era esse seu plano perfeito. Aliás, eu nem ao menos sei se quero ouvir mais nada vindo de você já que da sua boca tudo o que saem são mentiras."

"Não fale assim." deu um passo para trás ao que ele se aproximou.

"Pode começar a falar."

"Me desculpe." o olhou confusa "Por ter mentido. Eu não queria ter mentido pra você." 

"Também pensou que eu iria te dedurar?" 

"Não." ela arqueou a sobrancelha "Só não tinha certeza se eu..."

"Conseguiria me seduzir se eu soubesse da verdade?"

"Pare de falar como se isso fosse tudo parte de um plano."

"E não foi?"

"Não, claro que não. Em, eu já te disse como me sinto em relação à você. Realmente gosto de você."

"Porque te convém." 

"Olha pra mim e me diz que estou mentindo." 

"Eu não posso." virou-se na direção oposta.

"Porque você sabe bem que não estou. Você sente o mesmo que eu sinto." pegou a mão dela "Quando a gente se toca assim seu coração também acelera," aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela "quando escuta a minha voz de perto fica sem ar do mesmo jeito que eu fico ao ouvir a sua."

"Chega, Pete." se afastou dele. 

"Tudo bem, eu entendo a sua revolta e vou parar de insistir." quem disse que ela queria que ele parasse? "Você está bem?"

"É sério?" riu sem humor "Depois de tudo o que aconteceu quer saber se eu estou bem? Está começando a se parecer com o meu marido. Se bem que no fim das contas vocês não são tão diferentes assim."

"Isso não é verdade."

"Realmente não estou a fim de conversar com você, Peter."

"Não faz assim comigo." 

"O que quer que eu faça, afinal?"

"Me diga se está bem." 

"Na medida do possível."

"Se lembra do que aconteceu ontem?"

"Qual parte? A parte em que eu acordei depois de apanhar? Ou se refere à parte em que você me apunhalou no coração?"

"Em..." então ela realmente não se lembrava de nada.

"Pare de dizer o meu nome desse jeito."

"Que jeito?"

"Como se fosse a última coisa que fará antes de morrer." 

"Se alguém soubesse algo grave envolvendo você, o que preferiria: saber sobre essa coisa ou continuar no escuro?"

"Continuar no escuro. Minha vida já é miserável o suficiente sem segredos idiotas sobre mim." não entendia o porquê da pergunta, mas tudo o que queria era fazer com que ele se calasse. A cada palavra vinda dele um sentimento de culpa tomava conta de si. Culpa por não o ter perdoado. Como era dramática.

**

"E então, como foi o encontro com ele?" se surpreendeu ao ouvir a voz do homem. 

"Por que está sentado assim no escuro?" acendeu a luz.

"Por nenhum motivo especial." a encarou profundamente "Não respondeu a minha pergunta."

"Normal. Vou tomar banho, amanhã tenho que acordar cedo." 

"Espera." agarrou o pulso dela ao que ela fez menção de seguir em direção às escadas "Quero saber dos detalhes." 

"Que detalhes?" 

"Dormiu com ele?" a puxou fazendo com que se aproximasse ainda mais.

"Não." desviou o olhar. Estava tão confusa e as perguntas inúteis do marido apenas pioravam a situação. Será que ele não poderia simplesmente deixá-la em paz? No fim das contas a culpa era toda sua.

"Tem certeza?" uma de suas mãos subiu pelo braço dela que tentou em vão se esquivar e sentiu o aperto em seu pulso ficar ainda mais forte "Não mentiria pra mim _de novo_ , certo?" 

"Não!" disse entre os dentes ao que ele a forçou a encarar seu rosto.

"Por que é que não acredito em você?" se surpreendeu ao sentir seu corpo caindo sobre o colo do homem e o susto foi ainda pior quando sentiu uma das mãos dele entre suas pernas.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?"

"Me certificando de que você não mentiu." o sorriso nos lábios dele o fazia parecer doente e suas ações só tornavam aquilo ainda mais forte.

"Como? Me larga!" tentou se levantar sem muito sucesso.

"Vamos, não é como se eu não tivesse te tocado aqui antes." a mão roçava sobre sua intimidade "Além do mais, se você não tem nada a esconder não precisa ficar tão nervosa. Eu não vou fazer nada." 

"Você é louco." rosnou ao que milagrosamente conseguiu se levantar.

"Não me provoque." 

"O que vai fazer? Me bater? Me matar?" riu "Não há nada que seja pior do que tudo o que já fez. Agora, se me dá licença, eu vou pro meu quarto." 

"Emily!" ela não olhou para trás. Sabia que se o fizesse ele enxergaria todo o medo que realmente estava sentindo. Se antes pensava andar na corda bamba, agora tinha a impressão que tal corda era tão fina feito um fio de cabelo e algo lhe dizia que estava prestes a arrebentar.

Agradeceu aos céus por não ter sido seguida até o quarto de hóspedes. Realmente não estava a fim de ver seus colegas de trabalho a olharem com aquela maldita expressão de pena no rosto novamente. Era como se todos soubessem da verdade. Será que era tão transparente assim? Apoiou a cabeça na parede ao que a água morna do chuveiro escorreu sobre seu corpo, sentiu aquela maldita sensação de vazio e as lágrimas quentes jorraram pelo rosto logo em seguida. Deveria existir uma solução pra tudo aquilo. Não era possível que Deus fosse tão ruim assim com uma pessoa só. A dor no peito só piorou ao perceber que sua única passagem pra longe daquele inferno, sua última esperança, havia sido uma ilusão no fim das contas. Pete. Parte de si queria confiar nele, queria ver o sorriso confiante no rosto do homem mais uma vez ou a maneira com a qual ele a olhava quando estavam deitados em silêncio. Outra parte só conseguia compreender a traição, a maldita manipulação e todas as mentiras. Por um momento se sentiu como um brinquedo pelo qual ambos homens brigavam, puxando-a para si mesmos a cada momento e tudo o que queria era escapar daquilo. Só de pensar em se afastar permanentemente de Nichols sentia o peito doer. Como poderia ser tão burra? Talvez a culpa da confusão não fosse de todo sua. Analisando toda sua vida ela conseguia enxergar o porquê de toda sua dificuldade em manter um relacionamento saudável. Tivera sempre que aproveitar os míseros momentos de felicidade que lhe eram proporcionados e agradecer aos céus pela existência desses, como diabos aprenderia a ter o mínimo de amor próprio depois de todos esses anos? Se sentia incapaz de ter um pensamento coerente a respeito da situação em que se encontrava. Seu cérebro estava tão embaralhado que, de alguma maneira inexplicável, trouxe à tona a memória de sua primeira decepção com o marido. O dia em que a primeira peça do enorme jogo de dominó que representava seu relacionamento com ele caiu. Arrastando todas as outras juntas consigo. 

  
_As lágrimas embaçavam sua visão ao que fazia com que seus pés se movessem o mais rápido possível em direção à casa. Sabia que em alguns segundos ele a alcançaria em seu carro, mas não se importava. Sentia o ar quase se esvair de seus pulmões e não conseguia dizer se era por estar correndo ou por causa da dor que se espalhava por cada parte de seu coração. Menos de um quarteirão a separava de seu destino quando os faróis ainda um pouco distantes alcançaram a rua, e aquilo só fez com que ela se movesse ainda mais rápido. Não imaginava que aquilo era possível. Ouviu a voz do homem gritar seu nome ao que subiu os degraus que levavam à porta de entrada e rezou para que conseguisse destrancá-la rápido o suficiente. Mal teve tempo de bater a porta e o ouviu descer do veículo em direção à casa. Arrastou um dos móveis pesados, bloqueando a passagem e repetiu o ritual com a entrada traseira. As malditas lágrimas não paravam de descer, os soluços já pareciam ter ganhado vida própria e se amaldiçoou ao imaginar que ele provavelmente escutava tudo do lado de fora. Se surpreendeu ao ouvi-lo tentar romper a bendita madeira e se trancou no quarto. Os pedidos de desculpas se tornaram mais desesperados ao que ele por fim conseguiu entrar na casa, Emily controlou seus soluços, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer com relação às lágrimas. Em sua mente, a imagem do homem que havia lhe prometido lealdade tão pouco tempo atrás grudado ao corpo nu de uma desconhecida se reproduziam milhares de vezes. Como podia ter sido_ tão _idiota? E como ele se atrevera a fazer aquilo com ela? Jay era um filho da puta mentiroso._  


_"Por favor, meu amor, abre a porta." se manteve em silêncio. Sabia que se dissesse alguma coisa ele perceberia o quão afetada ela estava com aquilo. "Me desculpa." a frase foi dita tão baixo que ela não conseguia dizer se tinha mesmo a escutado ou se era fruto de sua imaginação "Eu não queria... não deveria ter feito aquilo."_

_"Vá embora, Jay."_

_"Não chore." quis se bater ao perceber que ele tinha escutado o maldito choro "Abra a porta. Vamos conversar."_

_"Acho que não precisamos falar nada um pro outro. Você já me mostrou tudo o que eu precisava ver."_

_"Em, não faz assim."_

_"Eu não quero nunca mais ver a sua cara."_

_"Por favor, eu te amo. Não faz isso comigo." não o respondeu "O que vou fazer sem você? Você é a coisa mais importante da minha vida." tentou ignorar a maneira com a qual seu coração acelerara ao que as palavras saíram da boca dele "Foi um erro. Um erro idiota e totalmente insignificante. Não deixe que isso nos destrua."_

  
_"Você é quem escolheu isso._ Você _e não eu."_  


_"E agora estou pedindo, implorando, que você me perdoe. Eu sou homem. Sou um idiota sem cérebro. Nunca mais verei aquela garota na minha vida e, mesmo que a visse, ela não significa nada. Só você."_

_"Fala sério?"_

_"Abre a porta, me olhe nos olhos e deduza por si mesma." respirou fundo limpando o rosto e abriu uma fresta. Se surpreendeu ao ver que o rosto do homem estava um pouco vermelho indicando que ele também havia chorado. A visão trouxe uma dor completamente diferente ao seu peito e não conseguiu evitar se sentir um tanto culpada por lhe causar dor. "E então? "_

_"Não sei se acredito em você."_

_"O que eu tenho que fazer pra você acreditar? Me ajoelhar?" o fez "Pronto. O que mais? Me diga, eu faço qualquer coisa."_

_"Não seja idiota."_

_"Eu serei o que você quiser," empurrou a porta com um dos braços e a puxou pra si com o outro "só não me deixe. Por favor. Você é a única coisa boa que me aconteceu desde que eu vim pra cá. Não me abandone."_

_"Eu..." as palavras estavam entaladas em sua garganta. Temia soar idiota se elas saíssem, mas ver o homem daquele jeito era tortura demais por um dia só. "Eu nunca poderia ficar longe de você."_

_"Fala sério?" a olhou esperançoso._

_"Sim." abaixou-se para ficar na mesma altura que ele._

_"Obrigado. Muito obrigado." distribuiu beijos por toda a extensão do rosto e pescoço dela_

_"Só me prometa que isso nunca mais vai acontecer."_

_"Nunca, eu juro."_

_"Porque senão você é quem vai parar no hospital por minha causa." disse séria._

  
_"Eu te amo." um sorriso escapou dos lábios dela ao que ouviu aquilo e o homem a abraçou. Emily retribuiu sem saber que ele havia rolado os olhos logo em seguida._  

**

O convite aleatório de Karla viera na hora certa. Não teria que se encontrar 'obrigatoriamente' com Pete naquele dia e Jay faria sabe-se lá o que até altas horas da noite. A temperatura extremamente elevada permitia que ela usasse um vestido claro e ainda sentisse como se estivesse coberta por uma burca. Puxou a barra deste para baixo a fim de amenizar o comprimento, ou a falta deste, e tocou a campainha. Alguns instantes se passaram antes que a porta fosse aberta e ela franziu o cenho quase que imediatamente ao que isso aconteceu. O homem a encarou com um sorriso sutil nos lábios e abriu passagem para que ela entrasse ainda em silêncio. Que palhaçada era aquela? Sua raiva ficou ainda maior ao que avistou a mulher de cabelos quase loiros sentada num dos sofás. Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a dona da casa apareceu e se pronunciou. 

"Boa noite, Em." 

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" 

"Sente-se, por favor." a amiga sorriu sincera.

"Não, eu quero saber por que diabos o Pete está aqui" tentou ignorar os batimentos velozes de seu coração ao que olhou para o homem "e esta... detetive?"

"Se você se sentar nós vamos explicar tudo." 

"Certo." sentou-se sobre um sofá e lançou um olhar nada amigável para o homem ao que ele fez menção de se sentar ao seu lado "Estou ouvindo." 

"Em vista dos problemas que você e seu marido andam tendo, Pete e Karla decidiram que a coisa mais sábia a ser feita seria pedir a minha ajuda." 

"Como?"

"Nós quatro sabemos que vocês dois estão num beco sem saída e as opções de escapatória agora são limitadas e quase inexistentes."

"E o que sugere que eu faça?"

"Acho que já sabe a resposta, Em." havia se esquecido o quanto a voz dele a afetava.

"Já disse e repito: não sou nenhuma traíra. E, mesmo que fosse, não acho justo entregar Jay à polícia ou tenho informações suficientes pra isso." 

"E acha justo tudo o que ele fez? Acha que ele pensaria por ao menos um segundo em você se a situação estivesse invertida?" 

"Karla..."

"Não, Pete, ela tem que ouvir. Que saco! Você é minha amiga. Eu não quero te ver sofrer, mas você tem que se ajudar pra que a gente te ajude."

"E quem foi que disse que eu preciso da ajuda de vocês, hm?" praticamente gritou se levantando "Como diabos vocês todos se conhecem? Esse é mais um dos seus planos, Peter? Pelo visto tudo o que vocês sabem fazer é mentir pra mim. Todo mundo adora me fazer de trouxa e tentar me manipular para o próprio benefício. Eu cansei!" saiu correndo em direção à porta.

"Deixa que eu falo com ela." o homem se pronunciou quando a amiga fez menção de seguir a mais nova "Emily!" chamou quando a alcançou na calçada.

"Me deixa em paz, Pete!" atravessou a rua procurando pela bendita chave em seu chaveiro "O que você está fazendo?" gritou quando o homem a pegou no colo. 

"Fazendo com que você me ouça." destrancou o carro e colocou-a dentro deste.

"Isso é sequestro!" tentou abrir a porta sem muito sucesso.

"Que se foda." saiu dali antes que ela conseguisse realmente abrir a porta "Agora você vai me ouvir." 

"Eu..."

"E sem retrucar. Eu fiz uma besteira em mentir pra você quando nos conhecemos? Fiz. Eu já te pedi desculpas mais de um milhão de vezes, sei que talvez não seja o suficiente, mas nós não temos tempo pra enrolação. Tem algo maior e mais importante em risco: você. Se acha que eu ficarei parado feito estátua enquanto aquele filho da puta te destrói de vez, você está muito mais que enganada Emily." olhou pra ela quando o carro parou num sinal vermelho "Eu vou te salvar nem que esta seja a última coisa que eu faça na minha vida." 

"E quem te disse que quero ser salva?" por que é que ele insistia em falar com ela daquele jeito? 

"Não diz isso. Não desista de você mesma. Uma parte de mim morre toda vez que você fala assim."

"Você é quem tem que parar de dizer essas coisas. De me iludir. Não percebe que é tarde demais? Já conseguiu o que queria. Por que não vai embora e me deixa em paz?"

"Porque eu não consegui! Droga, Emily, depois de tudo o que nós passamos você realmente acha que eu sou tão insensível a ponto de me envolver com você só pra me vingar do imbecil do seu marido? Quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer que te amo pra você acreditar?"

"Eu não vou dizer nada à polícia. "

"Ninguém te pediu pra dizer nada. Se você tivesse parado pra escutar o plano talvez entenderia que você não vai ter que fazer quase nada."

"Como é que vamos fazer, então?"

"Acredita em mim?" sorriu esperançoso. 

"Sim."

"Vamos subir, lá em cima conversaremos melhor." mal havia percebido que eles já estavam na garagem do prédio dele. Deixou que o homem abrisse a porta e a guiasse para dentro do lugar. Só então ela pôde observar com riqueza de detalhes a roupa que ele usava. Como é que um homem ficava tão atraente usando somente uma camiseta e jeans? E como ele estava conseguindo andar tão tranquilo com aqueles jeans pesados em pleno calor de mais de trinta graus? Pete podia negar, mas realmente parecia pertencer à outro planeta. Não havia uma gota de suor sobre seu corpo, um fio de cabelo fora do lugar e o perfume costumário só o tornava ainda mais irresistível. Enquanto isso ela já sentia o suor escorrer levemente por algumas partes de si, tinha certeza que seu cabelo parecia um espanador e que qualquer traço da maquiagem colocada mais cedo já tinha evaporado. "Tá tudo bem?" a olhou preocupado.

"Sim. O plano?"

"Certo. Eu arrumei um jeito de nós dois escaparmos do país e sumirmos pra sempre." 

"Vai tentar matá-lo?"

"Não. Você mesma disse que não queria que isso acontecesse, mudou de ideia?" 

"Claro que não."

"Certo." ofereceu uma garrafa d'água pra ela que aceitou "Sabe que ele ainda está em liberdade condicional, não sabe?"

"Acho que está enganado, acabou mês passado."

"Só acaba em dezembro." balançou a cabeça negativamente "Levando em conta as atitudes dele, dá pra ver que ele percebeu o quão perigoso seria se você soubesse da verdade."

"Por quê?"

"Estando em liberdade condicional, as possibilidades de ele ser preso são maiores." 

"É aí que eu entro?" 

"Sim." 

"Tem certeza que eu não vou ter que dizer nada pra ninguém?"

"Você nunca mais terá que entrar numa sala de interrogatório se meu plano funcionar." sorriu "Tudo o que tem que fazer é se certificar de que Jay sairá armado e _acidentalmente_ passará por uma blitz. Se a polícia o encontrar com armas ou drogas ele volta pra cadeia sem fiança e fica lá tempo suficiente para que nós escapemos." 

"Como é que eu vou fazer com que ele seja parado pela polícia? E pra onde nós iremos? Ele tem aliados em toda a América, no México e até na América do Sul. Fora que quem guarda o meu passaporte é ele." sentiu as mãos começarem a tremer "Acho que esse plano não vai funcionar. É melhor ficarmos como estamos. Não, melhor ainda, volte pra Califórnia e pare de dar dinheiro à ele." 

"Não seja tão pessimista." tocou o rosto dela levemente "Confia em mim?" 

"Eu não sei se devo, mas eu quero." 

"Isso é suficiente pra mim." se aproximou hesitante dela e parou milímetros antes que os lábios se tocassem.

"Pete" fechou os olhos esperando que ela o rejeitasse.

"Emily."

"Dá pra andar logo com isso?" riu levemente antes de beijá-la. 

Se perguntou mentalmente quando o efeito Pete Nichols iria passar. Ele estava certo sobre as reações que o corpo dela tinham ao seu, como sempre, era como se cada célula de si percebesse o quanto eles dependiam um do outro para viver. O coração ignorava os perigos trazidos por conta daquilo e naquela guerra o cérebro sabia que não tinha chance alguma de vencer portanto até ele parecia apoiar os restantes. Abraçou o homem pelo pescoço sentindo-se ser deitada delicadamente sobre o colchão. Ele sempre se esforçava para ser delicado ao extremo com ela, talvez quisesse compensar tudo o que acontecera anteriormente mesmo sabendo que não era de fato culpa sua, e Emily gostava daquilo. Sexo com ele sempre era diferente, não só diferente do que tivera com o marido ou com o idiota da sua sala tantos anos atrás, a cada vez que transavam Pete parecia emitir uma emoção diferente através do ato. Naquele momento o seu corpo lhe passava uma sensação de alívio e gratidão. Estava tão aliviada quanto ele. Suas mãos massagearam os seios dela colocando um pouco de força vez ou outra e ele sorriu brevemente ao que pequenos soluços escapavam de sua garganta. As belas pernas, descobertas por conta do vestido, envolveram seus quadris puxando-o para si e ele praticamente rasgou a camisa que vestia ansioso para que sua pele tocasse a dela. Gostavam de ficar assim. O sexo nunca conseguiria superar a sensação de segurança que tinham ao se abraçarem daquele jeito. As mãos ansiosas dela libertaram o membro dele dos limites de sua calça, arrastou o tecido com os pés até que este caísse no chão e fez o mesmo com a própria calcinha. Sentia-se ansiosa, feliz e nervosa ao mesmo tempo. Sugou o lábio inferior do homem ao sentir-se ser invadida e um suspiro aliviado escapou dos lábios dele com o movimento. Moviam-se vagarosamente tentando aproveitar cada instante e se aproveitando do fato de que, dessa vez, não tinham que correr contra o tempo. Não tinham que se preocupar com o que o filho da puta chamado Jay Crane pensaria sobre o atraso da mulher. A maldição dos dois agora parecia ser uma benção. Ao que estocava, seus lábios exploravam a pele do pescoço dela e não conseguia conter o próprio sorriso ao sentir as unhas arranhando seus bíceps. Por mais que quisessem que o ato durasse para sempre, e como queriam, sabiam que aquilo era impossível. Os corpos começaram a se cansar, o suor manchava os lençóis macios e com movimentos precisos ela se desfez sob ele. Nichols grudou os lábios nos dela mais uma vez, beijando-a com toda vontade antes de se permitir gozar. Encararam-se profundamente por alguns minutos, tudo o que precisava ser dito estava ali nos olhares de ambos e eles se separaram por alguns instantes antes que ele movesse o corpo dela para cima do seu. Seus olhos estavam quase se cerrando quando a voz tímida dela o surpreendeu.

"Pete?"

"Eu."

"O que você queria me contar?"

"Como assim?" a olhou confuso.

"Quando me perguntou sobre algo grave..."

"E-eu... É melhor esquecer isso, Em."

"Eu quero saber." o olhou com aquela maldita expressão que lhe cortava o coração "Por favor?"

"Primeiramente, me perdoe."

"Pete você tá me assustando." 

"É melhor eu parar de enrolar e falar logo." respirou fundo "O seu... aquele cara te drogou e ele... ele..."

"Tudo bem, já entendi." respondeu calma.

"Eu queria fazer alguma coisa, mas estava preso e eu tive que ouvir ele _se aproveitar_ de você sem poder fazer nada. Foi horrível. "

"Vamos dormir, Pete."

"Em?" ela não respondeu. 


	22. Viginti Duo

_Sentiu o corpo tremer no ritmo dos soluços que se forçava a engolir. A luz fraca da lua iluminava seu corpo como podia e fechou os olhos com força preparando-se mentalmente para a dor. Não fazia a mínima idéia do motivo pelo qual estava sendo punida dessa vez, não que isso importasse para os dois adultos, mas uma parte de si gostaria de encontrar uma explicação plausível pra tudo aquilo. Talvez esta não existisse, talvez algumas pessoas nascessem para padecer e ponto final. O barulho do cinto fez com que apertasse os olhos ainda mais e a tão esperada dor provocou um gemido abafado pelo travesseiro à sua frente. Sentia o couro entrar em contato com as queimaduras recentes causando uma dor insuportável. Sentia que a qualquer momento iria desmaiar. Não poderia se permitir fazer aquilo, seria pior e ela realmente não queria perder mais de um dia de aula justo na semana de revisões para as provas. Respirou fundo se mantendo consciente. Quanto tempo havia passado desde que a trouxeram para o quarto? Não sabia. Seus pulsos queimavam por causa dos malditos nós feitos com a corda cascuda que a prendia à cama. Como se ela fosse idiota o suficiente para fugir. Uma nova onda de dor lhe dominou e ela virou o rosto na direção da porta sentindo as lágrimas quentes escorrerem por seu rosto ao que um par de olhos verdes observava a cena. Maldito. Queria que todos morressem. Queimassem vivos. Ainda podia sentir a mão do garoto ao redor de sua nuca ao que este afundava sua cabeça na banheira cheia. Tudo o que queria era poder sair dali._

Abriu os olhos encarando a escuridão do quarto. Quando diabos iria parar de pensar naquela vida? Não pertencia mais aquele mundo. Aquela Emily estava morta e enterrada. Maldito fantasma insistente. Sentiu a respiração calma do homem lhe tocar o pescoço e teve que se controlar para não rir feito idiota por conta das cócegas. Não podia realmente enxergá-lo em meio ao breu, mas sabia bem a expressão que ele tinha no rosto naquele momento. Provavelmente parecia um anjo. Tocou seu ombro com a ponta dos dedos, traçando o caminho até seu pescoço e acariciando os cabelos. Pete se moveu momentaneamente fazendo com que a outra se afastasse. Suspirando, ele voltou a ficar quieto. Dessa vez os dedos da mulher pairaram sobre seu nariz, em seguida os lábios entreabertos e, sem conseguir resistir, ela aproximou os lábios da mandíbula do homem beijando levemente. Pousou a cabeça no travesseiro dele fechando os olhos e imaginando-se em um mundo em que aquela era sua realidade. Onde poderia dormir e acordar ao lado dele todos os dias sem medo do que poderia os perseguir a qualquer momento. Até seu maldito sonho parecia mais real do que aquela idéia. 

"Eu não quero que você entre." disse ao que parou o carro em frente à casa dela.

"Acredite, nem eu quero." 

"Só mais um pouco, okay?"

"O que eu disse antes ainda está válido."

"Qual das coisas que você disse? Que eu sou lindo e que não consegue viver sem mim?" sorriu.

"Eu não minto." beijou os lábios dele levemente "Sobre você sair fora se sentir que é arriscado demais."

"Nunca." aprofundou o beijo. Não queriam se soltar. Não queriam voltar para o mundo real, mas uma batida no vidro do carro fez com que todo o encanto fosse quebrado. Um Jay sorridente estava parado ali e Pete sentiu-se arrepiar com aquela visão. O homem fez um sinal para que a porta fosse destrancada e, hesitante, o outro obedeceu.

"Que saudade senti de você, meu amor." abraçou a mulher que parecia ter perdido toda a coordenação motora "Entra." ela se virou na direção do outro, mas um puxão leve fez com que obedecesse "Por que não vem jantar com a gente amanhã, Nichols?"

"Não posso, eu..."

"Eu acho que seria ótimo se você viesse." interrompeu sério acenando com a cabeça na direção da mulher que subia as escadas lentamente

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Que não é uma boa idéia recusar o meu convite." o outro engoliu em seco vendo o homem bater a porta e seguir a mais nova. Merda.

**

"Eu sei, Billy, eu sei!" 

"Tudo bem, não precisa se estressar."

"Você também não precisa ficar dizendo o óbvio." 

"Certo, só acho que nós temos que ser mais espertos que ele. O Crane não é idiota, esse tal acordo de vocês dois não vai durar muito e na hora em que a bomba explodir vocês têm que estar do outro lado do Atlântico." 

"Não sei como me enfiei nessa roubada." 

"Eu sei..."

"Não precisa me dizer."

"Ron já te disse quando podem ir?"

"Não. Ainda está fazendo os passaportes e conversando com o cara do IRA." sentou-se numa das cadeiras solitárias do galpão.

"Pelo menos você tem com quem contar. O marido dela é burro, mas não burro o suficiente para se meter com o IRA." 

"Não tenho tanta certeza disso. Afinal de contas ele é aliado do Stepanyan." 

"Outro burro." riu.

"Um burro com contatos e influência."

"É pessimista desse jeito na frente da Emily?"

"Claro que não." o rosto dela apareceu em sua mente e ele desejou ter um relógio mágico que fizesse com que o tempo parasse ou voltasse. A segunda opção seria melhor. Se pudesse voltar no tempo nunca teria negociado com Jay, nunca teria sido preso e talvez a conhecesse antes daquele traste.

"Como ela está lidando com esta situação?"

"Está completamente aterrorizada." sentiu o peito doer.

"Acha que ela poderia estragar tudo?"

"Não. Em tem medo mas sua vontade de escapar é maior que isso." 

"Ainda bem."

"De qualquer forma, temos que pensar num plano B." 

"Pode começar."

"Bem..." a voz dele era calma ao que explicava ao amigo o que fariam caso tudo desse errado. Só de pensar naquilo o coração de Pete gelava. Mal sabia ele que uma das únicas pessoas que poderiam arruinar sua vida escutava tudo atentamente. E ela estava mais que ansiosa para transformar a vida do homem num inferno.

**

Observando o próprio reflexo no espelho ela percebeu que precisava cortar os cabelos. As pontas duplas estavam notáveis demais e já havia se cansado um pouco daquele bendito corte reto. Ouviu o homem assobiar no corredor e decidiu que aquela era a hora perfeita pra sair do quarto. Passou por ele enquanto seguia em direção à cozinha e um calafrio lhe subiu pela espinha ao que os braços roçaram brevemente. A risada baixa a incomodou mais do que deveria, mas a mulher se forçou a não retrucar. Não dirigiria a palavra a ele mais que o necessário. Só esperava não se arrepender daquilo mais tarde. Colocou a mesa, apertando os botões que desligariam o fogão e ouviu o barulho da campainha tocar. Jogou o pano de prato sobre a ilha e praticamente correu até a porta. Para seu desgosto, o marido a havia aberto e agora encarava o outro homem sorrindo daquela maneira idiota. Ambos viraram-se para ela que não conseguia emitir nenhuma reação.

"Parece que está animada em ver o Peter, meu amor.* 

"Oi." sorriu sem mostrar os dentes para o outro que retribuiu.

"Vamos jantar?" ela concordou com a cabeça "Antes, reviste o seu amante.*

"Como?*

"Está surda?" a mulher olhou para o chão "Reviste-o.* 

"Eu não estou armado." grunhiu entre os dentes.

"Quer que eu faça isso pra você, Emily?" 

"Não, tudo bem." deu passos na direção do homem, levantando as mãos e deu batidinhas na roupa que ele vestia. Uma luta interna travava dentro de si. Parte dela desejava que o homem tivesse trazidoo consigo uma semi automática e que em qualquer instante ele a destravasse e atirasse no filho da puta encostado numa das paredes. Outra parte rezava para que ele não estivesse armado, que não tornasse tudo aquilo mais difícil pros dois. Por um instante ela pensou ter sentido algo próximo à coxa direita dele, mas ignorou o que quer que fosse se levantando rapidamente. "Limpo."

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim." 

"Então vamos à sala de jantar." virou-se e ela finalmente se permitiu sorrir de verdade para o outro homem apertando sua mão enquanto o fazia "Já conhece a nossa casa, Pete?" 

"Não." rolou os olhos.

"Interessante. Eu podia jurar que à um tempo atrás você esteve aqui. Lembra, amor?" ela não respondeu e Jay riu "Ela tem esses lapsos de memória. Oh! Olha só pra isso." apontou para a mesa "Além de tudo é uma ótima dona de casa. Eu realmente devo ter sido uma ótima pessoa na vida passada pra merecer essa mulher." o cinismo dele fazia com que a náusea da esposa se tornasse mais forte "Vamos nos sentar como a família feliz que somos." 

Sentado naquela mesa Pete sentia como se estivesse jantando com o diabo em forma de gente ou com um cão raivoso que poderia atacar a qualquer momento. O desconforto da mulher do outro lado da mesa era incontestável. Os olhos cor de mel evitavam se mover numa direção que não fosse a do prato à sua frente. O homem australiano vez ou outra tentava puxar assunto, mas até ele parecia estar se cansando das respostas monossilábicas vindas dos outros dois. Nichols ainda não sabia dizer o quê ou porquê havia sido chamado ali, vindo de Crane ele esperava o pior, mas esperava que tivesse estômago o suficiente para suportar qualquer que fosse a tortura inferida sobre si dessa vez. Que conseguisse engolir a raiva que o dominava toda vez que via a maneira com a qual o desgraçado falava com ela e a olhava. Praguejou mentalmente, mais uma vez, por tê-la colocado naquela situação. Encarou uma mancha sobre a mesa ao que ela levou a louça para a cozinha. Tentara ajudá-la, mas só um olhar vindo da mulher foi o suficiente para que ele soubesse que aquele seria um passo em falso. Jay olhava para a esposa como se ela fosse um pedaço de carne tornando o incômodo na sala ainda maior. Ao terminar, fez menção de sentar-se na cadeira que ocupava minutos atrás e foi impedida pela voz grossa da pessoa à sua esquerda.

"Acho que agora que já jantamos podemos ir para o quarto." seus olhos azuis viraram-se na direção do outro "Nós três."

"Por quê?" a pergunta escapou pelos lábios antes que ela pudesse se controlar.

"Não que eu deva me justificar pra você, mas acho que nós precisamos conversar."

"Conversar sobre o quê?" Pete disse firme.

"O nosso contrato. Vamos parar de enrolação, sim?" levantou-se empurrando a mulher levemente na direção das escadas. Em olhou para o outro homem implorando que os seguisse. Logo estavam no quarto visitado por ele tanto tempo atrás. Tudo ali era impecável, não havia um cisco fora do lugar, as fotos dos dois continuavam espalhadas pelos lugares de sempre e ele se sentiu um pouco desconfortável ao ver que o homem havia se sentado numa poltrona de couro. "Feche a porta." a esposa obedeceu. Se mantiveram em silêncio por alguns minutos até que o homem chutou os próprios sapatos para um canto e ela, impaciente, resolveu dizer alguma coisa. 

"E então?"

"Sente-se na cama, Peter." viu os olhos azuis do outro expressarem um pouco de confusão antes que obedecesse "Agora se sente no colo dele e o beije." recebeu um olhar surpreso da outra.

"O quê?"

"Você realmente quer que eu fique me repetindo a noite toda, não quer? Faça o que eu mandei." 

"Okay." virou-se para o homem sobre a cama e tentou pedir desculpas silenciosamente por qualquer coisa que acontecesse dali pra frente. Os lábios se tocaram levemente, ambos tentando manter o controle e a calma se impedindo de realmente fazer aquilo como gostariam. As mãos dele não saíram de seu lugar sobre o colchão e a mais nova não se atreveu a se apoiar nele com as próprias. Separaram-se alguns instantes depois. 

"Agora tire a blusa, Emily." os olhos dele estavam cheios de ódio. Demorou um pouco para processar a informação, mas obedeceu antes que ele se repetisse. "Linda." sorriu brevemente "Toque-a." 

"Pra quê?"

"Pensei que gostavam de fazer isso nas minhas costas. A oportunidade de comê-la na minha cama não te excita?"

"Não fale assim dela!" rosnou.

"Ou o quê? Lembre-se que se eu a trato como uma vagabunda é por sua culpa. Foi isso que ela se tornou a partir do momento em que resolveu abrir as pernas pra você." pôde ver o quanto suas palavras machucaram a outra, mas nem aquilo o faria se arrepender de tê-las dito "Agora faça o que eu mandei." 

"Vamos, Pete." sussurrou implorando que ele obedecesse logo. A mirou confuso por alguns instantes e, derrotado, colocou as mãos sobre sua cintura. Os movimentos eram mecânicos demais, tímidos demais e qualquer um conseguiria perceber aquilo.

"Não se faça de idiota. Toque-a como faria se eu não estivesse aqui." não houve reação da parte do outro e ele bufou impaciente "Parece que eu vou ter que te mostrar como deve fazer isso." se aproximou dos dois ficando de pé atrás dela "Assim." uma das mãos apertou o seio dela com força e ela gemeu com a dor "Tá vendo? Se fizesse o que eu mandei, e fizesse direito, isso já teria acontecido há muito tempo."

"Pare." mantinha os lábios numa linha reta olhando para o outro de maneira ameaçadora. Quem ele achava que era? Pete estava cansado de Jay e suas chantagens idiotas, cansado de vê-lo agir como se os dois fossem tapetes em que ele pudesse pisar e aquilo era o fim da picada. "Nós vamos pra minha casa." fez menção de se levantar com ela no colo.

"Eu acho que não." o metal gelado da faca no pescoço dela fez com que sua pele se arrepiasse.

"O que você quer da gente?" 

"Ver vocês dois sofrendo." sorriu passando a mão pelo cabelo dela "Tire a camisa dele." 

"Jay..."

"PARE de tentar me contrariar antes que eu quebre a sua cara." o olhar de Em para Pete implorava por socorro "Não adianta olhar pra ele assim, enquanto eu tiver controle sobre a sua vida" apertou a faca contra ela que sentiu um filete de sangue escorrer por seu pescoço "ele não vai fazer nada. Tão tolo. Faça o que eu mandei." Nichols sentia a raiva crescer mais e mais a cada segundo, seu sangue já borbulhava dentro das veias e, sem pensar, lançou um de seus punhos na direção do rosto do homem de pé. Para o seu azar, ele havia errado. Um centímetro para a direita e o teria acertado em cheio. Ouviu uma exclamação vinda da mulher ao que o outro a puxou pelos cabelos e se arrependeu do que tinha feito imediatamente. "Oh, veja só quem decidiu ser corajoso." 

"Solte-a." levantou-se da cama dando um passo na direção dos dois.

"E por que eu faria isso?" puxou com mais força e ela franziu a sobrancelha.

"O que você quer da gente?"

"Já sabem a resposta. Eu iria tornar isso tão mais fácil, mas vejo que nenhum dos dois quer realmente cooperar." a lâmina dançou sobre a pele do colo dela "Como acha que eu deveria te punir, linda?" aproximou os lábios do pescoço dela que se forçou a se manter imóvel.

"Mande-o embora. Faça o que quiser comigo. Não vale a pena." 

"Tsc. Nós dois sabemos que você é uma péssima atriz, Emily." riu "Me pergunto se estaria tão disposta a se sacrificar caso os papéis estivessem invertidos."

"Isso nunca aconteceria." disse baixo.

"O que você disse?" 

"Pete nunca faria o que você faz."

"Claro, ele não é homem o suficiente." apertou mais a faca contra ela ao que o outro fez menção de avançar.

"É aí que você se engana." de onde viera aquela coragem toda? "Você é que é o covarde. Acha que não sei o motivo por trás do seu interesse inicial em mim? A cidadania? Eu posso parecer idiota, mas não sou. Lave a boca antes de comparar um homem como ele à você." tentou virar-se na direção dele sem muito sucesso "Você é um _nada_ Jay." 

"Vou me divertir muito com isso." caminhou até o criado mudo tirando a semi automática dali "Sabe, minha intenção era mostrar um pouco de consideração à você, mas parece que você gosta de sofrer não é, Emily?" a empurrou na direção do outro homem tornando a se sentar na poltrona "Agora faça o que eu mandei." 

"Desculpa." sussurrou ao que ele a olhou preocupado.

"Andem, ainda temos muito a fazer. Tire logo a camisa dele." os dedos tocaram delicadamente a pele de seu abdomen, levantaram o tecido macio e jogaram a peça no chão. Percebeu que ela estava mais nervosa do que ele pensava, suas mãos tremiam um pouco e mordia um canto da boca evitando encarar o rosto dele. "Ótimo. Agora tire o resto da sua roupa e beije-o." a humilhação era quase insuportável, mas ela o obedeceu temendo o que aquele lunático tinha em mente. Tornou a sentar-se sobre os quadris do outro, encostando os troncos e quase sorriu ao sentir o quanto a pele dele era macia. O beijou com mais vontade desta vez, forçando a mente a ignorar nem que fosse por um segundo a presença daquele ser ali. As mãos do homem tocaram inconscientemente o corpo dela puxando-a para si ao que ambos suspiravam entre o beijo e foram surpreendidos pelo barulho de palmas. Separaram-se parecendo perceber o que faziam e pra quem faziam, Em franziu a sobrancelha. 

"Por que pararam?" fez uma careta "Era isto que eu queria desde o começo. Veracidade!" riu "Acho que podemos prosseguir com a segunda parte do roteiro agora."

"O quê?" 

"Lembre-se que o Pete" apontou para o homem "está pagando para dormir com você, mas as coisas não podem ser tão simples assim. Como irei me certificar de que ele não vai simplesmente te roubar de mim? Eu te digo." não deu a chance de um deles retrucarem "Além do óbvio controle que eu exerço sobre você, creio que temos que dar um toque final nisso tudo." balançou a arma de um lado para o outro "Se ele ver a dor em seus olhos não vai se atrever a fazer nada, certo?" os dois já não tinham certeza se o homem falava consigo mesmo ou com eles "E nós dois sabemos o quão bom eu sou quando o assunto é dor, não é?" pegou um copo que estava sobre a cômoda. Quando é que aquele copo tinha aparecido? "Pra você." 

"Não estou com sede." 

"Vamos, não quer me irritar quer?" ela tomou o copo em suas mãos. O líquido era rosado, cheirava frutas, mas ela sabia que aquilo não era tudo. Lembrou-se do que o outro havia lhe dito e seu coração quase parou.

"Isso é... tem _roofies_ nesse drink?"

"Apenas beba, Emily."

"Não precisa me drogar, eu faço o que você pedir." devolveu o copo à ele

"Eu não pedi a sua colaboração, pedi?" franziu o cenho "Faça o que eu mandei antes que eu perca minha paciência e os mande direto pro inferno em dois segundos." lançando um último olhar à Pete bebeu o conteúdo no copo "Agora volte a fazer o que estava fazendo." se afastou mais uma vez ficando de pé encostado numa das paredes. Emily voltou a beijar o homem, sua visão tornando-se embaralhada gradativamente e os músculos relaxados. O baque não foi tão forte o quanto esperava, talvez a dosagem fosse menor, mas ainda assim não conseguia evitar se sentir feito uma marionete controlada pelo marido. "Tire as calças dele." 

"Não, isso aí já é demais." Pete parou as mãos dela que estavam sobre o zíper da calça.

"Sabe o que seria _demais_ , Nichols?" destravou a arma "Doze tiros nas costas dela." apontou para a mulher que congelou" Não estou pedindo nada extravagante, estou? Quantas vezes já ficaram nus um na frente do outro? Quantas vezes já fizeram coisas piores que isso? Não desperdice meu tempo com sua falsa modéstia." 

"Tudo bem, Pete, vamos fazer isso e ele nos deixa em paz." teve um pouco de dificuldade para pronunciar as palavras.

"Tá vendo? Siga o exemplo da minha mulher." 

Sentia os dedos se movimentarem lentamente sobre o tecido de sua calça. Um senso de derrota e incapacidade lhe dominou. Por mais que detestasse admitir sabia que o outro homem estava certo, enquanto houvesse uma ameaça imediata à vida dela ele se manteria imóvel. A pior parte é que ao fazê-lo a colocava em perigo de qualquer forma. O que suas ações diziam sobre ele? Protegendo-a da morte enquanto permitia que fosse machucada. Queria que toda a raiva de Crane estivesse direcionada à si, não à ela. Não se importaria em pagar pelo seu erro, mas não suportava a idéia de vê-la sofrer. Sentiu os lábios beijarem a pele de seu pescoço suavemente e teve vontade de chorar. A maneira com a qual ela concordava e seguia qualquer comando do outro refletia o quão destruída estava por dentro e, mesmo sabendo que ele não era o culpado, Pete se sentia a pior pessoa do mundo por não poder mudar aquilo. Seu corpo traiçoeiro reagia aos movimentos dela da maneira que o outro esperava. Sentia-se ficar excitado mais e mais a cada instante. Tentava pensar em outra coisa, fechar os olhos, ignorar os barulhos vindos dela e simplesmente fingir que não existia. Que eles não estavam ali. Obviamente aquilo era impossível. Ainda que fosse cego, surdo e mudo reconheceria a textura do corpo dela, a maneira como se encaixavam quase perfeitamente e como qualquer gesto vindo da mulher poderia enlouquecê-lo. O vento frio vindo do ar condicionado lhe tocou as pernas e por fim percebeu que suas calças e a cueca haviam desaparecido. Apoiando uma mão na cintura dela tentou afastar os corpos, mas um gemido sofrido fez com que ele parasse imediatamente. Os olhos azuis do outro estavam fixos à cena, não conseguia desvendar a expressão em seu rosto ao que ele se mantinha escorado sobre a parede apoiando a cabeça no cano da arma. Peter desejou que ela disparasse acidentalmente o enviando para o lugar onde ele merecia padecer. A mão sobre seu membro fez com que quase pulasse surpreso, movia-se rapidamente e ele percebeu que a mais nova também queria que aquilo acabasse rápido. Os olhos viraram-se na direção dele tornando visível a confusão e a dor interna, mirou o marido que apenas fez um sinal com a cabeça e ela suspirou antes de prosseguir. Alguma parte dele, uma parte insignificante, se sentiu bem ao que os corpos se conectaram de maneira íntima mas seu coração pesou. Fechou os olhos franzindo o cenho e pedindo silenciosamente que tudo tivesse um fim. Ouviu um movimento no quarto e se colocou em alerta ao ver que o outro se aproximava. Emily praticamente pulou ao sentir o metal subir por suas costas e parar na nuca. Pronto. Aquele era o fim. Fechou os olhos com força esperando pela morte e surpreendeu-se ao que os lábios do homem beijaram seus ombros. A sensação de nojo foi tão intensa que ela temeu vomitar ali mesmo. Os beijos prosseguiram por alguns instantes e os outros dois se mantiveram imóveis. 

"Não me lembro de ter dito para pararem," odiava quando ele usava aquele tom de voz "mas já que pararam prossigamos com o roteiro." arregalou os olhos ao sentir uma das mãos dele em sua bunda. A outra continuava pressionando a arma contra sua nuca.

"Jay o q-que você está fazendo?"

"Ora, meu amor, não é você que gosta de ficar com dois homens ao mesmo tempo?" a mão dela apertou o ombro do outro. 

Pete não sabia o que fazer. Caso se movesse a probabilidade de ela tomar um tiro na nuca era alta, mas se permanecesse quieto teria que assistir ao homem fazer aquilo. Sentindo o coração reclamar ainda mais, entrelaçou os dedos de uma mão na dela e juntou os lábios pedindo perdão silenciosamente. A dor a atingiu como um míssel em total potência. Se antes não conseguia raciocinar corretamente, agora tudo se tornara ainda mais confuso, por mais que tentasse se concentrar no rosto à sua frente ou nos lábios tocando os seus tudo o que seu cérebro conseguia computar era a dor e a repentina vontade de dormir. Seus músculos cansados estavam desistindo mais e mais a cada segundo, o enlace entre as mãos dos dois ficou mais frouxo e, com um último olhar ao homem sob si deixou que a escuridão tomasse conta do ambiente. Desejando que o pesadelo acabasse em breve mesmo sabendo que isso não aconteceria tão cedo.

**

Não sabia dizer se havia despertado por causa da dor ou por conta do barulho alto no quarto ao lado. Abriu os olhos vendo que o sol estava prestes a nascer, estava deitada sobre uma cama num dos quartos de hóspedes e um arrependimento profundo tomou conta de si ao que se sentou. Suas pernas doíam, os braços pareciam querer cair a qualquer momento e a dor no traseiro era a mais insuportável. Queria chorar mas sabia que não tinha mais lágrimas para aquilo. Um pensamento lhe veio à mente, uma solução para todos os seus problemas, e ainda pensando naquilo mancou em direção ao banheiro. Se já não gostava de encarar o próprio reflexo antes, depois da noite anterior o sentimento se tornou ainda mais forte. Trancou a porta atrás de si, ligando as torneiras da banheira e a enchendo de água morna. Seus olhos vagaram pelas coxas, subindo até os quadris vendo que um lado destes estava marcado. Respirou fundo abrindo a gaveta e procurando pelo objeto que precisava. Desligou as torneiras, tomando-o em mãos e entrando na banheira. O corpo reclamou ao que a água tocou determinados pontos e ela mordeu o lábio inferior contendo o gemido. Observou a lâmina na mão esquerda, respirando fundo antes de levá-la ao pulso. Podia ouvir a voz do marido em sua mente, lhe dizendo o quão patética estava sendo e a voz de Pete a implorando para parar. Seria melhor assim. Doeria, mas eventualmente o homem superaria sua perda. Ao que terminou de fazer o mesmo corte vertical no pulso oposto e afundou-se na água sentiu uma pontada de arrependimento. Não havia nem ao menos lhe deixado um bilhete de despedida. Aguardando pela eventual morte, ela esperava que ele soubesse o quanto o amava e o quanto aquela decisão o beneficiaria. Fechou os olhos, deixando-se ser levada pela escuridão. Só mais um pouco.


End file.
